Das letzte Geheimnis?
by Vive La Nuit
Summary: Todesengel in meinem Namen ... geboren um zu vernichten ~ Eine Geschichte von Lüge und Wahrheit, Schuld und Vergebung ...
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Das letzte Geheimnis?

Disclaimer: wie immer gehört nichts mir, sondern J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit rein gar nichts.

Anmerkungen: So, erst mal vorweg: diese FF spielt im Zeitraum des fünften Schuljahres und war schon fertig, bevor das fünfte Buch erschienen ist. Sie ist also im Grunde abgeschlossen, ich muss die einzelnen Teile nur hoch laden. Außerdem ist das hier die FF, mit der ich angefangen habe, entschuldigt also bitte den Stil der ersten drei/vier Kapitel, er wird besser, versprochen. Ich will sie nicht komplett umändern, weil sie sonst nicht mehr zum Rest passen.

Und ich weiß, es ist ein wenig seltsam, eine Geschichte hochzuladen, die eigentlich überflüssig ist, weil das echte fünfte Band schon erschienen ist, aber ich wollt einfach mal eure Meinung dazu hören. 

****

_~Prolog~_

****

   Die Nacht zum 31. Juli war wolkenverhangen. Kein Wind strich durch die Bäume im Garten des kleinen Hauses.   
Eine schwarze Katze schlich lautlos über den mit Kieselsteinen bestreuten Weg. Plötzlich erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung und hob den Kopf. Ihre Augen glitzerten in der Dunkelheit wie Kristalle. Prüfend schaute sie umher, während sie Witterung aufnahm.   
Und ohne jede Vorwarnung tönte plötzlich der Schrei eines Kindes durch die Stille der Nacht. Die Katze fauchte und verschwand so schnell, dass man hätte glauben können, ihre Existenz sei lediglich eine Erscheinung gewesen.  
Im Schlafzimmer des kleinen Hauses lag eine erschöpft aussehende Frau mit ihrem Baby auf dem Arm im Bett und lächelte ihr neugeborenes Kind mit Stolz in den Augen an. Das Baby erwiderte das Lächeln seiner Mutter und schloss daraufhin selig die Augen, müde von seiner langen Reise ins Leben.   
Die Frau beugte sich zu dem Kind hinunter und küsste es auf die Stirn.   
Im selben Augenblick, in dem ihre Lippen die Stirn des Babys berührten, geschah etwas.  
Denn hätte man in dieser Nacht die Sterne beobachten können, so hätte man gesehen, dass sich zwei Sterne verschoben, sich mit einem gleißend hellen Strahl aus Licht miteinander verbanden und mit einer für sie ungewöhnlichen Helligkeit leuchteten.   
  Und in diesem Moment richtete weit entfernt von dem kleinen Haus ein weiteres Kind, das in dieser Nacht das Licht des Lebens erblickt hatte, den Blick auf seine Mutter . . .  
  


Als man in der nächsten Nacht die Sterne am klaren Himmel betrachtete, hatten die zwei Sterne wieder ihren ursprünglichen Platz eingenommen.  
Nichts zeugte mehr von den seltsamen Geschehnissen, die zuvor ihren Lauf genommen hatten.  
Doch die Menschen neigen dazu, alles zu ignorieren, was sie nicht wahrhaben wollen . . .  
  
  


tbc . . .


	2. Kapitel 1

Titel: Das letzte Geheimnis?

Disclaimer und Anmerkung stehen im Prolog

****

_~Kapitel 1~_

****

  Harry Potter lag auf dem Bett und lauschte in die Stille seines Zimmers hinein. Er wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte, denn er hatte Sommerferien und Hausaufgaben hatten sie dank dem ereignisreichen Abschluss des letzten Schuljahres auch keine aufbekommen. Dieser Abschluss war das Trimagische Turnier und der Wiederaufstieg Lord Voldemorts gewesen.    

  Ja, Lord Voldemort, der gefürchtetste und mächtigste schwarze Magier aller Zeiten war wieder auferstanden und hatte versucht, ihn, Harry, umzubringen. Er war entkommen, doch Cedric Diggory, ein beliebter Schüler Hogwarts' vom Hause Hufflepuff, war gestorben.   
  Der Erste auf Voldemorts Weg zu neuer Macht.   
  Es machte zwar keinen Sinn, sich schon jetzt Sorgen zu machen, doch Voldemort war den ganzen Sommer über still geblieben und gerade das beunruhigte Harry. Denn er ahnte: irgendwann würde er angreifen und versuchen, die Macht zu übernehmen. Und obwohl er wusste, dass er nur ein kleiner Zauberer war, noch nicht einmal fertig ausgebildet, wollte Harry dabei auf keinen Fall tatenlos zusehen.   
  Als Harry nach dem Mord an Cedric und nach all den Qualen, die Voldemort ihm zufügte, zurück in Hogwarts war, wollte Professor Dumbledore, der Direktor der Schule, sofort alle Schritte einleiten, um gegen Voldemort vorzugehen, doch Cornelius Fudge, der Minister für Zauberei, wollte nicht an Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung glauben und hatte sich gegen Dumbledore gestellt. So musste Dumbledore alleine etwas unternehmen und er hatte Professor Snape (der Lehrer für Zaubertränke) und Harrys Paten Sirius Black losgeschickt, um die alten Kämpfer gegen Voldemort wieder zu vereinen.   
  Seitdem hatte Harry nichts mehr von seinem Paten gehört und er fing langsam an, sich Sorgen um Sirius zu machen. Er hatte Hedwig, seine Schneeeule schon mehrmals losgeschickt, um ihm einen Brief zu bringen, doch immer kam sie ohne Antwort, allerdings auch ohne seinen eigenen Brief, wieder zurück. Sirius musste seine Briefe also immerhin bekommen und wissen, dass Harry sich Sorgen machte. In diesem Moment hörte er ein Flattern auf der Fensterbank und Hedwig flog ins Zimmer, mit einem Brief im Schnabel.   

  Harry sprang von Bett auf und stürzte auf die Eule zu.   
  „Ist der von Sirius?", fragte er und riss den Brief förmlich aus Hedwigs Schnabel. Hedwig stieß einen empörten und übellaunigen Laut aus und flatterte in ihren Käfig. Harry besah sich den Absender und konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen, als er das Siegel und das Wappen von Hogwarts erkannte. Er wandte sich an Hedwig: „Hast du denn keinen anderem Brief für mich? Und gibst du meine Briefe überhaupt an Sirius weiter?"   
  Hedwig sah Harry mit einem Blick an, der zu sagen schien _Wenn du das von mir denkst, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen_ und wandte beleidigt ihren Blick von ihm ab.   
  „Tut mir leid, ich mach mir einfach Sorgen um ihn.", entschuldigte Harry sich bei seiner Eule. Dann glitt sein Blick wieder auf den Brief von Hogwarts. Nun doch neugierig geworden, was die Schule von ihm wollte, öffnete er ihn und war erstaunt darüber, dass er von Dumbledore persönlich war.   
  _Lieber Harry_, stand in dem Brief, _ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Ich werde am Samstag morgen um elf Uhr morgens zu dir in den Ligusterweg kommen. Ich muss mit dir und deinen Verwandten sprechen. Danach möchte ich, dass du für die letzten zwei Wochen zu den Weasleys ziehst. Ich hoffe, deine Tante und dein Onkel sind mit meinem Besuch einverstanden und ich verbleibe bis dahin mit freundlichen Grüßen. Albus Dumbledore.   
  _Harry blickte auf. Er bezweifelte stark, dass seine Tante und sein Onkel mit Dumbledores Besuch einverstanden waren, doch ob sie wollten oder nicht, sie mussten es akzeptieren. Und außerdem konnte er Dumbledore dann nach Sirius fragen. Vielleicht hatte er ja etwas von ihm gehört.   
  Harry war bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen, dass mittlerweile die Sonne aufgegangen war und es Zeit war, nach unten zum Frühstück zu gehen, doch nun zog er sich an, versuchte anstandshalber, aber vergebens, das zersauste Haar zu bändigen, dass er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte und ging nach unten ins Wohnzimmer.   
  Die Dursleys saßen allesamt schon um den rechteckigen Tisch herum: sein Vetter Dudley, der eine gesamte lange Seite des Tisches als Platz einnahm, und Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia, die jeweils am Kopfende das Tisches saßen. Harry setzte sich Dudley gegenüber und nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast. Keiner der Dursleys hatte ihn eines Blickes gewürdigt, als er das Zimmer betreten hatte und das hatte sich bis jetzt auch nicht geändert.   
  Harry war daran gewöhnt und nahm keine Notiz mehr davon. Seit dem Tag, an dem er hier gelebt hatte, war er nicht willkommen gewesen. Die Dursleys liebten alles, was normal und anständig war und so konnten sie Harry nicht ausstehen, in dem für sie alles Unnormale und Unanständige dieser Welt vereint war. Sie hatten gehofft, Harry diese „Flausen", wie sie seine magischen Fähigkeiten nannten, auszutreiben, würden sie ihn nur richtig behandeln, doch sie hatten es nicht geschafft. An seinem elften Geburtstag hatte Harry erfahren, dass er ein Zauberer war und er war von diesem Zeitpunkt an auf die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, eben nach Hogwarts gegangen. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hassten ihn die Dursleys um so mehr, wenn er in den Sommerferien zurückkam, denn nun hatten sie außerdem noch   
Angst vor dem, was er war. Doch seitdem Harry ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sein Pate Sirius ein   
verurteilter Mörder war, behandelten sie ihn besser, oder ließen ihn wenigstens ich Ruhe. Die Tatsache, dass Sirius unschuldig war, hatte Harry bequemerweise vergessen zu erwähnen.   
  „Ähm . . .", setzte Harry an, um von Dumbeldores Besuch zu sprechen.   
  „Was?!", fuhr ihn Onkel Vernon an.   
  Doch Harry ließ sich dadurch nicht einschüchtern. „Der Direktor meiner Schule kommt heute um elf Uhr vorbei um mit euch zu reden. Ich denke es geht um mich, aber ich weiß es nicht genau.", fuhr er ungerührt fort.   
  „Dein Schulleiter kommt hierher?!", schrie Onkel Vernon fassungslos und puterrot im Gesicht. Er starrte Harry aus seinen kleinen Augen an und sein Schnurrbart bebte vor Zorn.     

  Harry nickte.   
  „Und was will er?", fragte Tante Petunia mit gezwungen gelassener Stimme.   
  „Das kann ich euch nicht genau sagen, ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Harry.   
  Daraufhin waren die beiden ruhig, doch Harry sah ihren Gesichtern an, wie nervös sie waren. Auch Dudley war nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen schwer beunruhigt. Er hatte bereits seine Erfahrungen mit Zauberern gemacht und den Ringelschwanz an seinem Hintern und die übergroße Zunge würde er wohl sein Lebtag nicht mehr vergessen.   
  Nach dem Frühstück schlich Harry abwechselnd in sein Zimmer, dann wieder runter ins Wohnzimmer, in die Küche, in den Flur und wieder hoch in sein Zimmer. Um kurz vor elf klingelte es an der Tür. Er hörte, wie Dudley einen erstickten Schrei ausstieß und dann mit lautem Türknallen in seinem Zimmer verschwand.   
  Harry raste zur Tür. Er wollte unbedingt als erstes mit Dumbledore sprechen, um ihn nach Sirius zu fragen.   
  Vor der Tür stand Dumbledore mit seinem langen, weißen Bart und den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern.   
  Doch hinter diesen Brillengläsern war nicht wie sonst das lustige Funkeln in seinen Augen. Stattdessen waren sie ruhig auf Harry gerichtet.   
  „Guten Morgen Harry.", begrüßte er ihn mit einem Lächeln. Doch es lächelte nur sein Mund, seine Augen blieben ernst.   
  „Guten Morgen, Professor. Kommen Sie doch rein.", erwiderte Harry und ließ Dumbledore eintreten.   
  Dumbledore wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzten, als es auch schon aus Harry hervorsprudelte: „Haben Sie in letzter Zeit etwas von Sirius gehört?"   
  Dumbledore lächelte wieder. „Ja, das habe ich. Es geht ihm gut, nur kann er dir nicht mehr schreiben, weil das Ministerium auf deine Eule aufmerksam geworden ist. Hedwig bringt deine Briefe seitdem immer zu mir und ich leite sie an Sirius weiter, doch er kann dir nicht antworten.", sagte er beruhigend.   
  Harry fiel ein ganzer Berg vom Herzen. Seinem Paten ging es gut, ihm war nichts passiert. Harry hätte in diesem Moment nicht ausdrücken können, wie erleichtert er war.   
  „Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte schon, ihm wäre etwas passiert.", sagte Harry aufatmend.   
  „Nein, nein. Es geht ihm gut.", versicherte Dumbledore noch einmal.   
  „Warum sind Sie hier?"   
  „Das wirst du gleich erfahren. Wo sind deine Verwandten?"   
  „Im Wohnzimmer. Kommen Sie mit."   
  Harry lotste Dumbledore ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Tante Petunia in die hinterste Ecke des Sofas verdrückt hatte und Onkel Vernon beim Anblick Dumbledores aufstand und ihm entgegentrat.   
  „Guten Tag, ich bin Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor von Hogwarts.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und streckte Onkel Vernon seine Hand entgegen. Dieser ergriff sie nur widerwillig und misstrauisch auf den weiten Zaubererumhang von Dumbledore starrend.   
  „Mein Name ist Vernon Dursley, ich bin Harrys Onkel. Meine Frau war die Schwester seiner Mutter."   
  „Ich weiß. Lily hat mir oft von Ihnen erzählt. Auch von ihren Eltern."   
  Harry hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu. Er überlegte sich, was Dumbledore hier wollte. Er war doch sicher nicht nur hierher in die Welt der Muggel gekommen, um über Harrys Mutter zusprechen. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit kehrte erst zurück, als sich Onkel Vernon auf einen Sessel, Dumbledore aufs Sofa setzte und Dumbledore sagte: „Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Lord Voldemort reden."   
  Harrys Kopf fuhr zu Dumbledore herum und er setzte sich auf einen weiteren Sessel direkt gegenüber seines Schuldirektors.   
  „Über wen bitte?", fragte Onkel Vernon verständnislos.   
  „Du hast nie von ihm erzählt?", wandte sich Dumbledore an Harry. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.   
  „Nun, dann muss ich Ihnen wohl erst einmal erklären, wer Lord Voldemort ist.", fing Dumbledore an.   
  „Das wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht.", sagte Tante Petunia mit verschränkten Armen. Harry hätte sie für diese Bemerkung am liebsten in ein Schwein verwandelt.   
  „Lord Voldemort ist der gefürchtetste, mächtigste und böseste schwarze Zauberer, der je existiert hat. Die meisten von uns haben immer noch soviel Angst vor ihm, dass sie es nicht wagen, seinen Namen zu nennen. Sie nennen ihn _Du-weißt-schon-wer_. Voldemort tötete unter anderem Harrys Eltern und versuchte danach, auch Harry umzubringen. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Harry kam mit nichts weiter als seiner blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn davon. Und Voldemorts Macht fiel in sich zusammen. Seit dieser Nacht ist Harry in der Zaubererwelt eine Berühmtheit. Denn vor ihm hat es keiner geschafft, Voldemort zu entkommen, wenn dieser erst einmal beschlossen hatte zu töten.   
  Doch vor ungefähr einem Monat ist Voldemort mit Harrys unfreiwilliger Hilfe wieder erstanden. Er lebt und ist auf dem Weg zu seiner alten Macht.", schloss Dumbledore mit ernstem Blick.      
  In Harry stiegen sofort wieder die Bilder der Nacht von Voldemorts Auferstehung auf. Die ganzen Ferien über hatte er sie verdrängt. Doch jetzt brachen sich wieder mit aller Macht auf ihn herein.   
  „Und warum erzählen Sie uns das?", fragte Onkel Vernon.   
  Harry fiel es schwer, nach dieser Bemerkung ruhig zu bleiben, doch er wollte Dumbledore nicht zuvorkommen.   
  „Voldemort hat in der Nacht seiner Auferstehung wieder versucht, Harry zu töten, wie er es davor schon drei Mal probierte. Und wieder ist er gescheitert. Doch Voldemort wird nicht eher ruhen, bis er entweder Harry umgebracht hat, oder selbst tot ist "   
  Langsam dämmerte es Harry: „Deswegen wollten Sie mich nicht zu Ron gehen lassen! Weil Sie dachten, dass Voldemort mich dort finden würde ", sagte er zu Dumbledore.   
  „Richtig. Die Weasleys sind eine unserer bekanntesten Familien. Voldemort kennt deine Freunde, Harry. Und er weiß, wo sie leben. Er weiß auch, wo du lebst."   
  Tante Petunia stieß neben Dumbledore einen erstickten Schrei aus und sank in die Kissen zurück.   
  „Aber meinen Freunden wird nichts geschehen. Er hat es doch nur auf mich abgesehen, oder?", fragte Harry mit unsicherer Stimme.   
  Langsam schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf: „Voldemort wird alles tun um dich zu verletzten. Und er weiß, der Tod oder das Verschwinden deiner Freunde wird dich verletzten. Jetzt, wo er es vier Mal nicht schaffte, dich zu töten, will er dich nicht einfach nur noch umbringen. Er will sehen, wie du leidest. Wie du nacheinander alles verlierst, was dir etwas bedeutet oder was du liebst. Und dazu gehören auch Ron und Hermine."   
  „Dann müssen wir etwas tun, um die beiden zu beschützen!", rief Harry und fragte sich auf einmal, warum er in den Ferien noch keinen Brief von Ron oder Hermine erhalten hatte.   
  „Das habe ich bereits getan. Ich habe ihre beiden Häuser und auch dieses Haus mit dem   
Fidelius-Zauber belegt. Es kann ihnen Nichts passieren."   
  „Ein Fidelius-Zauber? Was ist das?", krächzte Onkel Vernon. Er machte ein Gesicht, als ob er gerade miterleben musste, wie sein Neffe und dessen Schuldirektor verrückt wurden.   
  „Wer ist der Geheimnisträger?", fragte Harry misstrauisch, ohne auf Onkel Vernons Bemerkung einzugehen.   
   „Ich.", antwortete Dumbledore lächelnd.   
  Harry sah seinen Schuldirektor erleichtert an. Solange Dumbledore der Geheimnisträger war, konnte gar nichts passieren.   
  „Was zum Teufel ist denn nun dieser Fidelius-Zauer?!", schrie Onkel Vernon plötzlich.   
  „Nun", setzte Dumbledore mit völlig ruhiger Stimme (wofür ihn Harry mehr als bewunderte) zu einer Erklärung an, „dieser Fidelius-Zauber verhindert, dass Lord Voldemort Ihr Haus findet. Solange ich ihm nicht verrate, wo Ihr Haus steht, könnte er sich an Ihrem Wohnzimmerfenster die Nase platt drücken und er würde nicht wissen, dass Sie darin leben. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern: ich werde Lord Voldemort mit Sicherheit nicht verraten, wo Sie leben."   
  „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt.", sagte Tante Petunia mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme.   
  „Ich möchte, dass Sie Harry erlauben, den Rest der Ferien zu seinem Freund Ron Weasley zu gehen. Jetzt, wo er dort sicher ist, hab ich keine Bedenken mehr.", meinte Dumbledore.   
  Harry sah seinen Onkel erwartungsvoll an. Er konnte nicht anders, als das zu erlauben, oder?   
  „Nun, in Anbetracht der Umstände ist es sicher besser, wenn Harry bei einem seiner Freunde wohnt.", erwiderte Onkel Vernon, entgegengesetzt all seinen bisherigen Entscheidungen, die Harry betrafen. Er hatte noch _nie_ etwas getan, worüber sich Harry auch nur annähernd freuen könnte. Doch vielleicht flößte ihm Dumbledore doch ein wenig Respekt ein . . .   
  Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich auf Onkel Vernons Worte hin ein Strahlen aus.   
  „Danke, Professor.", brach es aus ihm heraus.   
  Doch Dumbledore erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht. „Können Sie mich bitte noch einen Moment mit Harry alleine lassen.", bat er dagegen Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon.   
  Die beiden erhoben sich und verließen das Wohnzimmer. Harry sah Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an. Auch dessen Blick ruhte auf Harry. Harry fiel in dem Moment keine anderes Wort als _weise_ ein, um diesen Blick zu beschreiben.   
  „Ich möchte dir mit diesem Geheimniszauber keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, Harry", fing Dumbledore an, „du wirst Voldemorts Hauptzielscheibe sein. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du dir einbildest, nach dem Kampf wird alles so sein wie davor. Nichts wird mehr so sein wie früher. Du wirst viele geliebte Menschen verlieren. Und ich möchte dass du dich entscheidest: wird dich das von deinem Glauben an das Gute abbringen? Wird dich der Gedanke, beim Kampf für Gerechtigkeit geliebte Menschen zu verlieren, von irgend etwas abhalten "   
  Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Herz bei dem Gedanken daran verkrampfte, Ron, Hermine oder Sirius zu verlieren. Oder Cho Chang . . .   
  Und er verstand, was Dumbledore eigentlich von ihm wissen wollte: würde er irgendwann aufgeben? Irgendwann auf die dunkle Seite übergehen, um einen Freund zu retten?   
  Harry wusste darauf keine Antwort.   
  „Ich weiß es nicht, Professor. Wenn ich irgendwann vor der Entscheidung stehen würde, auf   
Voldemorts Seite zu wechseln, um einen Freund zu retten oder einen Freund sterben zu lassen, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun würde. Können Sie das verstehen?", fragte Harry leise.   
  „Ja, ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst und ich erwarte auch jetzt noch keine richtige Antwort. Ich erwarte erst dann eine Antwort, wenn du irgendwann einmal vor dieser Entscheidung stehen solltest."   
  „Danke, Professor Dumbledore.", erwiderte Harry.   
  „Nun, dann verabschiede dich nun von deinen Verwandten, wir werden gleich gehen."   
  „Wie kommen wir eigentlich zum Fuchsbau?", fiel Harry dann auf einmal ein, während er schon auf dem Weg zur Wohnzimmertür war.   
  „Wir reisen mit Floh-Pulver. Und nur du wirst zum Fuchsbau gehen. Ich reise gleich weiter nach Hogwarts.", antwortet Dumbledore lächelnd.   
  Harry ging nach oben in sein Zimmer und packte seine Sachen. Er schloss Hedwig in ihren Käfig und klemmte sich den Feuerblitz unter den Arm, den Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte. Noch ein letztes Mal vergewisserte er sich, dass er alles dabei hatte, was ihm wichtig war - den Tarnumhang seines Vaters, die Karte des Rumtreibers und das Photoalbum mit den Bildern seiner Eltern - und schleppte seinen Koffer nach unten zum Kamin.   
  Nachdem Harry sich von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia verabschiedet hatte, ging auf die Flammen des Kamins zu.   
  „Bitte sagen Sie niemandem etwas davon, was ich Ihnen heute erzählt habe. Es muss alles streng geheim bleiben.", bat Dumbledore Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon.   
  Harry fand diese Bitte äußerst überflüssig. Er wusste, dass Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon lieber gestorben wären, als irgendjemandem von dem absonderlichen Besuch Dumbledores zu erzählen. Geschweige denn, den noch aberwitzigeren Inhalt ihres Gesprächs zu erwähnen.   

  Harry drehte sich noch einmal zu Dumbledore um und sagte: „Danke, Professor."   
  Dann warf er eine Brise Flohpulver in das Kaminfeuer, welches sofort eine smaragdgrüne Farbe annahm.   
  Er stieg in den Kamin und rief laut und deutlich „Fuchsbau!". Dann presste er die Arme dicht an den Körper. Er sah, wie die Umrisse des Wohnzimmers immer undeutlicher zu werden begannen und er sich immer schneller um die eigene Achse zu drehen begann. Harry schloss die Augen, ihm wurde schwindelig, dann wurde er von den Beinen gerissen und er schlug nur Sekunden später in einem gewaltigen Kamin   
wieder auf. Der Fuchsbau hatte ihn wieder. 

tbc . . .

****


	3. Kapitel 2

  
 Titel: Das letzte Geheimnis?

Disclaimer und Anmerkung im Prolog. Nein, eine Anmerkung habe ich noch: das wird KEINE Harry/Hermine-Fanfiction. Auch wenn sich das hier so anhört.

****

_~Kapitel 2~_

_****_

  „Harry!", rief die Stimme einer Frau. Harry schlug die Augen auf und erkannte 

Mrs. Weasley.   
  „Hallo, Mrs. Weasley.", grummelte Harry, da er den Mund noch voller Staub hatte. Nein, er konnte es wirklich nicht unbedingt gut leiden, mit Floh-Pulver zu reisen.   
  „Dumbledore hat mir einen Brief geschrieben. Er sagte mir, dass du kommen würdest. Ron freut sich schon. Er und Hermine sind draußen bei Fred und George. Ich wette, die beiden stellen wieder irgendeinen Unsinn an . . . ", sagte Mrs. Weasley verdrießlich.   
  „Hermine ist auch hier?", fragte Harry verwundert, aber mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, als er daran dachte, was Fred und George schon alles ausgeheckt hatten, seit er sie kannte.   
  Mrs. Weasley nickte. „Ja, sie kam gestern. Ihre Eltern haben sie zu uns gebracht. Mein Mann war ganz begeistert. Er liebt doch alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat, du kennst ihn ja."   
  Harry schaute aus dem Fenster und sah Ron und Hermine auf das Haus zugehen. Nur einen   
Augenblick später wurde die Tür geöffnet, Hermine stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und fiel Harry um den Hals. Harry war so verwundert, dass er erst einmal gar nichts tat. Dann legte er vorsichtig seine Arme um Hermine und klopfte ihr unbeholfen auf den Rücken.   
  „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!", rief Hermine, während sie sich von Harry löste.   
  Harry nickte langsam und starrte Hermine an. Wie sie aussah! Sie war in den Sommerferien   
gewachsen und hatte nun ziemlich lange Beine. Ihr Körper hatte begonnen, weibliche Rundungen zu entwickeln und sie hatte angefangen, Make-up zu verwenden. Nur ihre Haare fielen ihr noch immer in wirren Locken ins Gesicht. Doch diese Frisur passte jetzt irgendwie zu ihr. Sie sah richtig . . . süß aus.   
  Bevor Harry jedoch etwas zu Hermines neuem Ich sagen konnte, wurde Hermine von Ron zur Seite geschoben, der Harry jetzt ebenfalls umarmte, wenn auch nicht so überschwänglich wie Hermine.   
  „Leute, aus meiner Familie ist keiner gestorben und wenn, würd' es mir auch nicht weiter auffallen, also warum um Gottes Willen macht ihr so einen Aufstand?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd, während er Ron von sich wegdrückte.   
  „Weil es dir gut geht, obwohl Du-weißt-schon-wer hinter dir am meisten her ist!", brach es aus Hermine heraus.   
  „Genau", bestätigte sie Ron, „du kannst froh sein, dass dir noch nichts passiert ist."   
  „Dumbledore war bei uns. Er sagte uns, er habe unser Haus mit dem Fidelius-Zauber belegt, damit Du-weißt-schon-wer uns nicht finden kann.", sagte Hermine.   
  „Bei uns war er auch.", warf Ron ein.   
  „Dumbledore hat mir auch schon gesagt, dass Voldemort", bei Erwähnung des Namens zuckten Ron und Mrs.Weasley zusammen, „hinter mir am meisten her sein wird. Gehen wir hoch?", fragte Harry Ron.   
  Dieser nickte und führte Harry und Hermine in sein Zimmer. Es war klein, aber gemütlich und hatte sich seit Harrys letztem Besuch hier kaum verändert. Es waren lediglich noch ein paar Poster von Rons Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft, den _Chudley Cannons_, mehr an die Wand gehängt worden.   
  „Hermine, du siehst übrigens richtig gut aus.", sagte Harry stockend.   
  „Danke.", erwiderte Hermine und lächelte ihn an. Doch sie war trotzdem etwas rot geworden.   
  „Hat Dumbledore denn noch was gesagt?", fragte Ron, ehe Hermine ihn daran hindern konnte.   
  „Er hat mich gewarnt. Ich solle mir keine falschen Hoffnungen darauf machen, dass wir alle   
unversehrt aus diesem Kampf herauskommen werden. Und dass es sein kann, dass ich Menschen verliere, die mir etwas bedeuten."   
  „So wie Sirius?", fragte Hermine. Sie hätte zwar nicht angefangen, auf Harry einzudringen, so wie Ron es getan hatte, aber jetzt, da Harry begonnen hatte zu erzählen, war auch sie neugierig.   
  Harry nickte kaum merklich. „Oder euch beide.", er wollte noch Cho Changs Namen hinzufügen, doch er ließ es. Er wusste nicht genau, ob seine beiden Freunde ihn verstehen würden.   
  „Aber wir passen doch auf uns auf. Und die Lehrer werden uns dieses Schuljahr keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen!", sagte Ron. Er wollte Harry unbedingt beruhigen.   
  „Und was ist, wenn unter den Lehrer wieder ein Verräter ist? Ihr wisst nicht, welche Macht   
Voldemort hat. Ihr habt ihm noch nicht gegenübergestanden . . .", Harrys Stimme brach.   
  Ron und Hermine blieben still. Harry hatte ihnen bis jetzt noch nichts über die Nacht des   
Trimagischen Turniers erzählt und sie hatten auch nicht vor, ihn zu etwas zu zwingen. Wenn Harry etwas erzählen wollte, sollte er das von sich aus tun.   
  „Dumbledore lässt nicht zu, dass irgendeinem Schüler etwas geschieht.", sagte Hermine, doch ihre Stimme klang nicht überzeugt.   
  „Ich bin Voldemort vier Mal begegnet und ich lebe noch. Er wird nicht eher ruhen, bis entweder ich tot bin oder alle, die mir was bedeuten. Er tötet völlig gewissenlos. Es interessiert ihn nicht, ob jemand unschuldig ist oder nicht. Denkt an Cedric.", sagte Harry leise. Er wollte Ron und Hermine zwar gerne von der Nacht erzählen, in der Cedric starb, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon bereit dazu war.   
  „Harry, du musst uns nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht willst.", sagte Hermine, als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten.   
  Auf einmal straffte sich Harry Körper. „Doch, das will ich. Ihr habt ein Recht darauf zu   
erfahren, was geschehen ist."   
  Und Harry begann zu erzählen. Er erzählte, wie Wurmschwanz Cedric getötet hatte und wie er Voldemort geholfen hatte wieder aufzuerstehen. Er erzählte wie all diese Todesser erschienen und sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatten, wie Voldemort versucht hatte, ihn zu töten, wie er geflohen war und schließlich, wie sich ihre Zauberstäbe durch einen Lichtstrahl verbunden hatten.   
  Er erzählte, wie aus Voldemorts Zauberstab alle Menschen erschienen, die er zuletzt umbrachte.   
  Als Harry an der Stelle angekommen war, an der seine Eltern erschienen waren, nahm Hermine sanft seine Hand und er entzog sie ihr nicht. Letztlich erzählte er ihnen, wie er zu dem Trimagischen Pokal gerannt und zusammen mit Cedrics totem Körper nach Hogwarts   
zurückgekehrt war.   
  Als Harry geendet hatte, fühlte sich sein Hals trocken an und seine Augen brannten. In ihm   
stiegen die Bilder seiner Eltern auf und er wünschte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben,   
Voldemort hätte es damals, vor vierzehn Jahren, geschafft, auch ihn umzubringen.   
  Als er aufsah und sein Blick auf Ron fiel, bemerkte er, dass dieser aschfahl geworden war.   
Auch Hermine hatte die übliche Fröhlichkeit in ihren Augen verloren und ihr Gesicht glich einer Maske der Angst.   
  Als Harry die beiden so sah, bereute er, ihnen alles erzählt zu haben. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er mit ihnen darüber hatte reden müssen, sonst wäre er an den Erinnerungen erstickt.   
  „Oh mein Gott, Harry. Es tut mir so leid . . .", flüsterte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme.   
  „Ich wollte es euch nur erzählen. Aber ich will nicht, dass wir jetzt tagtäglich darüber reden,   
okay? ", sagte Harry streng.   
  Ron und Hermine nickten schwach.   
  „Ich finde es aber trotzdem gut, dass du es uns erzählt hast, Harry. Danke.", sagte Ron.   
  „Gehen wir runter? Ich habe auf einmal einen riesigen Hunger", sagte Harry.   
  „Ich auch, muss ich sagen.", verkündete Hermine.   
  „Okay, gehen wir runter und gucken, was Mum in ihrer Vorratskammer hat. Ich glaub, es hat   
heute morgen nach Schokoladenkuchen gerochen . . .", meinte Ron grinsend. Doch auch   
dieses Grinsen sah ziemlich gezwungen aus . . . 

  Die folgenden Wochen waren die schönsten, die Harry je erlebt hatte. Jetzt, da er Ron und   
Hermine von der Nacht erzählt hatte, fühlte er sich wie befreit und genoss das Leben mit den beiden in vollen Zügen.                                                                                                                        

Und irgendwann kam den letzte Tag.

Mrs. Weasley rannte schon seit sechs Uhr morgens im ganzen Haus herum und suchte Socken, die Fred und George mal wieder verschlampt hatten und fluchte dabei lauthals vor sich hin.   
  Harry, Ron, Hermine, die Zwillinge und Ginny halfen Mr. Weasley, die Koffer in den Wagen zu packen und Ron fragte: „Wäre es eigentlich nicht besser und sicherer wenn die Eltern ihre Kinder selbst nach Hogwarts bringen würden?"   
  „Dumbledore will, dass alles so normal wie möglich abläuft, so lange Du-weißt-schon-wer nichts von sich hören lässt. Und deshalb fahrt ihr, wie üblich, mit dem Hogwarts-Express.", erklärte Mr. Weasley.   
  „Und wieso sind wir dann dieses Jahr nicht in die Winkelgasse gegangen, um die Schulbücher zu kaufen?", fragte Fred scheinheilig.   
  „Weil Dumbledore _das_ nun wieder für zu gefährlich hält. Die Schule hat all eure Schulsachen von ihrem Geld gekauft und ich erwarte, dass ihr euch dieses Jahr alle dementsprechend benehmt.", meinte Mr. Weasley mit einem besonderen Blick auf Fred und George.   
  Mrs. Weasley schien die Socken endlich gefunden zu haben, denn sie kam aus dem Haus gestürmt und schrie laut, ob sie denn verrückt seien, noch nicht fort zu sein, der Zug würde garantiert nicht auf sie warten.   
  „Mum, beruhige dich", sagte George, „wir sind ja schon fast weg."   
  Harry, Mr. Weasley und die anderen stiegen in das Auto, winkten Mrs. Weasley zu und schon surrte das kleine Auto um die Ecke. Der Fuchsbau verschwand aus Harrys Blickfeld.   


tbc . . .


	4. Kapitel3

Titel: Das letzte Geheimnis?

Disclaimer und Anmerkung im Prolog

****

_~Kapitel 3~_

****

  Der Zug sollte um 11 Uhr von Gleis 9¾ abfahren. Vor seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte Harry nicht gewusst, wie man dieses Gleis betreten konnte, doch nun war es für ihn schon eine Selbstverständlichkeit geworden. Er musste einfach nur schnell und ohne Angst auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis Neun und Zehn zugehen. War man ein Zauberer, konnte man durch sie hindurchgehen und kam auf Gleis Neundreiviertel wieder raus. Nur musste man aufpassen, dass man dabei nicht von Muggeln beobachtet wurde. Deshalb gingen sie auch allein oder höchstens zu zweit durch die Absperrung.   
  „Harry, Ron, ihr geht zuerst. Dann Hermine und Ginny, dann die Zwillinge. Ich verabschiede mich hier schon von euch.", sagte Mr. Weasley und zog Harry, Ron und Hermine zur Seite.   
  „Ich möchte, dass ihr Drei dieses Jahr keinen Unsinn anstellt. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist einfach zu gefährlich, um ihm hinterher zu spionieren. Und ich möchte, dass ihr beide Harry nicht von der Seite weicht", sagte Mr.Weasley, während er Ron und Hermine anschaute, „und dass ich alle Drei gut auf euch aufpasst.", schloss er.   
  Die drei nickten mit Unschuldsmiene und begaben sich wieder zu Fred, George und Ginny.   
  „Gut, Ron, Harry seit ihr bereit? Dann geht und passt auf die Muggel auf." sagte Mr.Weasley, nachdem er die beiden noch einmal an sich gedrückt hatte.   
  Harry und Ron schoben die Wagen mit ihren Koffern, bei beiden kamen noch die Käfig mit   
Hedwig und Pigwidgeon dazu, zügig auf die Absperrung zu. Harry schloss die Augen, als sie durch die Absperrung gingen und öffnete sie erst wieder, als er das vertraute Schnauben und Pfeifen des Hogwarts-Expresses hörte. Sie warteten auf die anderen und gingen dann gemeinsam auf dem Gleis weiter nach vorne. Plötzlich hörten sie eine vertraute, allerdings auch verhasste, Stimme hinter sich:   
  „Potter und Weasley, die siamesischen Zwillinge. Hatte eigentlich gehofft, eure dreckigen Gesichter nicht mehr sehen zu müssen."   
  Langsam drehte Harry sich zu dem Jungen um, dem diese Stimme gehörte. „Ich hatte dasselbe gehofft, Malfoy."   
  Auch Ron hatte sich umgedreht und wollte sich auf Malfoy stürzen, doch Hermine hielt ihn davon ab.   
  „Was machst du noch hier, Potter? Ich dachte, du hättest zuviel Schiss vor Du-weißt-schon-wem, um noch mal wiederzukommen.", sagte Malfoy ohne auf Ron zu achten.   
  „Wagst du es noch nicht mal, den wahren Namen dessen zu nennen, den dein Vater so verehrt? Gott, wie feige musst du sein.", erwiderte Harry ungerührt.   
  „Harry, komm, lass' uns weitergehen, ja?", meinte Hermine und zog Harry mit sich, der sich nur ungern von Malfoy abwandte.   
  Malfoy war seit dem ersten Schuljahr Harrys Feind gewesen. Harry hasste diesen Jungen mehr als alles andere. Und Hermine und Ron ging es nicht anders. Hermine hatte ihm in ihrem dritten Jahr eine Ohrfeige gegeben, doch das hatte nur dazu geführt, dass Malfoy Hermine noch mehr verabscheute und er sie noch mehr damit aufzog, dass ihre Eltern nur einfache Muggel waren.   
  Und obwohl Hermine sie anstandshalber immer zurückhielt, hofften Harry und Ron immer auf eine passende Gelegenheit, um sich mit Malfoy zu streiten oder zu prügeln.   
  Ziemlich weit vorne stiegen Harry, Ron und Hermine in den Zug ein - Fred und George hatten sich bereits lange vorher zu Lee Jordan ins Abteil verzogen - und fanden mit Glück noch ein freies Abteil.   
  „Ich kann Malfoy einfach nicht ausstehen.", verkündete Ron, während er sich neben Hermine plumpsen ließ.   
  „Denkst du, ich mag ihn?", fragte Harry.   
  „Meint ihr eigentlich, wir bekommen einen neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen   
Künste?", fragte Hermine.   
  Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Also entweder, wir kriegen eine neuen, oder Snape macht es."   
  „Ich bete darum, dass wir einen Neuen kriegen. Wenn Snape es macht, dann bringen mich   
keine zehn Pferde in seinen Unterricht. Außerdem war Snape ein Anhänger von   
Du-weißt-schon-wem und dann soll er uns in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste   
unterrichten, dass ich nicht lache.", meinte Ron schnaubend.   
  „Aber Dumbledore vertraut ihm. Und angeblich ist er ja kein Anhänger mehr.", gab   
Hermine zu bedenken.   
  „Es ist mir schleierhaft, wie Dumbledore Snape vertrauen kann. Wo er doch das Zeichen   
Voldemorts auf dem Arm hat.", erwiderte Harry.   
  „Eben.", bestätigte Ron und bekräftigendem Kopfnicken.   
  „Welchen Auftrag er wohl bekommen hat, am Ende des letzten Schuljahres, erinnert ihr euch noch?", fragte Hermine.   
  Ron und Harry nickten. Beide hatten nicht vergessen, was Dumbledore letztes Jahr zu Snape   
gesagt hatte.   
  _Sie wissen, was ich von Ihnen verlangen muss, Severus. Wenn Sie bereit sind . . ._   
  Und Snape hatte genickt und war gegangen.   
  „Wisst ihr noch, dass ich euch mal gesagt habe, Snape sei ein Spion für Dumbledore gewesen? Dass er sich noch vor dem Fall Voldemorts als Todesser ausgab, um an Informationen zu kommen?", fragte jetzt Harry und Ron und Hermine nickten erneut. „Ich denke, dass er diese Aufgabe wieder aufnehmen soll. Es ist die beste Möglichkeit für   
unsere Seite, Dinge zu erfahren, die Voldemort plant."   
  „Aber warum vertraut Dumbledore ihm? Snape könnte sich genauso gut wieder   
Du-weißt-schon-wem zuwenden.", meinte Ron.   
  „Es muss damals etwas passiert sein, was Dumbledore davon überzeugt hat,   
Snape vertrauen zu können. Ich wüsste zu gern, was es war.", überlegte Harry.   
  „Ich denke, dass ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen Dumbledore und Snape, in die wir uns nicht einmischen sollten. Wenn Dumbledore ihm vertraut, wird er wohl seine Gründe haben und dann wird das auch schon richtig sein.", sagte Hermine.   
  Ron schaute sie zweifelnd an, doch Harry gab ihr im Stillen Recht. Auch wenn er Snape absolut nicht leiden konnte, so gab es doch etwas an ihm, dass Harry ihm vertrauen ließ. Auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, was ihn so sicher machte, Harry glaubte fest daran, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite stand.   
Als der Zug später am Tag in Hogsmeade hielt, stiegen die Drei aus und begaben sich zu den   
Kutschen, die sie nach Hogwarts bringen sollten. Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich eine   
Kutsche und schlugen den Wagenschlag zu. Doch nur kurze Zeit später hielt die Kutsche   
schon wieder.   
  „Wir können unmöglich schon da sein.", sagte Hermine unsicher.   
  Harry steckte den Kopf aus der Kutsche und dann sah er ihn: den Dementor. Er war alleine,   
doch er kam direkt auf die Kutsche von Harry und seinen Freunden zu. Harry zog den Kopf in   
die Kutsche zurück und starrte seine Freunde an.   
  „Was ist?", fragte Ron.   
  „Dementoren.", antwortete Harry und fragte sich, was er tun sollte.   
  Plötzlich hörte er ein Schreien aus der Kutsche vor ihnen.   
  „Was war das?", fragte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme.   
  Harry wusste es. Wenn es so war, wie er dachte, hatte der Dementor gerade die Tür der   
Kutsche geöffnet, um den Insassen seinen schrecklichen Kuss zu geben. Damit brachte ein   
Dementor sein Opfer nicht um, es tat etwas weitaus Schlimmeres: der Kuss eines Dementors   
sog einem Menschen die Seele aus dem Leib und man bestand einfach nur noch aus einer leblosen Hülle.   
  Dies war schlimmer, als tot zu sein. 

Harry öffnete den Schlag der Kutsche und sprang hinaus.   
  „Harry, bleib' hier!", schrie Hermine, doch Harry ließ sich nicht aufhalten.   
  Er rannte auf die nächste Kutsche zu und je näher er dem Dementor kam, desto kälter wurde   
ihm und es machte sich eine seltsame Leere in seinem Körper breit. Doch er wusste, was er zu   
tun hatte.   
  „He, Dementor!", rief er, um den Dementor auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.   
  Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass manche Leute wieder denken würden, er hätte sich   
hervorgetan. Es war anscheinend keine Lehrer in der Nähe, der etwas hätte tun können und   
er wusste nur, dass er irgendwas tun musste, um den Leuten in der Kutsche zu helfen. Noch   
dazu kam, dass Cho Chang in der Kutsche saß, deren Tür der Dementor geöffnet hatte, wie   
Harry eben bemerkte. Der Dementor wandte sein formloses Gesicht, das mit einer riesigen   
Kapuze bedeckt war, Harry zu und sah ihn an. Jedenfalls vermutete Harry, dass der   
Dementor ihn ansah. Unter der Kapuze war nichts zu erkennen. Nur absolute Dunkelheit.   
  „_Expecto Patronum_!", schrie Harry, während er seinen Zauberstab auf den Dementor richtete.   
  Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs brach etwas silbernes hervor, das zu der Gestalt eines   
Hirsches wurde, der sich jetzt drohend vor dem Dementor aufbaute.   
  Harry sah ihm fasziniert zu. Es war die Gestalt, die sein Vater immer angenommen hatte,   
wenn er sich in einen Animagus verwandelt hatte - ein Hirsch. Krone. Auf diese Art und Weise, einen   
Patronus heraufbeschwörend, konnte Harry seinem Vater begegnen. Ihm nahe sein.   
Als Harry den Patronus das letzte Mal heraufbeschworen hatte, hatte Krone mit allen   
Mitteln gegen die Dementoren gekämpft. Und jetzt stand er ganz still, ohne ein Bewegung   
und der Dementor ließ von der Kutsche ab und verschwand.   
  Harry sah gerade noch, wie Cho Chang ungläubig aus dem Inneren der Kutsche zu ihm   
hinaus sah, dann bemerkte er einen Mann, der auf ihn und Krone zugerannt kam. Es war   
Professor Lupin! Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Lupin mit heißerer Stimme flüsterte:   
„Krone . . . ? . . . James?"   
  Der Hirsch senkte den Kopf, blickte einmal Lupin und danach Harry durchdringend an   
und löste sich schließlich auf.   
  „Professor Lupin!", rief Harry jetzt begeistert.   
  „Dein Patronus nimmt die Gestalt deines Vaters an ", fragte Lupin ungläubig, während er   
näher an Harry herantrat.   
  Harry nickte.   
  „Das ist das Mächtigste, was du heraufbeschwören kannst, Harry, ist dir das bewusst?",   
fragte Lupin.   
  „Nein, warum denn?", fragte Harry verständnislos.   
  „Ein normaler Patronus ist schon sehr stark. Doch du liebst deinen Vater und vertraust ihm   
auch jetzt noch, obwohl er eigentlich tot ist. Und diese Vertrautheit, diese Verbundenheit,   
macht deinen Patronus stärker als all die anderen, die du hättest heraufbeschwören   
können.", erklärte Lupin.   
  Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Doch es machte ihn auf eine   
seltsame Art und Weise überglücklich.   
  „Was ist hier los?", erklang die ernste und strenge Stimme von Professor McGonagall. Sie   
kam eilend heran gelaufen und ihr Gesicht drückte aus, dass sie am liebsten sofort zu einer   
Strafpredigt angesetzt hätte.   
  Professor Lupin wandte sich der Hausvorsteherin von Gryffindor zu und sagte:   
  „Eben ist ein Dementor hier aufgetaucht und wollte in diese Kutsche eindringen. Harry hat ihn vertrieben."   
  Professor McGonagall wurde blass. „Ein Dementor war hier?"   
  Harry und Lupin nickten.   
  „Mr. Potter, Sie gehen wieder in Ihre Kutsche zurück. Professor Lupin, Sie kommen mit mir.", ordnete Professor McGonagall an.   
  Lupin zwinkerte Harry noch einmal zu und ging dann hinter Professor McGonagall her.   
  Harry ging zu der Kutsche zurück und stieg wieder ein.   
  „Harry! Geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine besorgt.   
  Harry nickt nur.   
  „Was ist passiert?", fragte Ron neugierig.   
  „Ich hab einen Patronus heraufbeschworen.", erklärte Harry.   
  „War denn kein Lehrer in der Nähe?", fragte Hermine.   
  „Nein. Nur Professor Lupin ist gekommen, nachdem mein Patronus den Dementor schon   
vertrieben hatte."   
  „Professor Lupin ist wieder da?", meinte Ron entgeistert.   
  „Ja. Professor McGonagall kam dann auch noch und forderte Lupin auf, mitzukommen."   
  „Wahrscheinlich wird er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten. Und demnach werden wir dieses Jahr ziemlich viel lernen.", sagte Hermine.   
  Harry und Ron grinsten sich an, als sie Hermines glückliches Gesicht sahen und schwiegen den Rest des Weges.   
  Als die drei aus der Kutsche stiegen und die Treppe zur Eingangstür hinaufgehen wollten,   
bemerkte Harry Hagrid, der ihm mit einer seiner großen Hände zuwinkte.   
  „Hat er die Erstklässler schon über den See gebracht?", fragte Ron erstaunt.   
  Es war Tradition in Hogwarts, dass alle Erstklässler nach ihrer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts von Hagrid über den See gefahren wurden. Sie kamen dann durch einen unterirdischen Gang in die Schule und wurden in die Große Halle geführt, wo sie vom Sprechenden Hut den verschiedenen Häuser zugeteilt wurden. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  „Kommt, beeilen wir uns, dann kriegen wir vielleicht noch die Aufteilung mit.", sagte Hermine und quetschte sich neben Harry und Ron durch die Tür zur Großen Halle.   
  Die Decke dieser Halle hatte immer die Gestalt und Eigenschaft des Himmels draußen und dies hatte zur Folge, dass die Decke in einem dunklen Blau schimmerte und an einem Ende die Sonne ihre letzten Strahlen verbreitete und damit den Horizont dunkelrot glühen ließ.   
  Harry setzte sich zwischen Ron und Hermine an den Tisch von Gryffindor und warf einen Blick hinüber zum Lehrertisch. Ihm fiel auf, dass Professor McGonagall und Professor Lupin noch nicht anwesend waren. Nur Dumbledore saß auf seinem üblichen Platz und strich mit den Fingern durch seinen silbernen Bart, während er sich mit Snape unterhielt. Snape war der   
Lehrer für Zaubertränke und er konnte Harry nicht ausstehen, was noch höflich ausgedrückt   
war und was durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Auch Harry konnte nicht sagen, dass Snape zu seinen Lieblingslehrern gehörte.   
  Doch Snapes Hass auf Harry war nicht unbegründet (aus seiner Sicht): Sirius hatte sich während ihrer Schulzeit einen Spaß mit Snape erlaubt, bei dem er gestorben wäre, hätte Harrys Vater James nicht eingegriffen. Seitdem hatte Snape das Gefühl, in Harrys Schuld zu stehen und konnte ihn deshalb nicht ausstehen.   
  In diesem Moment erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und fing an zu sprechen.   
  „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich darf euch zu einem neuen Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts   
begrüßen. Bevor wir mit der Auswahl der Erstklässler beginnen, möchte ich euch noch etwas mitteilen.   
  Letztes Jahr ist Lord Voldemort wieder auferstanden, auch wenn Teile des Zaubereiministeriums diese Tatsache nicht wahrhaben wollen", ein aufgeregtes Flüstern ging durch die Halle, als Dumbledore dies sagte, „wir hier in Hogwarts werden aber nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie Voldemort seine alte Macht wiedererlangt. Deshalb haben wir die Alten Kämpfer ins Schloss beordert, die hauptsächlich zu eurem Schutz aber natürlich auch zum Kampf gegen Voldemort hier sind. Ihre Namen sind Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher und Remus Lupin. Während Professor Lupin euch dieses Jahr erneut in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten wird," am Tisch der Gryffindors brachen laute Jubelstürme los, „werden die anderen beiden im Verborgenen handeln. Ihr werdet sie so gut wie nie zu Gesicht bekommen, denn ihr sollt ein so normales Schuljahr wie unter diesen Umständen nur möglich verbringen. Das war alles. Beginnen wir also nun mit der Auswahl.", endete   
Dumbledore und setzte sich wieder.   
  Harry löste seinen Blick von dem Schulleiter und sah jetzt gespannt zu, wie sich ein ziemlich   
schüchtern aussehender Junge gerade den Hut auf den Kopf setzte. Nicht eine Sekunde später wurde er nach Hufflepuff geschickt. Nach etwa zwanzig weiteren Schülern wollte Harry sich gerade zu Ron umschauen, als ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror und ein Raunen durch die Große Halle ging. 

Denn der Junge, der nun auf den Hut zuging, war, wie Harry schätze, etwa so alt wie er selbst. Und er sah Harry verblüffend ähnlich. Er hatte dieselben schwarzen, abstehenden Haare und teilweise auch einige Gesichtszüge von Harry. Doch im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte dieser Junge keine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn. Und er hatte einen Zug um den Mund, der Harry an etwas erinnerte, was er sich nicht eingestehen wollte, was er einfach nicht glauben konnte.   
  Bevor der Junge sich setzte und den Hut in die Hand nahm, sah er Harry durchdringend an und Harry fühlte, wie ein heißer, brennender Schmerz durch seine Narbe zuckte, fast stärker, als er ihn je verspürt hatte. Harry schlug die Hand vor die Stirn und versuchte, klar zu denken. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wolle er jeden Moment explodieren und das Letzte, was er sah, war der Junge, der sich den Hut aufsetzte und Ron, der ihn sprachlos ansah. Dann wurde er ohnmächtig.   


tbc . . .


	5. Kapitel 4

Titel: Das letzte Geheimnis?

Disclaimer: siehe Prolog

Anmerkung: so, ich bin der Meinung, ab diesem Kapitel wird der Stil erheblich besser. Ab diesem Kapitel hatte ich schließlich auch eine Beta-Leserin. Danke Len!

****

_~Kapitel 4~_

****

  „Seid doch still, ihr weckt ihn auf! Er muss sich ausruhen!", hörte Harry aus weiter Ferne Hermines Stimme an sein Ohr hallen.   
  „Er soll doch aufwachen ", widersprach Ron ihr, wie er es eigentlich immer tat.   
  Harry schlug die Augen auf und blickte direkt in Madam Pomfreys Gesicht, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und ihn prüfend ansah.   
  „Harry, Gott sei Dank bist du wach! Wie geht's dir?", fragte Ron.   
  „Keine Ahnung, wie geht's mir denn?", fragte Harry, während er Madam Pomfrey ansah.   
  „Ich erkenne keinen weiteren Beschwerden. Du hast ein bisschen erhöhte Temperatur, aber sonst geht es dir gut. Hier, trink das!", mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihm eine Tasse mit einer dampfenden und eklig aussehenden Flüssigkeit. „Ich gehe jetzt Professor Dumbledore holen. Und ihr seid in zehn Minuten hier raus, verstanden?", meinte Madam Pomfrey und verließ mit geschäftigen Schritten das Zimmer.   
  „Was war denn los? Und wer ist dieser Junge? Irgendwie sah er dir . . . sehr ähnlich, oder?", fragte Ron.   
  „Lass ihn doch erst einmal wieder richtig zu sich kommen!", tadelte ihn Hermine.   
  „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ohnmächtig geworden bin, weil meine Narbe fürchterlich weh tat, als dieser Junge mich angeschaut hat."   
  Ron und Hermine sahen ihn betroffen an.   
  „Wisst ihr, wie er heißt?", fragte Harry seine beiden Freunde.   
  „Sein Name ist Malidotus Sorcery. Er ist nach Slytherin geschickt worden", erklärte Ron.   
  Worauf Hermine noch betroffener und besorgter aussah.   
  „Wisst ihr sonst noch irgendwas?", fragte Harry die beiden.   
  Hermine und Ron schüttelten den Kopf.   
  „Dumbledore hat nach der Einteilung nur erklärt, dass Sorcery die fünfte Klasse besuchen wird. Weitere Erklärungen hat er aber nicht abgegeben", erklärte Hermine.   
  „Sorcery ist gleich nach dem Essen mit Malfoy zusammen in den in den Aufenthaltsraum von Slytherin verschwunden", sagte Ron.   
  „Jetzt hat Malfoy wieder jemand Neuen gefunden, an den er sich hängen kann", meinte Hermine verächtlich.   
  „Und er hat einen neuen Grund gefunden, sich über mich totzulachen. Warum passiert so etwas ausgerechnet immer mir?", fragte sich Harry wütend.   
  Ron schaute ihn verständnislos an, doch Hermine wusste, was er meinte.   
  „Dass du ohnmächtig wirst, liegt ja wohl daran, dass du der Einzige von uns bist, der ein Narbe auf der Stirn hat, die immer schmerzt, sobald Du-weißt-schon-wer besonders mörderisch ist oder an dich denkt! Also lass Malfoy doch einfach reden!"   
  „Du sahst aus, als würdest du ihn wiedererkennen. Hast du ihn schon mal gesehen?", fragte Ron.   
  Harry schauderte. Er wollte jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden. Nicht nach der Erkenntnis, an wen Sorcery ihn erinnert hatte. „Es war nichts", wich er deshalb Rons Frage aus.   
  Hermine runzelte die Stirn und schaute Harry skeptisch an. Harry schaute mit unschuldigen Blicken zurück.   
  „Hermine ist übrigens Vertrauensschülerin", sagte Ron jetzt. Er hatte gemerkt, dass Harry nicht mehr über den neuen Schüler reden wollte.   
  „Was?! Warum hast du uns denn nichts davon erzählt?! Du musst das doch schon vor Schulbeginn gewusst haben", meinte Harry zu Hermine.   
  Diese sah ihn entschuldigend an. „In dem ganzen Trubel hab ich es völlig vergessen und dann hab ich keinen richtigen Zeitpunkt gefunden."   
„Also hab ich es vorhin vor der ganzen Schule von Dumbledore erfahren und war völlig überrascht", schloss Ron.   
  „Also so schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht!", verteidigte sich Hermine.   
  „Vertrauensschülerin!", verdrehte Ron zu Harry gewandt die Augen. „Das war ja mal wieder klar. Ich sehe schon, wir werden dieses Jahr gezwungen, nur noch zur Bibliothek zu rennen, und deinen Tarnumhang hättest du gleich zu Hause lassen können, Harry. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie nächstens auch noch zur Schulsprecherin gewählt wird", Ron stieß ein Stoßseufzer aus.   
  „Ich werde nicht mehr meckern als sonst, okay?", erwiderte Hermine grinsend.   
  In diesem Moment betrat Dumbledore das Krankenzimmer.   
  „Guten Abend ihr Drei", sagte er zu Harry, Ron und Hermine.   
  Die Drei grüßten höflich zurück.   
  „Würdet ihr mich jetzt bitte mit Harry alleine lassen?", fragte er Ron und Hermine.   
  Die beiden nickten und gingen mit einem letzten besorgten Blick aus dem Zimmer.   
  „Also, Harry, wie geht es dir?", fragte Dumbledore.   
  „Jetzt wieder ganz gut. Wieso kommt dieser Junge erst jetzt nach Hogwarts? Und wo kommt er überhaupt her?", fragte Harry, noch bevor Dumbledore ihm irgend etwas erklären konnte.   
  „Dieser Junge hat auch einen Namen, Harry. Er heißt Malidotus Sorcery. Er kommt aus Durmstrang."   
  „Dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass er nach Slytherin geschickt wurde", schaute Harry ihn vielsagend an.   
  „Harry, so etwas will ich hier nicht hören. Malidotus hat ein faire Chance verdient wie jeder, der neu nach Hogwarts kommt."   
  „Tut mir leid. Wie geht es Sirius?", wechselte Harry rasch das Thema.   
  „Es geht ihm gut. Du kannst ihm wieder schreiben, aber benutze nicht jedes Mal Hedwig. Nimm die Schuleulen."   
  „Ich wünschte, wir könnten endlich Sirius Unschuld beweisen."   
  „Nicht, wenn wir nicht Pettigrew in die Hände bekommen. Und der wird sich hüten, in unsere Nähe zu kommen. Aber mach dir darüber jetzt keine Gedanken. Was ist mit deiner Narbe? Sie hat vorhin geschmerzt, nicht wahr?"   
  „Ja, als Sorcery mich angeschaut hat", sagte Harry.   
  Dumbledore sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, dann sagte er: „Nun ich denke, du solltest sofort zu mir kommen, wenn sie wieder schmerzt, versprich mir das."   
  Harry nickte.   
  „Gut, dann schlaf jetzt. Ich denke, du kannst morgen früh wieder mit den anderen in der Großen Halle frühstücken und zum Unterricht gehen. Oder nicht?"   
  Harry nickte wieder.   
  „Gute Nacht, Harry. Und denk nicht zuviel nach", sagte Dumbledore noch und verschwand durch die Tür.   
  Harry blieb tief in Gedanken versunken zurück. Dumbledores letzten Ratschlag hatte er schon gar nicht mehr mitbekommen. 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen nach unten zum Frühstück kam, spürte er, wie alle in der Großen Halle ihn neugierig anstarrten. Doch er zwang sich dazu, nicht zum Tisch der Slytherins zu schauen, wo er zweifellos wieder Sorcerys Blick begegnet wäre. Und er hatte keine Lust, noch einmal in Ohnmacht zu fallen.   
  Er setzte sich am Tisch der Gryffindors zwischen Ron und Hermine und nahm sich ein Toastbrot.   
  „Wie geht's dir Harry?", fragte Hermine ihn.   
  „Prima. Was haben wir in der Ersten?", fragte Harry zurück.   
  Ron schaute ihn unbehaglich an. „Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins zusammen."   
  „Aber das ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Wir haben das schließlich schon vier Jahre ausgehalten, und außerdem haben wir dann Snape hinter uns. Du musst dich ja nicht unbedingt vor Sorcerys Nase setzen", plapperte Hermine munter drauflos.   
  Harry sah sie nur an und sie verstummte.   
  Nach diesem knappen Wortwechsel sprachen die Drei nicht mehr miteinander. Als sie aufstanden, hatte Harry keine andere Wahl: er musste zu den Slytherins schauen. Sofort spürte er wieder ein Stechen in seiner Narbe und ihm wurde schwindelig. Er klammerte sich an Hermine und schaffte es gerade noch, sich aufrecht zu halten.   
  Doch natürlich war keinem in der Halle dieser erneute Schwächeanfall entgangen. Am Tisch der Slytherins brach ein Lachsturm los, der sich über die ganze Halle erstreckte. Am Tisch der Gryffindors waren alle ruhig und schauten mit betroffenen Gesichtern zu Harry hinüber, der von Ron und Hermine gestützt aus der Halle stürzte. Draußen in der Eingangshalle lehnte Harry sich gegen die Wand.   
  „Ich halt das nicht aus. Ich hab ihn jetzt noch nicht mal angeschaut und werde fast ohnmächtig. Das kann doch nicht normal sein!", sagte Harry wütend.   
  „Aber er hat dich angeschaut. Ich hab's gesehen", sagte Hermine.   
  „Es ist trotzdem nicht normal."   
  „Nein. Das ist es wohl nicht", gab sie ihm jetzt etwas zögernd Recht.   
  „Meinst du, es ist Du-weißt-schon-wer in einer anderen Gestalt?", fragte Ron mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme.   
  Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dass hätte Dumbledore gemerkt."   
  „Bist du dir da so sicher? Er hat schließlich auch nicht gemerkt, dass Mad-Eye Moody letztes Jahr eigentlich gar nicht Mad-Eye Moody war", gab Hermine zu bedenken.   
  Ron sah sie strafend an.   
  „Das ist Quatsch, Hermine. Natürlich würde Dumbledore es merken. Und jetzt sollten wir runter gehen. Sonst kriegt Snape 'nen Anfall", beendete Harry das Gespräch und ging in Richtung Kellertreppe. Die Bitte von Dumbledore, ihm sofort Bescheid zu sagen, wenn seine Narbe erneut schmerzte, ignorierte er.     
  Hermine währenddessen ging Harry und Ron verärgert hinterher. Sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Und sie wusste, dass Harry wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.   
  Doch sie wusste auch, dass Harry es einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte. 

  Als die drei unten in den Kerkern ankamen, waren sie die ersten, die das Klassenzimmer betraten. Harry tat nun etwas, was er unter anderen Umständen nie getan hätte: er setzte sich in die erste Reihe.   
  Ron und Hermine setzten sich zwar zu ihm, doch Ron schaute mehr als nur unbehaglich. „Willst du dich wirklich hierhin setzten?", fragte er Harry.   
  Harry nickte schweigend und Ron unterhielt sich daraufhin leise mit Hermine.   
  Im nächsten Moment betraten die restlichen Gryffindors und die Slytherins den Klassenraum. Harry schaute angestrengt auf die Tischplatte vor ihm und registrierte das hämische Gelächter der Slytherins hinter ihm mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck.   
  „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie Snape uns immer anschauen wird, wenn wir weiterhin direkt vor seiner krummen Nase sitzen", flüsterte Hermine.   
  „Ich würde mir lieber Gedanken darüber machen, wie Sorcery eben Harry angeschaut hat. Hast du das gesehen, Harry?", fragte Ron.   
  „Nein, ich hab nicht hingesehen. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, in mein eigenes Spiegelbild zu schauen, wenn ich nicht in einen Spiegel sehe", antwortete Harry sarkastisch.   
  Auf diese Antwort Harrys blieben Ron und Hermine einen Augenblick still. Dann meinte Hermine zögernd:   
  „Ich bin sicher, Dumbledore hätte ihn nie nach Hogwarts gelassen, wenn er irgendwie gefährlich wäre."   
  „Vorhin hast du noch was anderes gesagt", sagte Ron.   
  Hermine sah ihn böse an. Er jedoch hatte seinen Ist-doch-wahr-Blick aufgesetzt.   
Wenige Minuten später betrat Snape das Verlies. Er schaute einmal über alle Schüler hinweg und seine kalten, schwarzen Augen blieben sowohl bei Harry, als auch bei Sorcery einen winzigen Moment lang hängen.   
  „Wir haben also einen neuen Schüler. Ich hoffe, Sie sind ein Gewinn für Slytherin, 

Mr. Sorcery.", sagte Snape und in seiner Stimme lag ein Ton, der Harry gar nicht gefiel.   
  „Aber sicher doch, Professor Snape", hallte Sorcerys schneidend scharfe und höhnische Stimme hinter Harry durch den Kerker.   
  Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Er wusste nicht warum, doch diese Stimme jagte ihm einen Schauder ein, wie es zuletzt nur die Stimme Lord Voldemorts geschafft hatte. In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür.   
  „Herein!", schnarrte Snape. Er hasste nichts mehr, als Unterbrechungen während seines Unterrichts.   
  Die Tür ging auf und Cho Chang betrat den Raum.   
  Cho war die hübsche Sucherin des Quidditch-Teams von Ravenclaw. Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung, denn für Cho hegte er Gefühle, von denen er bis jetzt noch nicht einmal Ron erzählt hatte.   
  „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor, aber ich soll Harry Potter holen. Professor Dumbledore möchte ihn sprechen", sagte Cho.   
  „Potter wird jetzt nirgendwo hingehen, Ms. Chang", sagte Snape leise und Harry wäre ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen.   
  „Es ist aber sehr wichtig, Professor, Minister Fudge will mit ihm reden."   
  Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse und Harrys Kopf drehte sich mit entsetztem

Gesichtsausdruck zu Ron und Hermine herum. Ron formte lautlos das Wort ‚Sirius' mit den Lippen und Harry zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.   
  „So, so, unser Minister will mit Potter reden. Nun, dann kann ich ihn wohl nicht aufhalten.   
Verschwinde, Potter!", Snapes Stimme war während des Redens ständig lauter geworden und am Schluss war er so außer sich gewesen, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine in der ersten Reihe fast vom Stuhl gefallen wären.   
  Doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er stand auf, packte seine Sachen zusammen und registrierte kaum Hermines Hand die sich beruhigend auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte. Was war passiert? Hatten sie Sirius gefasst?   
  Er ging zu Cho und verließ zusammen mit ihr den Raum. Draußen warf er ihr immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Sie hatte sich verändert. Ihr Gesicht hatte ein wenig von seiner Unschuld verloren. Sie war älter geworden.   
„Weißt du, was Fudge von dir will?", fragte Cho neugierig, aber auch besorgt und unterbrach damit Harrys Gedanken über ihr verändertes Aussehen.   
  Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte diesen furchtbaren Gedanken nicht aussprechen, und schon gar nicht vor Cho, die ja nicht wusste, dass Sirius unschuldig und außerdem auch noch sein Patenonkel war.   
  „Sie warten in Dumbledores Zimmer auf dich. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie du dort hinkommst, doch Dumbledore meinte, du wüsstest es", Cho holte etwas aus ihrer Tasche, „Ich soll dir das hier von ihm geben." Und damit hielt sie ihm ein Brausebonbon hin.   
  Harry sah sie etwas überrascht an, doch dann nickte er mit eine Mal, als hätte er verstanden.   
  „Was ist das?", fragte Cho gespannt.   
  „Ein Muggel-Zitronenbrausebonbon", antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln, doch Cho hob nur verständnislos die Augenbrauen. Harry steckte es in seine Tasche. „Ach, nicht so wichtig."   
  „Harry, ich . . . ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken", begann Cho leise.   
  Harry blieb stehen und schaute Cho überrascht in die Augen. Obwohl er eine Klasse unter ihr war, überragte er sie um einen halben Kopf.   
  „Gestern Abend, als der Dementor kam, da hast du . . . du warst fantastisch, Harry, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann . . .", Cho senkte den Kopf. „Ich habe noch nie einen so wundervollen Patronus gesehen, nicht mal Dumbledore hat das hinbekommen. Wer war es?" fragte Cho interessiert.   
  „Ich würde es dir wirklich gerne erzählen, aber ich kann nicht. Es ist ein wenig kompliziert."   
  Cho sah ihn aus ihren großen Augen an und lächelte. „Schade", sagte sie, „ich hätte es wirklich gerne gewusst." Sie nahm kurz seine Hand und ging dann durch den Flur davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.   
Harry sah ihr nach. Er konnte ihr nichts erzählen. Zu viele Dinge hingen damit zusammen. Zu viele gefährliche Dinge. Er ging weiter und kam bald zu dem Springbrunnen, der als Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro diente. Er nannte ihm das Passwort „Zitronenbrausebonbon", und der Springbrunnen schwang zur Seite. Dahinter stieg Harry auf eine Wendeltreppe, die ihn, einer Rolltreppe gleich, nach oben fuhr.   
  Als er oben angelangt war, schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals. Was, wenn er gleich Sirius treffen würde? Was sollte er dann tun?   
  Harry klopfte an die Tür und nach einem deutlichen „Herein" betrat er den Raum. Als er Sirius darin nicht vorfand, war er so erleichtert, dass ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht huschte, welches aber sofort wieder verschwand, als er Dumbledores ernstes Gesicht sah. Doch als Harry das Flackern seiner Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern registrierte, war er wieder halbwegs beruhigt. So schlimm konnte es also nicht sein.   
  Nun wanderte sein Blick hinüber zu Fudge. Der Minister für Zauberei hatte denselben strengen Gesichtsausdruck wie Dumbledore, doch im Gegensatz zu diesem hatten seine Augen nicht dieses lustige Flackern.   
  „Nun, Harry, setz dich bitte", sagte Dumbledore und wies auf einen Stuhl. „Cornelius hat ein paar Fragen an dich."   
  Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl und schaute zu Fudge hoch. Wenn Sirius noch frei war, was wollte der Minister dann von ihm? 

****

  „Ich glaub's einfach nicht", sagte Ron mit verklärtem Blick, während er mit Hermine den Kerker verließ. „Snape hat uns tatsächlich mehr als eine Stunde früher gehen lassen!"   
  Hermine warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Ich glaube, gehen lassen ist hier das falsche Wort."   
  Ron sah sie irritiert an. „Wieso das denn?"   
  „Hast du nicht gesehen, was er getan hat kurz bevor er uns hat gehen lassen?"   
  „Nein. So genau beachte ich Snape nicht."   
  „Er hat sich mit schmerzvollem Blick an den linken Unterarm gefasst. Und was ist auf seinem linken Unterarm?"   
  „Kein Ahnung, woher . . .", plötzlich wurden Rons Augen groß und ein Ausdruck der Erkenntnis legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Das Dunkle Mal!", flüsterte er mit heißerer Stimme.   
  Hermine nickte. „Ganz genau."   
  „Du meinst, Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihn zu sich gerufen?"   
  „Ja. Und er kann nicht warten, er muss zu ihm. Du-weißt-schon-wer würde sonst sofort Verdacht schöpfen."   
  „Und deshalb hat er unseren Unterricht beendet.", schloss Ron.   
  „Ich hoffe, ihm geschieht nichts.", sagte Hermine besorgt.   
  Ron stieß ein leises Schnauben aus. „Warum sollte ihm was passieren? Er ist ein Todesser."   
  „Und wenn seine Rolle als Spion auffliegt?", wand Hermine ein.   
  Ron zuckte unbeteiligt die Schultern.   
  Hermine wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als ihr Blick plötzlich ängstlich und erschrocken zugleich wurde.   
  „Was ist?", fragte Ron nervös und drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Hermine schaute.   
  Sie waren mittlerweile in der Eingangshalle angekommen und dort, bei der Treppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte, stand ein tiefschwarzer, unnatürlich großer Hund. Er schnüffelte auf dem Boden und als er Witterung aufgenommen hatte, rannte er die Treppe nach oben und verschwand.   
  „Das war Sirius!", flüsterte Ron entsetzt.   
  „Es sieht aus, als wolle er zu Dumbledore. Wo sollte er sonst hinwollen?"   
  „Und bei Dumbledore ist . . ."   
  „Fudge!", schloss Hermine und sie und Ron stürzten die Treppe nach oben und rannten den Gang entlang, den auch der Hund eingeschlagen hatte. Sie mussten ihn davon abhalten, das Büro des Schulleiters zu betreten.   
  „Kennst du das Passwort?", fragte Ron keuchend, während sie Sirius verfolgten, der immer wieder um verschiedene Ecken verschwand und genau zu wissen schien, wo er hinwollte.   
  Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.   
  Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme, „Zitronebrausebonbon", und als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, war der Hund verschwunden.   
  Vor ihnen stand nur ein großer, überaus hässlicher, Wasserspeier.   
  „Das ist der Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro.", sagte Ron.   
  „Und das Passwort ist Zitronebrausebonbon.", erwiderte Hermine.   
  „Was machen wir jetzt?"   
  „Ich geh zu Dumbledore und hol Sirius da raus. Du wartest hier, es ist besser, wenn wir nicht beide da rein platzen.", ordnete Hermine an und bevor Ron noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie bereits das Passwort gesagt und war verschwunden. 

****

  „Harry, wir haben in letzter Zeit gewisse Beobachtungen angestellt. Und ich würde jetzt gerne etwas von dir wissen", begann Fudge und seine Stimme war nicht weniger ernst als der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.   
  „Wenn ich kann, dann helfe ich Ihnen", versicherte Harry ihm.   
  „Hast du Kontakt zu Sirius Black, Harry, oder weißt du, wo er sich aufhält?"   
  Harry wurde blass, doch er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, was er zu tun hatte, und ob Dumbledore damit einverstanden war.   
  „Nein . . . nein, ich habe keinen Kontakt zu Sirius Black. Mit Sicherheit nicht."   
  „Nein? Wem bringt deine Eule dann immer Briefe?"   
  „Sie beobachten meine Eule?!", rief Harry empört.   
  „Nun, wir wissen, du glaubst, dass Black unschuldig ist. Und wir wissen, dass er dich soweit verhext hat, dass du diesen Unfug für die Wahrheit hältst. Dass er die Macht dazu und Ahnung von den Dunklen Künsten hat, wissen wir ja bereits."   
Harry wollte gerade Luft holen, um seinen Patenonkel zu verteidigen, als in diesem Moment ein großer schwarzer Hund ins Zimmer gerannt kam.   
  „Was macht dieser Hund hier drin?", fragte Fudge und wich vor ihm zurück.   
  Harry war zu geschockt, um zu antworten. Er hatte den Hund erkannt, es war Sirius!   
  Einzig Dumbledore behielt die Ruhe und sagte: „Nun, ich denke, dieser Hund wird uns schon mitteilen, was er will, aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier."   
  „Professor Dumbledore hat Recht. Der Hund sollte so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden!", sagte Harry, der seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.   
  Dann warf er seinem Paten einen beschwörenden Blick zu, auf den dieser aber so gut wie gar nicht reagierte.   
  „Sie wollen mit ihm reden? Mit Hunden kann man nicht reden. Man sollte ihn zu diesen Muggelstationen bringen, die solche Tiere aufnehmen", bemerkte Fudge.   
  Sirius wandte sich Fudge zu und begann zu knurren. Fudge wich noch weiter zurück, bis er an die Wand von Dumbledores Zimmer stieß. In diesem Moment betrat Hermine das Zimmer.   
  „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Professor Dumbledore, aber Schnuffel hat sich losgerissen und ist mir weggelaufen. Ich verspreche Ihnen, das wird nicht wieder vorkommen", erklärte sie hastig und griff Sirius um den Nacken.   
  Harry sah sie erleichtert an und auch in Dumbledores Gesicht löste sich etwas.   
  „Nun, das will ich auch hoffen, Kind. Ein Hund in Hogwarts, das gehört sich einfach nicht. Und jetzt nimm ihn mit und bring' ihn vom Schlossgelände", sagte Fudge etwas entsetzt.   
  Hermine nickte und führte Sirius, der sich mächtig dagegen sträubte, aus dem Zimmer. 

****

  „Hast du es geschafft?", fragte Ron, als Hermine und Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt vor dem Wasserspeier auftauchten.   
  „Ja. Komm, wir müssen ein Zimmer finden, in dem wir ungestört mit Schnuffel reden können."   
  Hermine und Ron gingen mit Sirius im Schlepptau die Gänge entlang. Schließlich kamen sie am Pokalzimmer vorbei.   
  „Hier rein", ordnete Hermine an.   
  „Aber dieses Zimmer kann man nicht abschließen", gab Ron zu bedenken.   
  „Doch, man kann", widersprach Hermine und schob Ron ins Zimmer. Sie wartete, bis auch Sirius eingetreten war und wandte sich dann mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand zur Tür um.   
  „_Portam claudo_!", sagte sie leise und tippte mit ihrem Stab gegen die Tür.   
  Man hörte, wie sich die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken selbst verschloss.   
  Als Hermine sich zu Ron und Sirius umdrehte, zuckte sie zusammen. Sirius hatte sich verwandelt und stand nun als ausgewachsener Mann neben Ron.   
  „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht!?", fuhr Hermine Sirius an.   
  „Ich muss mit Harry reden. Es ist wichtig!", antwortete Sirius. Seine Stimme klang gereizt. Er schien sehr wütend darüber zu sein, dass Hermine ihn an seinem Vorhaben gehindert hatte.   
  „Du kannst jetzt nicht mit ihm reden. Fudge ist bei ihm.", sagte Ron.   
  „Das hab ich auch gesehen. Wisst ihr, was er von Harry will?", fragte Sirius.   
  Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir dachten, es ginge um dich. Wir nahmen an, Sie hätten dich gefasst und wollten es Harry mitteilen."   
  „Vielleicht hängt es damit zusammen, dass Harrys Narbe immer weh tut, wenn er diesen neuen Jungen ansieht. Diesen Sorcery.", vermutete Ron.   
  „Wie bitte!?", explodierte Sirius. Er schaute die beiden besten Freunden seines Patenkindes entsetzt an, die bei seinem extrem wütenden Anblick ein wenig vor ihm zurückgewichen waren.   
  „Hat Harry dir nichts davon geschrieben?", fragte Ron unsicher.   
  „Nein! Er hat nichts dergleichen gesagt! Gott, ich muss unbedingt zu ihm!"   
  Hermine sah Sirius verständnisvoll an. Harry war das Einzige, was er noch hatte. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für ihn, er war sein Patenonkel. Dennoch versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen: „Wenn du jetzt zu ihm gehst, wird Fudge dich nach Askaban bringen! Und dann kannst du Harry gar nicht mehr helfen!"   
  „Hermine hat Recht, Sirius. Du musst warten, bis Fudge weg ist", schaltete Ron sich ein.   
  Doch anscheinend hatte Sirius jegliche Vernunft über Bord geworfen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich der Tür zu.   
  Als Hermine gerade ihren Zauberstab erhoben hatte, um Sirius zurückzuhalten, drehte sich dieser jedoch wieder zu ihr um und rief: „_Expelliarmus_!"   
  Sofort flogen Hermine und Ron die Zauberstäbe aus der Hand und fielen klappernd neben Sirius zu Boden.   
  „Ich wusste, dass du das tust, Hermine. Du bist wirklich eine intelligente Hexe", sagte Sirius und auf sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht trat wieder dieses Grinsen, das ihn um so viele Jahre jünger machte.   
  „Und was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Ron.   
  „Ich werde zu Harry gehen."   
  „Das ist verrückt und das weißt du!", sagte Hermine leise.   
  „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie mich wieder nach Askaban bringen, keine Angst."   
  „Bitte, geh nicht!", flehte Hermine.   
  „Ihr zwei werdet mich nicht davon abhalten."   
  In diesem Moment fiel der Widerstand von Hermine ab. Sie sah ein, dass nichts Sirius davon würde abhalten können, jetzt zu Harry zu gehen.   
  „Gut, meinetwegen. Geh und hilf ihm", sagte sie.   
  „Bekommen wir dann unserer Zauberstäbe wieder?", fragte Ron.   
  „Wenn ihr mir versprecht, dass ihr nicht mehr versucht, mich zurückzuhalten", sagte Sirius und schaute Hermine durchdringend an.   
  Hermine schaute zu Boden und nickte.   
  Sirius gab den beiden ihre Zauberstäbe wieder und wollte sich gerade in den schwarzen Hund verwandeln, als Hermine sagte: „Dann geh aber wenigstens in deiner menschlichen Gestalt zu Harry. Sonst weiß Fudge auch noch, dass du ein Animagus bist und welche Gestalt du hast!"   
  Sirius sah ein, dass sie Recht hatte und wollte sich gerade der Tür zuwenden, als Ron etwas einfiel: „Wo hast du eigentlich den Zauberstab her?", und er deutete auf den Zauberstab in Sirius' rechter Hand.   
  Sirius lächelte. „Mr. Ollivander aus der Winkelgasse ist ein alter Freund von mir. Bei ihm hab ich den Zauberstab gekauft."     
  Ron nickte und auch er grinste.   
  Sirius schaute ihn und Hermine noch einmal an und verließ dann das Zimmer.   
  Ron sah zu Hermine. „Glaubst du, das geht gut?", fragte er sie skeptisch.   
  Hermine zuckte ratlos die Schultern. 

****

„Ich sage es Ihnen noch einmal, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sich. . .", fing Harry zum mindestens hundertsten Mal an.   
  Doch in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Sirius trat herein. Fudge drehte sich zu ihm um und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er ihn erkannte. „Black!"                            Auch Harry wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. „Sirius, verschwinde!", fuhr er ihn an.          Fudge sah Harry an und nahm sich die Zeit für ein sarkastische Bemerkung: „Du hast also keine Ahnung, ja?", dann wandte er sich wieder zu Sirius und sagte in gebieterischem Ton: „Im Namen der Zauberergesellschaft . . ."   
  Doch Sirius griff in die rechte Tasche seines Umhangs, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den Minister.   
  „Halten Sie den Mund und kommen Sie mir bloß nicht zu nahe, Fudge", sagte er gefährlich leise zu ihm und der Zaubereiminister wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht.   
  „Dumbledore, ich muss mit dir und Harry reden", fuhr Sirius dann zu Harry und Dumbledore gewandt fort.   
  Professor Dumbledore nickte.   
  „Dumbledore, ich kann nicht glauben, was ich hier sehe!", schrie Fudge und sah Dumbledore aus zornfunkelnden Augen an, „Dieser Mann hat dreizehn Muggel umgebracht. Er hat einen tödlichen Fluch gegen Peter Pettigrew gerichtet, war ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem und verriet Harrys Eltern!   
  Schon allein für eine dieser Taten hätte er einen lebenslänglichen Aufenthalt in Askaban verdient! Den hat er bekommen aber er ist geflüchtet! Black ist ein Schwerverbrecher und Sie verteidigen ihn?!"   
  „Sirius ist unschuldig!", fauchte Harry wütend.   
  „Und diesen Jungen hat er auch verhext! Dumbledore, wie viele Beweise brauchen Sie denn noch!"   
  Harry war ganz weiß im Gesicht und wäre Fudge am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen, hätte Dumbledore, der inzwischen aufgestanden war, nicht beruhigend seine Hand auf Harrys Schultern gelegt. 

  Sirius war immer noch damit beschäftigt, Fudge mit seinem Zauberstab in Schach zu halten.   
  „Cornelius, ich halte Sirius in keiner Weise für schuldig und das sagte ich Ihnen auch schon vor gut einem Jahr. Leider kann ich es nicht beweisen, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie Sirius jetzt mitnehmen und ihn nach Askaban bringen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.   
  „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Dumbledore. Ich habe Ihnen in dieser Schule Freiheiten gelassen, die ich eigentlich gar nicht verantworten kann! Aber das geht zu weit. Einen Schwerverbrecher zu schützen, der Dem, Dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, wieder zu neuer Macht verhelfen könnte . . . Sie hören von mir, Dumbledore!"   
  Fudge sah alle im Raum Anwesenden noch einmal der Reihe nach an und rauschte dann unter gewaltigem Schimpfen nach draußen.   
  Harry sah ihm hinterher. Er konnte zwar verstehen, dass er nicht an Sirius' Unschuld glaubte, denn als er die Geschichte mit Pettigrew zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, hatte auch er sie nicht glauben können. Doch dass er noch nicht einmal bereit war, Voldemorts Rückkehr ernst zu nehmen, war einfach unfassbar.   
  Jetzt sah er seinen Paten an, der ihn aufmunternd angrinste.   
  „Was machst du hier, Sirius?", fragte er ihn und lächelte nicht zurück.   
  Das Grinsen verschwand von Sirius' Gesicht und er sah nun sehr unbehaglich aus. „Ich muss mit dir reden, Harry. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst."   
  Bei diesen Worten schaute er zu Dumbledore, der ihm bestätigend zunickte.   
  „Welche Wahrheit?", fragte Harry überrascht.   
  Sirius schaute zu Boden. „Sag du es ihm, Dumbledore. Ich . . . ich bring es nicht über mich."   
  Harry sah Dumbledore an und hatte dabei ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend.   
  „Ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen, dass die Welt, die du dir bis jetzt aufgebaut hast und an die du glaubst, erschüttern, und zum Teil auch zerstören wird", Professor Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Möchtest du es trotzdem wissen?"   
  Harry nickte langsam, sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt.   
  „Du denkst, James Potter war dein Vater. Und er hat sich auch als dein Vater gefühlt, aber dein wirklicher Vater, Harry, ist ein Anderer. Du bist der Sohn von Lord Voldemort. Er ist dein Vater."   
  


tbc . . .

****

Bin ich wieder gemein, an dieser Stelle aufzuhören. Das nächste Update kommt aber bestimmt, die Story ist wie gesagt ja schon fertig. Wenn ihrs bis hierhin gelesen habt, würde ich aber trotzdem gerne eure Meinung wissen. Also hinterlasst doch bitte ein Review!

Bye!


	6. Kapitel5

Titel: Das letzte Geheimnis?

Disclaimer: siehe Prolog

Anmerkung: Also ich hab's zwar schon unter der Review-Rubrik gesagt, aber ich sag's jetzt einfach noch mal: diese Story ist nicht kopiert. Ich hab sie hier nur unter einem anderen Namen veröffentlicht. 

Großer Dank geht bei diesem Kapitel an meine Beta-Leserin Len. Danke! *das gar nicht oft genug sagen kann*.

Und noch ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die ein Review hinterlassen haben!

****

  Harry starrte Dumbledore an. Das, was er eben gehört hatte, konnte er nicht wirklich gehört haben. Das konnte, durfte nicht wahr sein! Voldemort, sein Vater?   
  Harrys Hände gruben sich in die hölzernen Lehnen seines Sitzes, doch er spürte nicht, wie seine Knöchel weiß wurden. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und in ihm drehte sich alles. Dumbledore würde ihn niemals anlügen. Doch was hatte seine Mutter dann damals getan?!   
  Er hatte nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken: Du bist der Sohn von Lord Voldemort!   
  „Harry?", begann Dumbledore leise.   
  Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch es blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken. Es war . . . ganz einfach nicht fassbar . . .   
  „Warum hat mir nie jemand was davon gesagt", fragte Harry heiser. Seine Stimme war lediglich ein Krächzen, zu unglaublich war das eben Gehörte, „warum?!"   
  Harry starrte Dumbledore an. Seine Augen brannten, er hatte sich noch nie so leer gefühlt.   
  „Harry, du warst noch nicht alt und erwachsen genug für die Wahrheit. Nach dem letzten Jahr hast du mit eigenen Augen gesehen, welche Macht Voldemort hat. Erst jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt", erklärte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme.   
  Harry schüttelte verbittert den Kopf. Das war alles? Die Erklärung für das Zerstören von allem, an das er bis vor wenigen Minuten noch geglaubt hatte? Er stand er auf, klammerte sich an die Lehne des Stuhls, als wären seine Beine zu schwach, um ihn zu tragen. Wie hatten sie das tun können? Er hatte ihnen vertraut. Er hatte gedacht, Dumbledore und vor allem Sirius seien die einzigen erwachsenen Personen, auf die er sich wirklich verlassen konnte. Und sie hatten ihm nichts gesagt. Vierzehn Jahre seines Lebens hatten sie ihm nichts gesagt!   
  Harry wollte rückwärts gehen, wollte die Flucht vor dem ergreifen, was er gerade gehört hatte, doch er konnte es nicht. Seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Sie fühlten sich so taub an, als wären sie gelähmt.   
  „Deine Mutter gab mir einen Brief für dich", sagte Sirius plötzlich leise, „sie hat gesagt, wenn sie tot sein sollte, bevor sie dir selbst die Wahrheit erklären könne, solle ich dir diesen Brief geben, wenn du alt genug seiest, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."   
  „Wo ist dieser Brief?", flüsterte Harry.   
  „Ich konnte ihn nicht mitnehmen, als ich nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Und ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, was darin stand, Harry, ich habe ihn nie geöffnet. Doch ich werde ihn suchen. Und ich werde ihn finden, das verspreche ich dir."   
  „Woher wussten Sie, dass Voldemort . . . dass James nicht mein wirklicher Vater war?", fragte Harry Dumbledore. Die andere Formulierung brachte er nicht über die Lippen. In seinen Augen stand das blanke Entsetzten geschrieben.   
  Er wusste nicht, woher er überhaupt die Kraft nahm, all diese Dinge zu fragen, er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er die Antworten wissen wollte, doch die Fragen quollen aus seinem Mund hervor als wäre nicht mehr er selbst Herr über seine Stimme.   
  „Lily hat es mir erzählt. Sie wollte, dass ich mich zusammen mit Sirius um dich kümmere, wenn ihr und James etwas passieren sollte. Ich denke, sie hat geahnt, dass Voldemort sie und James töten wollte."   
  „Und woher wusstest du es?", fragte Harry Sirius. Dass dieser, sein Pate, die Person, die für Harry eine Art Vater geworden war, ihn verraten hatte und einen anderen Ausdruck gab es dafür nicht, tat ihm mehr weh als alles andere.   
  „Lily erzählte es mir, als sie und James mich darum baten, dein Pate zu werden."   
  Harry schluckte. Völlig apathisch schaute er Sirius und Dumbledore an. Sein Gedanken spielten verrückt, er glaubte, seine Brust müsse zerspringen, so hart pochte sein Herz dagegen und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas sein. Mit dem letzten bisschen Hoffnung, das ihm noch geblieben war, klammerte er sich verzweifelt an den letzten Strohhalm, den er sich vorstellen konnte:   
  „Aber . . . jeder sagt, ich wäre meinem Vater . . . James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten! Wie kann das sein, wenn ich gar nicht sein Sohn bin?!"   
  Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. „Als deine Eltern mir davon erzählt haben, wer du in Wirklichkeit bist, habe ich lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich musste mich genau mit der Geschichte deiner Familie beschäftigen, damit ich entscheiden konnte, was zu tun war. Du bist zwar Voldemorts Sohn, doch du bist ebenfalls mit James verwandt, wenn auch nur auf sehr entfernte Weise. Vor vielen Generationen waren die Familien von Voldemort und James   
miteinander verwandt, doch so gut wie niemand weiß von dieser Tatsache.   
  Dir ist sicher aufgefallen, dass du Tom Riddle, den heute niemand mehr mit Voldemort verbindet, sehr ähnlich siehst. Auch James hatte viele äußerliche Ähnlichkeiten mit Voldemort. Sie sahen aus wie Brüder. Diese Ähnlichkeit war trotz ihrer Verwandtschaft zueinander sehr ungewöhnlich."   
  An dieser Stelle schaffte es Harry endlich, seine Beine zu bewegen und er ging rückwärts. Langsam, stolpernd, doch schließlich fühlte er die Türklinke, die sich schmerzvoll in seinen Rücken bohrte. Harry aber hieß den Schmerz willkommen, lenkte er ihn doch nur von dem Schmerz ab, der sich immer tiefer in seine Seele brannte.   
  „Was dein Talent im Quidditch angeht," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „so musste ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Tom und James waren beide überaus talentierte Quidditch-Spieler. Während James allerdings ein leidenschaftlicher Anhänger dieses Sports war, hat es Tom während seiner Schulzeit als äußerst niedere Beschäftigung empfunden. Er hat es nie gespielt, noch nicht einmal zugeschaut hat er. Von seinem Talent wussten wir dank der Flugstunden in seinem ersten Jahr.   
  Doch ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Wir wollten nicht, dass dich jemand mit Tom Riddle in Verbindung bringt, also wollte ich einen Zauber über dich sprechen. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Tom und James war jedoch von Natur aus schon so groß, dass ich nicht viel zu tun hatte. Nach langem Überlegen haben mir James und Lily schließlich zugestimmt."   
  Harry schaute dem Schulleiter fassungslos in die Augen. „Ich bin also nur das Produkt irgendeiner Hexerei?!"   
  Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, was verschwiegen sie ihm noch alles! Was musste er sich noch alles anhören, bevor er diesem Alptraum endlich entfliehen konnte?!   
  Und noch bevor Dumbledore etwas auf Harrys Gefühlsausbruch erwidern konnte, sagte Sirius mit sehr leiser und sanfter Stimme: „Du hast Lilys Augen. Sie waren ebenfalls so grün wie deine."   
  Harry wandte sich ihm zu und fühlte eine nie gekannte Qual in sich aufsteigen. Das zu hören war schlimmer, als alles, was er bis jetzt hatte durchleiden müssen. Die grünen Augen seine Mutter . . . das war alles, was an ihm in irgendeiner Form . . . wirklich war . . .   
  „Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Harry", sagte nun Dumbledore, „es stimmt nicht, was du sagst. Du bist nicht das Produkt eines Zaubers. Ich habe fast gar nichts an dir verändert, da zwischen Tom und James bereits diese große Ähnlichkeit bestand. Der Zauber hat deinen Körper lediglich dazu gebracht, sich mehr in James Richtung zu entwickeln."   
  Harry schüttelte verbittert den Kopf. Wie konnten sie ihm das alles nur so emotionslos an den Kopf werfen? Er wandte sich der Tür zu und drückte die Türklinke herunter. Er wollte sich das nicht länger anhören. Er musste sofort hier weg. Als er jedoch Dumbledores Stimme hörte, die weiterhin unerbittlich mit ihren Erklärungen fortfuhr, hielt er inne und zwang sich dazu, dem Schulleiter zuzuhören.   
  Auch wenn Vernunft das Letzte war, an das Harry im Moment dachte, so sagte ihm eine Stimme tief in seinem Herz doch, dass er jetzt bleiben musste. Er würde sich das hier bis zum bitteren Ende anhören müssen.   
  „Deine Charaktereigenschaften habe ich nicht angerührt. Das, was du heute bist, hast ganz alleine du aus dir gemacht. Der Mut und die Aufrichtigkeit, die dich zu einem Gryffindor machen, hast du nicht von Voldemort.   
  Das sind Eigenschaften deiner wahren Eltern. Ich weiß, der Hut wollte dich nach Slytherin schicken, denn du kannst deine wahre Herkunft nicht verleugnen, Harry. Du hast Eigenschaften von Voldemort in dir, ohne Zweifel. 

  Doch es ist deine Entscheidung, diese Eigenschaften für das Gute, oder das Böse einzusetzen. Die Entscheidung, nach Gryffindor zu wollen, widerspricht all dem, was Tom Riddle und später auch Voldemort jemals getan hätten. Und denk daran: du konntest in deinem zweiten Jahr das Schwert Godric Gryffindors aus dem Sprechenden Hut ziehen. Nur ein echter Gryffindor hätte das fertig bringen können", schloss Dumbledore.   
  Und erneut stellte Harry eine Frage, bei der er nicht eindeutig sagen konnte, woher er die Willenskraft und den Mut hergenommen hatte, sie zu stellen.   
  „Warum hat Voldemort mich damals, als er meine Mutter und James tötete, nicht einfach mitgenommen? Ich bin sein Sohn, er hätte mich in seinem Sinne erziehen können!"   
  „Das kann ich dir nicht hundertprozentig beantworten. Ich kann nur Vermutungen darüber aufstellen. Du warst bereits als Baby sehr willensstark. Schon nach bereits einem Jahr hattest du so viele Ähnlichkeiten mit James und Lily in deinen Charakterzügen, dass es selbst mich überraschte. Ich denke, Voldemort hat das gespürt. Er hätte dich niemals dazu bringen können, für die Dunkle Seite zu kämpfen. Doch die Tatsache, dass du sein Sohn bist, machte ihm bewusst, dass du irgendwann einmal genauso mächtig sein würdest wie er. Vielleicht   
sogar noch mächtiger. Und deshalb musste er dich umbringen, deshalb versucht er auch jetzt, dich umzubringen."   
  Harry schwieg. Er konnte jetzt absolut nicht mehr, er hielt das nicht mehr aus. In nur einer halben Stunde war seine gesamte Welt aus den Angeln gehoben worden. Er hatte alles erwartet, alles. Doch damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nicht mit der Zerstörung all dessen, woran er geglaubt hatte.   
  Harry hatte nur noch eine letzte Frage und er wandte sich wieder Sirius und Dumbledore zu.   
„Wusste James . . . wusste er davon?", er schaute Sirius dabei fast flehentlich an und wünschte sich inständig, dass die Antwort „Nein" lauten würde.   
  Doch Sirius nickte.   
  Harry senkte verzweifelt den Kopf. Wie konnte James ihn geliebt haben, wie er es all die Jahre geglaubt hatte, wenn er doch der Sohn der Frau, die er liebte und Voldemort war?   
  Sirius wusste, was in seinem Patenkind vorging und er begann noch einmal: „Harry, James hat dich geliebt wie seinen eigenen Sohn. Er hätte nie zugelassen, dass du dich der Dunklen Seite zuwendest. Er hat versucht, deine Mutter und vor allem dich zu retten, indem er sein eigenes Leben opferte. Er hat dich als seinen eigenen Sohn angenommen, das weiß ich."   
  Doch Harry war, noch während Sirius geredet hatte, durch die Tür verschwunden. Er hatte alles gehört, was er hören musste. Und er war nicht bereit, Sirius zu glauben. 

  Langsam, schwerfällig und unsicher taumelte er durch das Schloss. Er ging die Gänge entlang ohne wirklich zu wissen, wo er war. Immer noch völlig apathisch, unfähig, irgendetwas außer Fassungslosigkeit fühlen zu können, merkte er nicht, wohin seine Beine ihn trugen, bis er vor dem Gemälde der Fetten Dame stand.   
  „Gott, wie schaust du denn aus? Bist du dem Teufel persönlich begegnet?", fragte die Fette Dame mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.   
  „Polarnacht", entgegnete Harry nur, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.   
  Das Bild der Fetten Dame schwang zur Seite und sie warf Harry noch einen letzten neugierigen Blick zu, bevor dieser im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand.   
  Als Harry diesen leer vorfand, registrierte er irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke seines Kopfes, dass es wohl Zeit zum Mittagessen sein musste, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum.   
  Er stieg die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal nach oben und sank mit leerem Blick auf sein Bett. Immer noch kam es ihm vor, als träumte er, als hätte er einen furchtbaren Alptraum, aus dem er nur erwachen müsste und alles wäre wieder so wie vorher. Doch er wusste, dass es die Realität war. Die unfassbare, gnadenlose Wirklichkeit.   
  Wie konnte er Voldemorts Sohn sein?   
  Harry stand auf und nahm das Photoalbum aus seinem Schrank, das er von Hagrid geschenkt bekommen hatte und das Bilder seiner Eltern enthielt. Er betrachtete ein Bild, auf dem seine Mutter zusammen mit James abgebildet waren. Lily hielt ihn selbst auf dem Arm. Beide lachten und winkten ihm zu und sie sahen so glücklich aus, wie Harry selten jemanden gesehen hatte.   
  Zu diesem Zeitpunkt musste James schon gewusst haben, wer der wirkliche Vater seines vermeintlichen Sohnes war. Und trotzdem schien er so glücklich. Wie konnte das sein? Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass James es über sich gebracht hätte, den gemeinsamen Sohn von Lord Voldemort und seiner eigenen Frau zu lieben. Was hatte Lily getan? Wie hatte seine Mutter James das antun können?   
  In diesem Moment betrat jemand den Schlafsaal. Hastig schlug Harry das Album zu. Er ging ans Fenster und starrte nach draußen, wo die Sonne von einem geradezu sarkastisch blauen Himmel strahlte und alles in ein helles Licht tauchte. So schön war dieser Tag und doch würde er sein Leben für immer verändern.   
  Ohne sich umzudrehen wusste Harry, dass es Ron und Hermine waren, die den Raum betreten hatten. Doch er wollte sie jetzt nicht sehen. Er wollte niemanden sehen.   
  „Harry, warum warst du nicht beim Mittagessen?", hörte Harry Rons unsichere Stimme, doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Er wandte ihnen weiterhin den Rücken zu.   
  „Haben sie Sirius mitgenommen?", fragte nun Hermine und Harry schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.   
  Ron und Hermine warfen sich beunruhigte Blick zu.   
  Hermine war auf ihn zugegangen und fragte vorsichtig: „Harry, geht es dir gut?"   
  Als sie so nahe bei ihm war, dass sie ihn berühren konnte, und sah, wie er mit den Tränen kämpfte, legte sie sanft ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.   
  Da konnte Harry sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er fühlte sich, als wäre etwas in ihm gelöst worden und seine Fassungslosigkeit war einer furchtbaren, heillosen Wut gewichen. Er wirbelte zu Hermine herum und stieß sie mit beiden Händen so heftig von sich, dass sie gefallen wäre, hätte Ron sie nicht aufgefangen. Harrys Augen sprühten vor Zorn und als seine beiden besten Freunde sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht sahen, wichen sie ängstlich vor ihm zurück.   
  Harry registrierte nur am Rande die Angst der beiden und Rons erstauntes Gesicht, während er schrie: „Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe! Ich bin ein Slytherin! Ich bin es nicht Wert, dass ihr euch mit mir abgebt!"   
  Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast.   
  „Harry, was redest du denn da? Du bist ein Gryffindor, du . . .", begann Hermine, wurde jedoch von einem völlig aufgelösten Harry unterbrochen.   
  „Der Sprechende Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin schicken, was sagt ihr nun?! Und was sollte man auch anderes erwarten, wenn man Lord Voldemorts Sohn ist!", Harry war nicht mehr Herr seiner Stimme, er hatte vollkommen die Beherrschung über sich verloren und seine Augen drohten fast, aus seinem Kopf heraus zu springen.   
  Hermine und Ron starrten Harry wie vom Donner gerührt an. Es war jetzt fast greifbar still im Schlafsaal der Fünftklässler von Gryffindor.   
  „Was . . . was hast du gerade gesagt?", flüsterte Ron.   
  Als Harry die Angst in Rons Augen sah und das Zittern seiner Stimme hörte, wurde er nur noch wütender.   
  „Ja, ihr habt ganz richtig gehört! Voldemort ist mein Vater! Ich bin der verfluchte Sohn von Lord Voldemort! Seid ihr nun zufrieden!", schrie er.   
  „Harry, wir können dir helfen, wir . . .", begann Hermine, doch sie wich noch weiter vor Harry zurück, als sie dessen verstörten und zugleich unsagbar wütenden Blick sah.   
  „Halt den Mund Hermine! Du kannst mir nicht helfen! Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet!", brüllte Harry sie an, griff nach dem nächstbesten Buch das ihm in die Finger kam und schleuderte es gegen die Wand.   
  Hermine und Ron wichen immer mehr zurück, ihre Augen schreckensweit geöffnet und vollkommen entsetzt über das Verhalten ihres besten Freundes, als Harry immer mehr Dinge durch den Raum warf, seine Wut an allem auslassend, was in seiner Reichweite lag.   
  „Harry, hör auf!", rief Ron und versuchte, das Scheppern zu übertönen, dass von einem von Harry umgeworfenen Tisch her zeugte.   
  Doch Harry hörte nicht auf ihn. Alles, woran er geglaubt hatte, war zerstört, die beiden hatten keine Ahnung, wie es war, wenn sich plötzlich das ganze Leben in Luft auflöste!   
  „Harry, bitte, hör auf! Bitte!", flehte Hermine, nachdem Harry einen Stuhl aus seinem Weg geschleudert hatte und in diesem Moment sah Harry ihr genau in die Augen.   
  Alles, was er fühlte, war für seine beiden besten Freunde jetzt vollkommen sichtbar. Wut, Schmerz, Trauer, Fassungslosigkeit.   
  Da brach Harry zusammen. Mit einem Schluchzer ließ er sich zu Boden sinken, jeglicher Zorn war von ihm abgefallen und seine Schultern begannen heftig und unkontrolliert zu zittern. Er weinte.   
  Hermine war sofort bei ihm und kniete sich neben ihn. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm und als Harry nur kurz zusammenzuckte, ihre Hand jedoch nicht abschüttelte, zog sie ihn behutsam an sich und legte die Arme um ihn. Sie fühlte ihren Umhang nass von seinen Tränen werden, fühlte die unregelmäßigen Schauer über seinen Rücken rinnen und bedeute Ron, der sich mittlerweile ebenfalls zu ihnen gesetzt hatte, nichts zu sagen.   
  So saßen sie da. Harry schluchzend in Hermines Armen und Ron, der seinem Freund beruhigend über den Rücken strich.   
  Es war für die beiden unfassbar, was Harry ihnen gerade gesagt hatte und sie verstanden es nicht. Doch sie wussten, dass sie Harry jetzt nichts fragen konnten. Er würde es ihnen erzählen, wenn er bereit dazu war. Und das war definitiv nicht jetzt. Jetzt war es wichtig, dass jemand für ihn da war.   
  Ron und Hermine würden ihren besten Freund nicht im Stich lassen. Auch jetzt nicht.   


tbc ...


	7. Kapitel 6

Titel: Das letzte Geheimnis?; Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: siehe Prolog

Anmerkung: sodele, geht weiter. Danke an alle, die ein Feedback hinterlassen haben!!!

**************   
  


  Einige Tage später saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine beim Abendessen. Die Stimmung war gespannt, und Ron und Hermine hatten Harry seit seinem Zusammenbruch im Schlafsaal fast völlig in Ruhe gelassen. Immer wieder war ihnen aufgefallen, dass Harry tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Tiefe Falten stahlen sich dann auf seine Stirn, und in seinen Augen lag ein seltsamer Ausdruck sowohl von Wut, als auch Hilflosigkeit.   
  Die beiden wussten noch immer nicht, was genau eigentlich in Dumbledores Büro passiert war. Doch sie hatten ohne Zweifel verstanden, dass Harry die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er war Voldemorts Sohn. Es hatte sie geschockt, verwirrt und verängstigt. Doch es war kein Grund, Harry allein zu lassen, ihn im Stich zu lassen.   
  Harry indessen hatte die letzten Tage wie durch einen dichten Nebelschleier hindurch erlebt. Nichts war wirklich zu ihm durchgedrungen, und an das, was im Unterricht besprochen worden war, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Die Lehrer hatten ihn glücklicherweise in Ruhe gelassen, selbst Snape schreckte vor den üblichen Gemeinheiten zurück. Und als Harry vor zwei Tagen Sorcery und Malfoy auf dem Flur begegnet war, hatte er ihre sarkastischen und gehässigen Bemerkungen noch nicht einmal gehört.   
  Seine Gedanken kreisten ständig nur um einen Punkt. Und so sehr er es auch zu drehen und wenden versuchte, so sehr er versuchte, eine mögliche Erklärung zu finden, er kehrte ständig wieder zu einem Satz zurück: Lord Voldemort war sein Vater.   
  Auch die Tatsache, dass Sirius ihm nichts gesagt hatte, beschäftigte ihn. Es tat weh. Sehr sogar. Und Harry wusste nicht, wie er sich seinem Paten gegenüber verhalten sollte, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal traf.   
  Gestern hatte Harry bemerkt, dass Ron zusammengezuckt war, als er ihn angesprochen hatte. Er hatte nach den Hausaufgaben gefragt. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er von sich aus gesprochen hatte und auf sein Gesicht hatte sich ein bitteres Lächeln gestohlen, als er den Schreck auf dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes registrierte.   
  Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Würde je jemand etwas anderes für ihn empfinden außer Abscheu und Abneigung, wenn er erzählte, wer er war?   
  Im Grunde genommen war er Hermine und Ron dankbar, dass sie bei ihm blieben und ihn einfach in Ruhe ließen. Sie hatten nicht ein einziges Mal nach den genauen Umständen gefragt und obwohl sie wahrscheinlich sehr viele Fragen hatten, schwiegen sie. Harry bemerkte manchmal die Blicke, die vor allem Hermine ihm zuwarf. Sie waren erfüllt von Mitleid, was ihn regelmäßig wütend machte. Er wollte kein Mitleid, alles nur das nicht.   
Doch ihre Blicke waren auch erfüllt von Besorgnis. Tiefer und ehrlicher Besorgnis. Wenn Harry diese Blicke auf sich ruhen spürte, wollte er am liebsten mit allem, was ihn beschäftigte, herausplatzen. Doch er konnte nicht. Etwas, das er nicht benennen konnte, hielt ihn immer zurück.   
  Tief in seinem Herzen wartete er inständig auf eine Nachricht. Er wollte den Brief seiner Mutter. Er wollte wissen, was damals wirklich geschehen war. Und es war ihm egal, wer ihm den Brief überreichte, selbst wenn es Sirius sein sollte.   
  In diesem Moment flatterte Hedwig durch eines der offenen Fenster der großen Halle und ließ sich mit einem Brief im Schnabel auf Harrys linker Schulter nieder. Sie knabberte kurz an seinem Ohrläppchen, als wolle sie ihn aufmuntern, was Harry ihr mit einem sanften Streichen über das seidige Gefieder dankte.   
  Sein Blick schweifte über den Lehrertisch und er bemerkte, dass Professor McGonagall gerade hatte aufstehen wollen, um ihn zu verwarnen, denn eigentlich war es den Eulen nur beim Frühstück erlaubt, Post zu bringen. Dumbledore hatte sie jedoch davon abgehalten.   
  Harry betrachtete den Umschlag und da kein Absender zu lesen war, wusste er, dass er von Sirius stammte. Er drehte und wendete den Brief in den Händen hin und her und starrte ihn weiterhin unablässig an. Hier bekam er die Antwort. Hatte Sirius den Brief gefunden? Und wenn ja, hatte er den Brief seiner Mutter gleich mitgeschickt? Doch ihm war klar, dass er den Brief nicht hier am Tisch lesen konnte.   
  Also steckte er ihn in eine Tasche seines Umhangs und widmete sich wieder dem Essen vor ihm. Doch er hatte keinen Hunger. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen ohnehin kaum etwas zu sich genommen, was zur Folge hatte, dass er nun noch dünner war als sonst. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen, seine Haut hatte die übliche Farbe verloren und jegliches Funkeln war aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen gewichen. Genaugenommen sah er furchtbar aus.   
  Schließlich warf er das Besteck auf seinen Teller und ging unter größter Selbstbeherrschung, nicht zu rennen, aus der Großen Halle hinaus. Er konnte jetzt nicht mehr warten. Als er vor der Statue von Peter dem Plagegeist stand, bemerkte er, dass Ron und Hermine ihm hastig gefolgt waren. Sie warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu, sagten jedoch nichts.   
  Harry holte den Brief aus der Tasche und öffnete ihn. Gerade wollte er anfangen, ihn zu lesen, als ihm das lose Blatt aus der Hand flog. Vollkommen verwirrt suchte Harry nach dem Grund hierfür und sah schließlich, in wessen Händen er landete: Sorcery, der ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand, fing den Brief mit einem kalten Lächeln im Gesicht auf und   
sah Harry spöttisch an.   
  „Was kann denn nur so wichtig sein, dass ein Brief beim Abendessen gebracht wird, Potter? Wollen wir doch mal sehen."   
  Neben Sorcery stand Malfoy, ausnahmsweise ohne Crabbe und Goyle, der Sorcery mit einem höhnischen Grinsen unterstützte.   
  „Gib mir den Brief zurück, Sorcery!", sagte Harry. Seine Stimme war fest und ruhig, obwohl der erneut aufflackernde Schmerz in seiner Narbe ständig stärker wurde und er sich nur schwer davon abhalten konnte, sich an die Stirn zu fassen.   
  „Oh, Potter will seinen Brief zurück. Du bekommst ihn ja wieder. Aber erst, wenn ich ihn gelesen habe", erwiderte Sorcery gehässig.   
  Er machte den Eindruck, als würde ihm dieses Spiel das größte Vergnügen bereiten und in seinen Augen flackerte ein unheilvolles, bösartiges Feuer. Sorcery begann nun, das Blatt Papier in seinen Händen auseinander zu falten, doch Harry hatte nicht vor, es soweit kommen zu lassen, dass sein Gegenüber den Inhalt lesen konnte.   
  Er griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Diesen richtete er auf Sorcery und rief: „_Accio_!"   
  Sofort flog der Brief aus Sorcerys Händen und landete sicher in denen Harrys.   
  „Du hast also deinen Brief wieder, Potter", stellte Sorcery leise fest, „aber das bringt dir auch nichts. Ich weiß es trotzdem", fuhr er fort und seine kalte Stimme war nur noch ein hämisches Flüstern.   
  Lediglich Harry, Malfoy, Ron und Hermine verstanden, was er sagte.   
  Alle anderen Umstehenden, die angehalten hatten, um den Streit zu verfolgen, gingen jetzt weiter. Auch Sorcery wandte sich ab und machte sich zusammen mit Malfoy auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, wo sich der Eingang zum Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins befand.   
  Harry griff sich an die Stirn und lehnte sich gegen die Statue. Schweißperlen rannen ihm über die Stirn und in seiner Narbe pochte ein dumpfer Schmerz. Nein, Hermine hatte Recht, diese Schmerzen konnten nicht normal sein. Und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.   
  
  Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sich Harry wieder einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, gingen die Drei die große Treppe nach oben und standen schon bald vor dem Gemälde der Fetten Dame. Sie nannten ihr das Passwort und betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser schien zu bersten und Harry fragte sich, warum er noch nie bemerkt hatte, wie viele Schüler Gryffindor beherbergte.   
  „Gehen wir in unseren Schlafsaal", schlug Hermine vor.   
  Es widerstrebte Harry zwar und er wäre jetzt lieber allein gewesen, doch er folgte ihr und Ron die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und obwohl es ihm sehr schwer fallen würde, mussten seine beiden Freunde nun endlich die ganze Wahrheit erfahren. Er glaubte, dass er nun dazu bereit sein würde, es ihnen zu erzählen.   
  Im Schlafsaal angekommen schauten sich Harry und Ron zunächst einmal um. Sie waren noch nie hier gewesen. Der Raum war im Gegensatz zu ihrem in einem hellen Rot gehalten und die Betten waren nicht an einer Wand aufgereiht, sondern befanden sich in den einzelnen Ecken und Nischen. Doch auch hier waren Vorhänge an den Baldachins angebracht, die man zuziehen konnte, um das Bett zu verbergen. Außerdem stand neben jedem Bett ein Schminktisch mit Spiegel.   
  Hermine steuerte zielstrebig auf ein Bett zu, das unter einem Fenster stand und ließ sich darauf nieder. Harry und Ron vermuteten, dass es sich dabei um ihr eigenes handelte und folgten Hermines Aufforderung, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.   
  Nun hatte Harry endlich die Zeit, den Brief zu öffnen. Mit zitternden Händen faltete er das Papier auseinander und las, was Sirius geschrieben hatte : 

_Harry, ich habe den Brief. Er ist unversehrt und ungeöffnet. Wo ich ihn her habe, sag ich dir, wenn wir uns sehen.   
Komm morgen in der Mittagspause an die Alte Eiche unten am See. Bis dann, Sirius. _

  Harry schluckte. Morgen würde er also endlich erfahren, was damals wirklich geschehen war. Doch etwas versetzte ihm einen Stich: mit keinem Wort hatte Sirius die Auseinandersetzung in Dumbledores Büro erwähnt. Er war darüber hinweggegangen, als hätte sie nie stattgefunden. Und obwohl er sich denken konnte, dass Sirius nicht in einem Brief darüber reden wollte, blieb doch ein bitteres Gefühl zurück, das sich nur schwer ignorieren ließ.   
  Er sah Ron und Hermine an. Es war der richtige Zeitpunkt.   
  „Ich glaube, ich sollte euch jetzt endlich erzählen, was genau passiert ist.", begann er zögernd und mit sehr unsicherer Stimme.   
  „Du musst das nicht, Harry. Du musst uns nichts erzählen", erwiderte Hermine.   
  Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte das jetzt durchziehen. Und außerdem sagte ihm eine Stimme tief in seinem Herzen, dass es ihm besser gehen würde, wenn er darüber geredet hatte.   
  Leise und stockend begann er Ron und Hermine zu erklären, was in Dumbledores Büro geschehen war. Er ließ nichts aus, auch wenn sich immer wieder Tränen in seine Augen stahlen und er hart mit sich kämpfen musste, um diese nicht seinen beiden Freunden zu zeigen.   
  Hermine und Ron schwiegen und hörten einfach nur zu. Und Harry fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihm löste, wie ein schweres Gewicht von seiner Seele genommen wurde und es ihm endlich anfing, besser zu gehen.   
  Als er geendet hatte, sah er Ron und Hermine unsicher an. Jetzt, da sie alles wussten, wie würden sie reagieren?   
  „Danke", sagte Ron schlicht und lächelte Harry aufrichtig an.   
  Hermine hingegen sagte gar nichts, sie nahm Harry nur kurz in die Arme und als sie ihn wieder losließ, konnte Harry einen Ausdruck in ihren braunen Augen lesen, der ebenfalls pure Dankbarkeit war.   
  Harry lächelte die beiden an und war selten so froh darüber gewesen, etwas getan zu haben.   
  „Dieser Brief, den Hedwig eben gebracht hat, ist von Sirius, nicht war?", fragte Ron.   
  Harry nickte und erzählte ihnen kurz, was darin gestanden hatte.   
  „Wir werden dich bei Snape entschuldigen, wenn's länger dauert", meinte Hermine.   
  Sie hatten Morgen nach der Mittagspause eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, Hermine hatte Recht. Snape würde ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn er auch nur eine Minute zu spät kam. Doch das war Harry momentan egal. Seine Mutter und die Wahrheit waren ihm wichtiger.   
  Einen kurzen Moment schwiegen die Drei. Dann sagte Ron plötzlich:   
  „Ich will ja nur ungern darauf zu sprechen kommen, aber was meinte Sorcery vorhin mit 'Ich weiß es trotzdem'?"   
  „Entweder er weiß von Sirius, oder er weiß, dass Voldemort mein Vater ist", schlussfolgerte Harry. Jetzt, da er über alles gesprochen hatte, fiel es ihm auch leichter, Voldemort als seinen Vater zu bezeichnen.   
  „Aber er kann weder das Eine noch das Andere wissen. Woher denn?", fragte Hermine.   
Harry zuckte ratlos die Schultern, während er zu Ron sah, der ebenfalls keine Idee zu haben schien.   
  „Ich find Sorcery ohnehin äußerst merkwürdig", bemerkte Hermine jetzt.   
  „Schmerzt deine Narbe immer, sobald du ihn siehst?", fragte Ron Harry.   
  Harry nickte. „Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger."   
  „Und normalerweise schmerzt sie doch nur, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer in der Nähe ist oder er besonders intensiv an dich denkt, oder?", fragte nun wieder Hermine und Harry nickte erneut.   
  „Und was willst du uns nun damit sagen?", fragte Ron leicht genervt. Er hasste es, wenn man Hermine immer alles aus der Nase ziehen musste.   
  „Ich will damit sagen, dass es rein theoretisch eine Verbindung geben müsste zwischen Sorcery und Du-weißt-schon-wem", erklärte Hermine.   
  „Das ist unmöglich. Hätte Sorcery auch nur das Geringste mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun, hätte Dumbledore ihn nie aufgenommen", widersprach Ron.   
  „Nicht, wenn er es nicht weiß", gab Hermine zu bedenken.   
  „Dumbledore weiß alles."   
  „Jetzt gibst du ihm ein bisschen zu viele übernatürliche Eigenschaften, oder?", fragte Hermine sarkastisch, während sie die Augenbrauen hochzog.   
  „Im Moment ist erst mal nur wichtig, was Sorcery weiß, oder ob er nur blufft. Um meine Schmerzen kann ich mich später noch kümmern", sagte Harry und riss seine beiden Freunde aus dem gerade aufkommenden Streit.   
  „Denkst du, er weiß von Sirius? Dass er von dieser Sache weiß ist wahrscheinlicher, als dass er von der Geschichte mit Du-weißt-schon-wem weiß", meinte Ron.   
  „Eben. Und Sorcery könnte Sirius unweigerlich wieder nach Askaban befördern. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass er es Malfoy erzählt, würde ausreichen, wenn der es der ganzen Schule erzählt", sagte Harry.   
  „Nicht, wenn Sorcery Malfoy gesagt hat, er soll die Klappe halten. Malfoy frisst diesem Widerling doch aus der Hand!", erwiderte Ron angeekelt.   
  „Ron hat Recht. Ich denke, du solltest dich jetzt erst mal auf das Treffen mit Sirius morgen konzentrieren. Und darauf, dass dieses Treffen niemandem auffällt. Und wenn du dann weißt, was damals wirklich geschehen ist, können wir weiter sehen", sagte Hermine.   
  Harry gab ihr im Stillen Recht. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sich seinem Paten gegenüber morgen verhalten sollte. 

Am nächsten Tag beim Mittagessen war Harry so nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er würgte lediglich einen Teller Suppe hinunter, was bei dem, was er in den letzten Tagen zu sich genommen hatte, schon beträchtlich viel war, und hatte sich gerade von Ron und Hermine verabschiedet, um sich auf den Weg zur Alten Eiche zu machen, als   
George Weasley auf ihn zukam. 

  „Harry! Warte!", rief er ihm zu.   
  Harry musste wohl oder übel stehen bleiben und wandte sich Rons Bruder zu.   
  „Was gibt's?", fragte er George.   
  „Wir haben morgen wieder Quidditch-Training. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen. Alicia ist der neue Kapitän und wir brauchen noch einen Hüter. Aber das besprechen wir alles morgen, meinte Alicia."   
  „Okay, war das alles? Ich muss nämlich noch mal weg", sagte Harry. Ihm war bewusst, dass er unfreundlich klang, doch er wollte jetzt unbedingt gehen!   
  George sah ihn erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts mehr, sondern nickte nur.   
Harry machte sich nun auf den Weg runter zum See. An der Alten Eiche wartete Sirius bereits in seiner Hundegestalt auf ihn.   
  „Hallo Sirius", begrüßte Harry seinen Paten unbehaglich.   
  Sirius sah sich noch einmal um und verwandelte sich dann innerhalb einer Sekunde in einen ausgewachsenen Mann.   
  „Tag, Harry", sagte er und sah seinen Patensohn ernst an.   
  Dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf Harry zu und zog ihn an sich. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er, „es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe."   
  Harry fühlte einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals sitzen, doch er schluckte ihn hinunter. Er sagte nichts, sondern schwieg einfach.   
  Sirius löste sich wieder von ihm und Harry sah ihm in die schwarzen Augen. Die Zuneigung, die er in ihnen lesen konnte, ließ ihn Sirius verzeihen.   
  „Hast du . . . hast du den Brief?", fragte Harry, und seine Stimme zitterte dabei leicht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Mutter Lily das damals freiwillig getan hatte . . . doch was, wenn doch? Harry wollte diese Ungewissheit, die ihn seit dem Tag quälte, an dem er erfahren hatte, wer er war, nicht länger ertragen und nahm Sirius den Brief, den er ihm reichte, aus der Hand.   
  „Remus hat ihn mir gegeben. Er hatte alle Sachen aus meinem Haus aufbewahrt, nachdem ich verhaftet worden bin. Warum, wusste er selbst nicht. Doch zu diesen Dingen gehörte auch der Brief", erklärte Sirius Harry, während dieser den Brief öffnete.   
  Langsam zog er ein einzelnes Blatt Papier heraus und nahm als erstes die Handschrift seiner Mutter wahr. Sie war gut leserlich, ohne Verschnörkelungen, aber doch so zart, wie sich Harry seine Mutter immer vorgestellt hatte.   
  Er dachte, dass auch Sirius ein Recht darauf hatte zu erfahren, was in dem Brief stand, und so las er den Inhalt laut vor.   


_ Lieber Harry,_   
_wenn du diesen Brief liest, werde ich schon tot sein, und dir die Wahrheit, die du erfahren musst,_ _nicht selbst sagen können. Deshalb wirst du sie jetzt aus diesem Brief erfahren. Ich weiß nicht,_ _wie alt du jetzt bist und in welcher Welt du aufgewachsen bist, doch du hast sicher schon einmal_ _den Namen 'Lord Voldemort' gehört._   
  _Dieser Zauberer ist dein Vater. Vielleicht haben dir Sirius oder auch Dumbledore schon davon_ _erzählt, anderenfalls hoffe und bete ich, dass du mich jetzt nicht hasst, denn es war ein_   
_Zauberspruch, der mich zur Mutter von Voldemorts Kind werden ließ._   
  _Vielleicht klingt es abscheulich, aber als mir bewusst wurde, wessen Kind ich da unter dem_ _Herzen trage, habe ich es verabscheut. Doch als ich dich zum ersten Mal in mir gespürt habe,_ _als ich nach deiner Geburt zum ersten Mal in deine strahlenden Augen sah, wusste ich, dass du_ _nicht Voldemorts Kind warst._   
  _Du warst mein Kind, mein Sohn und ich habe dich geliebt, wie ich davor nur James geliebt hatte._ _Und auch James hat dich als seinen, unseren Sohn angesehen. Er hat dich geliebt, als wärst du_ _sein eigenes Kind, auch wenn du mir das jetzt vielleicht nicht glaubst._   
  _Wir hätten beide niemals zugelassen, dass Voldemort dich uns wegnimmt, oder dass du dich_ _jemals der Dunklen Seite zuwendest._   
  _Du wirst für immer unser Sohn bleiben, wo auch immer wir sein mögen. _

_In Liebe, deine Mum._

  
  Harrys Stimme war beim Lesen immer leiser geworden. Bei den letzten zwei Sätzen war seine Stimme fast ganz gebrochen und seiner Kehle war nur noch ein leises Krächzen entwichen. Als er geendet hatte, sah er zu Sirius auf und sah, dass sich ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht gestohlen hatte.   
  Sirius ging auf Harry zu und nahm ihn erneut in den Arm.   
  Harry umklammerte ihn und lehnte seinen Kopf an Sirius' Schulter. Seine Augen brannten und am liebsten hätte er geschrieen vor Wut und Verzweiflung. Er wusste, dass Sirius die einzige Person der Welt war, die er als eine Art Vater betrachten konnte. Er hatte ihm   
verziehen und im Grunde genommen verstand er, warum sie es ihm nicht früher erzählt hatten. Sirius war das Einzige, was ihm von seinen Eltern geblieben war, er war der Einzige, zu dem er mit seinen Sorgen und Ängsten kommen konnte und auch kommen wollte.   
  Aus diesen Gründen kam er sich in diesem Moment auch nicht vor, wie ein kleines Kind, dass sich an der Schulter eines Erwachsenen ausheulte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Junge, der Halt bei der einzigen erwachsenen Bezugsperson seines Lebens suchte. Bei der Person, die für ihn die Rolle eines Vaters übernahm.   
  Harry wusste in diesem Moment, dass seine Eltern, denn nun betrachtete er Voldemort nicht mehr als seinen Vater, ihn geliebt hatten, obwohl sie ihn auch hätten verabscheuen können. Und dieses Wissen machte es ihm in diesem Moment bewusster als irgendwann sonst in seinem Leben, dass seine Eltern tot waren. Dass er sie niemals würde lebend sehen können, dass sich die einzigen Erinnerungen, die er von ihnen hatte, allein in dem Photoalbum in seinem Schrank und in Sirius' Erzählungen wiederfanden.   
  Und mehr als irgendwann sonst in seinem Leben begann er, Voldemort zu hassen. Er hatte seine Mutter gequält, indem er sie mit diesem Zauber belegt hatte, er hatte seine Eltern umgebracht. Auch wenn Voldemort sein Vater sein mochte, Harry schwor sich in diesem Moment, alles dafür zu tun, Voldemorts Weg zu neuer Macht zu durchkreuzen.   
  Selbst, wenn das bedeutete, dass er sein eigenes Leben opfern musste. Harry schwor, sich an Voldemort für das zu rächen, was er seinen Eltern, Sirius und allen anderen unschuldigen Menschen angetan hatte.   
  Sirius wusste, oder konnte sich zumindest vorstellen, was in diesem Moment in seinem Patenkind vorging. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Lilys Brief Harrys Hass auf Voldemort soweit gesteigert hatte, dass Harry bereit war, alles für seine Rache an Voldemort zu tun. Und er konnte ihn verstehen. Doch er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Harry willkürlich in sein Verderben rannte.   
  „Harry, jetzt hör mir bitte zu", fing Sirius an und drückte Harry soweit von sich weg, dass er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. „Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich kann verstehen, wie sehr du ihn verabscheust und glaub mir, ich hasse ihn ebenso sehr wie du. Aber du kannst im Moment nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Ich bitte dich: mach nicht irgendeine Dummheit, die dich dein Leben kosten könnte. Dafür sind Lily und James nicht gestorben", sagte er eindringlich.   
  Harry sah seinen Paten an und wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Er konnte nicht einfach auf Voldemort zugehen und ihn umbringen. Er war nicht mehr als ein nicht fertig ausgebildeter, kleiner Zauberlehrling.   
  Und noch in etwas anderem hatte Sirius Recht: seine Eltern waren gestorben, um ihn zu beschützen. Wenn er so leichtsinnig mit seinem Leben umgehen würde, wären sie umsonst gestorben.   
  Also, dachte Harry resigniert, kann ich nichts weiter tun, als weiterhin tatenlos rumsitzen und auf irgendwelche Geschehnisse zu warten, so wie alle anderen es auch tun.   
  „Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte Sirius.   
  Harry nickte.   
  „Ich habe noch eine Frage. Ron und Hermine haben mir erzählt, dass deine Narbe schmerzt, sobald du diesen neuen Jungen ansiehst oder er dich anschaut. Stimmt das?"   
  „Ja, aber das ist nicht so schlimm, ich . . .", begann Harry, doch Sirius ließ ihn nicht zu Ende sprechen.   
  „Wenn deine Narbe das nächste Mal schmerzt, sag mir bitte Bescheid, Harry. Das ist wirklich wichtig!"   
  Harry nickte, konnte aber ein genervtes Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken. „Ja, okay, ich sag's dir. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir haben Zaubertränke bei Snape."   
  Sirius versuchte, ihn aufmunternd anzuschauen, doch er brachte kein Lächeln zustande.     

  Und Harry hatte den dumpfen Verdacht, dass das nicht an seinem nächsten Unterrichtsfach, sondern an dem Brief seiner Mutter lag.   
  „Beeil dich", sagte sein Patenonkel nur.   
  „Pass bitte auf dich auf!", bat Harry noch, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machte.   
  Sirius sah ihm lange nach und verwandelte sich erst dann wieder in den großen, schwarzen Hund, nachdem er Harry durch das Schlosstor hatte verschwinden sehen. 

  Es hatte schon zum Anfang des Nachmittagsunterricht geläutet, als Harry völlig abgehetzt vor den Kerkern ankam.   
  Doch zu seinem Erstaunen standen alle Schüler noch vor dem Klassenraum, und von Snape war keine Spur zu sehen. Harry ging zu Ron und Hermine. „Wo ist Snape?", fragte er die beiden.   
  „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist er die Kellertreppe runtergestürzt und hat sich das Genick gebrochen", sagte Ron hoffnungsvoll, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick von Hermine einbrachte.   
  Nach einer Weile hielt es Ron nicht mehr aus und fragte: „Und?"   
  Hermine schaute ihn vernichtend an.   
  „Sie hat es nicht freiwillig getan. Es war ein Zauberspruch", erklärte Harry, doch mehr verriet er seinen Freunden nicht. Alles andere, was sonst in dem Brief gestanden hatte, würde ein Geheimnis bleiben zwischen ihm und Sirius.   
  Ron und Hermine ahnten das und fragten nicht weiter nach.   
  „Vielleicht sollte jetzt langsam doch mal jemand schauen gehen, wo Snape bleibt", meinte Hermine nach weiteren fünf Minuten, in denen Snape nicht aufgetaucht war.     
  „Hermine, warum bist du so scharf auf Zaubertrankunterricht?!", fragte Ron.   
  „Vielleicht ist das, was wir heute lernen sollten, wichtig für die Prüfungen!"   
  „Wenn Snape es uns nicht beibringt, kann er es auch nicht abfragen. Und ich finde, Snape könnte gar nicht spät genug auftauchen."   
  „Ach, Ron, er mag ja vielleicht nicht grade der sympathischste Lehrer sein, aber Zauber- tränke ist nun mal ein wichtiges Fach!", sagte Hermine streng.   
  „Also ich könnte ganz gut ohne leben", erwiderte Ron.   
  Hermine wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als Harry die beiden mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte und mit offenem Mund auf die Kellertreppe wies.   
  Ron und Hermine folgten seiner Handbewegung und auch ihnen klappten die Münder auf.   
  Snape kam die Treppe herunter, im Schlepptau hatte er einen großen, schwarzen Hund: Sirius.   
  „Ähm, . . . Professor Snape . . . ", fing Parvati Patil schüchtern an.   
  „Ja, Miss Patil?", fragte Snape unheilvoll und sah Parvati aus gefährlich glitzernden Augen an.   
  „Hinter . . . hinter Ihnen . . . da läuft ein Hund."   
  „Das ist mir völlig bewusst, Miss Patil. Und wenn das nicht im Sinne Professor Dumbledore wäre, würde er da sicherlich nicht laufen, das schwöre ich Ihnen."   
  Hermine und Ron sahen Harry sprachlos an, doch der zuckte nur fassungslos die Schultern, während Parvati eingeschüchtert den Blick senkte.   
  Was machte Sirius hier? Noch dazu bei Snape im Unterricht, wo die beiden sich doch auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten! Und wieso geschah das im Sinne von Dumbledore? Harry hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er irgendwas nicht richtig mitbekommen. Verheimlichten sie ihm schon wieder etwas? Er wusste nicht, ob er es noch mal ertragen würde, von Sirius angelogen zu werden.   
  Langsam folgten Harry, Ron und Hermine den restlichen Gryffindors und den Slytherins in den Klassenraum und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Harry warf Sirius, der sich in eine Ecke verdrückt hatte, noch einen fragenden Blick zu, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne.   
  „Wir werden heute einen Zaubertrank brauen, der einen Animagus dazu zwingt, seine wahre Gestalt zu zeigen. Dies kann man zwar auch mit einem Zauberspruch erreichen, doch wir werden den Trank brauen."   
  Ron und Hermine starrten mit ängstlichen Gesichtern zu Harry. Die beiden hatten Sirius ebenfalls sehr gern gewonnen und wollten auf keinen Fall, dass er wieder nach Askaban verfrachtet wurde.   
  Harry versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Wenn Dumbledore damit einverstanden war, dass Sirius an Snapes Unterricht teilnahm, dann konnte er nicht zulassen, dass Snape Sirius zwang, seine wahre Gestalt anzunehmen. Denn das würde Sirius unweigerlich zurück nach Askaban bringen und Dumbledore hielt ihn schließlich ebenfalls für unschuldig. Es konnte natürlich auch sein, dass Dumbledore gar nichts von Snapes Absicht wusste und Sirius aus einem   
anderen Grund in den Zaubertrankunterricht geschickt hatte.   
  Snape schrieb währenddessen die Zutaten an die Tafel und verteilte sie dann mit dem vor Sarkasmus triefenden Satz „Damit manche talentierten Schüler in dieser Klasse nicht den ganzen Raum mit den hoch gefährlichen Zutaten in die Luft sprengen, kommen Sie bitte vor und holen Sie sie bei mir ab", der Reihe nach, persönlich an alle Schüler.   
  Als sie alle die Zutaten beisammen hatten, begannen sie mit dem Mischen.   
  Neville Longbottom, der in Zaubertränke so ungeschickt war wie in sonst keinem anderen Fach, schaffte es auch diese Stunde wieder, seinen Kessel zum Schmelzen zu bringen, was Snape an den Rand eines Herzanfalls brachte und Gryffindor zehn Punkte kostete.   
  Harry warf gerade den Augapfel eines Frosches in seinen Kessel, als Snape über seiner Schulter auftauchte.   
  „Na, Potter. Angst?", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.   
  Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. „Nein. Warum auch?", presste er aus zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor. Er wusste, dass Snape Sirius' Animagusgestalt kannte und ihn nervös machen wollte, doch er war entschlossen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.   
  „Dann ist es ja gut", sagte Snape und in seiner Stimme lag große Genugtuung.   
  Ron sah Harry nervös an. „Glaubst du, dass er . . .", fing er an.   
  Doch Harry legte seinen Finger über die Lippen und nickte leicht in die Richtung von Sorcery und Malfoy schräg hinter ihnen.   
  „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe nicht", flüsterte er dann.   
  Hermine rechts neben ihm legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.   
  Kurz vor Ende der Doppelstunde hatten alle Schüler den Trank soweit fertig, dass er einsatzbereit war.   
  „Ich werde mich nun in meine animagische Gestalt verwandeln und Mr. Sorcery wird mir seinen Trank durch einen Trichter einflößen", sagte Snape mit einem boshaften Lächeln in Richtung Harry.   
  Harry fiel ein ganzer Berg vom Herzen. Es war also nicht Sirius, den Snape zwingen wollte, sich zu zeigen. Er spürte, wie auch Ron und Hermine neben ihm erleichtert aufatmeten.   
  Doch nun stellte sich die Frage, was Snape werden würde und Harry sah gespannt nach vorne. Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte Snape sich in einen tiefschwarzen Raben verwandelt, der aus dunkel glitzernden Augen seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen ließ.   
  Sorcery ging nach vorne. Als er an Harry vorbei kam, spürte dieser wieder ein Zucken durch seine Narbe, doch diesmal war der Schmerz erträglich. Sorcery flößte Snape den Trank ein und Snape verwandelte sich nach ein paar Augenblicken wieder zurück.   
  Die ganze Klasse, selbst Harry, Ron und Hermine, klatschte.   
  Nach dieser Vorführung räumten die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen, wuschen ihre Kessel aus und stellten sie wieder säuberlich in die dafür vorgesehen Regale.   
  Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich, nachdem sie Sirius noch einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen hatten, auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst.   
  „Also, ich finde, ein Rabe ist ein viel zu schönes Tier, als dass es für die Animagusgestalt von Snape herhalten muss. Hätte er sich nicht was anderes einfallen lassen können, 'n Mistkäfer, oder so was in der Art?", meinte Ron hämisch, als sie vor dem Klassenraum standen und auf Professor Flitwick warteten.   
  Harry grinste ihn an und Ron grinste zurück.   
  „Und wenn schon ein Rabe, dann wenigstens dürr und alt. Und mit zersaustem Gefieder, am besten noch irgendwie fettig. Er sollte ja Ähnlichkeit mit Snape haben", fand Harry und grinste noch mehr.   
  Hermine sah die beiden strafend an. „Er ist ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus. Er steht nicht auf der Liste."   
  „Na und? Bei Sirius, James, Lupin und Pettigrew hat das ja auch niemanden interessiert", sagte Ron leise.   
  „Ja, aber Snape ist Lehrer in Hogwarts. Es würde mich mal interessieren, ob Dumbledore davon weiß."   
  „Mich würde mal interessieren, was Sirius als Hund in Snapes Unterricht macht und warum Dumbledore damit einverstanden ist", sagte Harry noch leiser als Ron eben.   
  „Wo sich die beiden doch auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können", fügte Ron hinzu.   
  „Stimmt, wäre interessant herauszufinden", stimmte Hermine den beiden zu.   
  „Na bitte, jetzt hast du wieder einen neuen Auftrag, Miss Oberschlau-Detektivin-Granger", lästerte Ron.   
  „Ich muss einfach nur Sirius fragen, der wird es uns schon verraten", erwiderte Hermine hochnäsig.   
  „Hey, Hermine", sagte da plötzlich Dean Thomas und kam auf die Drei zu.   
  „Hi.", Hermine lächelte ihn an.   
  „Übernächstes Wochenende dürfen wir doch wieder nach Hogsmeade. Würdest du mit mir runter ins Dorf gehen?", fragte er und sein Gesicht überzog bei diesen Worten ein sanfte Röte.   
  „Klar, gerne", erwiderte sie.   
  Dean strahlte. „Gut, ich freu mich", sagte er und wandte sich wieder seinem besten Freund Seamus zu.   
  Ron blickte ihm finster hinterher. Seit Hermine sich so verändert hatte, bekam sie ziemlich viel Aufmerksamkeit von den Jungs geschenkt, egal, von welchen Häusern sie stammten. Selbst Malfoy warf ihr nicht mehr ganz so oft beleidigende Ausdrücke an den Kopf. Klar, dass sie sich damit die Sympathie vieler Mädchen verspielt hatte, die eifersüchtig auf sie waren. Auch Ron war nicht unbedingt sonderlich begeistert von Hermines neuer Beliebtheit.   
  Harry sah zwischen Hermine und Ron hin und her, seufzte kurz und sagte dann: „Jedenfalls wollte Snape mich auf die falsche Fährte locken. Er weiß, dass Sirius ein Animagus ist und er hat es mit Absicht so angestellt, dass ich denke, er wolle Sirius zwingen, sich zu zeigen", überlegte Harry.   
  „Was hat dir ins Ohr geflüstert?", fragte Hermine.   
  „'Na Potter. Angst?'", sagte Harry.   
  „Was ein fieses Ar . . . ", fing Ron an, doch das Auftauchen von Professor Flitwick und vielleicht auch der finstere Blick von Hermine brachten ihn zum Schweigen.   
  


tbc . . .


	8. Kapitel 7

Titel: Das letzte Geheimnis?; Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: siehe Prolog

_ok, heute mal ausführlicher Dank an alle, die ein Review hinterlassen haben_

_Angel344: Erst mal Danke, dass du so regelmäßig ein Feedback schreibst! Und ich hab  _

_                  auch daran gedacht, Snape als Animagus zu ner Schlange zu machen, aber das _

_                  war mir zu typisch. Und Raben sind nach altem Aberglaube Unglücksbringer  _

_                  und Todesboten, ich dachte das passt *gg*. Aber bis sich das mit Harry und _

_                  Sorcery klärt, dauerts schon noch ein bissl. Sonst wärs ja langweilig *gg*_

_                 Hast du vielleicht schon ne Vermutung? *neugierig ist*_

_Cat-68: Tja, Eifersucht passt halt ziemlich gut zu Ron. Und mit ihm und Hermine . . . das _

_              wird schon noch, aber noch nicht sooooo bald. *lächel*_  

_Und auch Danke an Dark-Tasha und Alex15!_

_Eure lieben Reviews sind echt super ermutigend!!!! *strahl*_

****************** 

Nach der Doppelstunde Zauberkunst war der Unterricht für heute beendet und Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei. Die Drei setzten sich an einen Tisch und begannen, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Jeder arbeitete schweigend vor sich hin, bis Hermine schließlich mit einem Seufzer ihre Pergamentrolle zusammen faltete. 

  
„Fertig", stieß sie erleichtert aus.   
  


„Ich weiß echt nicht, wie du das machst. Du hast so eine winzige Schrift und kriegst trotzdem mühelos drei Seiten über diese verdammten Hexenverbrennungen zusammen und ich mit meiner Riesenschrift weiß nach einer Seite nicht mehr, was ich schreiben soll", sagte Ron.   
  


„Ist alles eine Frage des Willens", erwiderte Hermine belustigt, weigerte sich aber, Ron ihre Hausaufgaben zu geben.   
  


„Könnt ihr bitte für einen Moment still sein? Ich überlege mir gerade meinen letzten Satz", bat Harry, der nachdenklich am Ende seiner Feder kaute.   
  


Ron hielt den Mund, während Hermine aufstand und die Regale nach einem Buch absuchte.   
  


„Auch fertig", sagte Harry etwa eine halbe Minute später und packte seine Sachen in seine Tasche, als Hermine sich mit einem dicken Buch in der Hand wieder an den Tisch setzte. Sie hatte eine der letzten Seiten aufgeschlagen.   
  


„Ich finde, es gibt einiges zu klären", meinte Hermine, während sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick zur Kenntnis nahm, dass Ron wohl nicht vor hatte, weiter an seinem Aufsatz zu arbeiten und gleichzeitig mit dem Finger über die Buchseite fuhr.   
  


„Und das wäre?", fragte Ron.   
  


„Jetzt, wo die Sache mit Harrys Mum geklärt ist, bleiben immer noch Sirius und Sorcery", erwiderte Hermine und sah von dem Buch auf. 

  
Harry und Ron sahen sie fragend an. Hermine verdrehte entnervt die Augen.   
  


„Erstens: Was macht Sirius in Snapes Unterricht? Zweitens: Warum schmerzt deine Narbe, sobald Sorcery dich ansieht? Und drittens: Was weiß Sorcery über dich?", zählte Hermine an den Fingern ab und richtete die letzten beiden Fragen an Harry.   
  


„Und was ist mit der Tatsache, dass Snape ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus ist?", fragte Harry.   
  


„Das hat sich erledigt. Er steht auf der Liste, ich habe gerade nachgesehen. Er ist seit ungefähr einem Jahr ein gemeldeter Animagus, seine Tiergestalt ist ein Rabe. Wie er es uns vorgeführt hat."   
  


Harry und Ron nickten.   
  


„Ich denke, wir sollten uns die anderen Fragen mal aufschreiben", überlegte Ron.   
  


Jetzt nickte Hermine und begann, die Fragen auf einem Stück Pergament festzuhalten.   
  


„Außerdem sollten wir uns erst mal auf die Fragen konzentrieren, die zu beantworten sind", sagte Harry.   
  


Hermine sah ihn fragend an.   
  


„Na ja, ich glaube kaum, dass Sirius uns erzählen wird, warum er in Snapes Unterricht war."   
  


„Du hast Recht. Konzentrieren wir uns also auf Sorcery", schloss Hermine. 

****

Beim Abendessen schwirrte die Luft von aufgeregtem Flüstern, denn am Schwarzen Brett hatte gestanden, alle sollten pünktlich zum Essen kommen, Dumbledore habe etwas zu verkünden.   
  


Als Harry, Ron und Hermine die Große Halle betraten, waren bereits fast alle Schüler versammelt. Nur ein paar Schüler am Tisch der Ravenclaws fehlten noch. Als sich aber heraus stellte, dass es sich bei diesen Schülern um die Spieler des Quidditch-Teams des Hauses handelte, das heute bereits trainiert hatte, drückte Dumbledore ein Auge zu und wartete auf die Nachzügler.   
  


Endlich war die ganze Schule versammelt und Dumbledore begann mit seiner Rede:   
„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, dieses Jahr ist ein besonderes Jahr. Es ist vielleicht das letzte Schuljahr, in dem wir alle noch so zahlreich versammelt an diesen Tischen sitzen werden. Schon jetzt fehlen Schüler in unseren Reihen, die der Tod unwiderruflich von uns genommen hat. Und darum haben das Kollegium und ich beschlossen, in diesem Jahr den Halloween-Ball zum wiederholten Male stattfinden zu lassen. Am 31. Oktober werden wir hier in der Großen Halle einen Ball feiern, zu dem in diesem Jahr auch die unteren Klassen herzlich eingeladen sind. Näheres zum Ablauf dieses Abends werden Sie kurz vorher an den Schwarzen Brettern in Ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen finden. Doch schon jetzt bitte ich Sie, sich eine Partnerin oder einen Partner zu suchen, mit dem Sie auf dem Ball erscheinen. Ich danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und wünsche Ihnen jetzt einen Guten Appetit."   
  


Nach diesen Worten deckten sich die vier langen Tische wie von selbst und die köstlichsten Speisen wurden aufgetischt.   
  


Doch keiner nahm davon wirkliche Notiz. Die meisten Schüler diskutierten lautstark mit ihren Nachbarn über das eben gehörte.   
  


„Ein Halloween-Ball!", sagte George Weasley begeistert zu seinem Zwillingsbruder Fred, der neben ihm saß.   
  


„Jetzt geht das mit der Fragerei wieder los", stöhnte dagegen Seamus Finnigan und warf Parvati Patil am anderen Ende des Tisches einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu.   
  


„Ist doch lustig", entgegnete Fred auf Seamus' Bemerkung.   
  


Harry sah zu Ron, der bleich geworden war und bemerkte gleichzeitig seine glitzernden Augen, als er zu Hermine starrte, die sich angeregt mit Dean unterhielt. 

Nach dem Essen gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten bis jetzt noch nicht über den Ball geredet und es machte auch keiner von ihnen Anstalten, dieses Thema anzuschneiden.   
  


Sie setzten sich auf die Sessel am Kamin und Ron und Hermine begannen eine Runde Zaubererschach zu spielen. Schweigend sah Harry seinen beiden Freunden beim Spielen zu, als plötzlich der Schrei eines Mädchens aus der vierten Klassen ertönte. Sofort sprangen die Gryffindors auf und fragten aufgeregt, was denn passiert sei.   
  


„Eine Ratte! Da war eine ekelhafte, fette Ratte!", kreischte das Mädchen.   
  


„Wenn's weiter nichts ist", sagte Lee Jordan, ein Freund der Zwillinge ungerührt.   
  


Daraufhin brach das Mädchen in lautes Schluchzen aus und wurde von ihrer Freundin aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geführt.   
  


„Habt ihr das gehört!?", flüsterte Hermine aufgeregt, als Ron gerade den letzten, vernichtenden Schlag gegen sie ausführte und Schachmatt setzte.   
  


„Was?", fragte Ron verständnislos und räumte das Schachbrett zusammen.   
  


„Sie hat gesagt, eine ekelhafte _Ratte_!", sagte Hermine aufgeregt und legte eine besondere Betonung auf das letzt Wort.   
  


„Ja und, das ist doch . . .", fing Harry an, doch dann wurden seine Augen groß und ihm ging ein Licht aus. 

  
„Du meinst . . . Krätze?", flüsterte Ron kaum hörbar.   
  


Hermine nickte triumphierend. „Wann hast du in diesem Schloss jemals Ratten zu Gesicht bekommen, außer Krätze? Wenn wir ihn fangen würden, könnten wir Schnuffels Unschuld beweisen!"   
  


„Wenn es wirklich Krätze sein sollte", gab Harry zu Bedenken.   
  


„Dazu müssten wir die Ratte fangen und sie untersuchen", sagte Ron   
  


„Was sich als nicht besonders leicht herausstellen dürfte", fügte Harry hinzu.   
  


„Seid ihr jetzt Zauberer oder nicht? Wir benutzen einfach einen Sammelzauber! Es müsste natürlich einer sein, der besonders wirksam ist und sich besonders leicht anwenden lässt", überlegte Hermine und ihre Stirn hatte sich in nachdenkliche Falten gelegt.   
  


„Und so einen Zauber finden wir nur in der Bibliothek . . .", Ron stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Das hieß, sie würden zum wiederholten Male jede freie Minute in der Bücherei verbringen und in irgendwelchen Büchern nach irgendwelchen Zaubern suchen.   
  


„Eben. Wir fangen gleich morgen mit der Suche an", sagte Hermine begeistert. „Ich geh jetzt 

ins Bett. Gute Nacht."   
  


Als Hermine verschwunden war, wandte sich Harry an Ron. „Wen fragst du?"   
  


Ron sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was?", er war in Gedanken immer noch bei Krätze.   
  


„Mit wem willst du zum Halloween-Ball?", fragte Harry ungeduldig.   
  


„Keine Ahnung", Ron zuckte mit den Schultern obwohl er genau wusste, mit wem er gerne gehen würde.   
  


Harry sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ron, frag sie doch einfach."   
  


„Wen denn?", Ron gab sich weiterhin ahnungslos.   
  


Harry sah sich um und vergewisserte sich, dass sie nunmehr beinah die Einzigen waren, die sich im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden.   
  


„Na, Hermine!", sagte er dann.   
  


„Wieso Hermine?"   
  


„Ron, du kannst mir nichts vormachen! Ich seh' doch, dass du sie magst! Dass du sie sehr gerne magst."   
  


Ron wurde rot und sagte eine ganze Weile lang gar nichts. „Okay, ich mag sie. Mehr als 

nur . . . freundschaftlich, gut, aber sie wird ohnehin Nein sagen", meinte er dann in einem atemberaubenden Tempo.   
  


„Erinnerst du dich noch an letztes Jahr? Als du sie als Letzte gefragt hast, ob sie mit dir zum Ball geht? Erinnerst du dich daran, dass sie sauer war, weil du sie sozusagen als Notlösung behandelt hast? Du musst sie als Erster fragen, dann wird sie auch Ja sagen!"   
  


„Glaubst du?", fragte Ron unsicher.   
  


„Ja, Ron! Sie mag dich!", erwiderte Harry leicht genervt.   
  


„Ja, als Freund", sagte Ron leise. „Wen fragst du?"   
  


„Ich weiß es nicht. Von Cho habe ich letztes Jahr schon 'ne Abfuhr bekommen und so was will ich nicht noch mal erleben."   
  


„Sie hat dir nur abgesagt, weil Cedric sie schon gefragt hatte! Und bitte erinnere dich an meine Abfuhr von Fleur! Die war ja wohl um vieles peinlicher!"   
  


Harry musste bei dem Gedanken daran grinsen. „Stimmt, war sie."   
  


„Frag sie einfach. Sie wird auch Ja sagen. Ich meine, jede würde mit dir zum Ball gehen. Du bist Harry Potter", sagte Ron und in seiner Stimme lag wieder ein Hauch des alten Neides.   
Harry sah ihn alarmiert und forschend an.   
  


„Ist schon okay", beruhigte ihn Ron. „Solange Hermine mit mir geht, habe ich damit kein Problem."   
  


Harry und Ron grinsten sich an und machten sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal.

****

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry ziemlich früh, weil ein vorlauter Sonnenstrahl direkt auf sein rechtes Augenlied schien.   
  


Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und streckte sich. Dann blieb er noch eine Weile im Bett liegen und horchte auf das gleichmäßige Atmen von Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville, die alle noch schliefen.   
  


Plötzlich regte sich auch in Rons Bett neben ihm etwas und Harry sah seinen besten Freund an, der gerade aufwachte.   
  


„Morgen", grummelte Ron.   
  


„Morgen", erwiderte Harry und stand auf. Der Fußboden des Schlafsaals war kalt, deshalb schlüpfte er schnell in seine Hausschuhe und kramte sein Waschzeug und die Kleidungsstücke, die er heute anziehen wollte, aus seinem Schrank hervor.   
  


„Kommst du mit?", fragte Harry Ron, der sich gerade ebenfalls aus dem Bett gequält hatte.   
Dieser nickte und schlurfte mit müden Schritten, sein Waschzeug in der Hand, hinter Harry her.   
  


Im Waschraum spritze sich Ron erst einmal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, wonach er einen wesentlich wacheren und lebendigeren Eindruck machte als zuvor.   
  


„Fragst du sie heute?", fing Harry nach dem Zähneputzen an, während er jetzt versuchte, sein widerspenstiges Haar zu bändigen. Allerdings ohne erkennbaren Erfolg.   
  


„Ich weiß nicht", wand sich Ron, sich einen Pullover über den Kopf ziehend.   
  


„Frag sie Ron, bitte! Sonst tut es jemand anderer!", sagte Harry eindringlich.   
  


„Was ist denn das für ein Pullover?", fragte Ron und wechselte damit das Thema.   
  


Harry blickte an dem Pullover herunter, den er gerade angezogen hatte. Er war smaragdgrün, und auf der linken Seite, dort, wo Harrys Herz war, waren die vier kleinen Buchstaben P, M, P und W aufgestickt, sie sich um den großen Buchstaben H rankten.   
  


„Den hat Sirius mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Die vier kleinen Buchstaben stehen für Prongs, Moony, Padfoot und Wormtail, der große Buchstabe für Hogwarts."   
  


„Hat der deinem Vater gehört?" 

  
Harry nickte. „Professor Lupin hat ein paar alte Sachen meiner Eltern aufgehoben und sie Sirius gegeben."   
  


In diesem Moment betraten Dean und Seamus den Waschraum. Harry zog sich hastig seinen Unhang über, er wollte nicht ständig erklären müssen, was die Stickerei auf seinem Pullover bedeutete.   
  


„Morgen, Leute", sagte Seamus fröhlich.   
  


„Morgen", erwiderten Harry und Ron.   
  


„Wisst ihr schon, mit wem ihr zum Halloween-Ball geht? Also ich glaube, ich frage Hermine. Sie hat sich ziemlich verändert. Und ich denke, sie wird Ja sagen", bemerkte Dean.   
  


Ron sah ihn finster an.   
  


„Kann sein", warf Harry hastig ein.   
  


Ron schaute nun Harry an und die beiden verließen den Waschraum.   
  


„Ich frag sie noch heute", knurrte Ron Harry leise zu.   
  


Harry grinste. 

****

Heute hatten sie ihre erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nach den Ferien.   
Gespannt warteten Harry, Ron und Hermine auf Professor Lupin, der jeden Moment auftauchen musste. Als er schließlich zur Tür hereinkam, fing die ganze Klasse an zu klatschen, worauf Lupin ein leises Lächeln über das Gesicht glitt.   
  


„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er die Klasse, nachdem der Applaus vorüber war.   
  


„Morgen!"   
  


„Ich denke, ich weiß eure Namen noch", überlegte Lupin und blickte stirnrunzelnd über die Köpfe hinweg. „Okay, . . . Seamus und Dean . . . Parvati und Lavender . . . Neville . . . und Hermine, Ron und Harry. Richtig?"   
  


Die Klasse nickte.   
  


„Wie werden uns dieses Jahr zunächst mit dem Patronus-Zauber beschäftigen, da ich erstens gesehen habe, dass ihr die Unverzeihlichen Flüche schon letztes Jahr durchgenommen habt und zweitens dieser Zauber in diesem Jahr extrem wichtig sein wird. Wie ihr alle wisst und wie Dumbledore es schon mehrmals erwähnt hat, ist Lord Voldemort wieder auferstanden. Und er hat es geschafft, die Dementoren auf seine Seite zu ziehen."   
  


Die Klasse schaute Lupin entgeistert und geschockt an. Harry sträubten sich beim Gedanken daran, was Voldemort mit den Dementoren alles anstellen konnte, die Nackenhaare.   
  


„Ihr müsst also lernen, euch gegen diese widerwärtigen Kreaturen zur Wehr zu setzten. Kann mir jemand sagen, was ein Patronus ist?", fuhr Lupin fort.   
  


Natürlich schnellte Hermines Hand als erste in die Höhe, doch auch Harry und Ron meldeten sich.   
  


„Ron?"   
  


„Es ist ein Zauber, der vor den Dementoren schützt. Man muss dabei an ein besonders glückliches Ereignis denken und _Expecto Patronum_ sprechen", erklärte Ron.   
  


„Richtig. Ich denke, das gibt fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Kann mir nun jemand schon einen Patronus vorführen?"   
  


Harry sah sich unsicher um. Er konnte es, aber er wollte sich nicht hervortun. Doch niemand meldete sich und schließlich hob er zögerlich die Hand.   
  


„Ja, Harry. Komm bitte vor und zeig es uns", sagte Lupin freundlich lächelnd und Harry stand auf und ging nach vorne.   
  


„Bekommst du es auch ohne einen vorgetäuschten Dementor hin?", fragte Lupin.   
  


„Ich denke schon", antwortete Harry leise.   
  


Er konzentrierte sich auf das glücklichste Ereignis, das ihm einfiel, richtete seinen Zauberstab von sich und rief: „_Expecto_ _Patronum_!"   
  


Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes brach ein weißer Nebel hervor, der sich in die Form eines großen Hirsches wandelte. Doch nach nur ein paar Sekunden wurde er durchsichtiger und verschwand schließlich ganz.   
  


„Sehr gut, Harry. Wirklich gut. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Lupin anerkennend.   
Die restliche Stunde verbrachten sie damit, Patronen zu erschaffen. Doch am Ende hatte es neben Harry nur Hermine geschafft, einen Patronus zu zaubern, der die Form einer übergroßen Katze annahm, der ihrem Kater Krummbein erstaunlich ähnlich sah. Aus den Zauberstäben der anderen kam nur ein dünner weißer Nebel und Neville brachte noch nicht einmal das fertig, was ihn ziemlich betrübte.   
  


„Keine Sorge, ihr werdet das schon noch lernen. So etwas kann man nicht von heute auf morgen", tröstete Lupin. „Als Hausaufgabe probt ihr weiter an eurem Patronus. Nächstes Mal schaue ich sie von jedem einzelnen an. Harry, ich möchte noch einmal mit dir reden", beendete er schließlich die Stunde.   
  


Harry ging verwundert nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, während Ron und Hermine draußen auf ihn warteten. Was konnte Lupin von ihm wollen?   
  


„Harry, du hast am Ankunftstag gegen einen Dementor gekämpft und ihn besiegt. Das war sehr gut, weißt du das?", begann Lupin.   
  


Harry lächelte ihn unsicher an. „Danke", murmelte er dann.   
  


„Hast du eine Ahnung, warum der Dementor hier war?"   
  


Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wunderte sich gleichzeitig über sich selbst. Warum hatte er sich das bis eben noch nicht selbst gefragt?   
  


„Zu der Zeit standen die Dementoren noch nicht auf der Seite Voldemorts. Er war wegen Sirius hier."   
  


Harry fuhr zusammen. „Wegen Sirius?", flüsterte er.   
  


Lupin nickte. „Wie du sicher schon gemerkt haben wirst, ist Sirius ebenfalls hier. Er hat damals, wie auch dein Vater und deine Mutter zu den Alten Kämpfern gehört. Die Drei waren die mächtigsten Zauberer unter uns. Sirius ist hier, um speziell eine Auge auf dich zu werfen. Dieser Dementor war nicht alleine, es waren noch andere von ihnen in der Umgebung von Hogwarts, doch diesen hattest du eben als Einzigen zu Gesicht bekommen. Dumbledore hat sie allerdings alle wieder vertrieben, das heißt, du musst dir momentan keine Sorgen mehr um Sirius machen. Vor allem deshalb, weil die Dementoren jetzt auf Voldemorts Seite stehen."   
  


Harry schwieg einen Moment. Seine Gedanken schwankten irgendwo zwischen Schreck und Erleichterung. Dann fragte er:   
„Glauben Sie, wir können den Kampf gegen Voldemort gewinnen?"   
  


Lupin sah ihn ernst an. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Aber wir dürfen nicht aufgeben. Und ich denke . . . nein, ich hoffe, dass wir relativ gute Chancen haben, uns wenigstens zu verteidigen."   
  


Harry nickte und verließ das Klassenzimmer.   
  


„Was wollte Lupin von dir?", fragte Hermine neugierig.   
  


Harry erzählte ihnen kurz den Inhalt ihres Gespräches, woraufhin Ron in ungläubiges Kopfschütteln verfiel und Hermine angestrengt nachzudenken schien.   
  


„Krummbein . . .", wandte sich Ron schließlich an Hermine, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlung machten und kam damit wieder auf das Thema des eben erlebten Unterrichts zurück. „Dein Patronus wird dieser unglaublich hässliche Kater, ich glaub's echt nicht."   
  


„Hast du was dagegen?", fragte Hermine bissig.   
  


„Nein, ich mein ja nur. Bin mal gespannt, welche Form meiner annimmt."   
  


„Wahrscheinlich die eines hässlichen Wiesels, Weasley", höhnte da auf einmal die Stimme Malfoys hinter ihnen.   
  


Die Drei wirbelten herum. Hinter ihnen standen Malfoy und Sorcery.   
  


Harry wunderte sich einen Moment, warum der Schmerz in sein Narbe dieses Mal nicht schlimmer war, doch gleich darauf musste er Ron davon abhalten, sich auch Malfoy zu stürzen, weshalb er nicht länger darüber nachdenken konnte.   
  


„Du dreckiger Mistkerl!", schrie Ron erbost, während Hermine und Harry ihn mit aller Gewalt am Umhang festhielten.   
  


„Du bist ja so armselig, Weasley", ertönte nun Sorcery.   
  


„Du solltest nicht von dir auf andere schließen, Sorcery", sagte Harry sarkastisch und schaffte es endlich, Ron hinter sich und Hermine zu drängen.   
  


Sorcerys schwarze Augen glitzerten gefährlich und auch der Schmerz in Harrys Narbe wurde fast augenblicklich stärker. „Und du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst, Potter. Du könntest es bereuen", sagte er leise.   
  


„Ich würde nichts von dem bereuen, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, Sorcery", erwiderte Harry ebenso leise. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen war er vollkommen ruhig.   
  


„Wieso gibst du dich eigentlich mit diesen Versagern ab, Granger? Kriegst du nichts besseres, oder was?", wechselte Malfoy auf einmal das Thema und Ron tätigte einen erneuten Versuch, auf ihn loszustürmen, doch wieder hinderten ihn Harry und Hermine daran.   
  


In Hermines Augen blitzte es kurz auf, als Malfoy Harry und Ron beleidigte. „Ich bin doch nur ein Schlammblut. Mit wem sollte ich mich denn sonst abgeben? Etwa mit so ehrenvollen und ach so heiligen Slytherins wie euch? Diese Ehre steht mir einfach nicht zu!", meinte sie dann spitz und Stimme triefte fast über vor Sarkasmus und Ironie.   
  


Malfoy und Sorcery starrten sie perplex an, während Harry und Ron, erstaunt und überrascht von Hermines Antwort, sich angrinsten und Hermine beim Anblick der Gesichter von Malfoy und Sorcery laut anfing zu lachen.   
  


Schließlich brachen auch Harry und Ron in Gelächter aus.   
  


„Tja, Malfoy, diesmal hast du wohl verloren, oder?", bemerkte Ron unter schadenfrohem Grinsen.   
  


Malfoy funkelte ihn böse an und es sah so aus, als wolle er etwas erwidern, doch scheinbar fiel ihm nichts passendes ein, da er unter einem verächtlichen Laut den Mund wieder schloss.   
  


„Hat dir ihre Bemerkung jetzt die Sprache verschlagen? Wird ja immer besser", sagte nun auch Harry.   
  


„Kommt, wir gehen", Hermine zog die beiden Jungen mit sich und grinste ebenfalls übers ganze Gesicht.   
  


„Das war die beste Antwort, die du diesen Idioten geben konntest", strahlte Ron Hermine an.   
  


„Ich weiß", lächelte diese siegessicher.   
  


Harry sah den beiden lächelnd zu. Er war sich sicher, dass Hermine Ja sagen würde.   
  


****

Nach einer Stunde Verwandlung und einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs zusammen gingen die Drei in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen.   
  


„Ich hab solchen Hunger, das glaubt ihr mir nicht", sagte Harry und ließ sich auf seinen Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch fallen.   
  


„Denkt dran, dass wir uns nach Wahrsagen und Arithmantik in der Bücherei treffen. Wegen Krätze", mahnte Hermine.   
  


Harry und Ron seufzten laut, doch sie protestierten nicht. Schließlich ging es um Sirius.   
Als sie nach dem Essen in die Eingangshalle gingen und sich trennen mussten, da Hermine Arithmantik, Harry und Ron aber Wahrsagen hatten, zischte Harry Ron ins Ohr: „Frag sie jetzt!"   
  


Ron nickte, auch wenn er plötzlich sehr weiß geworden war.   
  


„Hermine!", rief er ihr hinterher, während Harry sich zurückzog.   
  


Hermine drehte sich hastig um. „Was ist denn? Ich muss zu Arithmantik, das weißt du doch! Und du solltest dich auch beeilen, sonst kommst du nie pünktlich in den Nordturm!", ihre Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.   
  


„Ich will dich nur kurz was fragen", sagte Ron und dachte gleichzeitig: Ich kann das nicht, ich kann das nicht . . .   
  


Hermine sah ihn auffordernd an. „Was denn?"   
  


„Ähm, . . . ich wollte dich fragen . . . ob du . . . gehst du . . . gehst du mit mir zum Halloween-Ball?", es war raus, er hatte die Frage wirklich über die Lippen gebracht.   
  


Hermine tat erst einmal einen Moment lang gar nichts, dann lächelte sie.   
  


„Ich meine, ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht willst . . .", fing Ron an.   
  


„Ron", versuchte Hermine ihn sanft zu unterbrechen.   
  


Doch Ron plapperte ununterbrochen weiter: „ . . . wenn du lieber mit Dean gehen willst, dann . . ."   
  


„Ron!", sagte Hermine jetzt etwas lauter und Ron verstummte.   
  


Hermine lächelte ihn weiterhin an. „Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir zum Ball gehen", sagte sie schließlich.   
  


Rons Augen wurden groß. „Wirklich?"   
  


Hermine nickte.   
  


„Okay . . . ähm, . . .danke, ich meine . . . Danke", stotterte er.   
  


„Schon okay, ich freu mich, dass du mich gefragt hast. Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich gehen. Viel Spaß bei Wahrsagen", rief sie ihm noch zu und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.   
Ron blickte ihr völlig verdattert hinterher.   
  


Nach einer Weile ging er zu Harry hinüber, der ihn bereits ungeduldig erwartete.   
  


„Und, was hast sie gesagt?", fragte er und versuchte sorgenvoll, Rons Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten.

   
„Sie hat Ja gesagt", stammelte Ron und konnte es anscheinend immer noch nicht richtig glauben. Seine Augen blickten seltsam verklärt.   
  


„Siehst du, was habe ich dir gesagt?!"   
  


Ron nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in den Nordturm.   
  


„Da ist Cho! Und sie ist allein, also frag sie!", flüsterte Ron plötzlich und zeigte auf ein Mädchen, dass vor ihnen den Gang entlang ging und vor einer Tür stehen blieb. Ron wollte betont langsam weiter gehen und Harry davon abhalten, ihm zu folgen, doch Harry hielt ihn ziemlich unsanft von seinem Vorhaben ab und ging einfach mit Ron an Cho vorbei, ohne sie zu beachten. 

  
Als sie außer Hörweite waren, sah Ron ihn fassungslos an. „Sag mal, was war das denn gerade?!", fragte er, vollkommen entgeistert.   
  


„Ich weiß nicht . . . ich . . . ich hab keine Ahnung!", erwiderte Harry hilflos.   
  


„Du hättest sie eben einfach fragen können, es hätte niemand mitbekommen!"   
  


„Ich weiß es, Ron!"   
  


Harry verstand sich ja selbst nicht! Es war nicht so gewesen, dass er sie nicht hatte fragen können. Er hätte sich schon dazu überwunden, Cho zu fragen, doch als er sie gesehen hatte, war da noch ein anderes Gefühl hochgekommen. Das Gefühl, dass gar nicht sie das Mädchen war, das er fragen _wollte_! Er wollte nicht mit ihr zum Ball gehen. Aber warum?! Hatte er nicht vor ein paar Tagen einen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen, als sie in Snapes Unterricht kam, um ihn zu Dumbledore zu bringen? Wie konnte dieses Gefühl ein paar Tage später einfach nicht mehr existieren, als wäre es nie da gewesen!?   
  


„Ron, ich . . . ich kann nicht mehr mit ihr zum Ball", erklärte Harry irritiert. „Ich . . . empfinde nichts mehr für sie, aber das ist doch . . . verrückt!"   
  


„Ich glaube, du leidest an einer Hormonstörung, die vorzugsweise Jugendliche in unserem Alter betrifft. Nennt sich Pubertät", erklärte Ron gönnerhaft grinsend.   
  


Harry erschien es irgendwie zu einfach, seine erloschenen Gefühle mit der Pubertät abzuspeisen. Doch was war es sonst?   
  


„Die Probleme eines Fünfzehnjährigen, halleluja", lachte Ron laut.   
  


„Meinst du, das hat einen bestimmten Hintergrund? Vielleicht wollte ja irgendjemand, dass ich nicht mit Cho zum Ball gehe und hat meine Gefühle für sie . . . weggezaubert", meinte Harry hilflos, doch sogar in seinen Ohren klang diese Behauptung lächerlich.   
  


Und so sah Ron ihn auch an. „Harry, langsam wirst du paranoid. Du solltest wirklich aufhören, hinter jeder Ecke Schwarze Magie zu vermuten. Das macht dich krank! Freu dich lieber drauf, dass Professor Trelawney dir gleich wieder deinen Tod prophezeien wird", sagte Ron trocken und stieg die Leiter zum Klassenraum für Wahrsagen hinauf.   
  


****

tbc . . . 

_Wäre lieb, wenn ihr wieder ein kleines Feedback hinterlassen würdest *ganz bittend schaut*_


	9. Kapitel 8

Titel: Das letzte Geheimnis?  
  
Disclaimer: steht immer noch im Prolog  
  
Sodele, heute geht wieder ein großes Dankeschön für ihr Review an  
  
Fay Riddle  
  
BlackSilverMoon  
  
Kirilein - über was amüsierst du dich denn?  
  
****  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
****  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten abgemacht, dass sie sich nach Wahrsagen und Arithmantik in der Bibliothek treffen wollten. Als die beiden Jungen dort ankamen, saß Hermine bereits an einem der Tische und versuchte, ihre Schreibfeder in eine Teekanne zu verwandeln.  
  
"Und, schaffst du's?", fragte Harry, während er und Ron sich zu ihr setzten.  
  
"Ich mache Fortschritte", sagte Hermine lächelnd.  
  
"Stell dir doch bitte mal vor, was Harry vor Wahrsagen gebracht hat", fing Ron nun an.  
  
Hermine warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
"Er wollte eigentlich Cho fragen, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball geht, doch als sie ihm vorhin über den Weg gelaufen ist, hat er sie nicht angesprochen. Und jetzt kommt's: er will gar nicht mehr mit ihr zum Ball!"  
  
Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. "Warst du nicht noch vor ein paar Tagen noch total begeistert von ihr?"  
  
Harry errötete. "Ich kann's mir auch nicht erklären."  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. "Und mit wem gehst du jetzt?"  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Wisst ihr, was ich für Neuigkeiten hab?", fragte Hermine jetzt.  
  
Es war nun an Harry und Ron, ihrer Freundin fragend anzuschauen.  
  
"Sorcery hat ebenfalls Arithmantik gewählt."  
  
"Hat er dich beleidigt?", fragte Ron.  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Er hat gar nichts gesagt. Aber er wirkte ziemlich arrogant."  
  
"Er ist ein Slytherin, was erwartest du?", erwiderte Harry.  
  
Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu und lächelte kurz. "Ich hab hier eine Liste von Büchern, in denen etwas drin stehen könnte, wie wir Krätze kriegen. Das heißt, wir müssen alle durchgucken."  
  
Nach diesen Worten breitete sie vor Harry und Ron ein Stück Pergament aus, das vollständig mit Hermines kleiner Schrift beschrieben war.  
  
Harry und Ron machten große Augen. "Die alle?", fragte sie wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Das sind nur diejenigen, die mir in Arithmantik eingefallen sind. Wir können noch auf die Liste der hier verzeichneten Bücher schauen. Und ihr wollt Schnuffel doch helfen, oder nicht?!", fragte Hermine streng.  
  
Ergeben nickten Harry und Ron mit den Köpfen und machten sich jeder auf die Suche nach den von Hermine aufgeschriebenen Büchern.  
  
****  
  
"Hast du eigentlich vor, dieses Jahr überhaupt noch was mit Potter anzufangen?", höhnte Draco Malfoy.  
  
Er ging mit Sorcery durch die Gänge und war auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Seit Sorcery Harry den Brief abgenommen, daraus aber keinerlei Nutzen gezogen hatte, war sein Respekt vor dem neuen Jungen um einige Stufen gesunken.  
  
"Du bist zu ungeduldig", erwiderte Sorcery ungerührt.  
  
"Und du bist wahnsinnig tatkräftig", sagte Malfoy sarkastisch. "Wir hätten Potter schon unzählige Male drankriegen können!"  
  
Weiterhin blieb Sorcery ruhig. "Wenn du dich so überlegen fühlst, handle so wie du denkst."  
  
Er schaute Malfoy dabei nicht an, sondern ging so gelassen und selbstsicher weiter wie üblich. Malfoy fühlte sich von Sorcerys Kaltschnäuzigkeit und Ignoranz provoziert. "Ich habe Potter in den letzten vier Jahren oft genug fertig gemacht. Ich weiß, wo seine wunden Punkte liegen. Glaub nicht, du könntest mir Vorhalte machen!"  
  
"Potter ist aber immer noch in Hogwarts, oder? Irgendwas scheinst du also falsch gemacht zu haben", Sorcerys Stimme klang nicht im mindesten beleidigend. Es war eher eine Feststellung.  
  
Trotzdem blitzte es in Malfoys Augen kurz auf. "Du hältst dich also für perfekt, ja?", zischte er leise.  
  
"Ich habe meine eigenen Pläne."  
  
"Würdest du mich dann in diese so großartigen Pläne einweihen?", fragte Malfoy sarkastisch.  
  
"Nein."  
  
Malfoy konnte seine Wut jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten. Was bildete sich dieser verdammte Idiot eigentlich ein, so mit ihm zu reden?! "Weißt du was, Sorcery, du kannst mich mal! Wenn du dich nicht um Potter kümmerst, mach ich damit weiter, womit ich in den letzten vier Jahren angefangen habe!"  
  
"Gut. Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber ich warne dich."  
  
Sie waren währenddessen am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und Malfoy hatte gerade das Passwort sagen wollen. Als er jedoch Sorcerys Worte hörte, wandte er sich wieder um und blickte seinen Mitschüler ungläubig, aber auch ein wenig amüsiert an. "Wie bitte?"  
  
Sorcery hielt seinem Blick ohne Anstrengung stand.  
  
"Wenn du mir irgendwie in die Quere kommst, wirst du es bereuen, das schwöre ich dir."  
  
Sorcery klang zwar weiterhin vollkommen ruhig und gelassen, doch ein gefährlicher Unterton hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen und als Malfoy in seine schwarzen Augen blickte, sah er ein kaltes, alles verschlingendes Feuer in ihnen aufglimmen. Malfoy lief bei diesem Ausdruck ein Schauder über den Rücken, allerdings versuchte er, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Ich lasse mir von dir keine Vorschriften machen", sagte er, doch seine Stimme klang nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher wie sonst.  
  
Sorcery ging auf Malfoy zu und drückte ihn an die Kerkerwand. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von dem Malfoys entfernt und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war jetzt nicht mehr von seiner sonst so gelassenen Art. Sie waren erfüllt von Wut und Bösartigkeit und Malfoy glaubte, ein rötliches Funkeln in ihnen zu erkennen. Und plötzlich machten Malfoy diese Augen Angst.  
  
"Das solltest du aber", sagte Sorcery gefährlich leise. "Ich würde dir raten, meine Warnung zu befolgen. Denn falls irgendetwas, mit dem du deinem Minderwertigkeitskomplex auf die Sprünge helfen willst, mein Vorhaben stört, bringe ich dich um."  
  
Malfoy keuchte, als Sorcery ihn immer weiter gegen die Wand presste. "Du kannst mich nicht einschüchtern", erwiderte er und unterdrückte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn warnte, Sorcery noch weiter zu reizen.  
  
Doch Sorcery ließ ihn wider Erwarten los und trat zurück. "Wenn du das sagst", sagte er und klang wieder so kalt wie eh und je.  
  
Einen Moment lang fixierte er Malfoy noch mit seinem Blick, dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum, während Malfoy zurückblieb und das beunruhigende Gefühl, das Sorcerys Blick in ihm ausgelöst hatte, zu verdrängen versuchte.  
  
****  
  
"Morgen fängt übrigens das Quidditch Training wieder an", verkündete Alicia Spinnet dem restlichen Gryffindor-Team beim Abendessen. "Ich bin der neue Kapitän. Mit Angelina zusammen. Offenbar trauen sie mir diese Aufgabe allein nicht zu", sagte sie und grinste zu Angelina hinüber.  
  
"Jedenfalls brauchen wir einen neuen Hüter. Jeder, der sich für dieses Amt bewerben möchte, kommt bitte morgen Nachmittag nach der letzten Stunde zum Quidditch Feld", verkündete Angelina lautstark, sodass es jeder am Tisch mitbekam.   
  
"Bewirb dich doch", sagte Hermine zu Ron, als sie später im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und in alten, vergilbten Büchern blätterten, immer darauf bedacht, keine dieser brüchigen Seiten kaputt zu machen.  
  
"Als Hüter?", fragte Ron skeptisch zurück.  
  
"Warum nicht? Als wir bei dir zuhause Quidditch gespielt haben, warst du doch immer derjenige, der die meisten Bälle gefangen hat", meinte auch Harry.  
  
Als Ron beharrlich schwieg, fuhr Harry fort: "Außerdem wäre es doch lustig, wenn wir beide zusammen spielen würden."  
  
"Okay, ich kann's ja mal versuchen", sagte Ron schließlich.   
  
In diesem Moment klappte das Gemälde der Fetten Dame zur Seite und ein Mädchen trat, gefolgt von einem anderen, in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war Ginny.  
  
"Ginny! Da bist du ja endlich! Wieder gesund?", fragten Fred und George und stürmten auf ihre jüngere Schwester zu.  
  
"Da ist sie ja endlich", meinte auch Hermine und stand auf, um Ginny zu begrüßen.  
  
"Ich versteh das gerade nicht", begann Harry an Ron gewandt. Er klang sehr irritiert. " Ich hab sie doch . . . ich hab sie doch gestern gesehen, beim . . . Mittagessen! Warum wundert ihr euch denn alle so, sie zu sehen?"  
  
"Sie war krank und musste die ersten paar Schultage zu hause bleiben. Ansteckungsgefahr. An ihrer Stelle wurde ein Trugbild hierher geschickt, das den Stoff der letzten Tage mitgelernt hat. Somit weiß Ginny alles, was die anderen gelernt haben, ohne der Klasse hinterherzuhinken. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das!", erklärte Ron und stand nun ebenfalls auf, um seine Schwester zu begrüßen.  
  
Mit einem höchst dämlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht blieb Harry sitzen und starrte seinem besten Freund hinterher. Seit wann erfuhr man hier denn immer alles als Letzter!? Doch schließlich stand auch er auf, um Ginny Willkommen zu heißen.  
  
Als er sie endlich einmal aus der Nähe betrachten konnte, stockte ihm nahezu der Atem. Wie sie sich verändert hatte! Wie konnte ihm das im Fuchsbau nicht aufgefallen sein? Aufmerksam betrachtete Harry sie, als Ginny jetzt von Ron umarmt wurde. Sie war gewachsen und sah mit ihren vierzehn Jahren schon wesentlich erwachsener aus als die anderen Mädchen ihrer Klasse. Außerdem hatte sie sich ihre karottenrote Haare abgeschnitten und trug sie jetzt in einem lustigen, kurzen Fransenschnitt, bei dem ihr immer wieder widerspenstige Strähnen ihres glatten Haares ins Gesicht fielen. In ihren großen, grauen Augen stand ein ernster und nachdenklicher Blick. Ginny sah bezaubernd aus.  
  
Harry fragte sich, warum Mädchen sich immer so schnell und vor allem so plötzlich verändern mussten. Erst Hermine, dann Ginny . . . Und während er für Hermine weiterhin nur freundschaftliche Gefühle hegte, war da bei Ginny jetzt noch etwas anderes. Er fühlte sich plötzlich in sein drittes Schuljahr zurückversetzt, als er Cho Chang das erste Mal richtig bemerkt hatte.   
  
"Hi Ginny", sagte Harry nervös lächelnd, als Ron sie losgelassen hatte.  
  
"Hallo, Harry", meinte Ginny, doch sie wurde nicht rot dabei, wie es sonst immer der Fall gewesen war, wenn sie Harry nur angesehen hatte.  
  
Einen kurzen Moment standen sich die beiden befangen gegenüber, dann wandte Ginny sich Lee Jordan zu. "Hast du meine Eule bekommen?", fragte sie ihn grinsend.  
  
"Klar doch. Guter Vorschlag, dass mit dem Verfärbungszauber", sagte Lee anerkennend und lächelte sie an.  
  
Ron zog Harry in die Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, in die Hermine sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte.  
  
"Was hat deine Schwester denn mit Lee zu tun?", fragte Harry irritiert.  
  
"Sie haben sich in den Ferien ein paar Eulen geschrieben. Ich glaube, sie mögen sich ganz gerne. Und es scheint so, als sei Ginny endlich von ihrer Krankheit geheilt, in dich verliebt zu sein", antwortete Ron grinsend.  
  
Er bemerkte nicht den leicht angesäuerten Blick, den Harry daraufhin machte.  
  
"Hast du was gefunden?", fragte Ron Hermine.  
  
"Nein. Es ist wie verhext! In keinem dieser Bücher ist auch nur ansatzweise solch ein Zauber erwähnt, wie wir ihn benötigen würden."  
  
"Und wenn wir einfach den Aufrufezauber benutzen, den wir schon können? Accio?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Harry, das funktioniert doch nur wenn wir wissen, wo sich die Sache aufhält, die wir zu uns rufen wollen! Bin ich eigentlich die Einzige, die im Unterricht aufpasst?!", tadelte Hermine.  
  
Harry sah sie entschuldigend an und zuckte die Schultern, während Ron in sich hinein grinste.  
  
"Wir können ja noch mal in den restlichen Büchern gucken. Wir haben noch nicht alle durch", gab der Rotschopf dann zu bedenken und nahm sich demonstrativ ein weiteres Buch, das er aufschlug und zu lesen begann.  
  
Harry seufzte und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Buch. Er hoffte, sie würden einen Zauber finden.  
  
****  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie in der ersten Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrids Hütte.  
  
Es versprach, ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden, denn der Himmel war klar und am Horizont zeichneten sich schon die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne ab. Die Wiesen waren zwar noch nebelverhangen, doch das gab dem Ganzen eher eine angenehm unheimliche Atmosphäre. Das einzige, was die ausgelassene Stimmung der Gryffindors an diesem Tag trübte war die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch mit den Slytherins zusammen Unterricht hatten.  
  
"Ich hasse Malfoy", stieß Ron angeekelt aus, als er mit Harry und Hermine das Schloss verließ.  
  
"Nun mach dir keine Gedanken. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden", versuchte Harry ihn aufzumuntern, doch auch er machte kein sonderlich glückliches Gesicht.  
  
Bei Hagrids Hütte angekommen, wurden Harry, Ron und Hermine erst einmal gehörig überrascht. Denn vor der Tür der Hütte lag ein großer, schwarzer Hund.  
  
"Was macht Schnuffel hier?", fragte Hermine nervös.  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. Erst Snapes Unterricht, jetzt bei Hagrid - irgendwas konnte da doch nicht normal sein! Selbst wenn Sirius ein Auge auf ihn haben sollte, wie Lupin gesagt hatte, konnte er das nicht unauffälliger tun?! Doch als er einen beruhigenden Blick von seinem Paten auffing, normalisierte sich sein Herzschlag wieder ein wenig und er hatte genug Zeit, den Auftritt der Slytherin-Bande, allen voran Malfoy mit seinen beiden Bodyguards Grabbe und Goyle, zu begutachten. Zu Harrys Erstaunen erschien Sorcery als Letzter. Er lehnte sich ein wenig abseits der anderen Slytherins lässig an einen Baum und betrachtete die Umstehenden mit einem selbstsicheren Blick in seinen dunklen Augen.   
  
"Bin mal gespannt, mit welchen Monstern uns Hagrid heute wieder zu Tode verletzt", schnarrte Malfoy, worauf Hermine ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
Harry jedoch achtete mehr auf Sorcery, der Malfoys Bemerkung zwar nicht kommentierte, allerdings ein höhnisches Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, das Harry überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er schien, als ginge ihn das hier alles nichts an, doch als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry und seinen Freunde lenkte, glühte es in seinen Augen und Harry spürte, wie sich Hermine neben ihm versteifte.  
  
"Irgendwas stimmt mit ihm absolut nicht", flüsterte sie und Harry nickte.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Hagrid um die Ecke und er posaunte sein übliches "Guten Morgen" über die Köpfe der Klasse hinweg.  
  
"Heute werden wir uns mit Röhlingos beschäftigen. Das sind im Großen und Ganzen sehr liebe Tiere. Wenn man sie allerdings reizt, können sie sehr unangenehm werden", verkündete Hagrid, zog ein kleines, salamanderartiges Tier aus seiner Tasche und legte es auf seine linke Hand, sodass alle Schüler es sehen konnten.  
  
Der Röhlingo war grün mit pinken und gelblich-roten Flecken. Er hatte einen kleinen, länglichen Kopf und im Gegensatz dazu sehr lange und dicke Gliedmaße, was ihm ein groteskes und leicht lächerliches Aussehen verlieh. An seinen Nüstern flackerten kleine, bläuliche Flammen und in unregelmäßigen Abständen zischelte eine vierfach gespaltene Zunge aus seinem Mund hervor, wobei jedes Mal kleine aber scharfe Zähne sichtbar wurden.   
  
"Dieser Winzling soll uns gefährlich werden?", fragte Malfoy sarkastisch.  
  
"Dieser Winzling, wie du ihn nennst, Malfoy, kann dich innerhalb fünf Sekunden zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrennen. Wir können dich ja gerne als lebendes Beispiel verwenden", sagte Hagrid trocken.  
  
Alle Gryffindors brachen in Gelächter aus und als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, meldete sich Hermine.  
  
"Ja, Hermine?", nahm Hagrid sie dran.  
  
"Hat der Röhlingo irgendetwas mit dem Salamander oder der Eidechse zu tun?"  
  
"Du hast Recht Hermine. Der Röhlingo stammt tatsächlich zur Hälfte vom Salamander ab. Zur anderen Hälfte, daher die gespaltene Zunge, ist er mit der Schlange verwandt. Ich denke, das gibt fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."  
  
"Was ist ein Salamander?", fragte Parvati Patil verständnislos.  
  
"Das ist ein Tier in der Welt der Muggel, das so ähnlich aussieht wie unser Röhlingo", erklärte Hagrid bereitwillig.  
  
"Na, dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass unser Schlammblut Granger das wusste", verkündete Malfoy so leise, dass nur die umstehenden Personen, dazu gehörten auch Harry, Ron und Hermine, es hören konnten.  
  
Harry und Ron wollten sich auf Malfoy stürzen, doch Hermine hielt sie zurück.  
  
"Hört auf, das bringt doch nichts", flüsterte sie ihnen besänftigend zu.  
  
"Womit reizt man dieses Tier denn?", fragte Seamus Finnigan unbehaglich.  
  
"Gut, dass du fragst, Seamus. Man darf dieses Tier nicht beleidigen, es nicht grob behandeln und ihm kein falsches Futter zu fressen geben. Es ist ähnlich wie beim Hippogreif. Doch ein Röhlingo kann dich innerhalb weniger Sekunden töten. Behandle ihn einfach so, wie du auch einen Menschen behandelst oder einfach so, wie du gerne behandelt werden würdest", erklärte Hagrid und fing den Röhlingo wieder ein, der von seiner Hand gehüpft war.  
  
"Und woran erkannt man, dass der Röhlingo gereizt ist?", meldete sich Dean Thomas zu Wort.  
  
"Seine normalerweise blaue Augenfarbe wechselt erst zu grün, dann zu gelb und wenn sie rot wird, ist es schon fast zu spät."  
  
"Wie bei einer Ampel", flüsterte Harry Ron zu.  
  
"Wie beruhigt man sie denn wieder, wenn sie einmal gereizt sind?", fragte Hermine jetzt und schaute sich skeptisch den Röhlingo an, der laut mit seiner Zunge zischelte.  
  
"Du könntest sie ja in den Schlaf singen Granger", spottete Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, du hast ausnahmsweise Mal etwas Nützliches zum Unterricht beigetragen, aber da es reingerufen war, muss ich Slytherin leider fünf Punkte abziehen", sagte Hagrid gönnerhaft.  
  
Harry und Ron kicherten. Endlich ließ sich Hagrid nicht mehr von Malfoy auf der Nase herumtanzen.  
  
"Wie gesagt, Malfoy hat Recht, Hermine. Ist der Röhlingo einmal gereizt, kann ihn nur ein gesungenes Lied wieder beruhigen. Natürlich muss dieses Lied von einer schönen Stimme gesungen werden, denn sonst wird das Tier noch wütender. Also würde ich euch raten, es nicht zu reizen, denn meine Stimme ist wahrhaftig nicht so toll", Hagrid lachte dröhnend.  
  
Die Klasse lachte nicht mit. Sie sah eher beunruhigt aus. Nur Hermine wirkte noch einigermaßen gefasst.  
  
"Nun, ihr könnt euch jetzt in Dreier-Gruppen einteilen, dann bekommt jede Gruppe je ein Tier. Ihr werdet die Röhlingos mit lebendigen Fröschen füttern und sie säubern. Wie ihr das macht, müsst ihr selbst heraus finden. Achtet aber auf die Augenfarbe. Sobald sie zu gelb wechselt, ruft mich", verkündete Hagrid.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine bildeten sofort eine Gruppe und Harry bemerkte das beleidigte Gesicht, das Dean daraufhin zog. Er hatte wahrscheinlich gehofft, mit Hermine zusammenarbeiten zu können.  
  
Als die Drei ihren Röhlingo erhalten hatten, meinte Harry: "Irgendwie finde ich die ja ganz putzig."  
  
Ron zog sarkastisch die Augenbrauen hoch. "Putzig", wiederholte er, "ich kann mit wahrhaftig was Besseres vorstellen, als dieses Tier."  
  
Die Augen des Röhlings wurden leicht grünlich.  
  
"Ron, hör auf, du beleidigst ihn!", sagte Hermine warnend.  
  
"Hier hast du was zu fressen", meinte Ron und warf dem Röhling einen lebenden Frosch ins Maul.  
  
Sofort wurden die Augen des Tieres wieder blau.  
  
"Schaut euch mal Malfoy an", sagte Hermine plötzlich.  
  
"Er arbeitet nicht mit Sorcery zusammen?", fragte Ron ungläubig.  
  
Malfoy stand zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle um einen Tisch herum.  
  
"Das mein ich nicht! Schaut euch mal die Augen ihres Röhlingos an! Sie sind grün und werden gerade . . ."  
  
" . . . Gelb", führte Harry ihren Satz weiter.  
  
"Will er unbedingt verbrannt werden?! Ich kann echt nicht glauben, dass er so blöd ist!", verkündete Hermine. "Wir müssen Hagrid Bescheid sagen!"  
  
"Ach komm, Hermine, lass uns doch unseren Spaß zu sehen, wie Malfoy ein Häufchen Asche wird!", verlangte Ron sehnsüchtig.  
  
Harry grinste. "Wir sollten Hagrid aber wirklich Bescheid sagen."  
  
In diesem Moment wurden die Augen des Röhlingos rot, Sirius begann zu knurren und Hagrid wurde auf Malfoy aufmerksam.  
  
"Malfoy! Was habe ich dir gesagt! Komm sofort von diesem Tier weg, sofort!", schrie er und stürmte auf Malfoy zu, der jetzt doch ein ziemlich verängstigtes Gesicht machte.  
  
Malfoy zog sich stolpernd zurück und wäre fast nach hinten übergekippt, als der Röhlingo sein Maul öffnete. Hagrids Augen weiteten sich und Malfoy stieß einen Schrei aus, während Sirius auf Malfoy zurannte, um ihm zu helfen. In diesem Moment begann jemand zu singen. Harry und Ron wirbelten herum und sahen geschockt auf Hermine, die den Röhlingo mit ihren Blicken fixierte und angefangen hatte, mit wunderbar klarer und fester Stimme zu singen. Die Augen des Röhlingos wechselten ihre Farbe, bis sie wieder ein so tiefes Blau angenommen hatten wie ursprünglich. Erst dann hörte Hermine mit ihrem Lied auf. Die ganze Klasse, selbst die Slytherins, waren sprachlos als Hermine geendet hatte. Auch Sirius starrte die beste Freundin seines Patenkindes an und ein erstaunter Ausdruck hatte sich auf sein Hundegesicht gelegt.  
  
Hagrid war der Erste, der sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
  
"Malfoy!", donnerte er. "Weißt du eigentlich, was hier gerade hätte passieren können! Du hättest tot sein können! Ich habe euch gesagt, was man machen darf und was nicht und was geschieht, wenn der Röhlingo sauer wird! Ich schwöre dir Malfoy, das wird Konsequenzen haben. Ich werde Dumbledore, Snape und nicht zuletzt deinen Vater davon unterrichten, was hier grade passiert ist! Ein Häufchen Asche könntest du jetzt sein, wenn Hermine nicht eingegriffen hätte! Bedank dich wenigstens bei ihr!", Hagrid tobte.  
  
Malfoy warf Hagrid einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann wandte er sich an Hermine und flüsterte ein kaum zu hörendes Dankeschön.   
  
"Ich kann dich nicht hören, Malfoy!", sagte Hagrid drohend.  
  
"Danke, Hermine!", brachte Malfoy daraufhin würgend hervor aber dennoch so laut, dass jeder es hören konnte.  
  
Harry wunderte sich, dass Malfoy nach diesen Worten noch lebte. Eigentlich hätte er ja an ihnen erstickt sein müssen.  
  
"Gern geschehen, Draco", erwiderte Hermine selbstzufrieden und mit einem äußerst süffisanten Lächeln.  
  
Ron prustete und konnte sich kaum halten vor Lachen. Selbst Sirius schien, wie Harry bemerkte, zu grinsen.  
  
"Die Stunde ist hiermit beendet", sagte Hagrid jetzt und drehte sich um. Dann jedoch schien ihm noch etwas einzufallen, denn er wandte sich noch einmal um und schaute Malfoy böse an. "Und bevor ich es vergesse: Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und dreißig Punkte für Gryffindor!", donnerte er, dann verschwand er endgültig.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, als sie Malfoys perplexes Gesicht und die bösen Blicke der anderen Slytherins bemerkten.  
  
"Du kannst wirklich gut singen, Hermine", sagte Ron während sie hoch zum Schloss gingen.  
  
"Danke", erwiderte Hermine und wurde leicht rot dabei.  
  
"Warum hast du bis jetzt denn nichts davon gesagt?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
  
"Ihr habt nie gefragt. Und außerdem gab es ja nie eine Gelegenheit, bei der ich hätte singen können."  
  
"Du hättest in unserem ersten Jahr Fluffy, den dreiköpfigen Hund in den Schlaf singen können, erinnerst du dich noch?", gab Ron zu Bedenken und grinste.  
  
"Da war ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf euch aufzupassen, damit ihr lebend wieder rauskommt", gab Hermine zurück und grinste ebenfalls.  
  
"Jedenfalls werden wir dich jetzt ja wohl öfters singen hören, oder? Wir können ja mal ein Konzert im Gemeinschaftsraum geben. Nur für Gryffindor, versteht sich", schlug Harry vor.  
  
"Untersteht euch, irgend jemandem davon zu erzählen! Ein Konzert, träumt weiter!"  
  
"Ist ja schon okay, wir sagen es niemandem. Aber du könntest deine Zaubersprüche jetzt in Verwandlung ja mal singen, das wäre interessanter. Und das Gesicht von Professor McGonagall würd' ich zu gerne sehen", meinte Harry und musste bei Hermines Gesichtsausdruck lachen.  
  
****  
  
Der Schultag verging ohne weitere nennenswerte Vorkommnisse und als Harry, Ron und Hermine am Nachmittag zum Quidditchfeld gingen, war Ron so nervös wie lange nicht mehr.  
  
"Ich kann das nicht Harry! Ich mach mich komplett zum Affen!", stieß er gequält aus.   
  
"Ach Quatsch! Du bist gut!", wehrte Hermine seine Selbstvorwürfe entschieden ab und sofort war Ron ein bisschen weniger grün im Gesicht.  
  
"Hermine hat Recht. Alicia und Angelina werden dich bestimmt nehmen. Und außerdem haben Fred, George und ich ja auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Und Katie mag dich auch. Also: du hast so gut wie gewonnen", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
"Ihr solltet aber nicht parteiisch sein", warnte Hermine und Harry zuckte unter ihrem strengen Blick lächelnd die Schultern.  
  
Am Quidditchfeld angekommen, setzten sie sich auf die unteren Ränge der Tribüne und schauten den Leuten zu, die schon vor ihnen da gewesen waren und bereits munter durch die Luft flogen.  
  
"Guckt mal, da ist Seamus. Er ist nicht schlecht", sagte Hermine und deutete auf einen Jungen in einem braunen Umhang, der eben einen Ball erfolgreich abwehrte.  
  
"Er ist besser als ich", meinte Ron dunkel.  
  
"Ron, halt die Klappe und mach dich nicht dauernd selbst verrückt. Du weißt, dass du gut bist!", ordnete Harry streng an und ging zu den anderen Mitgliedern des Gryffindor-Teams.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Hast du Ron mitgebracht?", fragte Fred grinsend.  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Euren Bruder?", fragte Katie Fred und George.  
  
"Er ist gut", meinte George nur.  
  
"Dann ist ja vielleicht bald die gesamte Weasley-Truppe in unserem Team. Fehlt nur noch Ginny", grinste Angelina.  
  
"Oh, ich glaub, die hat mit Quidditch nicht viel am Hut. Eher mit den Kommentatoren. Ich hab sie eben schon wieder mit Lee zusammen gesehen", sagte Alicia und grinste ebenfalls.  
  
"Können wir jetzt anfangen?", fragte Harry. Er wollte nicht weiter über Ginnys Liebesleben mit Lee sprechen.  
  
"Klar. Ron, du bist der Erste!", rief Angelina Ron zu, der sofort schneeweiß wurde.  
  
Doch nachdem ihn Hermine noch einmal kräftig angeschubst hatte, bestieg er seinen Besen und erhob sich in die Luft.  
  
"Katie, Angelina, ihr werft ihm Bälle zu. Aber verschont ihn bloß nicht", sagte Alicia zu ihren beiden Jägerinnen und auch sie begannen zu fliegen.  
  
Harry knabberte nervös an seinen Fingernägeln, als er gespannt Alicias Blick betrachtete, der prüfend auf Ron gerichtet war. Immer wieder machte sie sich ein paar Notizen und Harry versuchte vergeblich, sie zu lesen. Seiner Meinung nach war Ron nämlich wirklich gut. Er hatte nun schon zwei Bälle gefangen, die nahezu nicht haltbar gewesen waren. Auch Alicia musste das bemerkt haben, denn sie hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen.  
  
Nach fünf weiteren, nervenaufreibenden Minuten, durfte Ron wieder runter kommen. Er landete neben Harry und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.   
  
"Na, wie war ich?", fragte er neugierig.  
  
"Du warst total klasse! Aber wir müssen noch die anderen Bewerber abwarten. Das Ergebnis wird beim Abendessen bekannt gegeben", informierte ihn Harry und Ron ging mit roten Wangen zurück zu Hermine, die ihn übermütig umarmte, was Harry, Fred und George, die das bemerkt hatten, zu einem Grinsen bewegte.  
  
"Also, wenn aus unserem Bruderherz und Hermine kein Paar wird, fress' ich meinen Besen", verkündete Fred.  
  
"Was ist der Wetteinsatz?", lachte George.  
  
Harry stimmte in das Lachen der beiden mit ein. Fred hatte ja Recht.  
  
****  
  
Beim Abendessen war Ron das reinste Nervenbündel. Er saß neben Harry und trat aus Versehen immer wieder gegen Hermines Schienbein, da sie ihm genau gegenübersaß.  
  
"Ron!", stöhnte Hermine beim zehnten Mal entnervt. "Würdest du bitte aufhören, ständig gegen mein Bein zu treten? Ich würde es morgen gerne noch benutzen!"  
  
"Jetzt mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Du wirst genommen! Und wenn nicht . . . diesen Fall gibt es gar nicht", sagte Harry beschwichtigend.  
  
In diesem Moment erhob Alicia ihre Stimme und Ron wurde speiübel.  
  
"Ich werde nun das Ergebnis von unserem Training heute Mittag verkünden. Ich hab wirklich ein paar sehr gute Flieger gesehen und wenn ich mehr Plätze zu besetzten hätte, würde ich euch alle nehmen. Aber ich musste mich eben für einen von euch entscheiden."  
  
"Kann sie jetzt nicht endlich sagen, wer der neue Hüter ist!", flüsterte Ron gequält, was ihm einen mitleidigen Blick seiner beiden Freunde einbrachte.  
  
"Der neue Hüter des Quidditch-Teams von Gryffindor ist - Ron Weasley!"  
  
Der ganze Tisch brach in lauten Beifall aus, während Harry Ron auf die Schulter klopfte und Hermine um den Tisch herum rannte, Ron umarmte und ihm einen begeisterten Kuss auf die Wange drückte.  
  
Ron indessen blickte wie betäubt vor sich hin und wirkte, als könne er gar nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte. Erst Hermines Kuss löste ihn aus seiner Erstarrtheit und sein Gesicht nahm eine tiefrote Farbe an.  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Brüderchen!", schrie George drei Plätze von ihm entfernt und Fred jagte ihm zur Feier des Tages einen Fluch auf den Hals, der seine Haare gelb werden lies.   
  
"Danke, Alicia, ich . . . hätte das echt nicht erwartet", stammelte Ron schließlich, als sich die Gryffindors wieder beruhigt hatten.  
  
"Schon okay. Du warst eben der Beste", erwiderte Alicia schulterzuckend. Doch ihrem Grinsen konnte man entnehmen, dass auch sie sich freute.  
  
Den restlichen Abend verbrachten die Gryffindors, vor allem das gesamte Quidditch-Team, Hermine, Ginny und Lee Jordan damit, Rons Aufnahme zu feiern. Auch Sirius, der unverständlicherweise schon von dem Ergebnis wusste, schaute in seiner Hundegestalt kurz vorbei. Angelina, die eine unglaubliche Angst vor Hunden hatte, stieß bei seinem Erscheinen einen kleinen Schrei aus, was die anderen überhaupt erst auf den riesigen Hund aufmerksam machte. Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde, die hauptsächlich Harry, Ron und Hermine betraf, wurde Sirius jedoch von allen gestreichelt und es schien, als würde er sich pudelwohl fühlen. Sogar Angelina verlor ihre Scheu vor ihm. Und als Sirius sich schließlich zu Ron verdrückte und ihm mit einem anerkennenden Blick in den Augen den Kopf auf die Beine legte, meinte sie: "Also, wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dieser Hund versteht alles, was wir sagen und weiß ganz genau, dass Ron unser neuer Hüter ist."  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine grinsten sich wissend an, schwiegen aber.  
  
Als Harry und Ron sehr viel später am Abend in ihren Betten lagen, und Dean, Seamus und Neville schon schliefen, fragte Harry Ron scheinheilig: "Sag mal, was war eigentlich besser? Die Tatsache, dass du zu unserem neuen Hüter geworden bist oder die Tatsache, dass Hermine dich geküsst hat?"  
  
Ron wurde erneut feuerrot und er war froh, dass man sein Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte. "Was heißt geküsst? Das war ein freundschaftlicher Kuss auf die Wange, weil sie sich für mich gefreut hat", wehrte er ab, ohne Harrys Frage zu beantworten.  
  
"Na und? Es war ein Kuss, ob du nun willst, oder nicht. Also, was war besser?"  
  
"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", grummelte Ron und verschwand unter seiner Decke.  
  
Harry grinste in sich hinein. Er wusste die Antwort auch ohne, dass Ron es zugab.  
  
****  
  
Jips, das war's für heute. Und jetzt mach ich erst mal mindestens eine Woche lang kein Update, weil ich nämlich mit meiner Klasse auf Studienfahrt in Rom bin *freu*. Danach geht's aber mit dem neunten Kapitel weiter, versprochen. Und - die übliche Bitte am Schluss *gg* - hinterlasst doch bitte ein Feedback! Liebe Grüße! 


	10. Kapitel 9

**Titel**: Das letzte Geheimnis?; Kapitel 9

**Disclaimer: **immer noch gehört hier nichts mir

**Warnung: **in diesem Kapitel: Charakters Death  

_Und wieder ein Dankeschön an alle meine treuen Review-Schreiber!_

  
****  
  
Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, was bedeutete, dass sie keinen Unterricht hatten.   
Als Harry und Ron noch ganz verschlafen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter kamen, saß Hermine bereits vor dem Kamin und blätterte in einem Buch.   


„Morgen, Hermine. Was machst du denn schon so früh hier unten?", fragte Ron gähnend.  


„Das ist ein Zauberkunstbuch aus der siebten Klasse. Alicia hat es mir geliehen. Ich wollte gucken, ob ein Aufrufezauber drin steht. Fehlanzeige", erklärte Hermine.  


„Irgendwo muss es doch drinstehen!", fluchte Harry.  


„Wir könnten auch einfach zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm von unserer Vermutung erzählen", meinte Ron.  


„Nein, wir haben keine Beweise. Nur weil eine Ratte hier auftaucht, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass es Wurmschwanz ist. Und außerdem würde Dumbledore es sofort Sirius erzählen, und wenn es dann doch nicht Krätze war, wäre er enttäuscht und das will ich ihm ersparen. Wir suchen einfach weiter", widersprach Harry.  
  


„Gehen wir frühstücken", schlug Hermine vor.  


 Als die Drei fast am Bild der Fetten Dame angelangt waren, stieß auf einmal ein Schmerz durch Harrys Narbe, der stärker nicht hätte sein können. Mit einem Schrei brach er zusammen und presste sich die Hand auf seine schmerzende Stirn.   
  


„Harry!", rief Hermine, kniete sich neben ihn und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter.   
  


Harry bemerkte es nicht, er war zu sehr darauf konzentriert, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Nur schwach hörte er die magisch verstärkte Stimme Professor McGonagalls durch den Raum hallen, die allen Schülern hektisch befahl, sofort in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen, nur die Schüler der siebten Klassen hatten sich in der Eingangshalle einzufinden.   


Als eine neue Welle des Schmerzes ihn überfiel, wurde Harry endgültig bewusstlos.

****

  
  
Als er erwachte, spürte er immer noch einen dumpf pochenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, musste sie allerdings sofort wieder gegen das gleißend helle Licht abschirmen. Es schmerzte ihn. Nach ein paar Sekunden nahm er die Hände herunter und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Nun kehrte auch die Erinnerung an das, was geschehen war, in seine Gedanken zurück. Die Stimme Professor McGonagalls und der Schmerz in seiner Narbe. Im ersten Moment konnte er sich nicht erklären, was passiert war, doch dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube: Voldemort hatte Hogwarts angegriffen. Eine andere Erklärung konnte es nicht geben.  


Suchend blickte er sich um und entdeckte schließlich die verschwommen Umrisse dessen, was er gesucht hatte. Er setzte seine Brille auf und sah sich erneut um. Er lag auf der Krankenstation. Doch er war nicht allein. Alle Betten um ihn herum waren belegt. Es war ein furchtbarer Anblick und obwohl Harry die Schüler nicht kannte, die in den Betten lagen, krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. Dann war es also wirklich wahr. Es hatte einen Angriff gegeben.  


Am letzten Bett des Raumes stand Madam Pomfrey. Als sie zurücktrat, konnte Harry etwas sehen, das ihm fast das Herz stehen blieben ließ. Es war Fred, Rons Bruder, der dort scheinbar bewusstlos im Bett lag. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu Ron und Hermine. Ging es ihnen gut? Sie waren nicht hier, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Inständig hoffte er, dass ihnen nichts passiert war, dass sie sich wohlbehalten an einem sicheren Ort befanden. Und noch etwas schlich sich in seinen Kopf und ließ sich nicht mehr vertreiben: wie ging es Ginny? Hatte sie es rechtzeitig in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors geschafft?  


In diesem Moment trat Madam Pomfrey an sein Bett und sah ihn mit prüfendem Blick an. „Du bist also wach", stellte sie fest.  


Dann fuhr sie mit ihrem Zauberstab langsam über seinen Körper und hielt Harry mit einem strengen Blick davon ab, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er musste wissen, was passiert war, wie es den anderen ging!  


„Madam Pomfrey, was ist passiert? Wie geht es Fred und was ist mit . . .", begann Harry hervorzusprudeln, doch die Krankenschwester unterbrach ihn:  


„Mr. Weasley geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Momentan ist er bewusstlos, doch er wird wieder gesund werden. Den Rest werden Sie zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt erfahren."  


Harry wollte gerade erneut ansetzen, um eine Frage zu stellen, als die Tür aufging und Professor Snape die Krankenstation betrat. Harry warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu und erkannte, dass er noch blasser war als gewöhnlich. Unter seinen schwarzen Augen standen tiefe, dunkle Schatten und er machte einen müden und erschöpften Eindruck.  


„Haben Sie noch etwas von dem Wachhalte-Trank, Madam Pomfrey? Der junge Greevy darf nicht einschlafen und wenn Sie keinen mehr vorrätig haben, müsste ich welchen brauen gehen. Allerdings würde das fast zu lange dauern."  


Angesichts des Tonfalls in Snapes Stimme huschte ein erstaunter Ausdruck über Harrys Gesicht. Er hatte seinen Zaubertränkelehrer noch nie so höflich und besorgt erlebt.  


„Ich habe noch eine Flasche. Warten Sie hier, Professor", erwiderte die Krankenschwester und verschwand mit eiligen Schritten in ihrem Büro.   


Als Snape sich nun umsah und erkannte, dass Harry wach war, verschloss sich sein Gesicht sofort wieder und es wurde so kalt und abweisend wie eh und je. Harry hätte in diesem Moment alles gegeben um zu wissen, was sein Lehrer dachte, doch Snapes Augen verrieten absolut nichts von dem was in ihm vorging.  


Er könnte ihn fragen. Ihn fragen, wie es Ron und Hermine ging. Er würde es sicher wissen. Doch er kannte Snape. Im Geiste wog Harry das Für und Wider gegeneinander ab und schließlich siegte seine Besorgnis: „Professor, wissen Sie, wie es Ron und Hermine geht?"  


Snape schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte er: „Es ist ihnen nichts passiert, falls Sie das meinen, Potter."  


Harry fiel ein ganzer Berg vom Herzen und erleichtert begann er zu lächeln. Er sagte jedoch nichts mehr.  


„Ihr Trank, Professor", ertönte da die angespannte Stimme Madam Pomfreys und Snape wandte sich wieder ihr zu.   


„Danke", erwiderte er, „vor der Tür warten Granger und Weasley darauf, dass sie zu Potter können. Weasley will außerdem seinen Bruder sehen. Und George Weasley ist ebenfalls da."  


Madam Pomfrey warf einen erschrockenen Blick zur Tür. „Sie können auf gar keinen Fall herein kommen. Höchstens einer von ihnen noch heute Abend. Sagen Sie das den Dreien bitte, Severus", wehrte sie entschlossen ab.  


„Aber es geht mir gut, wirklich! Ich kann ja auch aufstehen und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", warf Harry ein.  


Snape warf ihm einen funkelnden Blick zu. „Sie bleiben im Bett, Potter. Dumbledore wird sich persönlich darum kümmern, wann Sie wieder aufstehen dürfen. Schließlich sind Sie für die Zaubererwelt von unschätzbarer Wichtigkeit", schloss er sarkastisch.  


„Dann lassen Sie wenigstens einen von ihnen zu mir!", bat Harry, der sofort erkannt hatte, dass es nichts nützen würde, Snape zu widersprechen.  


„Ich denke, Sie können den jungen Mr. Weasley herein lassen, Professor", sagte Madam Pomfrey nach kurzem Nachdenken und Snape nickte widerwillig.  


Kurz, nachdem Snape verschwunden war, tauchte Ron auf und über sein Gesicht glitt ein kurzes Lächeln, als er Harry sah.  


„Eine viertel Stunde!", warnte die Krankenschwester noch, bevor sie in ihrem Büro verschwand.  


„Wie geht's dir, Harry?", fragte Ron und setzte sich neben ihn.  


„Ganz gut", erwiderte Harry und musterte seinen besten Freund. Ron war blass. Sehr blass. In seinen Augen stand ein ängstlicher und gehetzter Ausdruck und sie waren von einem dunkleren Blau als sonst. Er wirkte eingeschüchtert und schreckhaft, als er sich mit einer fahrigen Geste die Haare aus den Augen strich.  


„Wie geht es Fred?"  


„Madam Pomfrey meint, er wird wieder gesund. Er schläft nur."  


Ron stand auf und ging zu seinem Bruder. Harry beobachtete ihn, während Ron bewegungslos am anderen Ende des Raumes stand. Als sich sein Freund abwandte und zu ihm zurück kam, glaubte Harry eine stille Träne in Rons Augen gesehen zu haben, doch er war nicht sicher.  


„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry, obwohl er es schon zu wissen glaubte.  


„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat Hogwarts angegriffen", erklärte Ron mit dumpfer Stimme, „Keiner weiß, wie die Todesser ins Schloss oder überhaupt aufs Gelände gekommen sind. Die Lehrer und Siebtklässler haben gegen diese Widerlinge gekämpft. Und sie haben sie auch zurückgedrängt, aber . . ."  


„Was aber?"  


Ron schaute Harry ernst an. „Es hat drei Tote gegeben."  


Harry erstarrte. „Wer?", flüsterte er.  


„Zwei Siebtklässler der Ravenclaws und ein Fünftklässler von uns . . . von Gryffindor", Ron brach ab.  


„Was?!"  


Ron nickte und schluckte. „Seamus ist tot."  


Harry sank geschockt in die Kissen zurück. Das konnte nicht sein. Seamus tot? Das war ein Traum, das konnte nicht der Realität entsprechen.   


„Seamus?", wiederholte er fassungslos. „Aber warum er? Ich meine, wie konnten sie ihn . . ."  


„Er ist nicht rechtzeitig in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen. Er wurde in dem Gedränge unten in der Eingangshalle von Dean getrennt. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum Dean nichts passiert ist. Diese verdammten Todesser haben sich genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht. Alle waren unten beim Frühstück, jeder eine perfekte Zielscheibe", sagte Ron bitter.   


„Haben sie wenigstens einige von ihnen gekriegt?"  


„Vier. Aber nicht die wirklich Wichtigen."  


Harry schwieg. „Was habt ihr gemacht, nachdem ich ohnmächtig geworden bin?"  


„Wir sind natürlich im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben. Hermine und ich haben alles versucht, um dich wieder wach zu kriegen, aber nichts hat gewirkt. Du hast geschrieen."  


Harry sag ihn entgeistert an. „Ich habe was?"  


„Du hast immer wieder nach deiner Mum und deinem Dad und auch nach Sirius gerufen. Es klang, als hättest du schreckliche Alpträume. Und dann ist etwas sehr seltsames passiert."  


„Was ist passiert?"  


„Die ganze Zeit waren von draußen Schreie und Gepolter zu hören. Doch plötzlich hast du dich aufgesetzt, die Augen geöffnet und geschaut, als wären deine schlimmsten Ängste wahr geworden: total entsetzt und erschrocken. Dann hast du angefangen, den Kopf zu schütteln und immer wieder „Nein, Nein!" zu schreien. Und auf einmal bist du vollkommen erstarrt zurückgesunken, hast die Augen wieder geschlossen und der Lärm von draußen hörte genau im selben Moment schlagartig auf. Es war unheimlich."   


Harry sah Ron entsetzt an, aber dieser schaute nicht minder unbehaglich.   


„Ich kann mich absolut nicht daran erinnern. Ich habe keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr.", sagte Harry verwirrt.  


„Hermine meint, es sei so etwas wie eine Vision gewesen. Nur leider wissen wir nicht, was du gesehen hast. Und da du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst . . ."  


Harry versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Und plötzlich glaubte er, zwei funkelnde, tiefschwarze Augen, die ihm seltsam vertraut vorkamen, vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzen zu sehen und ein hämisches Gelächter zu hören. Doch als er versuchte, sich stärker darauf zu konzentrieren, verschwand das Bild und alles wurde wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit und Verschwommenheit seines Gedächtnisses gerissen.  


„Da war etwas. Zwei Augen. Aber ich habe nicht das Gesicht dazu."  


„Ich sagte fünfzehn Minuten!", erklang da plötzlich die strenge Stimme Madam Pomfreys und die Krankenschwester erschien im Saal.  


„Ich geh ja schon", murmelte Ron, erhob sich und sah besorgt auf Harry herab.  


„Keine Sorge, mir geht's gut", versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen, doch ein Lächeln wollte nicht auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.  


Ron blickte noch einmal zu seinem Bruder, dann verließ er die Krankenstation. Harry sah ihm nach und als er gegangen war, fühlte Harry sich mit einem Mal alleine und seltsam verzweifelt. Er wollte nicht hier bleiben. Nicht hier, wo all diese Menschen lagen, an deren Verletzungen er seiner Meinung nicht unschuldig war. Warum wohl hatte Voldemort Hogwarts angegriffen? Er war hier. Harry Potter, Der Junge Der Lebt. Der Gedanke, dass Voldemort die Schule auch angegriffen hätte, wenn er nicht hier wäre, lediglich, um seine Macht zu demonstrieren, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn.  


„Madam Pomfrey?"  


Die Krankenschwester, die an einem Bett neben dem seinen gestanden hatte, wandte sich ihm 

zu. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Doch, das ist es ja gerade. Mir geht es wirklich gut. Ich würde gerne zurück zum Gryffindorturm gehen. Ich . . . möchte nicht hier bleiben", sagte Harry stockend.  


Madam Pomfrey musterte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick. Nach etwa einer Minute seufzte sie und sagte: „Gut, Potter, gehen Sie. Ich denke eigentlich nicht, dass Sie noch in irgendeiner Weise gefährdet sind. Und wir können weiß Gott jedes Bett gebrauchen."  


Erleichtert stand Harry auf und während er sich seinen Umhang überzog, rief die Krankenschwester laut einen Namen: „Dobby!"  


Erstaunt blickte Harry sich um und mit einem leisen „Plopp" erschien Dobby, der Hauself, direkt vor den Füßen Madam Pomfreys.  


„Dobby ist so schnell gekommen, wie Dobby es geschafft hat, Miss. Was wünschen Miss von treuem Dobby?", fragte Dobby und seine tennisballgroßen Augen sahen die Krankenschwester treuherzig an.  


Dann bemerkte er auf einmal die Gegenwart Harrys und nachdem er einen Moment lang gestutzt hatte, stürzte er auf ihn zu.  


„Oh, Harry Potter! Wie gut, dass Ihnen nichts passiert ist, Harry Potter! Dobby ist so froh, Sie gesund zu sehen!", rief er, während er seine dünnen Ärmchen um Harrys Beine schlang.   


Harry strich ihm unbeholfen über den Kopf und meinte: „Ich bin auch froh, dich wiederzusehen, Dobby."  


„Dobby, ich habe dich gerufen, damit du dich nützlich machst!" sagte Madam Pomfrey jetzt streng und Dobby ließ Harrys Beine sofort los. Mit beschämtem Blick drehte er sich zu der Krankenschwester um.  


„Geh runter in die Große Halle und sage Professor McGonagall, dass hier oben ein Bett frei geworden ist. Sie können jemanden nach oben bringen."  


Harry sah sie entsetzt an und fragte, während Dobby wieder verschwand: „Es gibt noch mehr Verletzte?!"  


„Ja. Das sind noch lange nicht alle. Wir haben in der Großen Halle ein notdürftiges Lager für die nicht sehr schwer verletzten Opfer aufgebaut."  


Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch Madam Pomfrey wehrte ab: „Sagen Sie jetzt nichts mehr, Mr. Potter. Gehen Sie zu ihren Freunden und seien Sie dankbar, dass Ihnen nichts passiert ist."  


Ihre Stimme klang so bitter und resigniert, wie Harrys es noch nie gehört hatte.  


Langsam verließ er die Station und ging durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Eine unheimliche und lauernde Stille hatte sich über das Schloss gelegt. In jeder Ecke schienen dunkle Schatten zu flüstern und Harry hatte sich selten so unwohl gefühlt. An jedem anderem Tag hatte stets Gelächter und das Geplapper der Schüler durch Hogwarts getönt, doch nun schien das Schloss wie ausgestorben zu sein. Noch nicht einmal die Menschen in den Bildern bewegten sich, sie waren wie erstarrt und nur ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und ängstlich, sobald sie Harry erblickten. Ein fernes Donnergrollen, strömender Regen, der gegen die Fenster peitschte und das Brausen des Windes, der sich ächzend durch die Ritzen schlich und um die Zinnen und Türme heulte, waren die einzigen Geräusche, die man hörte. Kein Tageslicht erhellte die Flure, tiefe Nacht schien über Hogwarts ausgebrochen zu sein und Harry fragte sich plötzlich, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war.  


Doch wirklich erschrocken war er erst, als er die Eingangshalle betrat, von der er zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors kam. Sie war nahezu vollkommen zerstört. Statuen lagen auf dem Boden, die Wände waren teilweise durchbrochen und gaben den Blick auf Räume frei, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Große Treppe, die nach oben führte, wies in der Mitte einen Riss auf und alle Gemälde waren zerrissen, lagen auf dem Boden oder waren ganz einfach ausgebrannt.   


Stolpernd taumelte Harry durch die Halle und konnte nicht fassen, was er sah. Er hatte Hogwarts immer für sicher gehalten, er hatte sich hier immer beschützt gefühlt. Hier hatte er nie Angst davor haben müssen, Voldemort in die Hände zu fallen. Die Erkenntnis, dass auch Hogwarts und mit ihm Dumbledore nicht völlig unantastbar waren, lies ihn in ein tiefes Loch voller Schock und Zweifel fallen.  


Langsam setzte er sich auf die Treppe und betrachtete den Boden der Halle, der an einigen Stellen aufgesprungen und zerstört war. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sich wieder gefasst hatte, stand er auf und ging vorsichtig nach oben, immer darauf achtend, nicht auf irgendeine angebrochene oder zerstörte Treppenstufe zu treten. Als er vor dem Bild der Fetten Dame stand, blickte ihn diese ebenso verstört und verunsichert an, wie jeder andere Bewohner eines Gemäldes.  


„Passwort?", fragte sie und zum ersten Mal seit Harry sie kannte, stellte sie diese Frage nicht gelangweilt, sondern alarmiert und misstrauisch.  


„Polarnacht", entgegnete Harry und trat durch das Gemälde in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  


Im Inneren herrschte eine Grabesstille. Alle Schüler Gryffindors waren hier versammelt, doch keiner von ihnen sprach auch nur ein Wort. Als sie Harry eintreten sahen, sahen sie ihn nur kurz an, aber niemand zeigte eine Reaktion. Als er seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen lies, bemerkte er, dass nicht nur Fred, Colin und Seamus fehlten. Es waren ein ganze Menge mehr Schüler, die Harry vermisste, darunter auch Neville und Parvati.   


Leise ging Harry in eine Ecke, in die sich Hermine, Ron, George, Lee Jordan, Ginny und deren Freundin Michelle zurückgezogen hatten.  


„Hi", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und Hermine stand auf und drückte ihn kurz an sich.  


Harry setzte sich neben Ginny und als diese den Kopf auf Michelles Schulter lehnte und stille Tränen über ihre Wange liefen, nahm er kurz ihre Hand, worauf Ginny ihm ein kurzes und dankbares Lächeln schenkte.  


Plötzlich hörte er ein Schluchzen, das aus der Richtung des Kamins kam und als Harry dorthin sah, erkannte er ein Mädchen der ersten Klasse mit feuerroten Haaren, die ihren Kopf auf die Knie gelegt hatte und deren Freundin ihr beruhigend und doch unglaublich hilflos über den vom Weinen zitternden Rücken strich. Seamus' Schwester. Sie war erst in diesem Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen und Seamus war immer furchtbar stolz auf sie gewesen.  


Mit gequältem Blick wandte sich Harry wieder seinen Freunden zu und als ob Hermine wüsste, was er dachte, warf sie ihm einen ihrer „Du-bist-nicht-Schuld-daran"-Blicke zu. Doch er reagierte nicht darauf.  


„Warum bist du schon da?", fragte Ron auf einmal und alle im Gemeinschaftsraum zuckten zusammen, als seien sie nicht mehr an gesprochene Worte gewöhnt.  


„Madam Pomfrey hat mich gehen lassen, Sie meinte, sie könne jedes Bett gebrauchen, das frei wird."  


Und erneut legte sich Stille über den kleinen runden Raum.  


„Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", fragte Harry.  


„Ein Uhr Nachts. Du warst den ganzen Tag bewusstlos", antwortete Lee.  


„Ich denke, es würde uns allen gut tun, wenn wir jetzt schlafen würden", erhob nun Hermine ihre Stimme und als Vertrauensschülerin bekam sie sofortige Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, „vor allem die ersten, zweiten, dritten und vierten Klassen sollten jetzt in ihre Schlafräume gehen. Es gibt nichts, was wir in dieser Nacht noch für die Schüler auf der Krankenstation und in der Großen Halle tun könnten und ich glaube nicht, dass Professor McGonagall noch einmal zu uns kommen wird. Morgen früh werdet ihr sicherlich erfahren, was genau passiert ist. Und bis dahin sollten wir alle einen klaren Kopf haben. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht und viele von euch noch nicht glauben können, was heute hier passiert ist, doch ihr müsst schlafen. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass die Welt morgen wieder besser ausschauen wird, denn dann würde ich lügen. Allerdings weiß ich, dass sich vieles vielleicht nicht leichter, aber besser verkraften lässt, wenn man sich etwas ausgeruht hat. Und deshalb bitte ich jetzt alle, nach oben zu gehen."   


Nach und nach gehorchten die meisten der Schüler Hermines Aufforderung und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum.   


Am Schluss waren nur noch die Sechst- und Siebtklässler, Harry, Ron, Hermine, George, Lee und Ginny im Raum.  


„Du solltest auch ins Bett gehen, Gin", forderte George.  


„Ich kann nicht schlafen wenn ich nicht weiß, wie es Fred geht", antwortete sie.  


„Du weißt, dass du ihm nicht helfen kannst. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf", entgegnete auch Ron.  


„Komm, Ginny, wir gehen nach oben", sagte schließlich Hermine und nach einigem Zögern stand Ginny auf und folgte Hermine in die Schlafsäle.   


„Ihre Rede war gut", bemerkte Lee.  


Die anderen nickten abwesend.  


„Angelina und Katie sind auch . . . ich meine . . . verletzt, oder?", fragte Harry zögernd.  


Jetzt war es an George und Lee, zu nicken. „Sie sind in der Großen Halle. Man hat uns gesagt, es würde ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gehen. Was auch immer des heißt", antwortet George verbittert.  


„Und Alicia?"  


„Sie ist auch unten. Aber sie ist als Helferin eingeteilt worden. Alle Schüler, die gut in Kräuterkunde sind, sind in der Großen Halle und gehen den Lehrern zur Hand. Deshalb ist auch Neville nicht da", sagte Ron.  


Lange Zeit schwiegen sie und saßen einfach nur schweigend zusammen. Und auf einmal geschah etwas, was beängstigender war als irgendetwas sonst an diesem grauenvollen Tag: das Feuer im Kamin erlosch und im Gemeinschaftsraum breitete sich eine bedrückende Dunkelheit aus. Und plötzlich war die Stille, welche den Raum ausgefüllt hatte, nicht mehr wohltuend und beruhigend, sondern bedrohlich und furchteinflößend.  


„Gehen wir nach oben", meinte Lee unbehaglich und als Harry schließlich in seinem Bett lag, fühlte er sich leer, ausgebrannt und verloren. Und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise war das erloschene Feuer das, was in ihm die größte Angst verursacht hatte und was ihm in späteren Jahren von diesem Tag noch am genauesten im Gedächtnis geblieben war. 

****

  
  
Als Harry, Ron und Hermine am nächsten Morgen den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, waren schon so gut wie alle anderen Schüler da. Die Erstklässler hatten sich mit noch immer währender Angst in den Augen in eine Ecke neben dem Kamin zurückgezogen und Hermine ging zu ihnen hinüber.  


„Irgendwie glaube ich das alles noch nicht so richtig", sagte Ron und setzte sich auf das Sofa.  


Harry nickte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst."  


Plötzlich erschienen auf den Tischen und Regalen Körbe mit Brötchen, Teller, Tassen, Kakao, Marmelade und Honig und Professor McGonagalls Stimme tönte durch den Raum: „Die Mahlzeiten werden in den folgenden Tagen nicht in der Großen Halle stattfinden, da wir diese für die Verletzten benötigen. Nach dem Frühstück werde ich Sie abholen und zu einem Raum bringen, in dem der Schulleiter zu Ihnen sprechen wird."  


Die Schüler warteten noch einen Augenblick, als es aber ruhig blieb, fingen sie an, sich etwas zum Essen zu nehmen.   


„Ich frage mich, was das Zaubereiministerium dazu sagt. Sie können die Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem jetzt nicht länger verleugnen", sagte plötzlich Hermine, die sich wieder zu ihren beiden Freunden gesellt hatte.  


„Die können alles", erwiderte Ron verächtlich.  


Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt nicht mehr. Das können sie einfach nicht mehr machen. Ich meine, Hogwarts wurde angegriffen!"  


„Meint ihr, sie schließen Hogwarts?", fragte Ron unbehaglich.  


Jetzt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Dumbledore wird das nicht zulassen."  


Harry allerdings war sich dessen nicht so sicher. In seinem zweiten Schuljahr, als die Kammer des Schreckens wieder geöffnet worden war, hatte schon einmal die Schließung der Schule gedroht. Und jetzt waren Schüler gestorben noch viele mehr verletzt.   


„Warten wir einfach, was Dumbledore sagt", sagte Harry und in diesem Moment schwang das Portrait der Fetten Dame zur Seite und Professor McGonagall trat in den Raum.  


Sie sah sehr schlecht aus und es schien so, als habe sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. In ihrem Gesicht standen große Sorge und Anspannung geschrieben.  


„Kommen Sie, ich werde Sie begleiten."  


Langsam standen die Schüler auf und folgten der Verwandlungslehrerin nach draußen. Es war eine traurige Prozession, die durch das Schloss wanderte. Still und eingeschüchtert waren sie alle und keiner wagte es, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Erst, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, ging ein erstauntes Raunen durch die Gryffindors. Sie war wieder vollkommen in Ordnung. Nichts zeugte noch von dem furchtbaren Angriff der Todesser. Nur an einer Wand, an der bisher weder ein Bild gehangen, noch vor der eine Statue gestanden hatte, hing jetzt eine einfache, große Platte aus weißem Marmor und auf ihr stand geschrieben:   
  


  
_In Gedenken an alle Opfer des siebzehnten Oktobers 1995_  
  


Mehr nicht. Keine Namen, keine Verzierungen. Doch selten hatte Harry etwas so sehr beeindruckt wie dieser eine Satz auf einer einfachen, unverschnörkelten Marmorplatte. 

****

_So . . . das war jetzt schon ein bisschen weniger harmlos als die letzten Kapitel. Ich hoffe, _

_es gefällt trotzdem *gaaaaanz unauffällig auf den Review-Button links unten zeigt*._


	11. Kapitel 10

**Titel****:** Das letzte Geheimnis? – Kapitel 10

**Disclaimer: **immer noch nix mir, sondern alles Joanne K. Rowling (wer hat ihr eigentlich  

                     erlaubt, _so _mit Sirius umzugehen, wie sie es in OotP getan hat?! Fällt mir nur 

                     grade mal ein)

Sodele, ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und bedanke mich für meine treuen Reviewer *knuddel*

****

Professor McGonagall leitete die Schüler von Gryffindor weiter durch die Gänge und nicht, wie manche von ihnen erwartet hatten, in die Große Halle.  
  


Sie kamen schließlich in einen Teil des Schlosses, den Harry nicht kannte und nach den erstaunten und neugierigen Gesichtern zu schließen, erging es den restlichen Gryffindors ebenfalls so.  
  


Die Verwandlungs-Lehrerin führte sie durch eine große Eichentür, die mit allerlei Buchstaben, Worten und mystischen Wesen verziert war in einen Raum, der fast so groß war wie die Große Halle. An der rechten und linken Seite des Raumes befanden sich große, fast von der Decke bis zum Boden reichende Fenster. In die Mitte der Decke war das Wappen von Hogwarts eingelassen und den Fußboden zierten die vier einzelnen Wappen der Häuser. Vier große Tische waren aufgestellt worden und über ihnen hing jeweils ein großes schwarzes Tuch. Der ganze Raum war erfüllt vom warmen Schein hunderter Kerzen in Leuchtern und Fackeln an den Wänden. Denn durch die Fenster drang so gut wie kein Licht herein, da der Himmel von düsteren Wolken durchzogen war. Weit entfernt am Horizont konnte man es blitzen sehen und ein tiefes Grollen kündigte ein erneut aufkommendes Gewitter an.  
  


Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich mit den anderen Gryffindors an einen der vier Tische und es dauerte nicht lange, da betraten auch die Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Slytherins den Raum.  
  


„Schaut euch mal die Slytherins an. Selbst die scheinen sich nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen.", flüsterte Ron, da er es nicht wagte, die angespannte Stille mit lauten Worten zu durchbrechen.  
  


Doch er hatte Recht, wie Harry bemerkte. Die Slytherins schauten bei weitem nicht so selbstsicher drein, wie es sonst der Fall war. Lediglich Draco Malfoy schien mit sich und der Welt vollkommen zufrieden zu sein und Harry spürte unbändige Wut in sich aufflackern.  
  


„Malfoy sieht aus wie immer.", sagte er angewidert.  
  


„Ist ja auch kein Wunder.", bemerkte Hermine geistesabwesend. Ihr Blick war auf Sorcery gerichtet. Wieder saß er weit von den anderen Slytherins aus seinem Jahrgang entfernt und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und der Ausdruck in seinen kalten Augen war von einer Gleichgültigkeit, die fast schon an Verachtung grenzte.  
Als Sorcery bemerkte, dass Hermine ihn unverwandt ansah, wandte er sich ihr zu und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden konnte Hermine diesem nicht mehr standhalten und als sie sich wieder zu Harry und Ron umdrehte, umspielte ein boshaftes Lächeln Sorcerys Mundwinkel.  
  


In diesem Moment betraten Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrkräfte den Raum. Sie gingen nach vorne und setzten sich an einen fünften Tisch, der von jedem Schüler gut zu sehen war. Nur Dumbledore blieb stehen.  
  


Er schien um Jahre gealtert. Das sonst so lebhafte und entschlossene Funkeln seiner Augen war einem müden, erschöpften Ausdruck gewichen. Tiefe Schatten standen in seinem Gesicht und es war von solch einer Besorgnis erfüllt wie nie zuvor. Doch nichtsdestotrotz war seine Haltung stolz und aufrecht und seine Stimme war fest, als er mit einer Rede begann, die in Hogwarts nie wieder vergessen werden sollte:

  
„Mein lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich habe immer befürchtet, euch einmal zu einem derart traurigen und erschütternden Ereignis zusammenrufen zu müssen.   
  


Voldemort hat Hogwarts angegriffen, ihr alle wisst das. Er hat das gewagt, womit ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt niemals gerechnet hätte. Und er hat damit allen Zweiflern auf eine furchtbare Art und Weise gezeigt, dass er zurück und seine Macht stärker ist, als zuvor. Ich möchte niemanden verurteilen. Ich muss mir selbst Vorwürfe machen dafür, dass ich nicht früher gehandelt habe. Vielleicht werden einige sagen, ich habe das getan, was in meiner Macht stand, doch dann hätten wir nicht diese Vielzahl von Opfern zu beklagen.   
  


Hogwarts hat mit diesen Opfern einen Teil von sich selbst verloren. Ein Teil der Sicherheit und des Schutzes, die wir Lehrer euch Schülern hier versprochen haben, wird nicht mehr herzustellen sein, dafür ist zuviel Schreckliches geschehen.  
  


Doch ich bitte euch, trotz allen Schmerzes und Verzweiflung, blickt nach vorne. Es gibt etwas, dass Voldemort nicht in seine Pläne mit einbezieht, mit dem er nicht rechnet, da es ihm fremd ist. Und das ist unsere Einheit. Schon im letzten Jahr, nach dem Tod Cedric Diggorys, sagte ich euch, wir sind so stark wie wir einig und so schwach, wie wir gespalten sind. Und trotz des Elends, das Voldemorts Angriff über uns alle gebracht hat, gibt es etwas, aus dem wir Hoffnung schöpfen können. Alle vier Häuser haben Opfer zu beklagen, seien sie verletzt oder unwiderruflich von uns gegangen. Es gibt in Hogwarts jetzt nicht mehr Gut und Böse, es gibt nur diejenigen, denen Voldemort etwas Liebes und Vertrautes genommen hat und das betrifft euch alle. Das Leid betrifft nicht nur drei Häuser unter uns und aus dieser Erkenntnis können wir neuen Mut ziehen.   
  


Ich möchte euch die Namen der Opfer nennen, die der Tod von uns genommen hat und ich beginne mit jenem Haus, in dem man am wenigstens erwartet hat, dass es Opfer gibt: Richard Palmer, Timothy Dalton und Margaret King sind tot. Sie waren in Slytherin.  
  


Aus Gryffindor sind es Fiona Guerin, Ethan Poe, Seamus Finnigan, Isabel McGregor und Angelina Johnson, die wir niemals wiedersehen werden", an dieser Stelle ging ein Aufschrei durch die Schüler von Gryffindor. Sie hatten von Seamus Tod gewusst, doch dass so viele andere den Tod gefunden hatten, darunter auch Angelina, hatten sie nicht gewusst und es war ein Schock für sie, es jetzt zu erfahren.   
  


Harry sah, wie George Weasley schneeweiß wurde und sich krampfhaft an die Tischplatte klammerte. Ron legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm, doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken. Sie alle waren fassungslos.  
  


„In Ravenclaw haben Mikaela Jackson, Samantha Evans, Jonathan Perry und Nicholas Golden den Tod gefunden", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „und in Hufflepuff sind es Michael Weathley, Deborah Kees, Cristoph Spencer, Catrin Rosenberg und Justin Finch-Fletchley."  
  


Als Justins Name genannt wurde, glaubte Harry erneut, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Seamus, Angelina und jetzt auch noch Justin. Drei Menschen, die er gut gekannt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sie niemals wieder zu sehen!   
  


„Diese siebzehn unschuldigen Schüler sind gestorben, weil ein machthungriger, grausamer Zauberer ihre Leben für wertlos hielt. Für ihn waren sie ein Nichts, zu unwichtig um auch nur über sie nachzudenken. Und für diese siebzehn Schüler und alle Menschen, die ihnen noch folgen werden, müssen wir stark sein. Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben, nicht einer falschen Straße folgen, nur weil ihr Weg uns einfacher erscheint. Ich bitte euch nun, eine Schweigeminute einzulegen und das Andenken jener zu würdigen, die Voldemort von uns genommen hat."  
  


Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Keiner sprach, niemand rührte auch nur einen Finger. Alle folgten ihren eigenen Gedanken. Selbst die Slytherins schauten betreten zu Boden. Zumindest die meisten.  
  


„Und nun werde ich eine Frage beantworten, die sich sicher schon einige unter euch gestellt haben", begann Dumbledore aufs Neue, als die Minute um war. „Hogwarts wird nicht geschlossen."  
  


Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen ging durch die Reihen vieler Schüler, doch es wagte immer noch keiner, etwas zu sagen.  
  


„Es steht euch frei, nach Hause zu gehen, wenn ihr es dort für sicherer haltet. Doch für diejenigen unter euch, die sich entscheiden, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, geht auch der Unterricht weiter. Wir wollen durch nichts eure Ausbildung verhindern, gerade jetzt nicht.   
  


Allerdings muss ich einige neue, strenge Regeln aufstellen, denn nur so kann ich euer Bleiben verantworten. Die Besuche in Hogsmeade sind gestrichen. Einmal im Monat wird ein Mann aus dem Dorf herauf kommen, der euch mit dem Nötigsten versorgt. Ob Quidditch gespielt wird, werden die Lehrerschaft und ich noch entscheiden. Wenn überhaupt, dann allerdings nur im Inneren des Schlosses.   
  


Der Halloween-Ball wird stattfinden, wenn auch nicht in der Größe und der Ausgelassenheit, die vorgesehen war.   
  


Die Unterrichtsstunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde werden zwar weiterhin im Freien abgehalten, doch ihr werdet von einem Lehrer zu diesem Unterricht gebracht und auch wieder abgeholt.  
  


Das Frühstück, dass Mittag –und Abendessen werden ab morgen in diesem Raum stattfinden. Und ich möchte euch bitten, in Umgebung der Großen Halle leise zu sein und die Große Halle nicht zu betreten. Die Verletzten brauchen Ruhe.  
  


Als letztes möchte ich euch noch etwas mitteilen, das nicht mit Hogwarts aber doch mit uns allen zu tun hat. Es gab gestern zeitgleich mit dem Angriff auf Hogwarts ein Angriff auf das größte Krankenhaus der Muggel in London. Ich kann euch noch nicht sagen, wie viele Tote und Verletzte es an diesem Ort gab, doch diejenigen unter euch, die den Tagespropheten abboniert haben, werden in der heutigen Ausgabe sicherlich etwas darüber lesen können.   
  


Das Ministerium hat nun, nach diesen beiden Angriffen und nachdem über beiden Orten das Dunkle Mal zu sehen war, bestätigt, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Aus diesem Grund sind die Auroren und einige der Alten Kämpfer nun auch öffentlich auf der Suche nach Todessern.   
  


Morgen werden wir wieder mit dem Schulalltag beginnen. Diejenigen von euch, die nach Hause möchten, sollten bitte noch heute einen Brief an ihre Eltern schicken, damit diese sie in den nächsten Tagen persönlich hier abholen. Ich werde niemandem von euch erlauben, mit dem Hogwarts-Express zu fahren.   
  


Eure Hauslehrer werden euch nun wieder in die Gemeinschaftsräume bringen. Ich danke euch für euer teilnahmsvolles Zuhören", schloss Dumbledore und wandte sich ab.  
  


Sofort, nachdem der Schulleiter geendet hatte, kam Professor McGonagall zu ihrem Tisch und forderte sie auf, ihr zu folgen.  
  


„Geht ihr nach Hause?", fragte Harry Ron und Hermine. Bei ihm selbst war die Antwort klar. Hogwarts war sein Zuhause, er konnte und wollte nicht zurück zu den Dursleys.  
  


„Ich weiß nicht was Mum tun wird. Wenn sie sich zu große Sorgen macht, wird sie uns nach Hause holen, sobald Fred wieder gesund ist. Aber eigentlich glaube ich das nicht.", erwiderte Ron.

  
Hermine schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht nach Hause. Dort ist es auch nicht viel sicherer als hier und hier kann ich zumindest noch etwas lernen."  
  


Wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand Hermine schnell im Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Nach kurzer Zeit kehrte sie mit dem Tagespropheten und kalkweißem Gesicht zurück zu ihren beiden Freunden.  
  


„Hermine? Was ist denn?", fragte Ron besorgt.  
  


Sie warf die Zeitung vor ihnen auf den Tisch und die beiden konnten die Schlagzeile lesen: 

_Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück! Angriff auf Hogwarts! Zeitgleicher Überfall auf Muggelkrankenhaus! Hunderte Tote und Verletzte! Was hat Sirius Black damit zu tun?_  
  


Harry glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen als er Sirius' Name las. „Das meinen die doch nicht wirklich ernst, oder?", flüsterte er.  
  


„Ich denke schon.", erwiderte Ron und er schaute Harry unsicher an.  
  


„Sirius ist unschuldig, sie . . . können ihn nicht verdächtigen!", Harrys Stimme war immer noch kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  


„Wir wissen, dass er unschuldig ist, Harry. Das Ministerium weiß es nicht."  
  


Hermine hatte bisher geschwiegen. „Ich lese euch mal aus dem Artikel vor:  
  


_Hat Sirius Black etwas mit den Angriffen auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, und das Krankenhaus der Muggel zu tun? Seit seinem Ausbruch aus Askaban 1993 versetzt er die magische Welt immer wieder in Angst und Schrecken. Seitdem verdichten sich auch die Gerüchte um einen Wiederaufstieg von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Black war seinerzeit einer der Ersten in dessen Gefolge. Er tötete dreizehn Muggel, einen seiner besten Freunde Peter Pettigrew und verriet die Eltern des jungen Harry Potter, den er seit seiner Flucht ebenfalls umzubringen versucht. Nun wurde er erneut in der Nähe von Hogwarts gesehen, ein paar Tage bevor gestern der Angriff erfolgte. Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge erklärte: „Nach einem unmöglichen und verantwortungslosen Handeln von Albus Dumbledore steht die Schule unter strenger Beobachtung. Fest steht, dass Black den Potter-Jungen an Du-weißt-schon-wen ausliefern will, egal um welchen Preis und das müssen wir verhindern." _  
_Hat also Black den Todessern geholfen, auf das Gelände von Hogwarts zu gelangen und dort ein Massaker anzurichten, bei dem siebzehn Schüler starben und über doppelt so viele verletzt wurden? Noch kann Black das nicht nachgewiesen werden, doch die Suche nach ihm ist bereits intensiviert worden._"  
  
„Aber das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", stieß Ron aus. „Wie verbohrt sind die eigentlich!?"  
  


In diesem Moment blickte Dean Thomas über Hermines Schulter und als er die Überschrift des Artikels las und Sirius' Gesicht als eines der Titelbilder sah, gab er einen angewiderten Laut von sich. „Hoffentlich schnappen sie diesen verdammten Dreckskerl endlich! Meiner Meinung nach ist der Kuss eines Dementors noch nicht Strafe genug für ihn!"  
  


Das war zuviel für Harry. „Er ist unschuldig!", schrie er Dean an und sprang auf die Füße. „Er hat das nicht getan!"  
  


„Harry, beruhige dich! Du kannst nicht . . .", versuchte Hermine ihn aufzuhalten, doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  


„Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Du hast keine Ahnung, was er alles durchgemacht hat! Zwölf Jahre hat er unschuldig in Askaban verbracht, nur weil diese Idioten vom Ministerium unfähig dazu waren, den wahren Mörder zu finden! Red verdammt noch mal nicht von Dingen, von denen du die Wahrheit nicht kennst!"  
  


Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es schlagartig still geworden und alle hatten Harrys Ausbruch mitbekommen.  
  


Dean sah Harry vollkommen verblüfft an. „Du hast sie nicht mehr alle, Harry, oder? Ist dir eigentlich klar, was Black getan hat?!"  
  


„Sirius hat gar nichts getan!", Harry trat einen Schritt vor, und sah Dean drohend an.  
  


Jetzt trat Ron in Aktion. „Harry, sein bester Freund ist tot! Und er macht Sirius dafür verantwortlich! Du wirst ihn nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen können!"  
  


„Ihr seid echt alle nicht mehr ganz dicht im Kopf! Black ist Schuld daran, dass Seamus, Angelina und all die anderen tot sind, ist das zu hoch für euch?!", mischte sich nun Ginny ein und Harry, Ron und Hermine wandte sich ihr erstaunt zu.  
  


Ginnys Augen funkelten vor Zorn und sie hatte vor allem Harry noch nie so verächtlich angesehen. „Du verteidigst gerade den Mörder deiner Eltern, ist dir das bewusst?"  
  


„Harry, wir gehen, komm.", sagte Hermine, noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, was wahrscheinlich zu Eskalation des Streits geführt hätte. „Bitte, Harry, gehen wir in den Schlafsaal!"  
  


Nur widerstrebend und mit blitzenden Augen ließ sich Harry von seinen beiden Freunden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum ziehen.  
  


Als sie im Schalsaal der Jungen angekommen waren, ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
  


„Harry, sie wissen es nicht!", sagte Ron, während er und Hermine sich zu ihm setzten.  
  


„Sirius ist unschuldig!"  
  


„Aber für die anderen sieht es so aus, als habe vor allem Sirius das alles zu verantworten. Als sei er verantwortlich für den Wiederaufstieg von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Wahrscheinlich verdächtigen sie ihn sogar, einer von den angreifenden Todessern gewesen zu sein. Wir wissen, dass das alles nicht stimmt und es absoluter Blödsinn ist, aber wir können es nicht beweisen! Ohne Pettigrew können wir nichts für Sirius tun! Und es hilft ihm auch nicht, wenn du so für ihn in die Bresche springst. Das schadet ihm eher.", erklärte Hermine ruhig.   
  


„Wir können es beweisen! Peter ist hier, das spüre ich! Wir müssen ihn nur finden!", sagte Harry mit einem brennenden Feuer in den Augen.  
  


„Wir brauchen den Aufrufezauber. Sonst geht es nicht.", entgegnete Ron.  
  


„Dann werden wir eben weiter suchen! Und wenn wir jedes einzelne Buch der Bibliothek lesen müssen! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie Sirius wieder nach Askaban bringen! Los, gehen wir in die Bücherei."  
  


Harry stand auf und ging entschlossenen Schrittes wieder nach unten. Hermine und Ron folgten ihm, wenn auch nur widerstrebend.   
  


Harry schritt durch den Schlafsaal, ohne die anderen eines Blickes zu würdigen. Doch kurz, bevor er den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte, tönte die Stimme von Seamus' Schwester durch den Raum.  
  


„Ich dachte immer, du stündest auf unserer Seite.", sagte sie leise, aber es war so still im Gemeinschaftsraum, dass man sie mühelos verstand. „Ich dachte immer, du wärst jemand, in den man Hoffnung setzen kann. Aber ich habe mich wohl getäuscht."  
  


Ihre Stimme klang nicht wie die einer Elfjährigen. Sie war gebrochen, aber doch seltsam kalt und emotionslos. Harry wandte sich langsam zu ihr um.   
  


Die blauen Augen des Mädchens waren starr auf ihn gerichtet. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Stimme waren in ihren Augen so viele Gefühle auf einmal zu lesen, dass Harry kaum eines davon heraus filtern konnte. Trauer und Verwirrung waren verbunden mit Wut und Verachtung.   
Ron und Hermine befürchteten fast, Harry würde erneut in zorniges Schreien verfallen, doch ein um Verzeihung bittender Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht.   
  


„Es tut mir Leid. Ich . . . wollte nicht . . .", er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Sirius ist nicht schuldig. Auch wenn ihr mir das alle nicht glauben wollt.", dabei warf er einen funkelnden Blick zu Ginny herüber.  
  


„Wer's glaubt.", tönte eine spöttische Stimme vom Kamin.  
  


Lee Jordan. Harry zog es vor, auf diese Bemerkung nicht einzugehen.   
  


„Lass uns gehen. Wir können unsere Zeit sinnvoller verbringen.", sagte er stattdessen zu seinen beiden Freunden und in seiner Stimme lag ein kaum verhohlener Sarkasmus.  
  


„Du willst mit ihm gehen?", der Ausdruck in Ginnys Stimme war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Jeder wusste, dass sie ihren Bruder meinte.  
  


Jetzt war es an Ron, sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
  


Es war ein seltsamer Anblick. Auf der einen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes Harry, Ron und Hermine, auf der anderen Seite die restlichen Gryffindors, deren Gesichter vor allem bei den Älteren von großer Abneigung und Misstrauen gezeichnet waren.  
  


„Er ist mein bester Freund. Ich werde zu ihm halten, egal was passiert.", erklärte Ron entschieden.  
  


Harry versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er erleichtert aufatmete. Er hatte sich eben in sein zweites und viertes Schuljahr zurückversetzt gefühlt. In seinem zweiten Jahr hatten ihm auch die Gryffindors misstraut, da sie ihn für den Erben Slytherins hielten und in seinem vierten Jahr war Ron so eifersüchtig auf Harrys Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier gewesen, dass er nicht mehr mit Harry geredet hatte.  
  


Und jetzt, als es so aussah, als habe er erneut niemanden der Gryffindors auf seiner Seite, war Rons Unterstützung besser als alles andere.  
  


„Wenn du das für richtig hältst.", sagte Fred vieldeutig.  
  


„Wir halten es beide für richtig.", ließ sich nun Hermine vernehmen und ihre ernste Stimme hatte etwas seltsam endgültiges.  
  


„Dann geht.", forderte Dean.  
  


Harrys Augen begannen gefährlich zu funkeln und er trat einen Schritt nach vorne.   
  


Hermine, die um Harrys Selbstbeherrschung fürchtete, nahm seine Hand. Als sie spürte, wie kalt diese war und sie den Ausdruck in den Augen ihres besten Freundes wahrnahm, lief ihr unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Sie hatte Voldemort noch nicht gegenüber gestanden, doch sie konnte Harrys Verbundenheit mit dem Dunklen Lord in diesem Moment so deutlich spüren wie nie zuvor.  
  


„Das werden wir auch.", erwiderte Harry auf Deans Bemerkung hin gefasst. Doch in seiner Stimme schwang ein kaum zu vernehmender, aber trotzdem vorhandener, gefährlicher Unterton mit. Jetzt sträubten sich auch bei Ron die Nackenhaare. Er hatte den leisen Unterschied in der Stimme seines Freundes gehört. In der Stimme von Voldemorts Sohn . . .  
  


Den anderen schien jedoch nichts aufgefallen sein, denn sie erwiderten nichts darauf.  
  


Harry, Ron und Hermine verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Drei gingen schweigend zur Bibliothek.   
  


Dort angekommen setzten sie sich an einen der großen Tische in der hintersten Ecke, der mittlerweile zu ihrem Stammplatz geworden war. Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend in ihren Büchern geblättert hatten, schaute Hermine Harry plötzlich an.  
  


„Du weißt, das du . . . eben . . . große Ähnlichkeit mit Du-weißt-schon-wem hattest, oder?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie war sie nicht sicher, wie Harry auf diese Aussage reagieren würde.  
  


Harry blickte von seinem Buch auf und sah Hermine an. Das Smaragdgrün seiner Augen war sehr viel dunkler als sonst. „Ja.", antwortete er ruhig.   
  


„Bist du sicher, dass . . . dass das der richtige Weg ist?", fragte Ron nervös.  
  


Harry seufzte, schlug das Buch zu und lehnte sich zurück. „Nein. Ich . . . ich war mir dessen nicht mal bewusst. Es . . . kam einfach über mich."  
  


„Es kam einfach über dich?", wiederholte Ron verständnislos.  
  


„Ja. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, was ich sage, oder wie ich mich verhalte. Und 

es . . .", Harry brach ab.  
  


„Was ist?", Hermine legte ihm besorgt die Hand auf den Arm.  
  


„Es macht mir Angst.", flüsterte Harry. „Ich habe Angst, dass Voldemort mich irgendwie beeinflussen kann, nicht nur, weil ich sein Sohn bin, sondern weil es vielleicht sogar irgendwas mit unserer Blutsbruderschaft zu tun hat. Oder mit dem Zauber, der uns verbunden hat."  
  


„Priori Incantatem?", fragte Hermine.  
  


Harry nickte.  
  


Seine Freundin schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass er so großen Einfluss auf dich haben kann. Wir sind hier immer noch in Hogwarts. Und solange es nur bei sarkastischen Äußerungen und tödlichen Blicken bleibt . . ."  
  


„Hogwarts wurde gestern angegriffen.", erinnerte Ron, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Hermine einbrachte.  
  


Harry lachte kurz auf. Es war ein freudloses Lachen. „Es ist schon komisch. Wir unterhalten uns hier über sarkastische Kommentare und seit gestern morgen sind siebzehn Menschen gestorben, die wir alle kannten.", stellte er verbittert fest.  
  


„Harry, ich muss dir doch nicht noch mal sagen, dass das nicht deine Schuld ist, oder?", 

Hermines Stimme klang scharf.  
  


„Hermine hat Recht.", bekräftigte Ron.  
  


Harry sah sie mit glitzernden Augen an. „Was glaubt ihr denn, was er sonst damit bezwecken wollte? Ich bin hier! Der Junge, sein Sohn, der ihn einst fast hat sterben lassen! Er will mich töten! Glaubt ihr, es gäbe auch nur einen einzigen weiteren Grund?!", zu Beginn hatte Harry sehr leise gesprochen, doch am Schluss hatte er beinah geschrieen. Außerdem war er aufgestanden und sah seine beiden besten Freunde zornfunkelnd an.  
  


„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer einfach nur seine neue Macht präsentieren wollte?", fauchte Hermine leise aber giftig zurück.   
  


Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte Hermine den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erlebt.  
  


„Jetzt beruhigt euch mal wieder!", forderte Ron besänftigend. Harrys Verhalten beunruhigte ihn. Sein Freund, der sonst immer so ruhig und gefasst gewesen war, schien sich von einem Tag auf den anderen völlig verändert zu haben.  
  


„Gibt es ein Problem?", ertönte die Stimme von Madam Pince. Sie warf ihnen allen einen strengen Blick zu.  
  


„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung.", beeilte Ron sich zu sagen, da Harry und Hermine sich immer noch wütend anfunkelten.  
  


„Ich möchte euch bitten, etwas leiser zu sein. Streiten könnt ihr euch auch draußen!", ordnete die Aufseherin an.  
  


Nach einem letzten misstrauischen Blick auf die drei Freunde verschwand sie wieder, um einen Erstklässler zu verwarnen, der eben an ihnen vorbeigerannt war.  
  


„Würdet ihr euch jetzt bitte wieder hinsetzen!", forderte Ron nachdrücklich.  
  


Harry und Hermine, die mittlerweile ebenfalls aufgestanden war und schon wieder etwas hatte sagen wollen, folgten ihm.  
  


„Was ist bloß los mit euch?!"  
  


Harry und Hermine sahen sich an. Keiner von beiden war bereit, nachzugeben.  
  


Ron drehte entnervt die Augen zur Decke. „Das ich mal den Vernünftigen spielen muss, hätte ich auch nicht gedacht. Könnt ihr euch nicht wie zwei normale Menschen verhalten?"  
  


„Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit, was ist daran so schlimm?", fauchte Hermine.  
  


Ron hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue.  
  


„Ich weiß es.", ließ sich plötzlich Harry vernehmen. Seine Stimme war vollkommen ruhig.  
  


„Du weißt was?", fragte Ron verwirrt.  
  


Hermine begnügte sich damit, Harry auffordernd anzuschauen.  
  


„Was mit mir los ist. Heute vor genau vier Monaten fand die letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers statt."  
  


„Und?"  
  


Hermine aber schien Harry wieder einmal mühelos zu verstehen. „Du glaubst, deine Verbindung zu Du-weißt-schon-wem ist heute stärker als an anderen Tagen?"  
  


Harry nickte und auch Ron sah jetzt aus, als habe er verstanden.  
  


„Dann ist deine Verwandtschaft mit Du-weißt-schon-wem heute also besonders herausragend?", fragte er.   
  


„Könnte doch sein, oder? Durch die Blutsbruderschaft verbunden mit dem Zauber, meine Narbe und die Tatsache, dass er mein Vater ist, hat er jetzt eine dreimal stärkere Verbindung zu mir als sonst. Vier Monate sind ein Drittel eines Jahres. Und ich hab seine Eigenschaften ohnehin schon in mir. Warum sollte er das nicht ausnutzen und mich nicht beeinflussen?"  
  


„Du könntest Recht haben", folgerte Ron.  
  


„Um noch mal auf vorhin zu sprechen zu kommen . . .", begann Hermine, doch Harry unterbrach sie: „Nein, Hermine. Sag mir das in einer Woche noch mal und ich verspreche dir, nicht rumzuschreien. Aber heute verspreche ich dir gar nichts mehr."  
  


„Wir sollten uns mal überlegen, ob wir nach einem Zauberspruch für Sirius suchen oder ob wir langsam eine Lösung für das Sorcery-Problem finden wollen.", meinte Ron.  
  


„Sirius ist wichtiger.", entgegnete Harry sofort.  
  


Hermine sah so aus, als wolle sie Harry erneut widersprechen, doch nach einem warnenden Blick von Ron klappte sie den Mund wieder zu. 

****

  
  
In Hogwarts war selten ein Tag so ruhig verlaufen wie dieser. Die Schüler blieben entweder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder hielten sich in der Bibliothek auf. Keine lauten Geräusche klangen durch die Gänge, es war beinah beängstigend still.   
  


Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten bis zum Beginn des Abendessens in der Bücherei gesessen und es gab ihnen das Gefühl, alle Bücher schon dreimal gelesen zu haben. Doch einen hilfreichen Zauber hatten sie noch immer nicht.  
  


Nach dem Abendessen betraten die Drei gerade die Eingangshalle, um zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen, als Malfoy von den Kerkern kam.  
  


„Wen haben wir denn da.", schnarrte er. „Potter und seine Schoßhündchen. Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?"   
  


„Ich hab keine Ahnung, von was du redest.", erwiderte Harry kühl.  
  


„Du weißt genau, von was ich rede. Ist es nicht furchtbar, für den Tod von siebzehn unschuldigen Menschen verantwortlich zu sein?", Malfoy hatte sein unschuldigstes Lächeln aufgesetzt.   
  


„Halt deine verdammte Klappe.", zischte Harry.  
  


„Warum sollte ich?"  
  


„Wo hast du überhaupt deinen großen Freund gelassen? Ist dir Sorcery auf einmal nicht mehr gut genug?", schnappte Ron.  
  


Hermine bemerkte zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass daraufhin ein befangener Ausdruck über Malfoys Gesicht huschte, doch dieser war genauso schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.  
  


„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Weasley."  
  


„Oder hast du Angst vor ihm?", fragte Hermine, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend.  
  


Malfoy sah sie funkelnd an. Das Grau seiner Augen war eiskalt. „Ich habe vor niemandem Angst. Aber du sollest dir vielleicht genau überlegen, was du sagst, bevor du den Mund aufmachst, Schlammblut!", sagte er. Er klang ruhig, nicht im mindesten aufgebracht. Doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen strafte seine Stimme Lügen.   
  


Und bevor Harry oder Hermine ihn auch nur irgendwie daran hindern konnten, war Ron auf Malfoy zugestürmt und hatte dem Slytherin einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht versetzt, der diesen nach hinten taumeln lies.  
  


„Ron!", stieß Hermine entsetzt aus.  
  


Harry war auf seinen Freund zugegangen und hielt davon ab, Malfoy noch weiter zuzusetzen.   
  


„Hör auf.", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.  
  


„Der Dreckskerl hat es nicht anders verdient!", fauchte Ron.  
  


„Ich weiß, aber du machst dir doch nur die Hände an ihm schmutzig!"  
  


Malfoy fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht, seine Lippe war aufgesprungen und er ertastete Blut.  
  


Hermine fürchtete einen Moment, er würde nun seinerseits auf Ron losgehen, doch das geschah nicht.  
  


Malfoy setzte nur das arroganteste Lächeln auf, das in seinem lädierten Zustand möglich war und betrachtete die drei Gryffindors voller Abscheu und Verachtung.  
  


„Ich werde der Erste sein, der über euch lacht, wenn ihr untergeht, glaubt mir."  
  


„Von was redest du eigentlich, Malfoy?", fragte Harry  
  


„Das werdet ihr schon noch herausfinden. Und ich werde mich zurücklehnen und lächelnd dabei zusehen", Malfoy hatte immer noch dieses arrogante Grinsen im Gesicht, einen Ausdruck sadistischen Vergnügens in den Augen.  
  


Dann wandte er sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal.   
  


„Ich glaube, Malfoy ist jetzt endgültig durchgeknallt.", stellte Ron nüchtern fest.  
  


„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", murmelte Hermine, doch Harry und Ron hörten sie nicht.  
  


„Leute, ich werde noch mal in die Bibliothek gehen. Geht ihr schon mal zum Gemeinschaftsraum.", sagte Harry.  
  


„Wir kommen mit.", entgegnete Hermine sofort.  
  


„Nein. Bitte. Ich würde gerne . . . alleine sein."  
  


Hermine und Ron sahen ihren Freund skeptisch an.  
  


„Es geht mir gut, keine Angst. Ich muss . . . nur mal meine Gedanken ordnen."  
  


Eine Weile sahen die Drei sich noch schweigend an, dann sagte Ron: „Okay, bis nachher."  
  


„Mach dir aber nicht zu viele Gedanken!", bat Hermine noch, während sie von Ron weggezogen wurde.  
  


Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Das sagte gerade die Richtige . . . Dann begann er seinen Weg zur Bücherei. Er war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken und erschrak fürchterlich, als ihn plötzlich eine Hand am Arm packte und ihn in einen dunklen Seitengang zog. Bevor er jedoch auch nur daran denken konnte, etwas zu sagen, ertönte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme: „Ich bin's nur, Harry."

  
Sirius.  
  


Als Harry sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, erkannte er das vertraute Gesicht seines Paten. Zwei schwarze Augen sahen ihn besorgt an.   
  


„Was machst du hier?!", zischte Harry so leise wie möglich.  
  


„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.", entgegnete Sirius.  
  


„Die kannst du dir auch machen wenn du mich jedes Mal zu Tode erschreckst, sobald du mich siehst. Irgendwann bekomme ich einen Herzschlag!"  
  


Sirius grinste. Harry war jedoch gar nicht nach grinsen zumute. Er spähte um die Ecke und als er sah, das der Gang völlig menschenleer war, zog er Sirius mit sich, öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei und verschloss die Tür magisch, nachdem auch sein Patenonkel den Raum betreten hatte.  
  


Beide bemerkten nicht die kleine Gestalt, die sich schnellstens in eine dunkle Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen hatte, als sie eingetreten waren.  
  


„Ich will, dass du von hier verschwindest! Das Gelände um Hogwarts wimmelt nur so von Dementoren!", forderte Harry.  
  


„Ich weiß. Aber ich will wissen, wie es dir geht."  
  


„Wie soll's mir schon gehen? Es geht mir gut.", wich Harry aus. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine erneute Diskussion.  
  


Sirius sah ihn ernst an. „Du kannst vielleicht andere täuschen, Harry. Aber mich nicht. Du gibst dir die Schuld an ihrem Tod, oder?", fragte er sanft.  
  


Harry sah auf und blickte seinem Paten ins Gesicht. Als er dort nichts als Verständnis lesen konnte, fiel alle falsche Standhaftigkeit von ihm ab. Er ließ sich auf einen leeren Stuhl fallen und starrte auf den Tisch vor sich.  
  


„Ja.", flüsterte er leise.  
  


„Ich versteh dich. Ich weiß ganz genau, wie es dir jetzt geht. Und es hilft auch nicht, dass andere dir erzählen, du seiest nicht Schuld daran, nicht wahr?"  
  


Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  


„Ich sag's dir aber trotzdem: egal, was du dir vorwirfst, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Voldemort hat sie auf dem Gewissen, nicht du."  
  


Harry sah von der Tischplatte hoch und auf einmal stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Jetzt weiß ich, wie es dir immer gehen muss, wenn dir jemand sagt, es war nicht deine Schuld."  
  


Auch Sirius lächelte jetzt und wollt gerade etwas sagen, als das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht plötzlich gefror.  
  


Harry stand auf und wandte sich um. Seine Augen öffneten sich entsetzt und seine Augen schienen dem, was sie sahen, keinen Glauben schenken zu wollen.  
  


„Ginny.", krächzte er.  
  


Rons Schwester stand auf der andere Seite des Raumes, die Haut wirkte bleich durch das einfallende Mondlicht und ihre roten Haare leuchteten wie Feuer. Und als wären Harrys Worte ein Startsignal für sie gewesen, löste sie sich jetzt aus ihrer Erstarrung und rannte auf die Tür zu.  
  


Sirius fing sich als Erster, schnitt Ginny den Weg ab, hielt sie fest und legte ihr eine Hand über den Mund, um sie am Schreien zu hindern. Ginny versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu befreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht.   
  


„Ginny, es ist okay, hörst du? Er wird dir nichts tun!", sagte Harry eindringlich. Langsam ging er auf Ginny und seinen Paten zu.  
  


Doch der gehetzte und ängstliche Ausdruck in Ginnys Augen verschwand nicht.  
  


„Wer ist das?", fragte Sirius, während er die wild strampelte Ginny fest an sich drückte.  
  


„Rons Schwester. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sie hier macht. Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst verschwinden!"  
  


„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache.", erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch.  
  


Dass er selbst in dieser Situation noch seinen Sarkasmus behielt, faszinierte Harry.  
  


„Ginny, bitte, hör mir zu. Sirius wird dir nichts tun, das verspreche ich dir", fing Harry erneut an. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und versuchte, einen beruhigenden Ausdruck in seine Augen zu legen.  
  


Und Ginny wurde tatsächlich ruhiger. Sie hörte auf, sich gegen Sirius zu wehren und stand nun still vor Harrys Paten. Der ängstliche Ausdruck in ihren Augen verschwand. Zurück blieb nur pure Verachtung, mit der sie Harry nun anfunkelte.  
  


„Er wird dich loslassen und ich werde dir alles erklären, wenn du mir versprichst, nicht zu schreien oder zu fliehen, okay? Versprichst du mir das?", fragte Harry.  
  


Nach einem kurzen Moment nickte sie.  
  


Harry nickte seinem Paten zu und Sirius nahm die Hand von Ginnys Mund und ließ sie los.  
So schnell sie konnte brachte Ginny genügend Abstand zwischen sich und Harry und Sirius.  
Dann wandte sie sich an Harry. „Ich hasse dich.", flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme klang eiskalt.  
  


Einen Moment lang war Harry zu geschockt, um zu antworten, doch dann fing er sich wieder. 

„Sirius ist unschuldig.", erklärte er.  
  


„Er!? Unschuldig?! Ich frage mich, was er mit dir gemacht hat, damit du diesen Schwachsinn glaubst!", fauchte sie.

  
„Er hat gar nichts mit mir gemacht. Ich werde es dir erklären. Und du wirst mir zuhören."  
  


„Und wenn ich das nicht tue?", fragte Ginny herausfordernd.  
  


Sirius bemerkte sorgenvoll den gefährlichen und unheilverkündenden Ausdruck, der sich daraufhin in Harrys Augen stahl und legte seinem Patenkind beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  


„Er kann dich nicht zwingen, ihm zuzuhören. Aber wenn du es nicht tust, und stattdessen dem Ministerium erzählst, was du heute Abend gesehen hast, machst du einen Fehler.", wandte Sirius sich an Ginny.  
  


„Erzählen Sie mir nichts von Fehlern! Sie Dreckskerl haben schon so viele unschuldige Menschen auf dem Gewissen, da macht mein Tod ja wohl kaum einen Unterschied! Kommen Sie, töten Sie mich! Denn wenn Sie es nicht tun, müssen Sie sich schon was sehr Gutes einfallen lassen um mich davon abzuhalten, zum Ministerium zu gehen!", fuhr diese ihn an.  
  


„Es wir hier niemand umgebracht werden. Ich möchte nur . . ."  
  


„Sirius, das bringt so nichts.", unterbrach Harry seinen Paten. „Geh."  
  


„Wie bitte?", fragte Sirius ungläubig.  
  


„Ich sagte geh. Geh irgendwohin, wo sie dich am wenigsten vermuten. Meinetwegen nach Sibirien. Hauptsache, sie finden dich nicht. Ich krieg das hier schon alleine hin."  
  


„Ich denke nicht, dass . . ."  
  


„Sirius bitte!", Harry wandte sich an Sirius. Keiner von beiden schenkte Ginny nunmehr seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  


Doch diese dachte nun nicht mehr daran, zu fliehen. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären warum, aber irgendwas in Harrys Blick hielt sie davon ab. Sie beobachtete nun beinah fasziniert das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Sirius.  
  


„Du bist das Einzige was ich noch habe! Ich will nicht, dass du wieder nach Askaban geschickt wirst oder den Kuss eines Dementors bekommst!", sagte Harry.  
  


Ginny registrierte zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass der Ausdruck in Sirius' Augen keineswegs so kalt und gewissenlos war, wie sie immer erwartet hatte. Er schien so hilflos und –wenn sie es sich eingestand- sympathisch. Doch sofort verbannte sie diesen Gedanken wieder aus ihrem Kopf. Vor ihr stand ein Mörder, kein unschuldiges Opfer!  
  


„Du willst also wirklich, dass ich gehe?", wiederholte Sirius.  
  


„Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du bleiben könntest. Aber es geht nicht. Und das weißt du.", Harrys Stimme war fest.  
  


Sirius sah ihn an und erkannte nun mehr denn je die Ähnlichkeit Harrys zu James, auch wenn er Voldemorts Sohn war. Wo er selbst immer am liebsten mit dem Kopf durch die Wand hatte gehen wollen und immer mehr auf sein Herz als auf seinen Verstand gehört hatte, war James der Vernünftige von ihnen gewesen. Er hatte stets einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt, als ihm selbst das Temperament durchgegangen war. Und genau das tat Harry in diesem Moment. Er stellte die Vernunft vor seine persönlichen Wünsche zurück und dafür bewunderte Sirius ihn. Harry war im letzten Jahr erwachsener geworden, er war kein Kind mehr.   
  


Über Sirius' Gesicht glitt ein warmes Lächeln. „Deine Eltern hätten wirklich stolz auf dich sein können."  
  


Harry erwiderte nichts, sondern ging auf Sirius zu und umarmte ihn. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er nunmehr kaum noch kleiner war als sein Pate. Er fühlte, wie Sirius ihn fest an sich drückte und das alles kam Harry nach dem Schrecken der letzten Tage wie eine Illusion vor, die zerplatzen würde wie eine Seifenblase, wenn er sie nicht fest genug hielt.  
  


Ginny sah die beiden an und war sich ihrer Sache plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Konnte dieser Mann, der sich so sehr um Harry sorgte, so viele unschuldige Menschen auf dem Gewissen haben? War er ein so guter Schauspieler, dass er die Wärme und die Zuneigung in seinem Blick so überzeugend darstellen konnte?   
  


Harry und Sirius lösten sich voneinander.  
  


„Versprich mir, dass du gehst.", forderte Harry.  
  


Sirius nickte. „Ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde dir einen Brief schicken, wenn ich angekommen bin. Pass auf dich auf. Und mach nicht wieder irgendwelche Dummheiten."  
  


Harry erlaubte sich ein zaghaftes Grinsen. „Was denkst du von mir?"  
  


„Ich denke das, was ich in den letzten zwei Jahren erfahren habe.", erwiderte Sirius und über sein Gesicht glitt ebenfalls ein Grinsen.   
  


Er fuhr Harry noch einmal mit der Hand durch die ohnehin schon unordentlichen schwarzen Haare und wandte sich ab.  
  


Ohne ein weiteres Wort an sein Patenkind und Ginny zu richten, öffnete er mithilfe seines Zauberstabes die Tür und verschwand.  
  


Harry drehte sich zu Ginny um, die sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt hatte und ihn auffordernd ansah.  
  


„Ginny, es tut mir Leid, dass wir dich so erschreckt haben, aber ich bitte dich trotzdem, mir zuzuhören.", begann Harry.   
  


Ginny sah ihn abschätzend an. „Und wenn ich es nicht tue?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage.  
  


„Dann hab ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als deine Erinnerungen zu löschen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Sirius verrätst."  
  


„Du kannst diesen Spruch nicht und das weißt du auch.", erwiderte Ginny kalt. Sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass Harrys Ungerührtheit sie erschrocken hatte.   
  


„Nein, ich kann ihn nicht. Aber Professor Lupin beherrscht ihn."  
  


Ginnys Augen wurden groß. „Was hat denn Professor Lupin damit zu tun?"  
  


„Ich werde es dir erklären."  
  


Ginny zögerte einen Augenblick. Dann ließ sie sich an der Wand hinunter rutschen. „Okay, fang an.", forderte sie.  
  


Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den steinernen Boden und begann zu erklären. Alles, was er selbst in der Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte erfahren hatte, versuchte er nun, Ginny so glaubwürdig und verständlich wie möglich zu erzählen. Als er geendet hatte, sah er Rons Schwester offen an. „Ich kann dir nicht beweisen, dass meine Geschichte stimmt und Sirius wirklich unschuldig ist. Ich kann dich nur bitten, mir zu glauben. Ich lüge nicht. Sirius hat meine Eltern nicht verraten und er hat nie für Voldemort gearbeitet."  
  


Ginny schaute Harry nachdenklich an. Sollte sie ihm glauben? Sie hatte Sirius gesehen und er hatte ein so vollkommen anderes Bild in ihr ausgelöst. Er sorgte sich um Harry, es erschien Ginny sogar, als herrsche zwischen den Beiden eine Beziehung wie zwischen Vater und Sohn.  
Dieser Mann sollte ein Mörder sein? Konnte er sich diese so absurd und gleichzeitig so logisch klingende Geschichte ausgedacht haben? Der Ausdruck in Sirius Augen hatte sie etwas anderes glauben gelehrt.  
  


„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich glauben soll. Ich weiß es einfach nicht.", sagte sie.  
  


Harry hörte aus ihrer Stimme heraus, wie unsicher und durcheinander sie sich fühlte.  
  


„Dann verrate ihn wenigstens nicht. Bitte!", Harrys Stimme hatte etwas flehentliches angenommen.  
  


Ginny blieb noch einen Moment still. Dann sah sie auf und blickte ihrem Gegenüber fest in die Augen. „Okay. Ich werde nichts sagen. Aber gibt es auch nur den leisesten Anhaltspunkt dafür, dass er doch schuldig ist, dann werde ich nicht mehr ruhig sein."  
  


Harry atmete auf. „Danke."  
  


Ginny stand auf und blieb vor Harry stehen. „Ich tu das nicht für Sirius, Harry. Ich tu das für dich."  
  


Dann wandte sie sich zur Tür und wollte gerade gehen, als sie Harrys Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Was du vorhin gesagt hast, das . . . du hasst mich doch nicht wirklich, oder?"  
  


Ihre Hand verharrte an der Türklinge und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, ob der Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme.  
  


„Nein.", sagte Ginny leise, drehte sich aber nicht um. Nach einem weiteren Augenblick hatte sie die Tür geöffnet und war verschwunden.

****

  
Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Sie gingen jedoch nicht von seiner Narbe aus, wie er feststellte, es war vielmehr ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf. Ächzend schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Als er wiederzurückkam, fiel sein Blick auf Rons Bett. Es war leer, sein Freund schien schon unten zu sein. Es wunderte ihn einen Moment, dass Ron ihn nicht geweckt hatte, doch als er bemerkte, dass auch alle anderen Betten leer waren, warf er einen beunruhigten Blick auf seine Uhr. Er hatte sie von Sirius zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen, da seine vorherige in der zweiten Runde des Trimagischen Turniers den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Als die Uhr ihm nun zeigte, wie spät es war, fluchte er unterdrückt. In zwanzig Minuten begann der Unterricht. Warum hatten ihn Ron oder Hermine nicht geweckt?!  
  


Immer noch fluchend suchte er sich seine Kleidungsstücke zusammen. Er zog sich gerade einen Pullover über den Kopf, als die Tür aufging. Als er wieder etwas sehen konnte, fiel sein Blick auf Ron und Hermine.  
  


„Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.   
  


Ron und Hermine sahen sich unbehaglich an. In ihren Augen stand ein für Harry undeutbarer Ausdruck.  
  


„Was? Was ist los?"  
  


„Es gibt etwas, das du wissen solltest. Der _Tagesprophet_ ist vor ein paar Minuten gekommen.", begann Ron.  
  


Nun sah Harry, dass Hermine die Zaubererzeitung in ihrer Hand hielt.  
  


„Und?"  
  


„Harry, sie . . . sie haben Sirius gekriegt.", erklärte Hermine, während sie ihrem Freund die Zeitung entgegen hielt.  
  
  


****

tbc . . . 

Bin ich heute wieder gemein . . . ist ein böser Cliffhanger, ich weiß. Aber da das nächste Kapitel schon fertig ist, solltet ihr darauf nicht allzu lange warten müssen *gg*. 

Was haltet ihr in dem Kapitel übrigens von Harry? Ich mag ihn nämlich so „böse" extrem gerne . . . *fies lächelt*.

Und ich war echt kurz davor, Dumbledores Rede ein bisschen weniger warmherzig zu gestalten, als ich das Kapitel noch mal überarbeitet habe. Ich kann diesen Mann nach OotP nicht mehr leiden! *wütend vor sich hin grummelt*

_So, und jetzt fleißig Feedback schicken! *mit dem Zaunpfahl winkt*_


	12. Kapitel 11

**Titel: **Das letzte Geheimnis?; Kapitel 11

**Disclaimer: **Und mir gehört immer noch nichts hiervon. Außer Sorcery. Und der ist nur mir. Und ich geb ihn auch nicht her *gg*

Ja, ich weiß, ihr musstet lange warten und jetzt muss ich auch noch gestehen, dass ich dieses Kapitel nicht so sonderlich mag. Es ist doch alles ein bisschen arg zufällig. Aber ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir. Und schreibt mir trotzdem ein kleines Review *mit dem Zaunpfahl winkt*

  
  
****  
  
Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen. Er taumelte zurück und sah Hermine fassungslos an. „Nein.", flüsterte er erstickt.  
  


Wie in Trance griff er nach der Zeitung und las die Überschrift auf der ersten Seite:  
  


_Sirius Black endlich gefasst! Die Zauberergesellschaft kann wieder ruhig schlafen!_  
  


Harry glaubte nicht, was er da sah. Es konnte nicht sein. In seinem Kopf herrschte gähnende Leere. Er konnte nicht mehr denken, fühlte nichts mehr. Alles was er tat war, auf die Zeitung vor sich zu starren, deren Überschriften langsam verschwammen und eine einzige schwarze Masse bildeten.   
  


„Harry?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.  
  


Als Harry nicht reagierte, berührte sie ihn vorsichtig an der linken Hand. Harry schreckte auf und sah ihr ins Gesicht.  
  


„Was?", krächzte er abwesend.   
  


Hermine und Ron zogen es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Harry richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Artikel.  
  
_Dem Zaubereiministerium ist es durch einen unglaublichen Zufall gelungen, den dreizehnfachen Mörder, Verräter und Anhänger Voldemorts Sirius Black in seine Gewalt zu bekommen! Gestern Abend gegen Einundzwanzig Uhr hatte ein Bewohner der Stadt Hogsmeade eine verräterische Gestalt in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte gesehen. Der Zeuge möchte anonym bleiben, da er die Rache Blacks fürchtet. Doch durch dessen Benachrichtigung der Auroren konnte Black gefasst werden. Die Gerüchte, Black hielte sich in der Nähe der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei auf, hatten sich damit bestätigt. _  
_Natürlich war ein Mitarbeiter unserer Zeitung sofort zur Stelle, um unsere Leser von diesem unglaublichen Glücksfall so detailliert wie möglich zu informieren. _

_Black schien sich gerade auf eine erneute Flucht vorbereitet zu haben, denn er schien völlig überrumpelt, was man von dem berechnenden und kalten Mörder sonst nicht kannte._  
_Nach einer Schrecksekunde begann er sofort, alles abzustreiten, was ihm vorgeworfen wird. Einige Fetzen, die unser Reporter aus seinem feigen Gestotter heraushören konnte, waren _Animagi, Tausch _und – natürlich – _Unschuld.  
_Doch das alles wird Black nicht helfen. Nach einer Aussage des Zaubereiministers Cornelius Fudge wird Black spätestens am morgigen Tag mit dem Kuss eines Dementors bestraft. Dadurch wird ihm die Seele aus dem Leib gesaugt und er wird sein zukünftiges Leben als armselige Hülle seines ehemaligen Selbst verbringen._  
_Viele Mitbürger sind der Meinung, dies sei noch nicht genug Strafe für Black, wieder andere haben uns jedoch mitgeteilt, dass sie der Strafe zu hundert Prozent zustimmen, da der Tod eine zu schnelle Erlösung für Black darstelle._

_Zuletzt wäre noch zu sagen, dass sich der junge Harry Potter nun endlich sicher fühlen kann. Zumindest diese Gefahr ist gebannt. Und da Black für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich ist, wird sicher auch er die Strafe für den Mörder willkommen heißen._  
  
  


Harry setzte sich. Das alles konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. „Das können sie nicht machen. Er ist unschuldig . . . sie können doch nicht . . .", stammelte er.  
  


„Harry, wir können sicher zu Dumbledore gehen und mit ihm reden. Er wird bestimmt 

etwas . . .", begann Ron.  
  


„Hast du es nicht gehört! Er wird den Kuss eines Dementors bekommen! Was soll Dumbledore da schon tun können!", schrie Harry.  
  


Hermine fühlte sich sofort in die Szene zurückversetzt, als Harry ihnen erzählt hatte, dass er Voldemorts Sohn war. Doch anders als damals schien Harry diesmal absolut hilflos zu sein. In seinen Augen stand keine Wut, kein Entsetzen, nur Hilflosigkeit und Verstörung.  


„Harry, wir sollten . . .", doch auch Hermine wurde von ihm unterbrochen.  


„Sie können das nicht machen . . . ihm das nicht antun . . . können ihn mir nicht auch noch wegnehmen . . .", flüsterte er zusammenhangslos, während er im Zimmer hin- und herlief und sich mit einer fahrigen Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.   


Ron und Hermine sahen sich hilflos an. Sie wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Es gab nichts, was sie sagen _konnten_.   


Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Harry. „Wir gehen nach unten, in die Bibliothek. Wir werden suchen, bis wir etwas gefunden haben!", verkündete er und verließ zielstrebig den Schlafsaal.  


Hermine wagte nicht, ihm zu widersprechen, wagte nicht, ihm zu sagen, wie hoffnungslos das Ganze war. Stattdessen ging sie ihm hinterher, holte ihn allerdings erst im Gemeinschafts- raum ein, wo noch fast alle Gryffindors versammelt waren.  


„Harry, wir haben gleich Unterricht!"  


Harry hörte nicht auf sie, sondern ging auf das Portraitloch zu.   


„Harry, du kannst jetzt nicht in die Bücherei!", wiederholte Hermine fest.  


Die restlichen Gryffindors waren ganz still und verfolgten angespannt die Situation, die sich ihnen bot.  


Harry wandte sich hektisch zu Hermine und Ron um. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn.  


„Es interessiert mich nicht, ob ich jetzt Unterricht habe, oder nicht", setzte er leise an, „Ich werde in die Bibliothek gehen und jedes einzelne verdammte Buch nach diesem Spruch durchsuchen! Und wenn das nichts bringt, werde ich eben zum Ministerium gehen und sagen, dass ich dem Mörder meiner Eltern ins Gesicht sehen will! Aber ich werde keinen einzigen Dementor so nah an ihn heran kommen lassen, dass sie ihn küssen können! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie Sirius das antun! Er ist alles, was ich noch habe, versteht ihr das denn nicht! Und er ist verdammt noch mal unschuldig, sie können das nicht machen!", Harry war immer lauter geworden, bis er Hermine und Ron zum Schluss angeschrieen hatte und nicht mehr Herr seiner Stimme gewesen war.  


„Harry, wir wissen das, aber du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir an _einem_ Tag etwas finden, wonach wir schon _ewig_ gesucht haben!", erwiderte Ron.  


„Es fällt mir ja schwer das zu sagen, aber Sirius kann jetzt nur noch ein Wunder helfen! Wenn du Peter nicht findest, wird Sirius sterben, du kannst ihn nicht retten!", sagte Hermine ihm die Wahrheit ins Gesicht.  


Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde kalt. „Dann werde ich eben Remus bitten, ihn umzubringen. Und so schwer es ihm auch fallen wird, er würde es tun, glaubt mir. Denn uns beiden ist es im Gegensatz zu euch _nicht_ egal, dass Sirius sein ganzes weiteres „Leben" ohne eine einzige Erinnerung oder ein einziges Gefühl elendig dahin vegetiert, weil diese Monster ihm seine Seele aussaugen!"  


„Harry, uns ist es nicht egal, was . . .", begann Ron.  


„Glaubt ihr, James hätte das gewollt? Glaubt ihr, er hätte gewollt, dass sein bester Freund so leidet? Und glaubt ihr ernsthaft, Sirius will so ein Leben? Er würde Remus selbst um den Tod bitten, wenn er könnte!"  


„Glaubst du denn ernsthaft, dass wir Peter heute noch finden?", fragte Hermine.  


„Ich werde solange versuchen, Sirius zu retten, bis er tot ist, das schwöre ich euch.", entgegnete Harry finster.  


Darauf wussten Hermine und Ron nichts mehr zu sagen und Harry wandte sich um und ging.  


„Das habt ihr echt toll hingekriegt.", stellte eine sarkastische Stimme fest.  


„Ginny, halt die Klappe.", fauchte Ron.  


„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit."  


Ron fuhr zu seiner Schwester herum. „Du hast keine Ahnung, um was es hier eigentlich geht, also halt dich raus!"  


Ginny baute sich vor ihm auf. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, um was es hier geht. Und im Gegensatz zu euch werde ich Harry helfen.", zischte sie und verließ ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum.  


„Ist ja momentan eine echt tolle Stimmung hier.", stellte Lee Jordan nüchtern fest.  
  


****

  
Harry suchte den gesamten Vormittag über in der Bücherei. Anfangs hatte er sich noch gewundert, warum Madam Pince ihn nicht aufgefordert hatte, dem Unterricht beizuwohnen, doch dann nahm er an, dass Dumbledore mal wieder seine Finger im Spiel hatte und hatte nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht.  


Doch soviel er auch suchte, er fand nichts. Er überging das Mittagessen und blieb auch dem Nachmittagsunterricht fern. Systematisch nahm er sich ein Buch nach dem anderen und blätterte es durch. Als es zum Ende des Unterrichts läutete, betraten nach einigen Minuten Ron und Hermine die Bibliothek.   


„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte Harry abweisend.  


„Wir werden dir helfen.", erwiderte Ron.  


„Und warum die plötzliche Sinneswandlung?"  


„Weil sechs Augen mehr sehen als zwei.", erklärte Hermine.  


Harry sagte daraufhin nichts mehr und Ron und Hermine setzten sich ebenfalls an den Tisch und nahmen sich jeweils ein Buch.  


In diesem Moment erschien Ginny. Auch sie hatte bis eben Unterricht gehabt.  


„Was?!", fauchte Ron seine Schwester an.  


Ginny ließ sich wortlos nieder und nahm sich ungerührt ein Buch zur Hand.   


„Weißt du überhaupt, nach was wir suchen?", fragte Hermine abschätzend.  


„Ja, das weiß ich.", antwortete Ginny knapp und ohne vom Buch aufzublicken.  


„Ich habe es ihr erzählt. Sie weiß von Sirius' Unschuld.", kam es von Harry.  


Hermine und Ron sahen sich an. „Wie . . .", begann Ron.  


„Später."   


Schweigend arbeiteten sich die Vier weiter durch jede einzelne Seiten. Plötzlich klappte Harry sein Buch zu und schob es von sich. Ron, Hermine und Ginny sahen ihn erstaunt an.  


Sein Gesicht hatte einen merkwürdig abwesenden Ausdruck angenommen. „Es war die ganze Zeit direkt vor unserer Nase.", erklärte er mit einer plötzlich entspannten Ruhe.  


Ron warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Du hast einen Spruch gefunden?"  


Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir brauchen keinen Spruch."  


„Aber . . .", fing Hermine an.  


„Die Karte des Herumtreibers.", erklärte Harry schlicht.  


Hermine und Ron klappten die Münder auf.   


„Wir sind so dumm.", hauchte Hermine.  


„Wenn Peter noch auf dem Gelände ist, kriegen wir ihn!", stieß Ron aufgeregt aus.  


Ginny sah die Drei verständnislos an. „Von was redet ihr eigentlich?"  


Plötzlich kam Leben in Harry. „Ich hole die Karte und den Umhang, ihr wartet hier."  


Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und stürmte aus der Bibliothek.  


„Also, was ist hier los?", verlangte Ginny zu wissen.  


Ron sah sie leicht genervt an, ließ sich aber doch dazu herab, zu erklären: „Sirius hat mit Harrys Dad, Pettigrew und Professor Lupin eine Karte von Hogwarts hergestellt. Sie zeigt alle Personen, die sich auf dem Gelände aufhalten, als kleine Punkte. Wenn also Pettigrew auf der Karte zu sehen ist, können wir ihn uns vielleicht schnappen."  


„Ich fass es nicht, dass wir nicht früher darauf gekommen sind.", warf Hermine ein. Sie zweifelte offenbar an ihrer Intelligenz.  


„Und von welchem Umhang hat Harry geredet?", fragte Ginny.  


„Er hat von seinem Vater einen Tarnumhang geerbt.", informierte Hermine.  


„Und wenn wir Pettigrew gekriegt haben?"  


„Dann gehen wir auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Dumbledore und hoffen, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist."  


Kurze Zeit später stieß Harry wieder zu ihnen. „Ich hab's."   


Er breitete ein unbeschriebenes Stück Pergament auf dem Tisch aus und Ginny blickte ihn gespannt an als Harry seinen Zauberstab auf darauf richtete und flüsterte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."  


Von der Spitze seines Stabes aus begannen sich dünne Linien zu bilden, die langsam ein vollständiges Bild von Hogwarts ergaben.  


„Okay, sucht nach einem Punkt mit dem Namen Peter Pettigrew.", forderte Harry die anderen auf, als Hogwarts und das umliegende Gelände vollständig zu sehen waren.  


Die Vier beugten sich über die Karte und versuchten, unter den hunderten Punkten diesen Einen herauszufinden.  


 Nach wenigen Minuten stieß Ginny einen kleinen Schrei aus. „Ich hab ihn!"  


Die anderen Drei richteten ihren Blick sofort auf die Stelle, die Ginny ihnen zeigte. In der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte, am Rand des Verbotenen Wald befand sich ein Punkt mit dem Namen Peter Pettigrew.  


„Kommt mit.", sagte er, schnappte sich Karte und Umhang und lief, gefolgt von Ron, Hermine und Ginny, aus der Bibliothek.  


In der Eingangshalle sahen sie sich noch einmal vorsichtig um.  


„Einer von uns muss hier bleiben. Wir passen zu dritt schon kaum unter den Umhang.", gab Ron zu Bedenken, als Harry diesen ausbreitete.  


„Ich bleibe hier und erfinde etwas, wenn die anderen nach euch fragen.", erwiderte Ginny und trat zurück.  


„Nein.", unterbrach Harry. „Ich will, dass du mitkommst. Ihr kümmert euch darum, dass niemand unser Verschwinden bemerkt.", sagte er zu Hermine und Ron. Ihm war bewusst, wie kalt seine Stimme geklungen hatte. Doch dass die beiden Sirius einfach so hatten aufgeben wollen, konnte er nicht so schnell vergessen.  


„Harry, wir . . .", Hermine fehlten offenbar die Worte und Ron starrte seinen Freund nur fassungslos an.  


Ginny blickte nervös zwischen den Dreien hin und her.  


„Ginny, komm. Ich will diesen Mistkerl endlich in die Finger bekommen.", mit diesen Worten hob Harry den Umhang hoch und nach kurzem Zögern trat Ginny zu ihm und Harry ließ den Tarnumhang über sie beide fallen. Sofort waren sie verschwunden.   


Ron und Hermine sahen sich ungläubig an.   


„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?", fragte Ron, während allein die sich wie von Geisterhand öffnende Eingangstür noch von Harrys und Ginnys Existenz zeugte.

****

„_Lumos!_", flüsterte Harry und an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes erschien ein helles Licht.  


Er und Ginny liefen durch den Park. Die großen Stufen, die zur Eingangstür von Hogwarts hinauf führten, hatten sie bereits hinter sich gelassen. Die beiden richteten ihren Blick auf die Karte, die Harry in den Händen hielt. Pettigrew befand sich immer noch in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte.  


„Eigentlich ist es unlogisch.", überlegte Ginny.  


„Was ist unlogisch?"  


„Warum sollte Pettigrew immer noch auf dem Gelände sein? Ich meine, er war gerissen genug, Sirius' Rache zu entkommen. Sich jetzt noch hier aufzuhalten ist doch einfach nur . . . dumm."   


„Warum sollte er damit rechnen, dass ihn jemand findet?"  


„Er weiß von der Karte, er weiß, dass du sie hast. Und jetzt, wo Sirius gefangen worden ist, muss er sich doch denken können, dass du ihn um alles in der Welt finden willst!"  


„Na ja, anscheinend denkt er eben doch nicht so weit. Die Karte lügt nicht.", Harrys Stimme hatte einen endgültigen Tonfall angenommen und Ginny schwieg daraufhin.  


Sie waren nun bereits an den Gehegen von Hagrids wilden Tieren. Im Moment befand sich darin eine Herde von Demiguisen, anmutige, affenähnliche Tiere, mit großen schwarzen Augen und langem, silbrig-seidenem Fell, die Hagrid vorgestern bekommen hatte. Da sie sich mit Vorliebe unsichtbar machten, waren von den eigentlichen zehn Tieren nur vier zu sehen.   


„Da drüben. Bei der Weißen Birke.", hauchte Harry nach einem Blick auf die Karte.  


Die Weiße Birke war ein allein stehender Baum am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, der vollkommen weiß war. Der Stamm und die Äste schimmerten hell im Mondlicht und die Blätter glitzerten silbrig. Neben der Peitschenden Weide war dies der zweite magische Baum auf dem Gelände. Madam Pomfrey zufolge hatte der Harz, der in fast allen ihren Medikamenten vorhanden war, eine heilende Wirkung.   


„Was machen wir jetzt?", flüsterte Ginny zurück.  


Harry runzelte die Stirn und schien nachzudenken. „Hagrid hat diese kleinen Demiguisen doch sicherlich in einzelnen Käfigen transportiert, oder?"  


Ginny nickte und warf immer wieder unruhige Blicke auf die Karte. Doch Pettigrew schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, er hielt sich immer noch direkt vor ihrer Nase auf.  


„Komm mit.", Harry zog sie am Arm hinter Hagrids Hütte. Neben der Hintertür standen auf einem ordentlichen Stapel zehn Käfige mittlerer Größe. Ginny bemerkte Harrys erleichtertes Aufatmen und als seine Hand zufällig über ihre strich, als er nach einem der Käfige griff, fühlte sie ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Doch sofort verbot sie sich diese Gefühle, für die im jetzigen Moment einfach kein Platz war.  


Sie schlichen sich wieder an die Weiße Birke heran und nach einem erneuten Blick auf die Karte, richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf den Baum. Nervös blies Ginny sich eine Strähne ihres kurzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Was, wenn es nicht funktionierte?  
  


„_Accio Peter Pettigrew!_", sagte Harry klar und deutlich, während er den Tarnumhang abstreifte und mit einem verzweifelten Quieken erhob sich aus dem Gras eine Ratte und bewegte sich durch die Luft stetig auf sie zu.  


Ohne, dass die Ratte etwas dagegen tun konnte, erreichte sie schließlich Harry, der sofort nach ihr griff und sie fest an sich drückte, als sie wie wild anfing zu zappeln und zu entkommen versuchte.  


„Mach den Käfig auf, Ginny!", forderte Harry.  


Ein paar Augenblicke später befand sich die Ratte im Käfig. Sie drehte sich rasend schnell um sich selbst, schien verzweifelt einen Ausweg zu suchen. Doch den gab es nicht.  


Harry sah die Ratte angewidert an. „Schnell, zu Dumbledore."  


Ginny nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. 

****

  
„Ich fass es nicht! Er hat uns einfach abblitzen lassen!", beschwerte sich Ron, als er mit Hermine wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saß.  


„Er ist sauer. Aber das vergeht wieder!", versuchte Hermine zu beschwichtigen.  


„Du hast ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, mehr nicht.", entgegnete Ron. Er war nicht bereit, Harrys Verhalten zu entschuldigen.   


„Sirius ist der einzige Familienersatz, den er hat. Sein Verhalten ist verständlich!"  


„Hermine! Er zieht Ginny uns vor! Und das, obwohl sie sich gestern angekeift haben wie zwei Irre!"  


Hermine sah ihren Freund wütend an. „Du bist ein Sturkopf, weißt du das! Wenn Harry Pettigrew wirklich findet und Sirius damit eine reelle Chance hat, frei zu kommen, ist es doch egal, wer bei ihm ist!"  


Ron machte daraufhin ein beleidigtes Gesicht und Hermine wandte sich wieder ihren Büchern zu. Sie wollte noch nicht einmal sich selbst eingestehen, dass Harrys Verhalten sie gekränkt hatte. Wie sollte sie es dann vor Ron zugeben?  
  


****

  
  


„Das Passwort?", fragte Ginny atemlos, als sie vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen waren, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte.  


„Zitronebrausebonbon.", keuchte Harry und der Wasserspeier schwang zu Seite.  


Sie hetzten die Stufen der Rolltreppe hinauf und standen gleich darauf vor Dumbledores Bürotür. Harry klopfte an, hielt sich aber nicht damit auf, das „Herein" abzuwarten. Stattdessen öffnete er sofort die Tür und trat, dich gefolgt von Ginny, in das Büro des Schulleiters.  
  


„Wir haben den Beweis!", stieß er aus und bemerkte erst auf den zweiten Blick, dass sich neben Professor Dumbledore auch Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin und Snape im Raum befanden.  


„Den Beweis wofür?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich, wenn auch mit deutlich zu hörender Anspannung in der Stimme.   


Harry sagte nichts, sondern stellte als Antwort den Käfig mit der Ratte auf den Schreibtisch des Direktors.  


„Und deswegen platzen Sie hier herein und stören eine wichtige Unterredung, Potter?", spottete Snape und erntete dafür einen funkelnden Blick von Ginny.  


„Oh mein Gott.", flüsterte plötzlich Professor Lupin und erhob sich langsam aus seinem Sessel. Mit glasigen Augen und einem völlig apathischen Gesicht ging er auf die Ratte zu. 

„Wie habt ihr ihn gefunden?"  


„Ihn?", wiederholte Professor McGonagall ungläubig.  


„Mit der Karte.", antwortete Harry.  


„Was geht hier eigentlich vor?", fragte Dumbledore auf einmal streng. „Was ist mit dieser Ratte?"  
  


„Das ist keine normale Ratte, Professor.", sagte Harry.  
  


„Das ist Peter Pettigrew.", verkündete Lupin.  
  


Ein ungläubiges Schweigen legte sich daraufhin über den kleinen runden Raum. Dumbledore und die beiden anderen Lehrer starrten Lupin vollkommen erstarrt an. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.  
  


Snape war der Erste, der seine Stimme wiederfand: „Wie bitte?"  
  


„Das können Sie doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, Lupin!", sagte auch Professor McGonagall.  
  


„Testen Sie es. Zwingen Sie ihn, seine wahre Gestalt anzunehmen und Sie werden es sehen.", forderte Harry ungeduldig.  
  


Dumbledore nickte entschlossen. „Wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit ist, Sirius noch zu helfen, sollten wie sie nicht ungenutzt lassen."  
  


Harry hörte einen abfälligen Laut aus Snapes Richtung, ignorierte ihn aber.   
  


„Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Remus, nehmen Sie ihn aus dem Käfig.", sagte Dumbledore während er vorsichtig und langsam den Käfig öffnete, immer darauf achtend, dass die Ratte nicht entkam.  
  


Lupin nahm sie heraus und hielt sie fest in der rechten Hand, als Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab auf die Ratte richtete.  
  


Zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben sah Harry nun, wie ein Animagus gezwungen wird, sich zu zeigen. Die winzigen Gliedmaße der Ratte wurden zu Armen und Beinen, der Kopf nahm eine runde Form an, die bösartig gelben Augen wurden zu einem wässrigen blau und schließlich stand der kleine, abgemagerte und verängstigt aussehende Peter Pettigrew vor ihnen.  
  


Harry, für den dies nichts Neues war, blickte in die Gesichter der Anwesenden.  
  


Ginny schaute vollkommen geschockt, als könne sie nicht glauben, was da gerade vor ihren Augen geschehen war.   
  


Snape hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als sei sein schlimmster Alptraum wahr geworden. Er hatte gerade erkennen müssen, dass Sirius, so sehr er ihn auch hasste, wirklich unschuldig war. Harry konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck beinahe nachvollziehen.  
  


In Lupins Augen stand tiefste Verachtung geschrieben, während Professor McGonagall ihn einfach nur angewidert ansah.  
  


Die Gesicht des Direktors hatte einen unerbittlichen und harten Ausdruck angenommen, als er auf Pettigrew zuging, der sich ängstlich in die hinterste Ecke des Büros verzogen hatte.  
  


„Peter Pettigrew, nehme ich an.", stellte er fest. Seine Stimme war eiskalt.  


„Pro- . . . Professor Dumbledore . . .", keuchte Peter, „wie schön, Sie einmal wieder zu sehen."  
  


„Das Vergnügen liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Peter."  
  


„Was wollen Sie von mir?"  
  


„Nun, die erste Frage, die natürlich geklärt werden müsste wäre, warum Sie überhaupt noch am Leben sind."  
  


„Ich . . . musste mich verstecken . . . Sirius . . . er hätte mich gefunden . . .", stotterte Peter. 

Panisch sah er sich um und wich immer weiter vor dem Direktor zurück. Seine Augen huschten ständig hin und her, doch den Weg zur Tür versperrte ihm Professor McGonagall.  
  


„Die Geschichte kennen sie bereits, Peter. Wie wär's, wenn du endlich mal die Wahrheit sagen würdest?", fuhr Lupin seinen ehemaligen Freund an.  
  


„Remus . . .", begann Peter, dann flackerten seine Augen zu Snape, „Severus, du weißt, was Sirius getan hat! Bedenke, was er dir einst antun wollte!"  
  


Snape schaute den kleinen Mann vor sich ungerührt an. „So Leid es mir auch tut, das zugeben zu müssen: dieses eine Mal scheint Black wirklich nicht das getan zu haben, was alle annahmen."  
  


Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an. Die Zugabe eines Fehlers aus dem Mund ihres Zaubertränke- lehrers? Wunder gab es eben doch immer wieder . . .  
  


„Und warum halten Sie sich in der Nähe von Hogwarts auf, nachdem Sie doch wissen, dass Sie von bestimmten Personen gesucht werden?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.  
  


Peter sah ihn gequält an. „Ich . . . beobachte . . . Alles, was hier vorgeht . . . ist von . . . von . . . größter Wichtigkeit.", stotterte er.  
  


Harry nahm an, dass er es in Anwesenheit von Dumbledore als klüger empfand, die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
  


„Was denken Sie, was wir nun mit Ihnen machen?", ließ sich auf einmal Professor McGonagall vernehmen.  
  


„Bitte, lassen Sie Gnade walten . . . ich habe . . . habe doch nichts getan . . .", wimmerte Peter. 

Er war mittlerweile bis an die Wand des Raumes zurückgewichen und presste sich fest dagegen.  
  


Bei diesem jämmerlichen und feigen Anblick und bei Peters letzten Worten wurde es Harry zuviel: „Nichts getan!", fauchte er. „Sirius wartet wegen dir auf den Kuss eines Dementors, du verdammter Mistkerl!"  
  


Hätte Lupin ihn nicht zurück gehalten, wäre Harry auf den verschreckten Mann losgegangen.  
  


„Das ist genug.", befahl Dumbledore streng. „Ich denke, es gibt keine Zweifel daran, was wir tun werden: Harry, Ginny, ihr geht sofort in euer Bett. Remus, du wirst Peter und mich zum Zaubereiministerium begleiten. Jetzt sofort. Severus, du holst ein Fläschchen Veritaserum aus deinen Vorräten und kommst sofort nach. Minerva, du hältst hier die Stellung. Wollen wir hoffen, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist."  
  


Mit diesen Worten löste sich die kleine Versammlung auf und mit ein paar wenigen energischen Worten trieb Professor McGonagall auch ihre beide Schüler zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

****

  
  
„Glaubst du, sie schaffen es?", fragte Ginny leise.  
  


„Ich weiß es nicht.", Harrys Stimme klang angespannt.  
  


Die beiden saßen auf dem Sofa vor dem behaglich flackernden Kamin. Zumindest saß Harry. Ginny lag mit dem Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkeln und spürte seine Hand, die immer wieder nervös durch ihr rotes Haar strich.  
  


Die Situation hatte sich einfach so ergeben und Ginny fürchtete fast, Harry könne ihr Herz schlagen hören, so laut kam es ihr vor. Auch wenn sie sich vielleicht eingebildet hatte, nichts mehr für Harry zu empfinden und sich immer häufiger mit Lee getroffen hatte, so hatte ihr dieser Tag einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Sie empfand sehr wohl noch etwas für Harry.  
  


„Ich habe Angst.", sagte Harry auf einmal.  
  


„Angst wovor?" 

Sie waren alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum, alle anderen waren schon zu Bett gegangen und sie mussten keine Angst haben, belauscht zu werden.  
  


„Dass sie mir Sirius auch noch nehmen. Er ist das Einzige, außer vielleicht Professor Lupin, was mir aus der Vergangenheit noch geblieben ist. Er ist alles, was ich noch habe."  
  


„Er ist nicht das Einzige, was du noch hast.", widersprach Ginny.  
  


„Aber er ist im letzten Jahr zu einer Art Familienersatz für mich geworden. Er ist die einzige Person die ich als etwas Vater-ähnliches beschreiben würde."  
  


Ginny war einen Moment überwältigt davon, dass Harry ihr seine Gefühlswelt so offen darbot. Normalerweise war er eher verschlossen und ob der Unsicherheit, die jetzt aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören war, wurde sie von einer Welle der Zuneigung erfasst.   
  


„Ich bin sicher, Dumbledore und Professor Lupin sind rechtzeitig gekommen. Und wenn Snape ihnen noch das Veritaserum bringt, ist Sirius so gut wie auf freiem Fuß."  
  


Harry strich ihr kurz über die Wange und Ginny erschauderte unter dieser Berührung.  
  


„Danke.", sagte er und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Tagen sah Ginny wieder ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das seine Augen erreichte.  
  


Lange Zeit sagten sie kein Wort, sondern hörten einfach nur auf die beruhigende Stille, die lediglich vom Knacken des Holzes im Kamin unterbrochen wurde. Harry sah auf Ginny herab. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete regelmäßig. Es schien, als würde sie schlafen und lediglich ihr hin- und herwippender Fuß zeugte vom Gegenteil. Das Feuer zauberte helle Lichtreflexe in ihr Haar und es schien, als stünde es in Flammen.  


Jetzt war eigentlich genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, überlegte er. Aber würde sie . . . das Richtige antworten?  
  


„Ginny?", fing er unsicher an.  
  


„Mhm?", kam es leise zurück.  
  


„Würdest du . . . mit mir zum Ball gehen?"  
  


Ginny öffnete ihre grauen Augen und sah Harry prüfend an. „Die Wievielte bin ich, die du fragst?", zu einfach würde sie es ihm auch nicht machen.  
  


Harry sank ob des kühlen Tons in ihrer Stimme der Mut. „Die Erste.", sagte er vorsichtig.  
  


„Und was machst du, wenn ich Nein sage?"  
  


Jetzt war Harry vollkommen davon überzeugt, sich zum Narren gemacht zu haben. 

„Ähm . . .", stotterte er, „ich . . . weiß nicht . . . wahrscheinlich gar nichts?"  
  


Unwillkürlich musste Ginny grinsen. Er klang so hilflos. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich würde gerne mit dir zum Ball gehen."  
  


Amüsiert beobachtete sie, wie Harry sie ungläubig ansah und sich dann ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Er sagte nichts, doch Ginny verstand auch so, dass er sich freute.  
  


„Harry?", begann sie nach einer Weile wieder.  
  


Jetzt war es an ihm, einen fragenden Laut von sich zu geben.  
  


„Danke für die Einladung."  
  


Harry lächelte und nahm vorsichtig Ginny Hand in die seine. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen, als sich ihre Finger ineinander verschränkten.  
  


Kurz darauf jedoch mussten die beiden vor den Aufregungen des heutigen Tages kapitulieren und sie sanken in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.   
  
  


****

_Sodele, bis demnächst! Wird nicht wieder so lange dauern, versprochen._


	13. Kapitel 12

**Titel: **Das letzte Geheimnis?; Kapitel 12

  
  


**Disclaimer**: Nein, ich verdiene immer noch kein Geld und das Harry Potter-Universum gehört auch immer noch nicht mir . . .

  
  
****

Zunächst mal wieder ein Dankeschön an alle fleißigen Reviewer! Und dieses Kapitel ist jetzt eine kleine Verschnaufpause, bevor es „richtig" losgeht. Ich geb zu, es ist etwas kitschig, aber mir war danach. Aber gewöhnt euch bloß nicht an diese schöne, heile Welt *warnend guckt*.

_Und jetzt: viel Spaß!_

  
  
****  
  
  


Ein Kitzeln an seiner Nase weckte Harry am nächsten Morgen. Als er verschlafen die Augen öffnete, erkannte er Ginny, die sich im Schlaf soweit aufgesetzt hatte, dass ihre Haare den Weg zu seiner Nase gefunden hatten.   
  


Er lächelte kurz und pustete sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann jedoch machte er eine ungeschickte Bewegung, die dazu führte, dass sie aufwachte.  
  


Zunächst schien sie überhaut nicht zu wissen, wo sie sich befand, doch dann schlich sich ein Ausdruck der Erkenntnis in ihre Augen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie in Harrys Armen lag. Hastig versuchte sie, sich aufzusetzen, doch Harry hielt sie fest. Woher er den Mut dazu nahm, wusste er selbst nicht genau.   
  


„Guten Morgen.", flüsterte er, während er Ginny näher an sich zog.  
  


„Morgen.", erwiderte Ginny unsicher, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet.  
  


Harry legte ihr vorsichtig die Hand unters Kinn und zwang sie sanft, ihn anzusehen. „Ist meine Gegenwart so schlimm?"  
  


Ginny schaute ihn forschend an und erkannte in seinen grünen Augen einen Ausdruck, den sie bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Und obwohl sie diesem Ausdruck keinen Namen geben konnte, fühlte sie, wie ihr gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wurde.  
  


„Nein.", murmelte sie und lehnte sich an ihn.  
  


So saßen sie eine ganze Weile, sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter, seine Wange auf ihren roten Haaren, und hingen beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
  


„Ach nein, was haben wir denn da?", eine anzügliche Stimme riss die beiden aus ihrer Traumwelt und sie fuhren erschrocken auseinander.  
  


George stand an der Treppe.  
  


„Wir haben nur . . .", begann Ginny stockend.  
  


„ . . . geredet.", führte Harry ihren Satz zu Ende.  
  


„So nennt man das also heute.", erwiderte George vieldeutig.   
  


Harry stand auf und strich sich verlegen durch die Haare. „Ich gehe zu Dumbledore.", erklärte er und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als das Gemälde zur Seite klappte und jemand den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat.  
  


Totenbleich, ein gehetzter Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen und dennoch unverkennbar.  
  


„Sirius.", stieß Harry fassungslos aus.  
  


Einen Moment lang herrschte ein greifbare Stille. Dann begann George nach Hilfe zu rufen, während Ginny ihn zu beruhigen versuchte und Harry auf Sirius zuging und ihn in die Arme schloss.  
  


Die beiden bemerkten nicht, dass nun langsam die restlichen Gryffindors, aufgeschreckt durch Georges Geschrei, den Raum betraten. Für Harry existierte nur sein Pate, alles andere war unwichtig. Nach den Stunden, in denen er sich immer wieder gefragt hatte, ob er vielleicht schon tot war und nachdem er ihn nun lebend wiedersah, fühlte er eine solche Erleichterung wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.  
  


„Haben sie es geglaubt?", flüsterte er.  
  


Sirius nickte. „Ich bin unschuldig. Ich bin endlich für jeden in dieser Welt unschuldig."  
  


Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Alle Anspannung war von ihm abgefallen. Er hatte nun, da Sirius endlich frei war, das Gefühl, ihm würde nichts mehr passieren können. Dass alles gut werden würde.  
  


Und mit einem Mal hatte er das Gefühl, einen Moment allein sein zu müssen, um mit diesem Gefühl der Erleichterung fertig zu werde. Er löste sich deshalb von Sirius und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  


Sirius war nun allein in einem Raum voller Gryffindors, die noch nichts von seiner Unschuld wissen konnten. In diesem Moment traten Hermine und Ron vor die anderen.  
  


„Leute, ganz ruhig, wartete auf den Tagespropheten, dann werdet ihr es schon verstehen.", forderte Ron.  
  


„Der wird mich auch nicht überzeugen können!", fauchte Dean giftig, während er Sirius wütend anfunkelte.  
  


„Du solltest dir vielleicht erst später ein Urteil über ihn bilden.", sagte Hermine nüchtern.  
  


„Es ist okay, Hermine.", wehrte Sirius leise ab. „Ich kann ihn verstehen."  
  


Hermine wandte sich zu ihm um. „Vielleicht solltest du dich um Harry kümmern, er braucht dich jetzt."  
  


Sirius nickte und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.  
  


„Das kann ja wohl alles nicht wahr sein.", stieß Lee entsetzt aus.  
  


„Und warum nicht?", erwiderte Ginny gereizt, die sich ebenfalls zu Ron und Hermine gesellt hatte.  
  


„Wie könnt ihr nur alle so blind sein?!"  
  


„Liebe macht eben blind.", erklärte George mit einem Blick auf seine Schwester, die daraufhin feuerrot wurde.  
  


Ron und Hermine warfen ihr forschende Blicke zu, einigten sich aber stillschweigend darauf, Ginny später aufzusuchen und zu fragen, was George damit gemeint hatte.  
  


„Ihr werdet es nicht verstehen, bevor ihr nicht den Tagespropheten gelesen habt. Und da der eigentlich jede Minute hier eintreffen müsste, werdet ihr so lange ja wohl auch noch warten können.", stellte Ron trocken fest.

****

  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Sirius Harry eingeholt.  
  


Er war an den See geflohen, wo Sirius sich langsam neben ihn setzte.   
  


„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig.  
  


Harry nickte, starrte aber weiterhin auf den See hinaus.  
  


„Du solltest nicht allein hier draußen sein."  
  


Jetzt richtete Harry seinen Blick auf ihn. Eine seltsame Ruhe war in seine Augen getreten. „Mir geschieht schon nichts."  
  


Sirius wollte widersprechen, doch Harry schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Wie geht's dir?"   
  


Sirius seufzte. „Es geht mir gut."  
  


„Warum haben sie dich erwischt?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  


„Ich war nicht vorsichtig genug. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit im Hinterkopf, was du Ginny wohl gerade erzählen mochtest. Ich habe den Zauberer nicht bemerkt, der mich schließlich an die Auroren verraten hat. Und als sie kamen, hatte ich überhaupt keine Gelegenheit mehr, auch nur an Flucht zu denken."  
  


„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?"  
  


„Sie haben mich ins Ministerium gebracht. Fudge persönlich hat mir verkündet, ich würde von den Dementoren geküsst werden, ohne jede Verhandlung. Diesmal habe ich nicht geschwiegen, ich habe versucht, mich zu verteidigen, aber Fudge hat mir nicht mal zugehört. Er ist meine Meinung nach der unfähigste Minister, den wir jemals hatten.", knurrte Sirius abfällig.  
  


Wider Willen musste Harry grinsen. „Und dann?"  
  


„Ich habe die Nacht in einer kleinen Zelle verbracht und habe jeden Augenblick damit gerechnet, dass die Dementoren kommen würden. Wer schließlich kam, war Remus. Ich . . . ich habe ihn gebeten, mich umzubringen, aber er hatte nur sein geheimnisvolles Lächeln im Gesicht. Er sagte, es würde alles gut werden, ich sei in Sicherheit.", selbst jetzt noch klang Sirius verbittert und Harry legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf den Arm.  
  


„Schließlich kam Fudge und erklärte, ich sei frei und meine Unschuld bewiesen. Ich habe ihn ganz einfach nur angestarrt, bis ich im Hintergrund Dumbledore mit einem Rattenkäfig und Snape mit einem kleinen Fläschchen Veritaserum erkannte.  
  


Da dämmerte mir dann endlich, dass sie Peter wirklich gefangen haben mussten. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, du und Ginny hättet die Ratte gefunden.", sagte Sirius und sah sein Patensohn aufmerksam an.  
  


Harry nickte. „Ich wusste, dass Peter auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts war. Ron, Hermine und ich haben es niemandem gesagt, weil wir dir keine Hoffnungen machen wollten. Wir haben ihn nur in seiner Ratten-Gestalt gesehen. Wir haben die ganze Zeit nach einem Aufrufezauber gesucht, aber keinen gefunden. Bis wir schließlich die Karte des Rumtreibers benutzt haben, um Peter zu kriegen."  
  


„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen. Ich hätte ihn gefunden."  
  


„Damit du dir vielleicht unsinnige Hoffnungen machst und dich bei der Suche nach ihm viel 

zu auffällig benimmst? Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht.", schnaubte Harry und Sirius grinste.  
  


In diesem Moment räusperte sich jemand hinter ihnen. Ginny war zu ihnen gestoßen. „Ich will euch ja eigentlich nicht stören, aber Harry, der Unterricht fängt gleich an."  
  


Harry sah zu dem Mädchen auf, das die Augen gegen die Sonne abschirmte und eine Welle der Zuneigung erfasste ihn. Er stand auf und legte ihr sanft eine Hand in den Nacken. „Danke, Gin.", sagte er leise und fuhr mit dem Daumen vorsichtig über ihre Wange.  
  


Ginny blickte zu Boden, doch ein leises Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.  
  


Harry hätte in diesem Moment nichts lieber getan, als sie zu küssen, doch ein demonstratives Husten hinter ihm brachte ihn zur Besinnung. Harry wandte sich verlegen von Ginny ab und richtete sich wieder an Sirius. Dieser trat nun ebenfalls einen Schritt auf Rons Schwester zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass du Harry geholfen hast, Peter zu finden. Danke.", meinte er.  
  


„Keine Ursache.", erwiderte sie fröhlich.  
  


„Ihr zwei solltet jetzt lieber reingehen. Sonst verpasst ihr noch irgendwelchen wichtigen Unterricht.", der sarkastische Unterton in Sirius' Stimme war kaum zu überhören und Harry grinste.  
  


„Wir haben Geschichte der Zauberei.", erklärte er.  
  


„Und ich habe Zaubertränke.", informierte Ginny.  
  


„Na dann mein herzliches Beileid an euch beide. Ich weiß nicht, wen ich mehr bedauern soll.", meinte Sirius zynisch.  
  


„Was machst du jetzt?", fragte Harry immer noch grinsend.  
  


„Ich geh zu Dumbledore um alles weitere mit ihm zu besprechen. Und danach sollte ich vielleicht so langsam damit anfangen, mir ein neues Leben aufzubauen."  
  


Harry nickte. „Gehen wir?", wandte er sich an Ginny.  
  


Diese nickte und beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, während Sirius den beiden nachdenklich hinterher sah.

****

  
Beim Mittagessen verkündete Dumbledore Sirius' Unschuld und bis zum Abend hatte jeder Schüler in Hogwarts mindestens einmal den Tagespropheten gelesen.  
  


Für manche war Sirius nun der tragische Held und Harry fühlte bei solchen Worten Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatten sie Sirius bis aufs Blut gehasst, nun grenzte die Behandlung dieses Themas bei manchen schon fast an Ehrfurcht. Wie leicht man Menschen doch manipulieren konnte, wenn man nur die richtigen Worte fand, dachte Harry manchmal bitter.  
  


In Hogwarts kehrte wieder der Alltag ein, die nächsten Wochen verliefen weitgehend friedlich. Immer mehr Schüler kamen aus der Großen Halle zurück. Körperlich zwar geheilt, innerlich jedoch mit Wunden, die nie ganz vergehen würden.  
  


Fred war das beste Beispiel dafür. Als er eines Abends den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat, war er ungewöhnlich still, scheu und zurückhaltend. George versuchte zwar, in aufzumuntern, doch es gelang ihm nicht und schon bald gingen die beiden nach oben in den Schlafsaal.  
  


Es würde nicht mehr so sein wie früher. Bei jedem hatte der Angriff Spuren hinterlassen, ob er nun dabei verletzt wurde oder nicht.  
  


Alles schien ruhig und friedlich und Harry, Ron und Hermine erlaubten es sich, zumindest einige Zeit lang ein ereignisloses Leben zu führen.  
  


Bis zu Hermines Arithmantikstunde.  
  


„Ich geh schon mal.", verkündete sie an diesem Tag beim Mittagessen.  
  


„Warum gehst du jetzt schon?", erwiderte Ron irritiert und sah auf seine Uhr. Hermine hatte bis zum Beginn der Stunde noch fast eine halbe Stunde Zeit.  
  


„Ich möchte noch ein bisschen in dem Buch blättern, das Professor Vector uns letzte Stunde gegeben hat.", mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ die Große Halle, die mittlerweile wieder für die Mahlzeiten genutzt wurde.  
  


„Manchmal ist sie echt unmöglich.", stellte Ron kopfschüttelnd fest und Harry gab ihm grinsend Recht.  
  


Hermine ging währenddessen zum Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik und stellte sich vor dem verschlossenen Raum an ein Fenster. Die Mittagssonne schien hell ins Schloss hinein und bis sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, schirmte sie sie mit den Händen ab. Dann begann sie, in dem Buch zu lesen, gab es aber bald entnervt wieder auf, da ihr ständig Strähnen ihres Haares ins Gesicht fielen. Seufzend kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach einem Haarband und fasste ihre Locken zu einem Zopf zusammen.  
  


Sie hatte gerade wieder begonnen zu lesen, als hinter ihr eine Stimme erklang.  
  


„Nun treffen wir uns also doch noch alleine."  
  


Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum. Sorcery stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gelehnt und schaute sie lauernd an.  
  


„Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe, okay?", forderte sie unwillig und wollte sich wieder abwenden, als das, was Sorcery als nächstes sagte, sie in ihrer Bewegung erstarren ließ.  
  


„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du schön bist?"  
  


„Wie bitte?!", fragte Hermine vollkommen perplex.  
  


„Ich habe dir nur eine Frage gestellt.", erwiderte Sorcery ungerührt. „Du bist schön, intelligent, mutig, schlagfertig . . . eigentlich sollten sämtliche männliche Wesen dieser Schule Schlange bei dir stehen."  
  


Hermine warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Was für ein Spiel spielst du hier eigentlich, Sorcery?"  
  


„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Und ich spiele nicht. Zumindest nicht so offensichtlich, wie du es anscheinend annimmst."   
  


„Du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen.", Hermine versuchte, ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben, doch in den Augen ihres Gegenüber stand ein solch verlangender und wilder Ausdruck, dass sie ihren Körper nur sehr schwer unter Kontrolle hatte. Unter all dem war in dem tiefen Schwarz seiner Augen jedoch auch ein Ausdruck von Amüsement zu erkennen. Schwach, aber wahrnehmbar und das verlieh Hermine die Kraft, zumindest so zu tun, als wüsste sie was sie tat.  
  


„Ich unterschätze dich nicht. Sonst würde ich mich nicht mit dir abgeben. Aber anscheinend unterschätzt du mich.", Sorcery stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam so gefährlich langsam auf sie zu wie ein Raubtier, das sich an seine Beute heranschlich.  
  


Hermine gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Doch sie musste sich am Fensterbrett festhalten, um zu verhindern, dass ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Was machte er mit ihr?!  
  


Sie spürte seine Präsenz hinter sich. Genau hinter sich. Zu nah hinter sich. Und seine eiskalte Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr: „Mögen andere dich für überintelligent halten. Ich tue es nicht. Und genau das wird für dich zur Gefahr.", sein Atem, der wie ein sanfter Windhauch über ihr Ohr, ihre Wange strich. Ein Windhauch, der sich jeden Moment in einen reißenden Sturm verwandeln konnte.  
  


Doch Hermine konnte sich nicht losreißen, wehrte sich nicht gegen seine Hände, die sich an ihren Seiten vorbei einen Weg zum Fensterbrett bahnten und ihr damit jede Bewegungsfreiheit nahmen. Sie wehrte sich nicht gegen seinen Körper, der sich näher an den ihren drückte, nicht gegen seinen Atem, der über ihren Nacken strich.  
  


Und sie wehrte sich nicht gegen seine Lippen, die einen sanften, aber anzüglichen Kuss zwischen ihre Schulterblätter drückten.  
  


Hermine lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und sie schloss mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck die Augen. Was tat sie hier? Was tat er mit ihr, um sie so um den Verstand zu bringen, dass sie sich nicht mehr zu helfen wusste.  
  


Sie bemerkte nicht das boshafte Lächeln, das sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt hatte, nicht das gefährliche Glitzern seiner Augen.  
  


Und plötzlich war er verschwunden. Etwas in ihr schrie, er solle zurückkommen, doch diese Stimme wurde von dem lauten Geplapper der anderen Schüler unterbrochen, die nun vor dem Klassenzimmer auftauchten.  
  


Mit immer noch zitternden Beinen wandte Hermine sich langsam um. Sorcery stand wieder an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, sein Gesicht eine eisige Maske. Nur der letzte Hauch eines lasziven Ausdrucks in den tiefschwarzen Augen konnte vielleicht noch von dem zeugen, was hier gerade geschehen war.  
  


Hermine war die Letzte, die an diesem Tag das Klassenzimmer betrat.

****

  
Nach dieser Stunde hatte Hermine sich zumindest wieder soweit beruhigt, dass sie sich sicher war, mit Harry und Ron darüber reden zu können. Die Vernunft in ihr sagte mit triefender Selbstironie: es war nur ein Kuss, ein einfacher, nichtssagender Kuss. Du warst nicht umsonst letztes Jahr mit Victor Krum auf diesem Ball, du weißt, was ein Kuss ist.  
  


_Aber er hat dich nicht so geküsst!, _sagte eine kleine teuflische Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Und gib zu, es hat dich nicht kalt gelassen._  
  


Na und, fauchte Hermine zurück, entschlossen, sich in nächster Zeit gegen teuflische Stimmen zur Wehr zu setzen.  
  


Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Harry und Ron stieß, saßen die beiden gerade über einer Partie Zaubererschach.  
  


„Hi.", sagte sie fröhlich und ließ sich neben die beiden Jungs fallen.  
  


Die beiden grummelten so etwas wie einen Gruß zurück.  
  


Hermine sah mit einem Blick, dass Ron wahrscheinlich nur noch wenige Züge brauchen würde, um Harry zu schlagen und sie hatte Recht. Nach vier weiteren Zügen hatte Ron seinen Freund Schachmatt gesetzt.  
  


„Also, was willst du uns sagen?", fragte Ron, während er sein Spielbrett und die Figuren zusammenpackte. Mittlerweile wussten er und Harry, wann Hermine etwas von ihnen wollte.  
  


Hermine Gesicht wurde ernst. „Es geht um Sorcery."  
  


Harry und Ron rutschten näher an sie heran.  
  


„Wir hatten vor Arithmantik eine kleine . . . Auseinandersetzung.", erklärte Hermine.  
  


„Hat er dir was getan?", wollte Harry wissen, während Ron nur düster dreinschaute.  
  


Hermine schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Nein, er hat nur gesagt, dass meine Intelligenz mir zur Gefahr werden könnte.", den Rest verschwieg sie wohlweislich.  
  


„Und wie meint er das?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd.  
  


„Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass ich irgendwas über ihn heraus finden könnte.", überlegte Hermine.  
  


Ron nickte langsam. „Was uns daran erinnert, dass wir uns langsam um dieses Problem kümmern sollten. Wir wissen immer noch nichts über die Schmerzen in deiner Narbe.", sagte er zu Harry.  
  


„Vielleicht sollten wir aber auch erst übermorgen damit anfangen. Morgen ist der Halloween-Ball.", wand Harry ein.  
  


Er hatte seinen Freunden mittlerweile erzählt, mit wem er dorthin ging und die beiden grinsten sich nur vielsagend an.   
  


„Was?", wollte Harry misstrauisch wissen.  
  


„Hast du vor, morgen Abend dein Singleleben zu beenden?", fragte Hermine spitz zurück. 

Harry und Ron sahen sie erstaunt an. Normalerweise hätte solch eine Aussage eher zu Ron gepasst.  
  


„Vielleicht?", konterte Harry und wurde angesichts der grinsenden Gesichter seiner Freunde beinah so rot wie Rons Haare.  
  


„Aha.", Rons Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Meine kleine Schwester, wer hätte das gedacht."  
  


„Sie ist nicht einfach nur deine kleine Schwester!", fauchte Harry. „Sie ist . . .", er brach jedoch ab, als er Rons und Hermines interessierten Blick sah. „Gute Nacht.", fügte er stattdessen hinzu und stapfte in den Schlafsaal.  
  


„Ich finde das sehr amüsant.", grinste Ron.  
  


„Eigentlich sind wir unfair.", wandte Hermine ein.  
  


„Und?", gab Ron ungerührt zurück und Hermine begann ebenfalls zu grinsen.

****

  
Am nächsten Tag schien die Luft im ganzen Schloss zu vibrieren. Allen war klar, dass der Ball aufgrund des Angriffs nicht in der Größe und Ausgelassenheit stattfinden würde, in der er geplant gewesen war, doch nichtsdestotrotz war die Aufregung groß.  
  


Der Samstagmorgen verlief noch recht normal. Sie hatten Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Professor Lupin hatte in weiser Voraussicht kein so bedeutendes Thema zur Sprache gebracht. Außerdem erwies er sich als gnädig, wenn vor allem die Mädchen miteinander flüsterten.   
  


Nach dieser Doppelstunde war der Unterricht beendet und Harry war einer der Letzten, die den Raum verließen.  
  


„Harry, warte bitte noch kurz.", forderte Professor Lupin.  
  


Harry wandte sich um und sah seinen Lehrer überrascht an. „Ja, Professor?"   
  


Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über Lupins Gesicht. „Wenn wir allein sind, kannst du mich ruhig Remus nennen. Sag das auch Ron und Hermine."  
  


„Okay . . . ähm . . . Remus.", Harry stolperte ein wenig über den Namen, doch er verstand die Beweggründe des Lehrers. Er war Sirius' bester Freund, er war ein Freund seiner Eltern gewesen.  
  


„Hast du in letzter Zeit etwas von Sirius gehört?", fragte Remus.  
  


Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, außer einem kurzen Brief, dass es ihm gut geht. Weißt du, wo er ist?"  
  


„Er geht seiner früheren Arbeit nach. Ich glaube, Sirius wird niemals ohne die Gefahr und den Nervenkitzel leben können.", seufzte Remus und Harry lächelte.  
  


„Es wird ihm schon nichts passieren. Sirius kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen.", meinte er dann.  
  


„Da hast du Recht. Darf ich fragen, mit wem du heute Abend auf den Ball gehst?"  
  


„Mit Ginny.", und diesmal wurde Harry nicht rot.  
  


Remus lächelte. „Nun, dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß."  
  


„Danke."  
  


„Wenn du Sirius einmal wiedersiehst, frag ihn nach unserem Abschlussball. Er wird dir in den schillerndsten Farben davon berichten."  
  


Harry grinste. Er konnte sich diesen Abschlussball lebhaft vorstellen . . .  
  


„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Bis heute Abend."  
  


„Bis heute Abend, Harry."  
  


Harry verließ das Klassenzimmer und stieß draußen auf Ron und Hermine, die schon wieder auf dem besten Weg zu sein schienen, einen Streit zu beginnen.  
  


„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Harry, während er die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog.  
  


„Sie will sofort nach dem Mittagessen nach oben verschwinden, um sich für den Ball fertig zu machen. Und ich habe sie gefragt warum Mädchen immer so lange brauchen müssen.", erklärte Ron leicht abfällig.

  
„Das versteht ihr sowieso nicht!", brauste Hermine auf.   
  


„Schon gut, schon gut. Wenn du meinst, es wäre nötig, dass du mindestens sechs Stunden für mich aufwendest, kann mir das ja eigentlich nur Recht sein.", grinste Ron und bekam dafür einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
  


„Wir sollen gehen. Sonnst essen uns die anderen alles weg.", meinte Harry und die Drei machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.  
  


Wie bereits vorausgesagt, machte sich Hermine sofort nach dem Mittagessen auf den Weg nach oben. Begleitet wurde sie von Ginny, die sich daraufhin ebenfalls die spöttischen Kommentare ihrer Brüder anhören durfte.  
  


„Das tut sie alles für dich, Harry.", feixte George.  
  


„Ich will gar nicht wissen, mit was die beiden sich jetzt alles einsprühen.", fügte Fred hinzu.  
  


Doch die Neckereien der beiden konnten nicht über ihre wirklich Gefühle hinwegtäuschen.  
  


Angelina war tot, sie war das Mädchen gewesen, mit dem George zum Ball hatte gehen wollen. Es machte Fred als Georges Zwillingsbruder zu schaffen, dass er mit Alicia und Lee als der beste Freund der beiden mit Katie ging, während George alleine war.  


Als auch Ron und er aufgegessen hatten, schlichen sie lustlos und nicht wissend, was sie mit ihrer Zeit anstellen sollten, durch das Schloss. Sie durften nicht nach draußen.  
  


„Meinst du, wir finden eine Erklärung für Sorcerys Verhalten?", fragte Ron mit einem Mal.  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er irgendwie gefährlich sein soll, auch wenn meine Narbe schmerzt, wenn ich ihn sehe. Ich meine, Dumbledore lässt ihn schließlich hier bleiben, oder?"  
  


„Aber Dumbledore weiß auch nicht alles. Vielleicht hat er einen Verdacht, aber er kann ihn nicht aufgrund eines Verdachts von der Schule werfen."  
Wieder zuckte Harry die Schultern und schwieg. Auch Ron entgegnete nichts mehr. Nach einer Weile setzten sie sich in die Bibliothek, erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben für Wahrsagen –mittlerweile benutzen sie schon sämtliche Unglücksbücher der Bibliothek für ihre haarsträubenden Vorhersagen- und übertrafen sich dabei beinah selbst an Ideen.  
Gegen sechs Uhr brachen die beiden Jungen dann schließlich ebenfalls auf, um sich für den Ball fertig zu machen. 

****

  
„Bist du fertig?", fragte Ron, während er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte.  
  


Harry, der schon seit zehn Minuten vor dem Spiegel stand und vergeblich versuchte, seine Haare zu bändigen, warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.  
  


„Kannst du mir mal erklären, warum ich es überhaupt noch versuche?", erwiderte er und deutete auf seinen Kopf.  
  


Ron grinste. „Das frag' ich mich allerdings auch."  
  


Harry sah ihn strafend an. „Du hast einen neuen Umhang, oder?", meinte er dann aber.  
  


Ron schaute an sich herab. Der Umhang, den er trug, war einfach geschnitten und von einem tiefen Nachtblau, bei schwachem Licht schien er fast schwarz. „Ja. Fred und George haben ihn mir geschenkt. Anscheinend war ich ihnen letztes Jahr zu peinlich."  
  


Auf dem letzten Ball hatte Ron einen braunen Samtumhang mit Rüschen an allen Ecken und Enden tragen müssen. Die Rüschen hatte er zwar schlussendlich abgeschnitten, doch dementsprechend hatte das Ergebnis auch ausgesehen.  
  


„Jedenfalls sieht er gut aus."  
  


Ron wurde leicht rot und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Schuhe.  
  


Harry gab es schließlich auf, mit seinen Haaren zu kämpfen und warf einen letzen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Der Umhang, den er trug, war grün. Es war derselbe, den er auch letztes Jahr getragen hatte.  
  


„Okay, können wir?", fragte er, als Ron aufgestanden war.  
  


Ron nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Unten herrschte bereits ein reges Treiben: Schüler warteten auf ihre Begleitung, das Gemälde der Fetten Dame klappte ständig auf und zu und überall waren angeregte Gespräche und leises Gelächter zu hören.  
  


„Siehst du sie?", fragte Harry und Ron, als der größere von ihnen, blickte einmal durch den Raum.  
  


„Nein. Sie scheinen noch nicht da zu sein.", antwortete er kopfschüttelnd.  
  


„Sucht ihr mich?", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  


Harry und Ron wandten sich um. Vor ihnen stand Hermine in einem knöchellangen, bordeauxroten Kleid. Es war hoch geschnitten, hatte aber am Rücken einen tieferen Ausschnitt, was die beiden später feststellen sollten.  
  


Ihre Haare trug sie ebenso lockig wie sonst, einen Teil davon hatte sie allerdings am Hinterkopf mit einer Klammer zusammengefasst.  
  


„Du siehst hübsch aus.", sagte Ron und wurde zu Harrys Erstaunen nicht rot dabei.  
  


„Danke!", strahlte Hermine und nahm Rons Arm an, den er ihr angeboten hatte.  
  


„Wo hast du denn Ginny gelassen?", fragte Harry.  
  


„Sie müsste eigentlich jeden Moment runterkommen.", erwiderte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.  
  


„Da ist sie doch.", sagte Ron und deutete auf die Treppe.  
  


Ginny betrat gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie trug ein ebenfalls knöchellanges Kleid in einem hellen Grünton, das mit Abbildungen von Efeuranken bestickt war. Über dem eigentlichen Stoff des Kleides lag ein fast durchscheinender Stoff, der es bei jeder Bewegung blau schimmern ließ und die dünnen Träger waren mit kleinen funkelnden Steinen besetzt.  
  


„Hi.", sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, als sie bei den anderen Drei angekommen war.  
  


„Hey, Schwesterchen, man erkennt dich ja gar nicht wieder.", sagte Ron anerkennend und musterte Ginny von oben bis unten.  
  


Ginny wurde rot, sah Ron aber unverwandt an. „Du hast mich nur noch nicht richtig angeschaut.", erwiderte sie herausfordernd, was Ron zu einem Grinsen bewegte.  
  


„Gehen wir?", fragte Hermine und sie und Ron begannen, sich einen Weg durch den Raum zu bahnen.  
  


Jetzt gelang es Harry endlich, sich von Ginnys Anblick loszureißen und er bot Ginny den Arm an.  
  


„Du siehst . . . wirklich toll aus.", brachte er dann hervor und Ginny lächelte dankbar.  
  


Den restlichen Weg zur Großen Halle schwiegen sie. Sie hatten auch Ron und Hermine aus den Augen verloren, doch sie waren der Meinung, man würde sich schon wiederfinden.   
In der Eingangshalle trafen sie schließlich auf Malfoy, der, seine Begleitung Pansy Parkinson ignorierend, an eine Säule gelehnt stand.  
„Du hast es also endlich geschafft, Potter zu kriegen, Weasley.", stelle er höhnisch fest. „Dein Lied zum Valentinstag hat also doch was genützt."  
  


„Wenigstens muss ich mich nicht mit Leuten abgeben, die mich nur wegen meines Reichtums wegen wollen.", konterte Ginny mit blitzenden Augen.  
  


„Das liegt daran, weil du kein Geld hast."  
  


„Fragt sich nur, was besser ist."  
  


„Kannst du nicht wenigstens heute Abend vergessen, dass du eine mieser kleiner Widerling bist, Malfoy?", fragte Harry.  
  


Malfoy schien angestrengt nachzudenken. „Nein.", erwiderte er schließlich.  
  


„Natürlich, wäre ja auch zuviel verlangt.", giftete Harry. „Komm, Ginny, lassen wir uns nicht die Laune verderben."  
  


Die beiden betraten die Große Halle und waren einen kurzen Moment überwältigt von ihrem Aussehen: in der Luft schwebten hunderte ausgehöhlte Kürbisse, die durch Kerzen in ihrem Inneren ein sanftes Licht verbreiteten. Die Decke wies tiefste Nacht auf, ein voller Mond, der immer wieder von dünnen Wolkenfetzen verdeckt wurde, stand am Himmel. An der Wand waren Fackeln entzündet, waberige Fäden, die aussahen wie Spinnenweben, hingen zwischen ihnen. Echte Fledermäuse flatterten durch die Halle und lösten in den verschiedensten Ecken erschrockene Schreie aus. Die großen Tische und Bänke waren verschwunden, dagegen waren kleinere runde Tische als Sitzgruppen überall verteilt worden. An der Fensterseite der Großen Halle standen lange Tische, auf denen ein Büfett aufgebaut war und wo Getränke sich selbst ausschenkten.  
  


Auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand waren jedoch auch an diesem Abend die großen schwarzen Banner, die dort seit dem Angriff hingen, nicht entfernt worden. Es hatte zwar keine öffentliche Trauerfeier gegeben, doch so gut wie jeder Schüler konnte sich denken, dass Dumbledore eine solche Feier nur aus dem Grund nicht hatte stattfinden lassen, um es ihnen allen leichter zu machen, darüber hinwegzukommen.  
  


Harry und Ginny wurden jetzt von Fred und Lee an einen großen Tisch gezerrt.  
  


„Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Ron und Hermine sind schon seit zehn Minuten da!", sagte Lee vorwurfsvoll.   
  


Die beiden saßen tatsächlich schon am Tisch und grinsten Harry und Ginny unverhohlen an, als diese sich setzten.  
  


„Wir haben nur Malfoy getroffen.", erklärte Harry schnell.  
  


„Ist er wieder mit Pansy hier?", fragte Hermine.  
  


Ginny nickte. „Und sie sieht wieder nicht viel besser aus als letztes Jahr.", sagte sie sarkastisch.  
  


Harry und Ron warfen ihr ob dieser Bemerkung erstaunte Blicke zu, worauf Hermine anfing zu lachen. „Ihr kennt sie echt nicht.", stellte sie kopfschüttend fest.   
  


„Ist sie immer so?", fragte Ron irritiert. Er kannte Ginny nur als seine zurückhaltende kleine Schwester.  
  


„Schlimmer.", entgegnete Hermine trocken.  
  


Ginny lächelte nur vielsagend.  
  


Es dauerte noch etwa eine viertel Stunde, bis Dumbledore den Ball für eröffnet erklärte und Musik wie aus dem Nichts erklang.  
  


Es war ein anscheinend sehr bekanntes Lied, denn beinah sofort füllte sich die Tanzfläche, die in der Mitte freigelassen worden war, mit den ersten mutigen Pärchen.  
  


„Das ist das neue Lied der _Schicksalsschwestern_.", informierte Ron Harry und Hermine.  
Hermine nickte und forderte Ron zum Tanzen auf.  
  


„Die zwei sind echt niedlich.", stellte Ginny fest.  
  


„Stimmt. Und jetzt haben sie sich Gott sei Dank gefunden. Wenn man sich das Desaster vom letzten Jahr betrachtet . . ."  
  


„Was haben du und Ron vorhin die ganze Zeit noch gemacht?"  
  


„Unsere Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben.", erklärte Harry mit nicht sehr begeisterter Stimme. „So langsam fallen uns keine Katastrophen mehr ein, die uns zustoßen könnten."  
  


Ginny grinste. „Du erledigst deine Hausaufgaben also genauso wie ich."  
  


„Wenn du dir auch nur Dinge aus den Fingern saugst, damit du überhaupt irgendwas auf deinem Pergament stehen hast, dann ja.", meinte Harry nüchtern und Ginny lachte.  
  


„Gefällt dir das Lied?", fragte sie dann.  
  


„Ja, es ist ganz gut. Die _Schicksalsschwestern_ sind in der Zaubererwelt am erfolgreichsten, oder?"  
  


„Es gibt noch die Gruppe _Wunschwelten, _aber die stehen eben nur auf dem zweiten Platz.", antwortete sie achselzuckend.  
  


Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Als das nächste Lied erklang, nahm Ginny Harry einfach bei der Hand und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche.  
  


„Ich bin kein sonderlich guter Tänzer.", wollte Harry noch abwehren, doch Ginny ließ keine Ausreden zu. „Wenn Parvati es ausgehalten hat, werde ich das ja wohl auch."  
  


Also tanzten sie. Sie tanzten, bis sie keine Luft mehr hatten und schließlich meinte Harry: 

„Ich geh uns was zum Trinken holen."  
  


Ginny nickte und begab sich ein wenig an den Rand der Tanzfläche. Es war ein langsames Lied erklungen, das Licht wurde abgedämpft und Ginny musste lächeln, als sie ihren Bruder mit Hermine an sich vorbeitanzen sah. Hermine hatte den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. Sie sahen im schwachen Licht aus wie eine einzige Person. Selbst wenn an diesem Abend noch nichts aus ihnen werden würde, der Grundstein war zumindest gelegt, dachte sie zufrieden.   
  


Eine leise Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Würdest du mir diesen Tanz gestatten?"  
  


Ginny schreckte auf und riss sich von dem Bild ihres Bruders und Hermines los. Vor ihr stand Sorcery.  
  


„Du bist in Slytherin, oder?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Sie wusste noch genau, wie alle vollkommen erschrocken gewesen waren über die Ähnlichkeit des Neuen zu Harry und wie das Entsetzen noch größer wurde, als dieser Neue nach Slytherin kam.  
  


„Ist das ein Problem?"  
  


Ginny sah ihn immer noch prüfend an. Etwa genauso groß wie Ron, schwarze Haare, ausdrucksvolle dunkle Augen, hohe Wangenknochen, eine gerade Nase und ein schön geschwungner Mund. Er sah gut aus. Wäre da nicht etwas gewesen, was Ginny nicht beschreiben konnte. Vielleicht war es der immer leicht vorhandene Ausdruck an Verachtung in seinem Gesicht, vielleicht war es auch der stechende Blick seiner Augen – Ginnys Rücken überlief eine eiskalte Gänsehaut.   
  


„Nein.", antwortete sie jedoch auf seine Frage. Sie wollte ihm nicht zeigen, dass seine Erscheinung sie beunruhigte.  
  


„Dann können wir ja anfangen.", sagte er leicht belustigt und streckte seine Hand aus.  
  


Lange, schlanke Finger schlossen sich um Ginnys Hand, als diese die seine annahm.   
Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche und zog sie an sich, die rechte Hand auf ihrer Taille, die linke Hand in ihrer Rechten.  
  


„Du bist mit Harry hier?", fragte er.  
  


Ginny nickte und zwang sich, zu ihm aufzublicken. „Er ist uns etwas zu Trinken holen.", sie versuchte, selbstsicher zu klingen.  
  


„Bei den Getränken steht eine ziemlich lange Schlange. Es dürfte wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis er wiederkommt."  
  


„Warum tanzt du eigentlich mit mir? Hat das für dich irgendeinen Vorteil?", fragte Ginny. Angriff war schließlich immer noch die beste Verteidigung.  
  


„Es hat den Vorteil, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin. Ist das nichts?", er hatte fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe gezogen und klang absolut unschuldig.  
  


_Er ist gefährlich!_, zuckte plötzlich eine warnende Stimme durch ihren Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, woher dieses Gefühl auf einmal kam, warum es ausgerechnet jetzt, bei dieser scheinbar so harmlosen Frage in ihr auftauchte. Doch mit einem Mal hatte sie Angst vor ihm. Angst vor seinen Händen, die sie so unbarmherzig festhielten, Angst vor den Abgründen in seinen Augen.  
  


Sie versuchte, sich von ihm loszumachen, doch er hinderte sie daran.  
  


„Man sollte einen Tanz nicht einfach abbrechen, meine Liebe.", hauchte er und in seiner Stimme war nichts mehr von der falschen Sanftheit zu vernehmen. Sie war schneidend scharf.  
  


„Lass sie los, Sorcery."  
  


Ginny konnte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht unterdrücken. Harry war wieder zurück.  
  


„Warum regst du dich so auf, Harry? Es war nur ein einziger Tanz.", entgegnete Sorcery spöttisch.  
  


„Lass sie los.", wiederholte Harry. Man sah ihm an, dass er sich nur schwer unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  


„Ich denke, sie kann eigentlich selbst entscheiden, mit wem sie tanzen will.", Sorcery löste sich von Ginny. „Aber vielleicht solltest du dir ja doch Sorgen machen.", sagte er zweideutig und mit einem kaum zu überhörenden unheilvollen Ausdruck in der Stimme. Während seiner Worte hatte er die Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand sanft über Ginnys Oberarm streichen lassen, sein Blick jedoch war fest auf Harry fixiert gewesen.  
  


Ein Bild durchzuckte Harrys Kopf: die Weiße Birke, unten bei Hagrids Hütte, schneebedeckt. Doch beinah sofort war das Bild wieder verschwunden.  
  


Trotzdem fühlte Harry, wie er unwillkürlich erschauderte. Er griff nach Ginnys Hand und zog sie zu sich.  
  


„Wag es ja nicht, ihr noch mal zu nah zu kommen.", er klang selbstbewusster, als er sich eigentlich fühlte.  
  


Ein höhnisches Lächeln schlich sich auf Sorcerys Lippen. „Als ob du mir drohen könntest."  
  


Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und verschwand in der Menge.  
  


Harry richtete sich an Ginny. „Hat er dir was getan?"  
  


Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir haben nur zusammen getanzt."  
  


„Warum hast du ihn nicht einfach zum Teufel geschickt?", fragte Harry und konnte einen ärgerlichen Tonfall nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.   
  


Ginny zuckte hilflos die Achseln. Sie wusste es selbst nicht, wie sollte sie es ihm erklären?  
  


Das langsame Lied war inzwischen verklungen und ein schnelleres hatte eingesetzt.  
  


„Ich würde mich gerne einen Moment setzen.", verlangte Ginny und die beiden gingen zurück zu ihrem Tisch.  
  


„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Harry, als er Ginnys immer noch unbehaglichen Blick sah.  
  


„Ja . . . es ist nur . . . nein, ist schon okay.", wehrte sie ab.  
  


„Hat er wirklich nichts gesagt? Hat er dir gedroht?"  
  


„Es ist nicht das, was er gesagt hat, sondern . . . wie er es gesagt hat . . . und wie er dabei geschaut hat.", versuchte Ginny zu erklären.  
  


Harry nickte. „Wir sollten wirklich anfangen, herauszufinden, wer er ist."  
  


Ginny schaute ihn an und konnte Entschlossenheit auf seinem Gesicht lesen. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.", sagte sie trotzig.  
  


Harry sah sie ein wenig zweifelnd an, was zu einem zornigen Aufblitzen in Ginnys Augen führte.  
  


„Nur, weil du nach drei Jahren erkannt hast, dass ich nicht nur die kleine Schwester deines besten Freundes bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du mich wie ein Kleinkind behandeln kannst! Ich weiß selbst, was ich tue, okay?!", brauste sie auf.  
  


Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon gut! Ich mache mir nur Sorgen."  
  


„Das musst du nicht!", erwiderte sie bestimmt.  
  


„Was ist denn hier los? Streitet sich das Traumpaar etwa?", fragte Fred, der mit Alicia im Arm zu ihrem Tisch stieß.  
  


Er erntete dafür tödliche Blicke sowohl von Ginny als auch von Harry.   
  


„Jetzt seit ihr euch wenigstens wieder einig.", grinste Alicia und die beiden setzen sich.  
  


Als nächstes kehrten auch Ron und Hermine an den Tisch zurück, bald darauf folgten Lee und Katie.  
  


„Wisst ihr was?", fragte Lee auf einmal.  
  


Sieben fragende Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn.  
  


„Ich habe Snape tanzen sehen.", sagte er todernst.  
  


„Nein.", erwiderte Alicia ungläubig.  
  


„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht einen Besenstiel mit einem schleimigen und verklebten Wischmopp am oberen Ende gesehen hast?", fragte Fred interessiert.  
  


Angesichts dieser Bemerkung brachen alle in lautes Gelächter aus. Harry fiel auf, dass langsam ein Weg zurück in die Normalität zu erkennen war. Natürlich trauerten sie, natürlich würden sie die anderen nie vergessen. Doch sie erlaubten es sich wieder, fröhlich zu sein, Scherze zu machen und zu lachen. Sie gestatteten es sich, ihr früheres Leben wieder aufzunehmen.  
  


„Nein, es war wirklich Snape. Er hat mit der McGonagall getanzt.", brachte Lee mühsam zwischen einem seiner Lachanfälle hervor.  
  


„Ich frage mich, was er ihr dafür gegeben hat.", überlegte Ginny und runzelte gespielt angestrengt die Stirn.  
  


„Oder mit was er sie erpresst hat.", fuhr Ron grinsend fort.  
  


Hermine bemühte sich krampfhaft, ein ernstes Gesicht aufzusetzen, als sie sagte: „Seid nicht zu fies zu dem armen Mann, okay?"  
  


„Arm?!", wiederholte Fred fassungslos. „Unfair und gemein würde wohl eher treffen!"  
„Mach dir nichts draus, so ist sie eben. Immer neutral.", erklärte Harry nüchtern und erntete dafür einen Rippenstoß.  
  


„Jedenfalls haben die beiden getanzt und ob ihrs glaubt oder nicht, Snapes Gesicht war nicht ganz so säuerlich wie sonst.", warf Lee ein.  
  


„Wo hatte er seine Hände?", fragte Fred trocken.  
  


Wieder brach die ganze Gruppe in Gelächter aus.   
  


„Ich glaube, wir sollten an dieser Stelle die Unterhaltung abbrechen.", prustete Katie, griff nach der Hand von Lee und zog ihn hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche.  
  


„Sie hat Recht.", sagte Alicia und auch sie ging mir Fred zum Tanzen.  
  


„Jetzt wissen wir immer noch nicht, ob Lee die Wahrheit gesagt hat.", grinste Ginny.  
  


„Ich kann mir Snape nicht beim Tanzen vorstellen.", erwiderte Harry.  
  


„Die McGonagall aber genauso wenig.", fügte Ron respektlos hinzu.  
  


„Und zusammen ist die Vorstellung irgendwie . . . gräußlich.", schloss Ginny mit einem leicht angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck.   
  


„Nehmt doch mal an, sie haben sich gesucht und gefunden. Gönnt ihnen doch ihr Glück!", forderte Hermine.  
  


Drei ungläubige Augenpaare sagen sie an.   
  


„Du solltest ganz schnell von solchen Gedanken abgelenkt werden.", stellte Ron fest und forderte Hermine erneut zum Tanzen auf.  
  


„Jetzt sitzen wir hier wieder allein.", meinte Ginny.  
  


„Tja, vielleicht sollten wir auch tanzen. Der Ball dürfte bald vorbei sein.", entgegnete Harry.  
Ginny nickte. Harry nahm ihre Hand und fühlte dabei ein warmes Kribbeln sein Arm hinauf laufen.   
  


Als sie auf der Tanzfläche angekommen waren, setzte ein langsames Lied ein und obwohl es ihn sehr viel Überwindung kostete, zog Harry Ginny an sich und schloss die Arme um ihre Taille. Er fühlte ihre Hände, die sich um seinen Nacken legten und ihren Kopf, der sich gegen seine Schulter sinken ließ und erkannte dabei Gefühle in sich, die er noch nie gespürt hatte. Noch nicht einmal bei Cho.  
  


Sein Herz raste und die Gedanken überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf. Er schloss die Augen, um nicht die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Schüler –vorzugsweise die der Weasleys und Hermines- mitbekommen zu müssen.  
  


Es kam ihm so unwirklich vor. So irreal und zerbrechlich.  
  


Als das Lied geendet hatte lösten sich die beiden voneinander und ein Blick in ihre grauen Augen ließ Harry erschaudern.   
  


„Gehen wir?", fragte sie leise, anscheinend unsicher, ob sie das Richtige sagte.  
  


Harry aber nickte, nahm ihre Hand und verließ mit ihr die Große Halle.   
  


Ginny fühlte die fragenden und interessierten Blicke der anderen Schüler, die ihnen folgten, doch sie störte sich nicht daran.  
  


Langsam gingen sie durch die Gänge. Sie schwiegen, doch Ginny hatte sich noch nie so verbunden mit einem Menschen gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.  
  


Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen blieben sie vor der Treppe stehen, die zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen führte.  
  


„Danke.", sagte Harry leise.  
  


Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wofür?"  
  


„Für diesen Abend.", antwortete er schlicht.  
  


Sie lächelte kurz. „Dann muss ich dir ebenfalls danken. Es war wunderschön."  
  


Zögernd hob Harry die Hand und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Hand verweilte in ihrem Nacken, sein Daumen strich sanft über ihre Schläfe. Prüfend schaute er ihr in die Augen, suchte nach einem Hinweis dafür, ob er das tun konnte, was er tun wollte.   
  


Das Gefühl der Unsicherheit, das ihn selbst befiel, versuchte er, zu ignorieren.  
  


Als er neben der stummen Zustimmung in ihren Augen auch ein ängstlichen Ausdruck lesen konnte, huschte ein kurzes, beruhigendes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er hoffte zumindest, dass es ruhiger war, als er sich fühlte.  
  


Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und sah noch, dass sie die Augen schloss und den Kopf etwas in den Nacken legte. Dann schloss auch er die Augen und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem scheuen, zaghaften Kuss.  
  


Es war der erste Kuss seines Lebens und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass in seinem Magen ein kleines Feuerwerk explodierte. Schmetterlinge schienen sich einen Weg aus seinem Körper zu suchen und dieses neue, aufregende Gefühl, das sie und ihr Kuss in ihm auslösten, war einfach nur atemberaubend.   
  


Nach wenigen Sekunden lösten sie sich jedoch wieder voneinander und in ihren Augen konnte Harry eine so große Zuneigung lesen, dass er darüber fast ein wenig erschrocken war.  
Ginny lächelte ihn selig an und fuhr zärtlich über seine Wange. „Weißt du, dass ich gar nicht glauben kann, dass das wahr ist?"  
  


„Du kannst es ruhig glauben, es war kein Traum.", entgegnete er leise.   
  


Einen Moment lang spielte sie noch mit seinen Haaren, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  


„Gute Nacht.", flüsterte sie, wandte sich ab und stieg die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal nach oben.   
  


Harry blieb stehen, sah ihr nach und versuchte zu registrieren, was hier gerade geschehen war. Langsam machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal und als er sich in sein Bett fallen ließ, hatte sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht gestohlen.   
  


Mit dem Gedanken daran, sie morgen wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, fielen ihm die Augen zu und er sank fast sofort in einen ruhigen und tiefen Schlaf.  
  
  
****

So, und wenn ihr mir jetzt ein kleines Review schreibt, wie ihr das Kapitel fandet, dann kriegt ihr auch ganz schnell das nächste *lieb guckt*

Grüßlis!


	14. Kapitel 13

**Titel: **Das letzte Geheimnis?; Kapitel 13

**Disclaimer: **Nein, mir gehört immer noch nichts.

Tut mir Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet! Aber in den letzten Wochen ging bei mir alles 

_drunter und drüber und ich kam einfach nicht zum Hochladen. _

_Allen, die mir und meiner Geschichte trotzdem treu geblieben sind wünsche ich Frohe Weihnachten und viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!_  
  
  


****  
  
„Aufstehen!"  
  


Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf und sah direkt in Rons Gesicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. „Gott, musst du mich so erschrecken!", grummelte er verschlafen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
  


Ron grinste. „Es ist elf Uhr, du Schlafmütze! Ginny wartet unten auf dich."  
  


Harry setzte sich auf und war plötzlich hellwach. „Was?"  
  


Ron grinste noch mehr. „Nein, sie schläft auch noch. Ich wollte dich nur wach kriegen."  
  


Harry schleuderte ihm ein Kissen entgegen, das Ron aber nur lachend auffing. „Komm schon, nicht sauer sein."  
  


Harry warf ihm einen erbosten Blick zu und stand auf.   
  


„Was ist denn nun zwischen euch beiden?", Ron konnte seine Neugier nicht länger zurückhalten.   
  


„Was soll schon sein?", wich Harry aus, während er ins Badezimmer schlurfte.   
  


Ron folgte ihm auf den Fersen. „Seid ihr zusammen?", drängte er.  
  


„Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Harry und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Leicht belustigt registrierte er Rons ungläubigen Blick.  
  


„Wie, keine Ahnung?"  
  


Als Harry nichts darauf antwortete runzelte Ron die Stirn. „Habt ihr euch wenigstens geküsst?"  
  


„Weißt du, dass du echt nervig sein kannst?", fragte Harry zurück, doch die Röte, die sich über sein Gesicht legte, verriet ihn und Ron grinste.  
  


„Mehr wollte ich gar nicht wissen.", erklärte er selbstzufrieden.  
  


Nach weiteren zehn Minuten, in denen Ron zwar nichts mehr gesagt hatte, Harry durch sein stetiges Grinsen aber schon mehr oder weniger entnervt war, gingen die beiden nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  


Hermine wartete dort bereits auf sie. „Guten Morgen!", sagte sie fröhlich.  
  


Harry und Ron erwiderten ihren Gruß und setzten sich zu ihr vor den Kamin.  
  


„Was machen wir heute?", fragte Ron.  
  


„Ich denke, wir sollten anfangen, uns um Sorcery zu kümmern. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir herausfinden, warum er deine Narbe zum Schmerzen bringt.", erklärte Hermine ernst, während sie Harry ansah.  
  


Harry nickte. „Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wo wir etwas über ihn finden könnten."  
  


„Das hatten wir bis jetzt noch nie.", stellte Ron trocken fest.  
  


In diesem Moment trat Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ suchend den Blick schweifen. Als sie Harry sah, huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, doch ihre Schritte auf ihn zu waren zögerlich. Harry stand auf und ging langsam auf sie zu. Sie trafen sich in der Mitte des Raums und obwohl natürlich jeder vorgab, etwas anderes zu tun, war die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf die beiden gerichtet.  
  


„Morgen.", sagte Harry leise.  
  


„Morgen.", erwiderte Ginny und schaute zu ihm auf.   
  


Harry legte kurz die Stirn in Falten, lächelte schließlich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Als sie sich nicht dagegen wehrte, schloss er seine Finger um ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zusammen zu Hermine und Ron zurück.  
  


„Na endlich!", stöhnte Ron grinsend, als die beiden sich setzten.  
  


Hermine lächelte nur wissend.   
  


„Was machst du heute, Ginny?", fragte Ron seine Schwester.  
  


„Ich muss mit Michelle zu Hagrid. Wir haben uns bereiterklärt, ihm bei der Vorbereitung unseres nächsten Themas zu helfen.", erklärte sie.  
  


„Was macht ihr denn?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
  


„Wir werden demnächst Einhörner behandeln. Und Hagrid möchte eines zur Demonstration fangen. Dummerweise ist er aber keine weibliche Jungfrau.", sagte Ginny grinsend und warf Harry einen frechen Blick zu.  
  


Harry lächelte zurück und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als auch schon die Stimme von George ertönte. „Wer weiß, wie lange du das noch bist, kleine Schwester."  
  


Ginny sah ihren Bruder, der sich mit Fred und Lee im Schlepptau zu ihnen gesellte, gespielt böse an, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Tja, wer weiß das schon.", entgegnete sie spitz und lehnte sich demonstrativ noch etwas mehr an Harry, der einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.  
  


So gingen die Frotzelein weiter, bis sich das Gespräch Ron und Hermine zuwandte.   
  


„Und was ist mit unserem jüngsten Bruder?", fragte Fred interessiert.  
  


Ron wurde rot. „Nichts.", wehrte er ab.  
  


Die anderen grinsten.   
  


„Lass dich nicht ärgern", begann Hermine, „wenn sie sich noch ein bisschen gedulden, bekommen sie vielleicht sogar das, was sie wollen."  
  


Ron und die anderen sahen sie ungläubig an.  
  


„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen.", warf Harry ein. Wenn man diesen letzten Satz von Hermine so in der Luft stehen ließ, würde das für die weitere Beziehung zwischen ihr und Ron vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht sein.  
  


Die anderen stimmten ihm zu und so begaben sich die Sieben in die Große Halle. Die Halle war noch ziemlich leer, was daran lag, dass sich die Schüler die Zeit ihres Mittagessens an den Sonntagen selbst aussuchen konnten, soweit diese Zeiten zwischen zwölf und zwei Uhr lagen.  
  


Als Harry, Ron und Hermine fertig gegessen hatten, machten sich die Drei auf den Weg in die Bücherei. Natürlich nicht, ohne dass sich Harry von Ginny verabschiedet hatte, die sich in der Einganshalle von ihnen trennte, um mit ihrer Freundin Michelle zu Hagrid zu gehen, und ohne dass das bei Ron theatralische Seufzer zur Folge hatte.  
  


„Welch ein herzzerreißender Abschied!", seufzte er laut und erntete dafür einen vernichtenden Blick von Harry.  
  


Als sie in der Bibliothek angekommen waren, setzten sie sich an ihren üblichen Tisch und Hermine ging zu einem Pult, auf dem Pergamente und Federn für alle Schüler zugänglich aufbewahrt waren.  
  


„Also, was haben wir?", fragte sie, während sie sich setzte und das Pergament vor sich entfaltete.   
  


„Meine Narbenschmerzen und seine Ähnlichkeit mit mir.", antwortete Harry.  
Hermine schrieb und sah dann nachdenklich auf. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns Bücher suchen, die von dir und deiner Vergangenheit handeln.", schlug sie vor.  
  


„Aber warum sollte er mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun haben? Gibt es Bücher über Durmstrang?", erwiderte Harry.  
  


„Bestimmt, aber . . . was sollte uns das nützen?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.  
  


„Sorcery war auf Durmstrang. Wenn wir schon keine Ahnung haben, welche Bücher wir lesen könnten, damit wir etwas über ihn selbst rausfinden, sollten wir wenigstens wissen, was er uns an Wissen voraushat.", erklärte Harry.  
  


„Kenne deine Feinde so gut wie dich selbst.", sinnierte Ron.  
  


Harry nickte.  
  


„Gut.", sagte Hermine entschlossen. „Fangen wir an."  
  


Die Drei arbeiteten sich den gesamten Nachmittag durch die verschiedensten Bücher und hatten zum Schluss das Gefühl, absolut nichts mehr in ihre Köpfe hinein zu bekommen.  
  


„Ich glaube mittlerweile wirklich, jedes Buch hier gelesen zu haben. So oft wie dieses Jahr waren wir noch nie in der Bibliothek. Und das Jahr ist noch nicht mal vorbei!", stöhnte Ron, als sie die Bücherei verließen, um zum Abendessen zu gehen.  
  


„Und wir haben noch nicht mal wirklich etwas herausgefunden.", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  


Es stimmte. Durmstrang schien wirklich ein großes Geheimnis um alles zu machen, was dort vor sich ging. Nirgendwo wurde der Ort, an dem die Schule sich befand, auch nur ansatzweise erklärt, nirgendwo wurde erwähnt, was die Schüler wirklich lernten. Abgesehen von Umschreibungen wie _Alles was ein Zauberer wissen muss _und _Methoden für Selbstverteidigung und Angriff _hatten sie nichts gefunden.  
  


„Man könnte meinen, sie hüten ein Staatsgeheimnis.", schloss Hermine. Auch sie war etwas enttäuscht über ihr mageres Ergebnis.  
  


Der Tag endete schließlich mit einer Stinkbombe, die Fred und George versehentlich in der Großen Halle hatten fallen lassen, worauf an Essen natürlich nicht mal mehr zu denken war. Die Zwillinge wurden zum Direktor gerufen, bekamen Strafarbeiten, die sich gewaschen hatten und begegneten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors schadenfrohen Blicken.   
Sie hatten zwar alle etwas gegessen –die Haushelfen schickten die Mahlzeit einfach in die Gemeinschaftsräume- doch wirklich Mitleid hatte niemand mit den beiden.  
  


Nach einer Partie Schach zwischen Hermine und Ron, in der Hermine dieses Mal nur haarscharf verloren hatte und nachdem er und Ginny sich endlich voneinander hatten losreißen können, ging Harry mit Ron in den Schlafsaal.   
  


„Morgen finden wir bestimmt was.", murmelte Ron, schon halb im Schlaf versunken.  
  


Harry antwortete ihm nicht. Ein Gedanke schlich sich wieder in seinen Kopf und er fragte sich, ob er Hermine und Ron etwas davon erzählen sollte. Doch als er immer mehr von Müdigkeit übermannt wurde, beschloss er, das Nachdenken auf morgen zu verlegen.  
  


****

  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aus dem Badezimmer kam und sich gerade einen Pullover über den Kopf ziehen wollte, fiel sein Blick durch das Fenster nach draußen.   
  


Es war zwar, wie in den letzten Tagen auch, bewölkt, doch etwas schien anders zu sein. Es war dunkler als sonst, das Licht wirkte stumpf. Stirnrunzelnd ging Harry ans Fenster, schaute nach draußen und seine Augen weiteten sich.   
  


Es hatte geschneit! Über Nacht war die Umgebung von Hogwarts in eine weiße, märchenhafte Welt verwandelt worden! Alles schien wie mit Zuckerguss überzogen und immer noch rieselten leise Schneeflocken vom Himmel. Und das am zweiten November! Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es schon jemals so früh geschneit hatte.   
  


Er ging zu Ron und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Ron, wach auf! Es hat geschneit!", sagte er drängend und nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete Ron unwillig die Augen.  
  


„Was? Harry, du träumst, lass mich weiterschlafen.", murmelte er unwillig und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.  
  


„Erstens beginnt der Unterricht in einer Dreiviertelstunde und zweitens träume ich nicht! Guck aus dem Fenster!"  
  


Ron warf ihm einen sauren Blick zu, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und tapste zum Fenster. „Wenn du das jetzt nur gesagt hast, damit . . .", er unterbrach sich selbst, als er aus dem Fenster sah. „Es hat ja wirklich geschneit!", stieß er aus.  
  


„Was hab ich gesagt?", entgegnete Harry.  
  


„Aber es ist doch erst Anfang November!"  
  


„Vielleicht wird's dann nächstes Jahr früher warm.", mutmaßte Harry. „Jetzt los, zieh dich an! Wir müssen zum Frühstück. Ich geh schon mal nach unten."  
  


Jetzt grinste Ron. „Siehst du Ginny heute sonst nicht mehr?"  
  


Harry ignorierte seinen letzten Satz und verließ den Schlafsaal.

****

  
  
Nach dem Frühstück machten sich die Drei auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.   
  


„Sag mal, hast du die Hausaufgaben verstanden, die Snape uns aufgegeben hat?", fragte Ron.  
  


Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „War mir zu hoch. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum dasselbe herauskommt, wenn man Spinnen-Ragwurz mit Sumpf-Porst und die Schachblume mit Dingel verbindet."  
  


„Dann weißt du ja genauso viel wie ich.", atmete Ron erleichtert auf.  
  


Hermine sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Warum habt ihr mich denn nicht gefragt?"  
  


„Du lässt uns ohnehin nicht abschreiben.", entgegnete Ron.  
  


„Ich hätte es euch aber erklären können."  
  


„Lass mal, Hermine. Hauptsache ich weiß, _dass _dasselbe rauskommt. Was interessiert es mich warum?"  
  


Harry grinste bei dem säuerlichen Gesicht, das Hermine daraufhin zog.  
  


Als sie beim Klassenraum für Zaubertränke angekommen waren, war die Tür bereits geöffnet.   
Die Drei betraten den Raum und setzten sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze.   
  


„Und was macht ihr, wenn ihr für den Trank heute wissen müsst, warum die vier Pflanzen dasselbe ergeben?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
  


Ron sah sie strafend an. „Das werden wir nicht."  
  


Hermine runzelte abschätzig die Stirn, sagte aber nichts mehr.  
  


In diesem Moment betrat Snape den Klassenraum. Seine kalten Augen schweiften einmal über die Schüler.  
  


„Wir werden heute einen Trank brauen, dessen Wirkung zwar erdenklich einfach ist, die Herstellung es allerdings im Entferntesten nicht ist. Ich bezweifle, dass in dieser Klasse auch nur zwei Schüler ein befriedigendes Ergebnis erzielen werden.", sagte er mit seiner öligen Stimme.  
  


Großartige Motivation, dachte Harry sarkastisch, hütete sich aber, es laut zu sagen.  
  


Snape hatte mittlerweile begonnen, die Zutaten des Trankes an die Tafel zu schreiben. Es sollte ein Geburtentrank werden. Sobald man jemandem den Trank verabreichte, erkannte man, wann diese Person geboren wurde.   
  


„Und was soll uns das bringen?", murrte Ron leise, als er sich mit Harry die Zutaten und ihre Kessel aus dem Regal holte.  
  


Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Frag doch Snape. Wahrscheinlich wird er uns mal wieder beweisen wollen, was für Schwachköpfe wir sind."  
  


Ron grinste. „Und wahrscheinlich wird er damit mal wieder Erfolg haben."  
  


Auch Harry grinste. „So sieht's aus."  
  


Der Trank sollte am Ende eine pinkfarbene, leicht ins gelblich gehende Farbe haben. Nachdem sein Trank allerdings den Ton eines schlammigen Grüns hatte, nahm Harry an, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.  
  


Er spähte zu Ron hinüber. Dessen Trank sah auch nicht viel besser aus und er wandte sich Hermine zu.   
  


Ihr Trank hatte –soweit Harry das beurteilen konnte- die richtige Farbe. Vielleicht eine Spur zu gelb, aber immerhin.   
  


Snape war wir üblich durch die Reihen gegangen und hatte nicht mit abfälligen Kommentaren gespart. Jetzt stand er wieder hinter den drei Freunden und sein gehässiges Gesicht sprach Bände.  
  


„Ich sagte ja, dass so gut wie niemand einen einwandfreien und einsatzbereiten Trank zustande bekommen würde.", spottete er.  
  


Dann ging er wieder nach vorne zu seinem Pult und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass Hermines Trank beinah richtig war.  
  


„Der Einzige, der ein richtiges Ergebnis erzielt hat, ist Mister Sorcery. Kommen sie bitte mit einer Phiole voll von ihrem Trank nach vorne.", forderte Snape und beinah sofort hallten die Schritte Sorcerys durch den Kerker.  
  


Im Vorübergehen streifte er kurz wie zufällig Hermine Arm, worauf diese erneut einen Schauder über ihren Rücken rieseln fühlte.  
  


„Trinken Sie es, Mister Sorcery.", forderte Snape, als der Slytherin vorne angekommen war.  
Sorcery führte die Phiole an die Lippen und schluckte den Inhalt. Nach wenigen Sekunden löste sich aus seiner Brust ein durchscheinender Rauch, der sich langsam zu den Ziffern _31.7.1980 _bildete.  
  


Harry sah ihn daraufhin entsetzt an und auch Ron und Hermine neben ihm warfen Sorcery fassungslose Blicke zu.   
  


„Nun, wie ihr seht, ist sein Geburtstag am 31. Juli 1980. Stimmt das, Mister Sorcery?", fragte Snape, der die schockierten Gesichtsausdrücke der drei Gryffindors nicht bemerkt hatte.   
  


„Es ist vollkommen korrekt.", erwiderte Sorcery beinah spöttisch.  
  


„Fünfzehn Punkte für Slytherin. Sie können sich wieder setzen."   
  


Sorcery setzte sich wieder und nachdem die Schüler alles wieder säuberlich aufgeräumt hatten, konnten sie den Kerker für heute verlassen.  
  


„Er hat am selben Tag Geburtstag wie du!", zischte Ron leise, als sie die Treppen nach oben stiegen.  
  


„Ich weiß es.", gab Harry angespannt zurück. Doch diese Tatsache beunruhigte ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte.  
  


„Ihr _müsst _etwas miteinander zu tun haben, eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es jetzt gar nicht mehr.", stellte Hermine fest.  
  


„Aber was sollen wir denn miteinander zu tun haben?", fragte Harry, während sie zum Klassenraum für Zauberkunst gingen.   
  


„Wer sagt denn, dass Sorcery nicht mit dir verwandt sein könnte?", fragte Ron plötzlich und bekam zwei ungläubige Blicke geschenkt.  
  


„Ich habe keinen Bruder.", erklärte Harry.  
  


„Das weißt du doch nicht. Deine Mutter muss ja nicht gleichzeitig auch seine Mutter sein."  
  


Harry sah ihn unbehaglich an. Jetzt war eigentlich der Zeitpunkt, an dem er mit seinen Gedanken von gestern Abend herausrücken sollte.   
  


Hermine bemerkte seinen Blick und sah ihn forschend an. „Was ist los?"   
  


„Ich müsste euch eigentlich noch etwas sagen.", begann er.  
  


„Was denn?", drängte Ron.  
  


Harry wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, als Hermine ihn unterbrach: „Ist das etwas, worüber wir nachdenken müssen?"  
  


Harry nickte.  
  


„Dann erzähl es uns nach dem Mittagessen in der Bibliothek.", forderte sie.  
  


Ron starrte sie ungläubig an. „Du willst bis dahin warten?"  
  


Hermine sah ihn spitz an. „Es ist ja nicht jeder so ungeduldig wie gewisse andere Personen."  
  


„Sie hat eigentlich Recht. Es ist besser, wenn wir später darüber reden.", lenkte Harry ein.  
  


Ron schnaubte. Doch er hatte keine Wahl. Er musste warten.

****

  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen begaben sich die Drei zum wiederholten Mal in die Bibliothek.   
Zuvor hatte Harry zehn Minuten gebraucht, um Ginny zu erklären, dass er den Nachmittag nicht mit ihr verbringen konnte, was allerdings nicht daran gelegen hatte, dass Ginny es nicht verstand.   
  


Ron und Hermine hatten sich diskret in den Hintergrund verzogen und erlaubten sich nur ein Lächeln, als Harry etwas außer Atmen zu ihnen stieß.   
  


„Können wir?", fragte Harry unschuldig.  
  


„Wir haben nicht so lang gebraucht.", entgegnete Hermine, doch sie lächelte nachsichtig.  
  


Sie setzten sich in der Bücherei an ihren Stammplatz, was ihnen einen misstrauischen Blick von Madam Pince einbrachte. Mittlerweile wusste auch die Bibliothekarin, dass die Drei meist etwas ausheckten, wenn sie so viel Zeit hinter Büchern verbrachten.  
  


„Bevor wir uns dem eigentlichen Thema zuwenden: hast du vor, Ginny alles zu erzählen?", fragte Hermine ernst.  
  


„Was zu erzählen?", fragte Harry zurück.  
  


Hermine wandte sich kurz um, um sich zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht belauscht wurden. „Dass du der Sohn von Du-weißt-schon-wem bist."  
  


„Ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte Harry nach ein paar Sekunden.  
  


„Du solltest es ihr sagen. Sie wird es schon verkraften. Und sie hat es verdient, die Wahrheit zu kennen.", sagte Ron.   
  


Harry schwieg einen Moment. „Ihr habt Recht. Aber . . . ich sollte auf den richtigen Moment warten.", erklärte er.   
  


Ron und Hermine nickten.   
  


„Und jetzt zu dem, was du uns schon heute morgen erzählen wolltest.", forderte Ron.  
  


Harrys Augen überzog wieder jener unbehagliche Ausdruck. Doch er hatte angefangen und musste das jetzt zu Ende bringen.   
  


„Ich habe euch etwas über Sorcery noch nicht gesagt.", fing er zögerlich an.  
  


Seine beiden Freunde sahen ihn neugierig und gespannt an.  
  


„Erinnert ihr euch an das erste Mal, als wir ihn gesehen haben?"  
  


Die beiden nickten.  
  


„Bei der Auswahl.", sagte Ron.  
  


„Genau. Als ich ihn damals gesehen habe, hat er mich an jemanden erinnert. Da war etwas in seinen Augen, in seinem Gesichtsausdruck, das . . . er hat mich . . . er hat mich an Voldemort erinnert."  
  


Stille.  
  


„Was?", flüsterte Ron ungläubig.  
  


„Ja. Es war dieses Kalte und Gewissenlose in seinem Blick. Und seine Art, mit anderen umzugehen erinnert mich an Tom Riddle. Als ich ihm in der Kammer des Schreckens gegenüberstand, hatte er genau denselben Ausdruck in den Augen und in seinen Gesten, den Sorcery manchmal hat."  
  


„Aber dann . . . dann hab ich . . .", stotterte Ron, doch er wurde von Hermine unterbrochen, die sich gegen die Stirn schlug.  
  


„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry erstaunt.  
  


„Ich wusste, ich hab was vergessen! Ich bin nur nicht darauf gekommen, was es ist! Ich bin gleich wieder da.", stieß sie aus und war fast im selben Augenblick verschwunden.  
  


„Was hat sie denn jetzt?", fragte Ron.  
  


„Wahrscheinlich ist ihr was eingefallen.", schätze Harry.   
  


„Wenn Sorcery wirklich was mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun hat, dann . . . du weißt doch, was das bedeutet, oder?", begann Ron nach ein Weile.  
  


Harry sah ihn ausdruckslos an, doch er wusste, was Ron meinte.  
  


Kurze Zeit später kam Hermine zurück, sie hatte ein Buch in der Hand, das sie nun vor Harry und Ron auf den Tisch legte.  
  


_Hogwarts – Eine Geschichte, _war auf dem Buchrücken zu lesen.  
  


Ron stöhnte. „Hermine, bekommst du denn aus diesem Buch auf alles eine Antwort?"  
  


Hermine lächelte nicht. „Wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung Recht habe – und ich weiß, wie wir herausfinden, ob ich Recht habe – dann ist Sorcery dein Bruder, Harry. Dann seid ihr beide Söhne von Du-weißt-schon-wem."  
  


„Ich hab's doch gesagt.", triumphierte Ron nach ein paar Sekunden. Doch er klang nicht sehr erfreut darüber.   
  


„Wie hast du das jetzt herausgefunden?", fragte Harry mit nüchterner Stimme.   
  


„In diesem Buch wird jeweils ein Kapitel den vier Gründern von Hogwarts gewidmet. Es hat etwas mit Salazar Slytherin zu tun.", begann Hermine.  
  


Natürlich, Slytherin, wer auch sonst, dachte Harry resigniert.  
  


„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.  
  


„In dem Kapitel über ihn heißt es, er habe Visionen gehabt, zum Beispiel eine über zwei Nachkommen von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Es wird zwar nicht näher auf dieses Thema eingegangen, doch es wird auf ein Buch verwiesen, in dem man genaueres nachlesen kann.", erklärte Hermine.  
  


„Wo ist dieses Buch?", fragte Harry sofort.  
  


„Genau das ist das Problem. Ich gehe zwar davon aus, das wir dieses Buch hier finden würden, doch wenn, dann steht es in der Verbotenen Abteilung."  
  


„Moment mal, das geht mir etwas zu schnell. Slytherin war ein Wahrsager?", fragte Ron irritiert.  
  


„Nicht direkt.", antwortete Hermine. „Er hatte manchmal Visionen, machte Prophezeiungen für die Zukunft, die dann tatsächlich eingetroffen sind."  
  


„Ich wusste schon immer, dass er krank im Kopf war.", stellte Ron trocken fest.  
  


„Wie kommen wir an dieses Buch?", warf Harry ein.  
  


„Wir bräuchten einen Lehrer, der uns die Erlaubnis gibt. Aber das Buch enthält teilweise sehr fortgeschrittene Schwarze Magie. Kein Lehrer würde uns die Genehmigung erteilen.", entgegnete Hermine.  
  


„Dann holen wir es ohne Genehmigung.", beschloss Harry, als wäre es die einfachste Sache der Welt.  
  


„Wollen wir nicht doch erst versuchen . . .", wandte Hermine ein. Als Vertrauensschülerin hatte sie eigentlich vorgehabt, die Regeln nicht mehr zu brechen.  
  


„Ich will dieses Buch.", unterbrach Harry seine Freundin und Hermine wagte es trotz seiner glitzernden Augen, ihm zu widersprechen:  
  


„Dann frag' die Trelawney. In ihrem benebelten Zustand wird sie dir die Erlaubnis bestimmt unterschreiben."  
  


Harry schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken. „Gut, ich geh sie fragen."  
  


„Jetzt?", erwiderte Ron verblüfft.  
  


„Ja, jetzt. Ich will wissen, ob Hermine Recht hat. Ob er wirklich mein Bruder ist."  
  


Ob dem entschlossenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sagten Ron und Hermine nichts mehr.   
  


Noch einen Augenblick sah Harry seine beiden Freunde an, dann stand er auf und verließ die Bibliothek.  
  


„Das muss ihm echt nahe gehen.", stellte Ron mitfühlend fest.  
  


„Was würdest du tun, wenn du nach fünfzehn Jahren erfährst, dass du einen Bruder hast?"

****

  
  
Harry ging gedankenverloren durch die Flure von Hogwarts. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Sorcery, sein Bruder? Und dann auch noch Teil einer Prophezeiung Slytherins? Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern über seine Narbe. Wenn er wirklich Teil einer Prophezeiung war, warum hatte Voldemort dann versucht ihn zu töten?   
  


Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn.   
  


Er stieg die Wendeltreppe zum Nordturm hinauf und stand schließlich unter der Falltür, aus der Professor Trelawney am Anfang der Stunden immer die kleine Leiter herunter ließ. Doch die Falltür war verschlossen. Suchend blickte Harry sich um. Irgendwie musste er sich bemerkbar machen.  
  


Sein Blick fiel auf eine Stelle an der runden Turmwand. Dort hing ein seltsames Gebilde und Harry ging langsam darauf zu. Es schien die Erde darzustellen, doch es drehten sich nicht die Erde und die anderen Planeten um die Sonne, alles drehte sich um die Erde.   
  


Sie ist der Mittelpunkt des Universums, dachte Harry sarkastisch.  
  


Dann betrachtete er das seltsame Modell weiter. Es schien aus purem Gold zu sein. Am unteren Pol der Erde hing eine Schnur und Harry wagte es, daran zu ziehen. Nacheinander schlugen nun die Planeten an die Erde und verursachten somit Töne, die ihn ihrer Gesamtheit eine hohe und schrille Melodie ergaben.

  
Beinah sofort ging daraufhin die Falltür auf und die rauchige Stimme Professor Trelawneys ertönte. „Wer möchte mich in meiner Einsamkeit besuchen?"  
  


„Ähm . . . Harry Potter, Professor.", sagte Harry.  
  


Ohne ein weiteres Wort wurde die Treppe hinunter gelassen und Harry stieg vorsichtig nach oben.   
  


Sofort, als er die Dachkammer betrat, wurde er beinah erschlagen von der drückenden Wärme und dem aufdringlichen Gestank von Parfüm, der ihm entgegen kam.  
  


Auf ihrem üblichen Sessel am Kamin saß die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen. Ihre durch die Brillengläser riesig wirkenden Augen sahen ihn ein wenig entrückt an und die Armreife an ihrem Handgelenk klirrten, als die sie Hand zum Gruß hob.  
  


„Harry, mein Lieber. Setz dich und sage mir, was du von mir zu erfahren wünschst."  
  


Harry, der sich nach zwei Jahren an die seltsame Sprachweise von Professor Trelawney gewöhnt hatte, ließ sich auf eines der roten Sitzpolster nieder, die um die vielen kleinen Tische im Raum verteilt waren.  
  


Er sandte einen hilfesuchenden Blick zum Fenster und sehnte sich nach ein wenig frischer Luft, doch er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie schwer ihm das Atmen fiel. Stattdessen sah er die Professorin offen an und sagte:  
  


„Ich möchte Sie um die Erlaubnis bitten, mir ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek ausleihen zu dürfen."  
  


Professor Trelawney sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Eine Tasse Tee?", fragte sie.  
  


Harry war ein wenig verwirrt von ihrer Frage, doch bei dem Gedanken an einen heißen Tee, wo ihm ohnehin schon viel zu warm war, brauchte er nicht lange zu überlegen und lehnte dankend ab.  
  


„Tee kann uns helfen, unser inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.", erklärte die Lehrerin und schenkte sich in eine ihrer rosafarbenen Tassen ein wenig Tee ein.  
  


„Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen,", begann Professor Trelawney nach einer Weile, „natürlich ist es eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung, die ich treffen müsste, um dir dieses Buch zu gestatten. Um welches Buch handelt es sich?"  
  


Harry machte ein ein wenig dümmliches Gesicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welchen Titel das Buch trug. „Äh . . . es handelt von Prophezeiungen.", wich er deshalb aus.  
  


„Prophezeiungen? Welcher Art?", die Professorin schien mit einem Mal wirklich interessiert.  
  


„Sie handeln von Salazar Slytherin."   
  


„Ah, Slytherin. Beinah ein Urvater aller Propheten. Zumindest hielt er sich dafür."  
  


„Würden Sie es mir gestatten?", drängte Harry.  
  


„Ich würde es gerne tun, mein Lieber. Doch zunächst muss ich wissen, was du dir von diesem Buch versprichst.", forderte Professor Trelawney.  
  


Harry suchte fieberhaft nach einer Antwort. „Ich . . . möchte gerne mehr   
über . . . die Hintergründe des Wahrsagens erfahren. Und wenn Sie von Slytherin als dem Urvater sprechen . . ."  
  


„Hast du in letzter Zeit Pfefferminzbonbons gegessen?", erkundigte sich die Lehrerin zusammenhangslos.  
  


Harry starrte sie an. „Nein.", erwiderte er tonlos. Wie hatte er nur jemals glauben können, diese Angelegenheit würde _normal _ablaufen?!  
  


„Du solltest es auch in nächster Zeit nicht tun. Ein Tod durch Ersticken ist kein schöner Tod. Und wir haben noch so viel von dir zu erwarten."  
  


„Gut, ich werde mich daran halten, aber . . . das Buch . . .", Harrys Satz blieb in der Luft hängen. Diese Frau mit ihrem seltsamen Blick war wirklich anstrengend.   
  


„Das Buch, sicher. Ich möchte dir etwas über die Gründer erzählen. Es ist wirklich interessant und du solltest es wissen, wenn du dich mit Salazar beschäftigst, der sicherlich der Faszinierendeste der Vier war."  
  


Die nächsten Stunden durfte Harry sich die Vorträge Professor Trelawneys darüber anhören, wie Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sich kennen lernten, wie sie Hogwarts gründeten und wie schon von Beginn an eine Feindschaft zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin herrschte.  
  


„Noch heute entzweit diese Fehde die beiden Häuser. Überlieferungen zufolge stritten Salazar und Godric sich um Rowena Ravenclaw, die intelligente und schöne Gründerin vom Hause des Adlers. Doch mein Inneres Auge sagt mir, dass da mehr war zwischen den beiden Gegnern. Eine uralte Prophezeiung, so heißt es, verstörte Godric und ließ ihn Salazar misstrauen."  
  


Harry war in der Zwischenzeit in eine Art Halbschlaf versunken. Ihm war schwummerig im Kopf und vor seinen Augen drehte sich bereits alles. Bis zu diesem Augenblick. Als Trelawney anfing, von der Prophezeiung zu sprechen, schreckte er auf und sah der Lehrerin ins Gesicht.  
  


„Was war es für eine Prophezeiung?", fragte er angespannt.  
  


„Das weiß niemand, mein Lieber.", sinnierte sie.  
  


Harry rollte unmerklich die Augen zur Decke. Er hatte jetzt endgültig genug. „Würden Sie mir die Erlaubnis unterschreiben, Professor? Ich muss noch meine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung erledigen."  
  


„Die Erlaubnis, wie wahr. Sicher mein Junge.", sie nahm ein Stück Pergament zur Hand und schrieb etwas darauf. Anschließend setzte sie ihre Unterschrift darunter und reichte es Harry.  
„Ich denke, deiner Beteiligung um Unterricht und der Schulung deines Inneren Auges wird dieses Buch sehr gut tun."  
  


Harry beeilte sich, ihr zu danken und verließ dann sehr erleichtert das stickige Turmzimmer.   
Als er auch die Wendeltreppe nach unten gestiegen war, atmete er einmal tief durch und sah auf seine Uhr. Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag bei dieser verrückten Schachtel verbracht und jetzt war die Bibliothek geschlossen. Er fluchte unterdrückt und machte sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle.  
  


Am Tisch der Gryffindors erwarteten ihn bereits Ron, Hermine und Ginny.   
  


Harry begrüßte seine Freundin mit einem Kuss und setzte sich neben sie.  
  


„_Wo _warst du so lange?", fragte Hermine.  
  


„Die Trelawney hat mir stundenlange Monologe über die Gründer von Hogwarts gehalten. Nach einer halben Stunde hab ich aufgehört, ihr zuzuhören.", antwortete Harry.  
  


„Erst nach einer halben Stunde?", wollte Ron wissen, während er die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog.  
  


„Was wolltest du denn bei ihr?", fragte Ginny.  
  


„Ich brauchte die Erlaubnis für ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung."  
  


„Hast du sie bekommen?"  
  


Harry nickte, worauf Ron und Hermine zu strahlen begannen.   
  


„Sie hat mir auch von einer Prophezeiung erzählt, die Slytherin angeblich gemacht hat und woraufhin Gryffindor ihm misstraute. Ihrem _Inneren Auge _zufolge haben sich die beiden Häuser auch deswegen entzweit.", die Ironie in Harrys Stimme war kaum zu überhören.  
  


„Hat sie dir auch wieder den Tod vorausgesagt?", erkundigte sich Hermine spöttisch.  
  


„Ja.", antwortete Harry trocken – und nahm sich ein Pfefferminzbonbon. 

****

  
  
Nach dem Abendessen hielt Ginny Harry in der Eingangshalle an der Hand zurück, woraufhin Harry sie fragend ansah.  
  


„Ich würde gerne einen Moment mit dir allein sein.", sagte sie leise.  
  


Harry lächelte und ließ sich von ihr durch ein paar wenige Gänge in ein leeres Klassenzimmer ziehen.  
  


Als Harry die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, trat Ginny auf ihn zu und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.   
  


„Darauf hab ich schon den ganzen Tag gewartet.", lächelte sie und zog Harry mit sich.   
Harry sah sie aufmerksam an, nachdem sie lachend gegen einen Tisch gestoßen waren. „Du hast dich in den Ferien verändert, weiß du das?"  
  


„Ich mochte meine langen Haare nicht mehr.", erwiderte sie achselzuckend.  
  


„Das mein ich nicht. Du bist . . . selbstbewusster geworden."  
  


Ginny lächelte erneut. „Ist das schlimm?"  
  


Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich frag mich nur, was diese Veränderung herbeigeführt hat."  
  


Ginny schwieg einen Moment. Ein undeutbares Funkeln stand in ihren Augen. „Vielleicht bin ich eines Tages aufgewacht und habe mir gesagt, ich mach mir nichts mehr aus Harry Potter. Vielleicht habe ich dann angefangen, mit Lee Jordan Briefkontakt zu halten. Und vielleicht hat er mir dabei geholfen, aus der scheuen kleinen Schwester deines besten Freundes das in deinen Augen so veränderte Mädchen zu machen.", erklärte Ginny und strich ihm über die Wange. Ihre Hand verweilte auf seinem Hinterkopf und sie zog ihn an sich, um ihn zum wiederholten Male zu küssen.  
  


Doch Harry wehrte sich dagegen. „Ginny, ich müsste dir noch etwas sagen . . .", begann er, doch Ginnys Lippen auf den seinen unterbrachen ihn.  
  


„Nicht jetzt, bitte.", bat sie.  
  


Und Harry gab sich geschlagen. Unter den sanften Berührungen ihrer Finger in seinem Nacken und ihren fordernden Küssen wollte er nicht mehr daran denken, was er ihr eigentlich sagen musste. Er legte seine Arme um Ginny und zog sie dichter an sich, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, der ihm langsam aber sicher den Atem raubte.  
  


Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf sagte eine Stimme, es sei kaum zu glauben, dass dieses Mädchen erst vierzehn war, doch auch das drang nicht mehr bis zu seinem vernünftigen Denken vor.  
  


Und das aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sein vernünftiges Denken sich verabschiedet hatte. 

****

  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen zusammen mit Ron, Hermine und den anderen Schülern in der Eingangshalle von Hagrid abgeholt wurden, um zum Unterricht _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe _zu gehen, mussten sie sich zunächst über den verschneiten Rasen kämpfen. Ihr Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen in der Luft und ihre Nasen waren rot, bis sie bei Hagrids Hütte ankamen. Die Temperatur war in den letzten drei Tagen unter den Nullpunkt gesunken, es war klirrend kalt. Der Himmel war in düsteres Grau gekleidet, alles deutete darauf hin, dass es bald wieder schneien würde.  
  


Die drei Freunde hielten sich weiter hinten in der Gruppe auf.  
  


„Wo wart ihr beide gestern eigentlich noch so lange?", fragte Ron seinen besten Freund leise, aber neugierig.  
  


„Weg.", antwortete Harry knapp.  
  


„_Das _haben wir auch gemerkt."  
  


„Ron, lass ihn doch in Ruhe. Du kannst es dir doch ohnehin vorstellen!", forderte Hermine genervt.  
  


„Und das nach drei Tagen . . .", sagte Ron leicht vorwurfsvoll.  
  


Harry sah ihn sauer an. „Wir haben nicht . . .", fuhr er ihn an, senkte dann jedoch seine Stimme. „Wir haben nicht das getan, was du denkst!", fauchte er leise.  
  


Ron hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ganz ruhig. War doch nicht ernst gemeint."  
  


Harry funkelte ihn noch einmal an, doch da sie jetzt bei Hagrid angekommen waren, unterdrückte er jeden weiteren Kommentar.  
  


„Da es nun geschneit hat, werden wir uns zunächst einem anderen Thema zuwenden und die Demiguisen für eine Weile außer Acht lassen.", begann Hagrid und die Klasse atmete unterdrückt auf. Ihnen allen waren die affenähnlichen Tiere, mit denen sie die letzten Unterrichtseinheiten verbracht und die sich ständig unsichtbar gemacht hatten, bereits auf die Nerven gegangen.   
  


„Kann mir jemand sagen, welche Tiere nur beim ersten Schnee eines jeden Jahres aus ihrem Schlaf erwachen?", fragte Hagrid.  
  


Zu niemandes Verwunderung hob Hermine die Hand, doch auch Parvati Patil meldete sich. Ob die Antwort jemandem von den Slytherins bekannt war, war nicht herauszufinden. Sie boykottierten mittlerweile den Unterricht und sagten nur dann etwas, wenn sie von Hagrid direkt angesprochen wurden.  
  


„Parvati?"  
  


„Ein Nivix.", antwortete sie.  
  


„Sehr gut. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Kann mir jemand sagen, warum sie nur beim ersten Schnee ihre Höhlen verlassen?"  
  


Wieder hob Hermine die Hand und diesmal war sie die Einzige.  
  


„Hermine?"  
  


„Sie ernähren sich von den ersten Schneeflocken, die von Himmel fallen. Nachdem es aufgehört hat zu schneien, verschwinden sie wieder in ihren Höhlen und schlafen bis zum ersten Schnee des nächsten Jahres. Außerdem sind ihnen die Temperaturen im Herbst, Frühling und Sommer zu hoch."  
  


„Sehr gut, weitere fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun will ich euch einen Nivix zeigen."  
  


Hagrid verschwand kurz in seiner Hütte und kam mit einem seltsamen Tier wieder zurück in den Garten.   
  


Harry hörte, wie Malfoy ein kurzes Schnauben von sich gab, doch er sagte nichts.   
  


Ihr Boykott ist insoweit gut, dass Malfoy wenigstens nicht seine dämlichen Kommentare abgibt, dachte Harry.  
  


Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Tier zu, das Hagrid an der Leine hielt. Es war etwa so groß wie ein normaler Feldhase und sein Fell war weiß wie Schnee. Doch damit endeten die Ähnlichkeiten mir einem Hasen auch schon wieder. Der Nivix hatte vier lange, dünne Beine, einen riesigen runden Kopf mit abstehenden Ohren und das Gesicht schien nur aus einem großen Mund mit dicken, fleischigen Lippen zu bestehen. Aus dem Kopf ragten zwei glibberig aussehende Fühler, an deren Enden, ähnlich wie bei Schnecken, rötlich-gelbe Augen saßen. Abgerundet wurde das Aussehen des Nivix mit einem mindestens zwei Meter langen Schwanz, der ständig hin und her schlug.  
  


Es war das mit Abstand hässlichste Tier, das Harry bisher gesehen hatte. Und nach den Knallrümpfigen Krötern hatte er eigentlich angenommen, es könnte nicht schlimmer werden.   
Allerdings schien es immer noch eine Steigerung zu geben, wenn man bei einem Mann Unterricht hat, der solche Monster heiß und innig liebte.  
  


„Ich möchte euch bitten, herauszufinden, wie man diese Tiere im Schnee finden kann.", forderte Hagrid.  
  


„Aber . . . sie sind doch weiß, wie sollen wir sie im Schnee finden?", fragte Dean Thomas.  
  


„Genau das sollt ihr herausfinden.", erwidere Hagrid vergnügt.  
  


Harry sah, wie Hermine neben ihm die Augen gen Himmel drehte, doch sie sagte nichts.  
  


Als die Drei jedoch durch den Garten stöberten –immer unter den wachsamen Augen Hagrids- konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten: „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, was Hagrid sich bei seinem Unterricht denkt."  
  


„Es ist besser, als nach Affen zu suchen, die sich ständig unsichtbar machen.", meinte Ron und schaute hinter einen Busch.  
  


„Aber wenn du weißt, wie du es anstellst, machen sich Demiguisen auch nicht unsichtbar! Und dann kann man mit ihnen wirklich was anfangen! Diese Nivixe dagegen . . ."  
  


„Hermine, sei doch einfach mal froh, wenigstens in einer Stunde nichts lernen zu müssen."  
Harry grinste.   
  


Nach den folgenden zwei Stunden –sie hatten nicht herausgefunden, wie man Nivixe im Schnee aufstöbert, all diejenigen, die ein Tier gefunden hatten, waren mehr oder weniger durch Zufall darüber gestolpert- brachte Hagrid die Slytherins zurück zum Schloss und begleitete dann die Gryffindors zu ihrer nächsten Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs.  
  


Professor Sprout begrüßte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Daraufhin lächelte ihr auch die Klasse entgegen, da zumindest die Gryffindors hofften, wenigstens dieser Unterricht würde interessant werden.  
  


Als sich aber herausstellte, dass sie Heilpflanzen für Madam Pomfrey umtopfen mussten, verging ihnen das Lachen schnell wieder.  
  


Vor allem, als sie erkannten, dass die Pflanzen sich sehr dagegen sträubten, umgetopft zu werden. Sie bissen mit ihren bezahnten Blüten nach den Schülern und schlugen mit den Blättern um sich, als verteilten sie Peitschenhiebe.  
  


„Viel schlimmer kann der Tag eigentlich nicht mehr werden.", schnaufte Ron, während er sich mit einer widerspenstigen Blume abkämpfte.  
  


Harry konnte ihm darin nur stillschweigend Recht geben. 

****

  
  
Doch auch diese zwei Stunden vergingen und als der Gong zum Mittagessen ertönte, wurden sie von Professor Sprout zur Großen Halle begleitet.   
  


„Ich glaube, der Biss geht nie wieder weg.", stöhnte Ron und betrachtete wehleidig seinen Daumen, in den eine Blume ihn gebissen hatte.  
  


„Geh zu Madam Pomfrey.", riet Hermine.  
  


„Damit ich einen ihrer bitteren Tränke schlucken muss? Vergiss es!"  
  


Hermine zog daraufhin ein beleidigtes Gesicht.  
  


Sie setzen sich an den Gryffindortisch und taten sich Spaghetti auf.   
  


„Geheniriniebiliothek?", nuschelte Ron bald darauf mit vollem Mund.  
  


„Was?", fragte Harry und registrierte belustigt Hermines leicht angewidertes Gesicht.  
  


„Gehen wir in die Bibliothek?", wiederholte Ron.  
  


„Natürlich gehen wir! Glaubst du, ich habe den Nachmittag gestern umsonst bei der Trelawney verbracht?", entrüstete sich Harry.  
  


Ron grinste. „Du bist wirklich zu bemitleiden", er klang dabei nicht sehr glaubwürdig.  
  


In diesem Moment setzte sich Ginny neben Harry, gefolgt von ihrer Freundin Michelle, die sich neben Hermine setzte.   
  


„Ich hasse Snape.", stieß Ginny aus.  
  


Drei fragende Blicke waren die Antwort.  
  


„Er hat Gryffindor _dreißig _Punkte abgezogen! Weil so eine dämliche Hufflepuff-Tante Sean Sullivan ihren Trank über die Füße gekippt hat! Sean hat daraufhin natürlich aufgeschrieen, der Trank war ja immerhin heiß. Aber interessiert das Snape? Nein!", fauchte sie.  
  


Sean Sullivan war ein Gryffindor aus Ginnys Jahrgangsstufe.   
  


„Ist nicht so schlimm.", meinte Ron. „Uns zieht er auch ständig Punkte ab."  
  


„Geht es Sean wenigstens gut?", erkundigte sich Hermine.   
  


„Weiß ich doch nicht!", giftete Ginny.   
  


„Snape hat ihm verboten, während des Unterrichts in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Er meinte, Sean solle sich nicht so anstellen.", erklärte Michelle ruhig.   
  


„_Das _hat er gesagt?", fragte Harry verblüfft.  
  


Ginny und Michelle nickten.   
  


„Und dabei sah Seans Fuß wirklich schlimm aus.", sagte Ginny erbost.  
  


„Kommt mal wieder runter, Leute. Madam Pomfrey wird Sean schon wieder hinkriegen. Und Snape macht ohnehin was er will.", stellte Ron fest.  
  


„Was er da gemacht hat, war aber wirklich nicht okay.", gab Harry zu Bedenken. „Wenn er Gryffindor Punkte abzieht, ist das zwar unfair, bei ihm aber normal. Doch er hätte Sean in den Krankenflügel schicken müssen."  
  


„Ich werde mit Snape reden.", meinte Hermine plötzlich.  
  


Ron sah sie aus kugelrunden Augen an. „Bist du lebensmüde?"  
  


„Nein. Aber ich bin Vertrauensschülerin und es ist meine Pflicht.", damit schien das Thema für Hermine beendet.  
  


Auch Ginny beruhigte sich im Laufe des Mittagessens wieder, wozu auch wesentlich Seans Erscheinen mit gesunden Füßen beitrug.   
  


Nach dem Essen machten sich Ron und Hermine schon auf den Weg in die Bücherei, während Harry noch kurz mit Ginny redete.   
  


„Ginny, wir müssen uns heute Abend unterhalten.", sagte er leise.  
  


„Okay.", erwiderte Ginny. „Ich gehe jetzt mit Michelle zu Hagrid. Wegen den Einhörnern."  
  


Harry nickte. Er küsste sie kurz auf den Mund und hielt sie noch einen Moment fest an sich gedrückt, bevor sie sich von ihm löste.  
  


„Wir sehen uns später.", sagte sie fröhlich und wandte sich ab.  
  


„Ginny!", rief er ihr hinterher und sie drehte sich noch einmal um, einen fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
  


Er wollte es eigentlich sagen. Diese magischen drei Worte. Doch er brachte sie nicht über die Lippen. „Bis nachher.", meinte er deshalb nur.  
  


Ginny lächelte ihn noch einmal strahlend an, dann verließ sie die Eingangshalle.   
  


Nach einem kurzen Moment machte auch Harry sich auf in die Bibliothek.

****

  
  
Harry ließ sich neben Ron an den Tisch sinken.  
  


„Habt ihr das Buch?", fragte er.  
  


„Hermine holt es gerade. Du glaubst nicht, was für ein Akt es war, Madam Pince davon zu überzeugen, dass Professor Trelawneys Unterschrift keine Fälschung ist. Sie hat es tausendmal überprüft, bis sie Hermine endlich in die Verbotenen Abteilung gelassen hat."  
  


„Und jetzt hab ich es.", verkündete Hermine und setzte sich den beiden Jungen gegenüber.  
Sie legte ein dickes und verstaubtes Buch auf den Tisch. Es sah alt aus. _Sehr _alt. Der Titel lautete _Schwarze Magie – ein Buch zum Selbststudium_.  
  


„Klingt doch gar nicht so gefährlich.", meinte Ron sarkastisch.  
  


Hermine sah ihn strafend an. „Das Buch stammt aus der hintersten Ecke der Verbotenen Abteilung. Es beinhaltet die ältesten Überlieferungen Schwarzer Magie dieüberhaupt existieren und weltweit gibt es nur noch drei weitere Exemplare dieses Buches. Eines auf Durmstrang, eines auf Beauxbaton und das Dritte ist verschwunden, niemand weiß, wo es ist. Den ältesten Eintrag –eine seiner Prophezeiungen- soll Salazar Slytherin persönlich verfasst haben."  
  


Harry und Ron sahen sie mit großen Augen an.  
  


„So alt ist dieses Buch?", fragte Harry.  
  


Hermine nickte. „Er soll es kurz vor seinem Tod geschrieben haben und der Eintrag handelt angeblich von seiner letzten Vision."  
  


„Und die ist noch nicht eingetroffen.", folgerte Ron langsam.  
  


Wieder nickte Hermine.  
  


„Was hat sie mit mir und Sorcery zu tun?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  


„Ich les' es euch vor.", erwiderte Hermine und schlug das Buch vorsichtig auf. Die vergilbten Seiten wirkten brüchig, als ob sie sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen könnten.   
  


Auf der ersten Seite stand in schwarzer Schrift etwas geschrieben, als wäre es sehr eilig dahingekritzelt worden. Die Buchstaben waren an manchen Stellen verwischt und ein großer roter Fleck, der verdächtig nach Blut aussah, bedeckte die obere rechte Ecke der Seite.  
  


Hermine begann zu lesen:  
  
_Ich habe es gesagt . . . immer habe ich es gesagt . . . ich habe es gewusst . . . und keiner schenkte mir Glauben . . . Doch ich habe euch übertrumpft! Ihr alle werdet erschaudern unter dem, was ich im Schloss zum Leben erweckt habe. __Besonders du, Godric. Ja, besonders du. Meine Kreatur . . . die Schule wird gereinigt von allen Unwürdigen . . . Mein Erbe wird die Kammer öffnen . . . nur mein Erbe . . . Mein Erbe! Das perfekte Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse . . . mächtiger als alles andere . . . gezeugt von meinem Erben . . . wenn die Zeit gekommen ist . . . ein Junge, schwarz wie die Nacht, böse wie der Teufel _  
_selbst . . . Perfektes Gleichgewicht . . . nicht ganz . . . der andere Junge beinah gut, beinah ein Engel . . . doch mit dem Blut meines Erben . . . gezogen auf die Dunkle Seite . . . Das fast perfekte Gleichgewicht . . . nicht ganz ein Gleichgewicht wird die Welt ins Chaos stürzen . . . wird sie untergehen lassen . . ._  
_Todesengel in meinem Namen . . . Todesengel der Schwarzen Magie . . . geboren um zu vernichten . . ._  
  
Hermine endete und schaute ihre beiden Freunde ernst an. „An dieser Stelle endet Slytherins Text."  
  


Harry und Ron starrten Hermine an.   
  


„Und . . . was sagt uns das?", fragte Ron mit zugeschürter Kehle. Er ahnte es, wusste es, doch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben.   
  


„Ich denke, du und Sorcery seid die beiden Jungen, von den Slytherin spricht.", sagte Hermine zu Harry.  
  


Harry nickte. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos. _Geboren um zu vernichten . . ._  
  


„Lasst es mich erklären. Vielleicht wird Slytherins Prophezeiung dann etwas klarer.", bat Hermine,  
  


„Ja, mach das. Sein Gestammel war wirklich nicht sehr hilfreich.", sagte Ron, doch der gewollte Spott in seiner Stimme gelang ihm nicht recht.  
  


Auch Harry nickte. Er hatte die Prophezeiung verstanden – und er war sicher, dass auch Ron sie verstanden hatte- doch er wollte es noch einmal hören. Klar und deutlich.  
  


Hermine atmete einmal tief durch. Dann begann sie: „Mit seinem Erben meint Slytherin natürlich Du-weißt-schon-wen, das haben wir in unserem zweiten Jahr hier rausgefunden. Welche Kammer und welche Unwürdigen er meint, ist damit wohl klar.  
  


Wir nehmen an, dass Sorcery der Sohn von Du-weißt-schon-wem ist. Seine Mutter ist wahrscheinlich auch ein Schwarze Hexe, womit er in dem Gleichgewicht, von dem Slytherin spricht, den Teil des Bösen übernimmt.   
  


Und wir wissen, dass du, Harry, ein weiterer Sohn von Du-weißt-schon-wem bist. Deine Mutter Lily war ein Weiße Hexe, also übernimmst du den Teil des Guten in dem Gleichgewicht.   
  


Doch da dein Vater ein Schwarzer Magier ist, wirst du auf die Dunkle Seite gezogen, wie Slytherin sich ausdrückt.   
  


Und damit ist das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr perfekt. Denn das wäre es nur, wenn du zu hundert Prozent gut wärst. Mit dem Blut von Du-weißt-schon-wem in dir bist du das aber nicht.  
  


Wenn du und Sorcery euch also zusammenschließt, ist das Gleichgewicht, das zwischen Gut und Böse normalerweise herrscht, nicht mehr gegeben. Und genau das wird für die Welt zur Gefahr.  
  


Ihr beide seid Brüder. Ihr beide seid diejenigen, die diese Prophezeiung erfüllen sollen. Und ihr beide seid diejenigen, die die Macht haben, eine Welt, wie wir sie kennen, ins Chaos zu stürzen."  
  


Harry schloss die Augen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein . . .   
  


„Warum weiß Dumbledore nichts davon?", hörte er auf einmal Rons Stimme. „Er hätte Sorcery dieser Prophezeiung nach niemals aufnehmen dürfen! Er hätte alles tun müssen, um ihn von Harry fernzuhalten!"  
  


Wie durch einen dichten Nebelschleier klang Hermines Stimme an sein Ohr.   
  


„Ich weiß es nicht. Jeder hat Slytherin damals für einen schwachsinnigen Irren gehalten. Zumindest was seine Visionen anging. Dumbledore weiß nicht, dass Harrys Narbe immer noch schmerzt, sobald er ihn sieht. Und, wie du schon vor ein paar Tagen gesagt hast, er kann Sorcery nicht aufgrund eines Verdachtes von der Schule werfen."  
  


„Er hätte ihn gar nicht erst aufnehmen dürfen!"  
  


Harry, der die Augen mittlerweile wieder geöffnet hatte, sah, wie Hermine hilflos die Schultern zuckte.  
  


„Das heißt also, wenn ich mich der Dunklen Seite zuwende, ist die Welt verloren?", fragte er nüchtern.  
  


„Wenn du mit Sorcery zusammenarbeitest, dann ja.", antwortete Hermine.  
  


„Aber warum hat Du-weißt-schon-wer dann versucht ihn zu töten? Das macht doch keinen Sinn! Wenn er ihn wie Sorcery aufgezogen hätte, bräuchte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken um Harrys Loyalität machen!", warf Ron ein.  
  


„Dumbledore hat es mir erklärt.", erwiderte Harry tonlos. „An dem Tag, als er mir erzählt hat, dass Voldemort mein Vater ist. Angeblich hatte ich schon nach einem Jahre zu viele Eigenschaften meiner Mutter und James in mir, um mich jemals der Dunklen Seite zuzuwenden."   
  


„Also hatte er Angst vor dir.", stellte Ron fest.  
  


„Vermutlich.", sagte Harry, doch er klang vollkommen teilnahmslos.  
  


„Du bist genauso mächtig wie Sorcery, Harry.", versuchte Hermine zu erklären.  
„Genaugenommen hat Du-weißt-schon-wer in eurer Zukunft gar nichts verloren. Ihr beide seid diejenigen, die die Macht übernehmen sollen. Wenn ihr das tut, kann Du-weißt-schon-wer einpacken. Aber wenn du dich dem widersetzt, und mit den starken Eigenschaften von Lily und James hast du wahrscheinlich die Möglichkeit dich zu widersetzen, hast du die Kraft, Sorcery _und_ Du-weißt-schon-wem gefährlich zu werden. Das hat Du-weißt-schon-wer vor vierzehn Jahren schon gewusst und deshalb wollte er dich umbringen."  
  


„Damit hätte er aber doch auch jede Chance auf eine Erfüllung der Prophezeiung zunichte gemacht!", wandte Ron ein.  
  


„Ja, aber du vergisst, wie mächtig Harry und Sorcery für sich alleine sind. Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer davon ausging, dass Harry auf der Guten Seite bleibt, dann war es für ihn besser, einen möglichen starken Gegner umzubringen, der ihm gefährlich werden könnte, als auf eine Erfüllung der Prophezeiung zu hoffen. Er hielt es für besser, mit Sorcery immerhin noch einen sehr starken Verbündeten zu haben, als Harry am Leben zu lassen und damit seine eigene Macht zu riskieren."  
  


„Aber Harry lebt. Und trotzdem hat Sorcery nie auch nur den kleinsten Versuch getan, Harry auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen.",   
  


„Aber er hat uns genug Hinweise gegeben um herauszufinden, wer er ist. Er spielt mit uns. Wie eine Katze mit ihrer Beute.", sagte Harry ruhig.   
  


Ron sah ihn unbehaglich an.  
  


„Wenn du dich nicht entscheidest, für die Dunkle Seite zu kämpfen, dann hat die ganze Prophezeiung keinen Sinn. Slytherin hat nicht damit gerechnet, wo du aufwachsen würdest und das es einen Zauberer wie Dumbledore geben würde, der dich beschützt, wo er kann.", versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen.   
  


„Vielleicht hilft das ja alles nichts. Vielleicht ist es genau das, was alle wollen. Ich als das Gute soll im Guten aufwachsen und mich später doch auf die Dunkle Seite stellen. Das sind doch perfekte Vorraussetzungen, um das Gleichgewicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.", erwiderte Harry bitter.  
  


„Harry, du bist in Gryffindor, hast du das schon vergessen? Du hast so viel Gutes getan, du hast so viele Eigenschaften deiner Eltern in dir. Gute Eigenschaften!", drängte Hermine.  
  


Harry sah sie an und plötzlich begannen seine Augen zu funkeln. „Ja, ich habe Eigenschaften meiner Eltern in mir. Ich habe Eigenschaften Voldemorts und genau das ist es, was die Prophezeiung voraussagt. Dass mich diese Eigenschaften Voldemorts auf die Dunkle Seite bringen!", zischte er.  
  


„Aber doch nur, wenn du es zulässt!"  
  


„Vielleicht lasse ich es ja eines Tages zu! Vielleicht lässt meine Verbindung zu Voldemort ja eines Tages zu, dass ich mich manipulieren lasse und auf die Dunkle Seite wechsle. Und ob ich das dann freiwillig tue oder nicht, ist ja wohl vollkommen egal!"  
  


Ron und Hermine sahen ihren Freund ratlos an. Sie wussten nicht, was sie noch sagen sollten, um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.  
  


„Harry, wir sind für dich da und das weiß du.", meinte Hermine nach wenigen Augenblicke sanft, doch Harry reagierte nur mit einem abfälligen Laut.  
  


„Vielleicht solltet ihr euch zweimal überlegen, ob ich der richtige Umgang für euch bin. Es könnte euch euer Leben kosten.", höhnte er ein paar Sekunden später.  
  


Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch Ron legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm und bedeutete ihr, zu schweigen.   
  


„Harry", begann er, „vielleicht solltest du zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen, was wir herausgefunden haben. Er kann sicherlich etwas tun, um dir zu helfen."  
  


„Mir so zu helfen, wie er es vor fünfzehn Jahren getan hat, als er mich verhexte um mich so werden zu lassen, wie ich heute bin?", schnappte Harry.  
  


„Harry, du weißt . . .", begann Hermine, wurde aber wieder von Rons Blick unterbrochen.  
  


Harry wusste, dass das was er sagte, nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Doch er sah momentan keinen anderen Weg, mit seiner Verwirrung und seiner Angst fertig zu werden und das ahnte Ron.  
  


„Ich gehe. Mal sehen, was Dumbledore sagt, wenn ich ihm eröffne, dass ich einen Bruder habe.", sagte Harry bitter und verließ die Bibliothek.  
  


„Warum muss sich das Schicksal immer dasselbe Leben aussuchen, um darauf herumzutrampeln?", fragte Ron resigniert.  
  


Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Wir können nur versuchen, ihm dabei zu helfen, es zu akzeptieren."

****

  
  
Harry ging durch die Gänge. Er sah nicht, wo er hinlief. Er wirkte vollkommen apathisch.   
Es war zwar nicht so wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er erfahren hatte, wer sein wirklicher Vater war, doch wenn er es genau betrachtete, war das hier sogar schlimmer. Als er wusste, dass er Voldemorts Sohn war, war er sich immer noch sicher gewesen, nie auf die Dunkle Seite zu wechseln.  
  


Doch jetzt nagten zerstörerische Zweifel an ihm. Es war alles vorausgeplant. Sein Einsatz für das Gute, seine guten Eigenschaften – und schlussendlich siegten doch die Eigenschaften, die er von Voldemort geerbt hatte. Wie vorgesehen. Er zweifelte mit einem Mal an seiner eigenen Standhaftigkeit.  
  


„Hast du es also endlich herausgefunden?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme und Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf.   
  


„Sorcery.", stellte er resigniert fest, als er den Slytherin in einer Fensternische stehen sah.  
  


Sorcery lächelte ihn kalt an. „Eigentlich solltest du erfreuter sein, wenn du Familienmitglieder wiedersiehst, Bruderherz."  
  


„Du hast es von Anfang an gewusst!", zischte Harry.  
  


„Natürlich habe ich es gewusst.", entgegnete Sorcery ungerührt. „Sonst wäre ich ja nicht hier."  
  


Harry sah seinen Gegenüber herausfordernd an. Wenn er spielen wollte, würde er es nicht verhindern. „Warum bist du denn hier?"   
  


Ein amüsiertes Aufleuchten trat in Sorcerys Augen. „Voldemorts Sohn hier in Hogwarts, noch dazu in Gryffindor.", begann er scheinbar zusammenhangslos. „Harry Potter, der Held einer ganzen Nation, ein Verräter. Ein Wörtchen zu Malfoy würde genügen und morgen wüsste es die ganze Schule. Und ich brauche dir ja wohl nicht zu erklären, was dann hier los wäre.", er fixierte Harry mit seinen schwarzen Augen.  
  


Doch Harry ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr einschüchtern. „Ich lasse mich nicht von dir erpressen!"  
  


„Ich würde dich niemals erpressen, Harry. Nimm es als Warnung deines Bruders, der es gut mit dir meint."  
  


Harry lächelte spöttisch. „Ja, sicher. Und morgen geht die Welt unter."  
  


„Sag das nur nicht so laut. Es könnte der Wahrheit entsprechen."   
  


„Ich weiß von der Prophezeiung. Du brauchst nicht in Rätseln sprechen. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ohne mich überhaupt nichts funktioniert. Du brauchst mich. Aber du wirst mich nicht kriegen."  
  


Sorcerys Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Ich habe die Macht, dir alles zu nehmen, was dir wichtig ist, Harry. Du solltest deine Entscheidungen nicht zu übereilt treffen."  
  


Harry sah ihn an und erkannte das niederträchtige und boshafte Glitzern im Blick seines Bruders. Vielleicht war jetzt der Moment gekommen, an dem er die von Dumbledore geforderte Entscheidung zwischen der Dunklen Seite und der Sicherheit seiner Freunde treffen musste. Und noch hatten Voldemort und Sorcery nicht die Macht über ihn, die sie gerne hätten. Er zögerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick. „Nichts, was du sagst, wird mich dazu bringen, irgendetwas für die Dunkle Seite zu tun, Sorcery. Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Ich werde niemals auf deine und Voldemorts Seite wechseln. Ich würde lieber sterben, als das zu tun."  
  


Der Ausdruck in Harrys grünen Augen war kalt, als er Sorcery fest ansah. Nach ein paar Sekunden wandte er sich ab und ging.   
  


Er hörte nicht mehr, was Sorcery als nächstes sagte:   
  


„Keine Angst, Harry. _Du _wirst nicht sterben . . ." 

****

  
  
„Verdammt!", stieß Ginny aus, die sich mit Michelle zusammen durch den Schnee in Richtung Schloss vorkämpfte.  
  


„Was ist denn?", kam es gedämpft von Michelle, die einen Schal um ihr Gesicht gewickelt hatte, um es vor der Kälte zu schützen.  
  


„Ich hab meine Handschuhe bei Hagrid vergessen. Geh schon mal vor, ich komm' gleich.", sagte Ginny und wandte sich um.  
  


Michelle sah ihr noch einen Augenblick nach, dann ging sie weiter auf das Schloss zu, bis sie das Eingangstor erreichte und in die Wärme der Eingangshalle trat.

****

  
  
Harry war erleichtert, dass Dumbledore seine Passwörter nicht einmal pro Woche änderte. Es lautete immer noch _Zitronebrausebonbon _und der Wasserspeier war widerstandslos zu Seite geglitten.   
  


Ein wenig nervös stieg er die Treppe hoch und klopfte schließlich an die Tür des Direktors. 

Von innen erklang ein freundliches „Herein", worauf Harry die Tür öffnete.   
  


„Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore.", grüßte er.  
  


„Harry. Komm doch rein, setz dich.", forderte der Direktor, der am Fenster stehend gerade dabei gewesen war, seine Brille zu putzen.  
  


Harry folgte seiner Anweisung und ließ sich auf einem Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch nieder.   
  


Auch Dumbledore setzte sich jetzt und sah Harry aufmerksam an. „Was führt dich zu mir, Harry?"  
  


Harry atmete einmal tief durch und zwang sich, klar zu denken. Er zwang sich, nicht an das Zusammentreffen mit Sorcery zu denken, nicht an die Prophezeiung, nicht an die Eigenschaften Voldemorts in ihm. Er brauchte einen klaren Kopf, wenn er Dumbledore alles erklären wollte.  
  


„Es geht um Malidotus Sorcery, Professor.", sagte er entschlossen.

****

  
  
Als Ginny Hagrids Hütte wieder verließ, fiel ihr beinah sofort die unheimliche Ruhe auf, die sich über die Umgebung gelegt hatte. Keine Wind, der die Blätter der Bäume rauschen lassen, keine Vögel, die fröhlich zwitscherten. Nichts.   
  


Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, zuckte es Ginny durch die Kopf.  
  


Fröstelnd zog sie sich die Handschuhe an und ging auf das Schloss zu. Als sie sich noch einmal umwandte, konnte sie Hagrids Hütte bereits nicht mehr sehen. Die Luft war zwar klar, obwohl der Himmel voller Wolken stand, doch der kleine Hügel, den sie zuletzt erklommen hatte, verdeckte ihr die Sicht.  
  


Der Schnee lag mittlerweile fast einen Meter hoch, in der letzten Nacht hatte es wieder geschneit. Mitleidig dachte sie an die armen Einhörner, die sie heute auf einer Lichtung im Wald gesehen hatten. Mit ihrem dünnen Fell musste ihnen furchtbar kalt sein. Doch gleich darauf fiel ihr ein, dass es magische Wesen waren und sie wahrscheinlich alle Möglichkeiten hatten, sich warm zu halten.  
  


„Hallo, Ginny."  
  


Ginny fuhr erschrocken herum, als diese wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihr erklang.  
  


Keine fünf Meter von ihr entfernt stand Sorcery, die Hände lässig in den Taschen seines Umhangs versteckt und mit einem berechnenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

****

  
  
„Hast du ein Problem mit ihm, Harry? Ist es wegen deiner Narbe?", wollte Dumbledore besorgt wissen.  
  


„In gewisser Weise schon.", erklärte Harry. „Meine Narbe schmerzt, sobald ich ihn sehe. Mal mehr, mal weniger. Und . . . Ron, Hermine und ich haben etwas herausgefunden."  
  


Dumbledore sah ihn streng an. „Was ist es, Harry?"  
  


„Wir glauben, dass Sorcery mein Bruder ist und wir beide Teil einer Prophezeiung von Salazar Slytherin sind."  
  


Für Sekundenbruchteile glitt ein fassungsloser Ausdruck über Dumbledores Gesicht, doch er hatte sich beinah sofort wieder unter Kontrolle.  
  


„Woher wisst ihr davon?"  
  


„Wir haben es aus einem Buch in der Bibliothek. Nachdem Hermine in _Hogwarts-Eine Geschichte _eine Andeutung gefunden hatte, sind wir auf dieses Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung gestoßen. Professor Trelawney hat uns die Erlaubnis gegeben, es zu lesen."  
  


„Ihr habt es aus der Bibliothek?", wiederholte Dumbledore und nun wirkte er wirklich ungläubig.   
  


Harry nickte. „Warum?"  
  


Dumbledore stützte den Kopf in die Hände und massierte mit den Zeigefingern seine Schläfen. Er seufzte, bevor er Harry ansah. „Weil es dieses Buch in der Bibliothek eigentlich nicht geben dürfte."  
  


Harry warf dem Direktor einen verständnislosen Blick zu.  
  


„Um dir das zu erklären, muss ich wohl weiter ausholen. Als Mister Sorcery nach Hogwarts kam, habe ich mir zunächst nichts dabei gedacht. Bis du mir von deinen Narbenschmerzen erzählt hast. Dann fiel mir ein, dass in _Hogwarts-Eine Geschichte _von einer Prophezeiung Slytherins die Rede war.   
  


Ich schickte Sirius in den Unterricht, den du zusammen mit den Slytherins hattest, damit er ein Auge auf euch beide haben kann, doch nachdem ihm nichts aufgefallen war, habe ich hin wieder abgezogen. Es war zu gefährlich für ihn.  
  


Währendessen habe ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Buch gemacht, auf das _Hogwarts-Eine Geschichte _verweist. Es gibt davon nur vier Exemplare, eines in Durmstrang, eines in Beauxbaton und eines auf einer chinesischen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Das vierte Exemplar jedoch war verschwunden. Man sollte meinen, Hogwarts besitze ein Buch, wo es doch von Slytherin selbst handelt, und dem war auch so. Bis es vor einigen Jahrhunderten spurlos aus unserer Bibliothek verschwand.   
  


Ich habe mich also in Russland, Frankreich und China umgehört und sie gebeten, mir ein Buch zu schicken, da ich die genaue Prophezeiung Slytherins nicht im Kopf hatte und mehr darüber wissen wollte. Doch wie es manchmal so ist, dauert es eine Weile, bis man Dinge bekommt, die man dringend bräuchte.  
  


Und nun findet ihr eines dieser Bücher in unserer Bibliothek, wo es eigentlich gar nicht existieren dürfte.", schloss Dumbledore.  
  


Harry sah den Direktor mit offenem Mund an. Konnte das sein? Konnte es sein, dass Sorcery ihre Suche sogar soweit manipuliert und ihnen das vierte, verschwundene Band in die Hände gespielt hatte? War es Zufall, dass er ihm vorhin im Gang begegnet war?   
  


„Das ist . . . das ist . . . wirklich seltsam.", stotterte er.  
  


„Es ist mehr als seltsam, Harry. Und äußerst beunruhigend. Erzähl mir jetzt bitte genau, was du über die Prophezeiung weißt."  
  


Jetzt war es an Harry, zu erklären. Er versuchte, sich an Hermines Worte zu erinnern, da sie ihm sehr logisch und leicht verständlich erschienen waren.  
  


Als er geendet hatte, hatte sich Dumbledores Stirn in besorgte Falten gelegt. Das Funkeln seiner Augen war verschwunden.  
  


„Harry, ich würde dir gerne widersprechen, doch ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht. Nach allem, was du mir jetzt erzählt hast und was ich selber weiß, fürchte ich, dass du und Mister Sorcery wirklich die Erfüllung dieser Prophezeiung darstellt."  
  


Harry wusste nicht, was er erwartete hatte, doch das war es nicht. Diese widerspruchslose Zustimmung. Vielleicht hatte er gehofft, Dumbledore würde noch einen Trumpf aus dem Ärmel zaubern, der alles widerlegen würde, was sie herausgefunden hatten. Doch es war nicht so.   
  


Harry fühlte sich mit einem Mal allein. Furchtbar allein.     
  


Dumbledore schwieg eine Weile und sah Harry währenddessen ernst an.  
  


„Harry, ich muss dich jetzt bitten, zu gehen. Ich muss einige wichtige Gespräche führen, die jetzt nicht mehr warten können. Ich werde auch Sirius benachrichtigen, dann wird er spätestens morgen hier sein.", sagte er schließlich.  
  


Harry nickte und stand auf. Er wollt etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Seine Beine waren ungewohnt schwach. Er schleppte sich bis zur Tür, öffnete sie und trat hinaus.   
  


Ich sollte in den Gryffindor-Turm gehen, dachte er noch, doch sein Gehirn registrierte nicht, ob der Weg, den er wählte, ihn wirklich dorthin bringen würde. 

****

  
  
„Was willst du von mir?", fragte Ginny und wich einige Schritte zurück.   
  


Sorcery jedoch folgte ihr, ein süffisantes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich will nur mit dir reden, du brauchst keine Angst haben."  
  


„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir beide reden sollten.", gab Ginny giftig zurück und wollte weiter zum Schloss gehen.  
  


„Zum Beispiel über Harry.", sagte Sorcery und das veranlasste Ginny, wieder stehen zu bleiben und sich zu ihm umzudrehen.  
  


„Was hat Harry damit zu tun?", fragte Ginny misstrauisch.  
  


Sorcery lächelte. „Sehr viel. Ich frage mich . . . ja, ich frage mich wirklich ob er es dir erzählt hat."  
  


„Mir was erzählt hat?", beinah sofort biss sich Ginny für diese Frage selbst auf die Lippen.  
  


„Hat er dir nie von seinen Eltern erzählt?", fragte Sorcery lauernd.  
  


„Er redet nicht gerne über seinen Eltern.", Ginny wusste nicht, warum sie ihm das alles erzählte, warum sie sich überhaupt mit ihm abgab. Warum sie sich nicht einfach umdrehte und weiter ging. Doch etwas hielt sie zurück.  
  


„Das würde ich auch nicht wenn ich Voldemorts Sohn wäre.", sagte Sorcery boshaft.  
  


Ginny fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand einen Schlag ins Gesicht versetzt. Sie taumelte zurück. „Was?", flüsterte sie entsetzt.  
  


„Harry ist Voldemorts Sohn. Hat er dir das nicht gesagt? Oh, tut mir leid, wenn ich da jetzt irgendetwas ausgeplaudert habe."  
  


Ginny ignorierte seine Bemerkung. Sie sah ihn vollkommen fassungslos an. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Harry, Voldemorts Sohn?! Er hätte es ihr doch erzählt!  
„Du lügst.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
  


„Warum sollte ich lügen? Würde mir das etwas bringen? Ich glaube nicht.", Sorcery kam ihr langsam immer näher. „Du solltest nicht soviel Vertrauen in andere Leute setzen, Ginny. Vertrauen bedeutete immer auch Abhängigkeit.", flüsterte er kalt.  
  


„Harry liebt mich.", gab Ginny leise zurück.   
  


„Hat er dir das je gesagt?", fragte Sorcery.   
  


Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich weiß, dass er es tut."  
  


„Sicher.", sagte Sorcery abfällig. „Zur Liebe gehört auch, keine Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben. Und das hat er ja eindrucksvoll bewiesen . . ."  
  


„Er wollte es mir sagen. Gestern Abend, er . . .", begann Ginny, doch Sorcery unterbrach sie: 

„Oh bitte, Ginny. Wie gutgläubig bist du? Glaubst du, er erzählt dir freiwillig, was für einen Abschaum er zum Vater hat?"  
  


Ginny zitterte. Hatte sie gestern Abend nicht noch behauptet, selbstbewusst zu sein? Nun, Sorcery hatte etwas, das dieses Selbstbewusstsein verschwinden lies. Sie wollte einfach nur noch weg. Weg von ihm und seiner schmeichelnden Stimme, die ihr so grauenhaft gleichgültig all diese Dinge an den Kopf warf.  
  


Sorcery stand mittlerweile direkt vor ihr. „Das Leben ist nicht so schön, wie man immer annimmt, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise und stich Ginny eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.   
  


Ginny erwiderte nichts. Sie erschauderte unter der sanften Berührung von Sorcerys Fingern. Er schien so vorsichtig zu sein, so zärtlich. Doch Ginny hatte sein Spiel durchschaut. Er war eiskalt, ohne jegliches Gefühl und Gewissen. Er setzte alles ein, um seine Ziele zu erreichen und die Opfer auf dem Weg dorthin waren ihm egal.   
  


„Es wäre also nicht so tragisch, wenn es jetzt schon vorbei wäre.", fuhr er erbarmungslos fort.  
  


„Bitte, lass mich in Ruhe.", flehte Ginny leise. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Furchtbare Angst.  
  


Sorcery zögerte einen Moment. Dann huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Ich denke nicht."  
  


Ginny gab keine Antwort. Sie spürte eine stumme Träne über ihre Wange laufen.   
  


Sorcery wischte sie mit dem Daumen weg. „Weine nicht, Ginny. Es ist bald vorbei. Glaubst du, Harry wäre sehr besorgt, wenn du auf einmal verschwunden wärest?", er klang absolut ungerührt, beinah teilnahmslos.   
  


Ginny weinte nun. Sie bemühte sich nicht mehr, es zu verbergen. Sie würde sterben, sie wusste es. Sorcerys kalte, schwarze Augen und seine sich so harmlos anhörenden Worte verrieten es ihr.  
  


Sorcery legte nun seine Hände um Ginnys Wangen und ihren Nacken. Er schaute ihr fest in die Augen und ein gehässiger Ausdruck schlich sich in die seinen, als er ihre Unsicherheit und ihre Angst bemerkte.   
  


„Möchtest du mir noch etwas sagen?", fragte er leise.  
  


Ginny schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht mehr, ertrug es nicht länger.  
  


„Ich aber habe noch etwas zu sagen.", langsam beugte er sich zu ihrem rechten Ohr und flüsterte: „Angenehme Träume."  
  


Als sein warmer Atem über ihr Ohr strich, lief ein eiskalter Schauder über ihren Rücken und sie wünschte sich, er würde endlich aufhören, mit ihr zu spielen wie mit einer Marionette.  
Als er sich wieder von ihrem Ohr entfernte, fuhr er mit seinen Lippen sacht, fast unmerklich über ihre Wange und erneut entfuhr ihr ein Schluchzer. Warum hörte er nicht einfach auf, warum quälte er sie so?   
  


Sie spürte, wie er seine Lippen auf die ihren senkte und ihr einen sanften Kuss gab. Es sollte der letzte Kuss ihres Lebens sein.  
  


Noch ein Mal sah Sorcery Ginny in die gehetzten, verängstigten Augen.   
  


Und plötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung, drehte er ihren Kopf ruckartig zur Seite und man hörte das grauenerregende Geräusch eines brechenden Knochens.   
  


Ihr Körper sackte leblos in sich zusammen und Sorcery ließ sie zu Boden gleiten wie eine wertlos gewordene Puppe.  
  


Ginny war tot.  
  
  
  


****

tbc . . .

****

Ok, ich geb's zu, es ist ein ein wenig . . . schockierendes Weihnachtsgeschenk, aber hey: wer hat behauptet, dass diese Story gut ausgeht? Und außerdem erfinde ich gerne solche bösartigen Mistkerle wie Sorcery *evil grin*.

_Trotz allem wünsch ich euch frohe Feiertage und wenn ihr mir auch ein kleines Geschenk machen wollt: klickt einfach auf den Reviewbutton *gg*_


	15. Kapitel 14

**Titel: **Das letzte Geheimnis?; Kapitel 14

**Disclaimer: **Nichts mir, auch nicht der Songtext in diesem Kapitel, der ist von Loreena McKennit.

**A/N: **Da ihr das letzte Mal so lange warten musstest, kriegt ihr jetzt schon das vierzehnte Kapitel. Danke an Angel, die wieder so lieb gerieviewt hat. Hab ich den Rest verloren? *sorgenvoll in die Gegend guckt*.

Ach, bevor ich's vergesse: _Lux lucet in tenebris ist Latein und heißt _Ein Licht leuchtet in der Dunkelheit_._

Und jetzt: viel Spaß beim Lesen! (und wenn wir uns bis dahin nicht mehr lesen: 'nen guten Rutsch ins Nee Jahr!) 

****

Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat, schlug ihm ein fröhlicher Lärm entgegen. Er ging durch den Raum zum Kamin, wo er Ron, Hermine und Michelle sitzen sah und nahm nicht wirklich zur Kenntnis, was um ihn herum vorging.

"Hi.", grüßte er müde, als er sich auf das Sofa sinken ließ.

Ron und Hermine warfen ihm mitfühlende Blicke zu.

Nach einer Weile sah Harry Michelle fragend an. „Wo ist Ginny?"

Michelle zuckte die Schultern. „Sie hatte ihre Handschuhe bei Hagrid vergessen und ist noch mal zurückgegangen, um sie zu holen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich bei ihm verquatscht, oder so."

„Sie kommt bestimmt gleich.", meinte Ron.

Doch Harry überkam auf einmal ein ungutes Gefühl. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte er, stand auf und ging in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. 

Er wollte die Karte des Rumtreibers zu Rate ziehen. Sie würde ihm sagen, wo Ginny war. Doch bevor er sie aus dem Schrank holen konnte, fiel sein Blick auf sein Bett. Auf dem Kopfkissen lag ein einfacher, weißer Umschlag, auf den mit sauberen Buchstaben der Name _Harry Potter_ geschrieben stand. Langsam setzte Harry sich auf das Bett und nahm den Umschlag in die Hand. Nach einem kurzen Zögern öffnete er ihn und zum Vorschein kam ein einzelner Bogen Pergament. Er faltete ihn auseinander und las.

_Du findest die Antwort unter der Weißen Birke._

_Im Krieg siegt immer nur der Tod . . . _

_Dein Bruder_

Das konnte nicht sein . . . 

Harrys Hände zitterten als er ungläubig auf das Papier starrte. Das war nicht real . . .

Die Sekunden schienen sich zu Minuten und Stunden auszudehnen, in denen Harry einfach nur stumm auf die Worte vor sich blickte und den Sinn der Nachricht zu verstehen versuchte. Auch wenn etwas in ihm die Wahrheit bereits erahnte. 

Plötzlich stürzte er auf und rannte nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hörte nicht, wie Ron ihm etwas nachrief. Seine einzigen Gedanken waren _Lauf, lauf, vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät!_

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es zu spät war. Doch er hastete weiter durch die Gänge, blind für alles, was um ihn vorging. Er stürzte durch die Eingangstür und kämpfte sich über den verschneiten Rasen zur Weißen Birke am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. 

Wie erstarrte blieb er etwa zehn Meter von dem magischen Baum entfernt stehen. Dort saß sie, saß an den Baum gelehnt im Schnee.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Er wollte nicht begreifen, was er sah. Von dem weißen Stamm der Birke hob sich deutlich ein feuerroter Haarschopf ab. Es durfte nicht sein . . . 

Langsam, stolpernd, ging er näher an den Baum heran. Jeder Schritt, den er tat, wurde zur Qual, als sich die Realität in seine Gedanken schlich. Es war Ginny, die dort saß. Seine Ginny. Sie saß an den Baumstamm gelehnt, um sie herum waren weiße und rote Blütenblätter verteilt worden. In ihrem Haar steckte eine weiße Lilie und in ihren gefalteten Händen hielt sie eine langstielige rote Rose. Ihr Gesicht war blass und als Harry sich zitternd neben ihr niederließ und ihre Hand berührte, schrak er zurück. Sie war eiskalt. 

Mit einem fahrigen Blick in den Augen suchte er nach einem Lebenszeichen, nach irgendetwas, aber er fand nichts. Keine Atmung, keine Bewegung, nichts.

Doch er wollte es nicht akzeptieren, wollte die so offensichtliche Wahrheit nicht annehmen. „Ginny!", flüsterte er erstickt und strich über ihre Wange. „Bitte, wach auf!"

Sie reagierte nicht und unter der Berührung von Harrys Fingern fiel ihr Kopf in einem unnatürlichen Winkel zur Seite.

In diesem Moment brach Harry zusammen. Mit einem Schluchzen zog er Ginny an sich, verbarg sein Gesicht an ihre Schulter und fühlte, wie ihr Umhang nass von seinen Tränen wurde. Seine Schultern zitterten unkontrolliert und immer wieder strich er über ihr rotes Haar. Sie war tot . . . und er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt . . . 

****

Zeit war zur Nebensache geworden. Harry war kalt, er fror erbärmlich, doch er hörte nicht auf, Ginny in seinen Armen zu halten; er wollte sie nie mehr loslassen, kümmerte sich nicht um die Kälte, die in ihm hoch kroch. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon dort gesessen hatte. 

Bis mit einem Mal eine in schwarz gekleidete Person aus dem Wald auftauchte und wie erstarrte stehen blieb, als sie Harry und Ginny dort im Schnee sitzen sah.

Es war Snape. „Potter, Ihre Schäferstündchen können Sie auch woanders . . .", begann er, als er Harry und Ginny erkannte, doch er unterbrach sich selbst, als er Harrys tränennasses Gesicht und ihren leblosen Körper sah. „Mein Gott.", flüsterte er, als er realisierte, dass Harry eine Leiche in den Armen hielt.

Er trat näher an die beiden heran und wollte Harry von Ginny losmachen. Doch Harry ließ sie nicht los. „Potter, kommen Sie, lassen Sie sie los, Sie können nichts mehr für sie tun!", forderte er erstaunlich sanft.

Harry aber blickte vollkommen apathisch vor sich hin, er schien Snape überhaupt nicht zu registrieren. Er klammerte sich an Ginny wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Potter, machen Sie es sich doch nicht noch schwerer!", seine Stimme war schon etwas dringlicher geworden.

Harry reagierte nicht.

„Harry!", sagte Snape deutlich und zwang Harry, ihn anzusehen. „Harry, komm endlich zu dir!"

Als Harry weiterhin durch ihn hindurchsah, gab Snape ihm eine Ohrfeige. Harrys Kopf fuhr durch den Schlag zur Seite, doch das schien ihn wieder zur Besinnung zur bringen.

Er sah Snape in die Augen. „Sie ist tot. Er hat sie umgebracht.", flüsterte er.

Snape sah ihn streng an. „Wer hat sie umgebracht, Harry?"

Harry aber schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe es ihr nicht gesagt."

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er sah ein, dass aus dem völlig verstörten Jungen momentan nichts rauszubekommen war. 

„Wir müssen ins Schloss, Potter, Sie erfrieren sonst hier draußen.", stellte er fest und zog Harry auf die Beine.

Dann beugte er sich zu Ginny hinunter und hob sie vorsichtig hoch.

„Kommen Sie mit."

Harry folgte ihm und mit einem Mal waren seine Gedanken wieder klar. In dem Moment, als Snape Ginny hochgehoben hatte und ihr Körper leblos in seinen Armen zusammengefallen war, hatte er wirklich registriert, dass sie tot war. 

Dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde. Nie wieder ihr Lachen hören würde, nie wieder in ihre strahlenden Augen schauen würde. Sie lebte nicht mehr. Ein weiterer bitterer Gedanken schlich sich in seinen Kopf, klarer als zuvor. Sie war gestorben, ohne dass er ihr gesagt hatte, was er für sie empfand. Er hatte es ihr sagen wollen. Und hatte sich nicht getraut. 

Er wusste, wer sie auf dem Gewissen hatte. _Ich habe die Macht dir alles zu nehmen, was dir wichtig ist, Harry. _Ihr Tod war die Strafe für sein Verhalten. Er hatte sich geweigert, auf die Dunkle Seite zu wechseln und dafür war sie gestorben.Ein unbändiges Gefühl nach Rache durchströmte seinen Körper und neben seiner unendlichen Trauer war es das, was er am stärksten spürte, als er hinter Snape in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts trat.

****

Die nächste Stunde in Dumbledores Büro hatte er nur noch bruchstückhaft im Gedächtnis. 

Snape hatte Ginny zunächst in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Harry hatte sich an den absurden Gedanken geklammert, dass Madam Pomfrey Ginny noch würde retten können, doch die Toten konnte man nicht mehr ins Leben zurückholen. Niemals.

Danach war er mit Snape zusammen zu Dumbledore gegangen. Er hatte gehört, wie Snape ihm leise davon erzählt hatte, was passiert war.

„Genickbruch.", war nur eines der Wörter, die er heraushörte.

Er hatte vollkommen teilnahmslos auf einem Sessel gesessen und hatte erst aufgeschaut, als Dumbledore seinen ernsten Blick auf Harry lenkte,

„Severus hat mir gesagt, du wüsstest, wer sie umgebracht hat. Stimmt das, Harry?"

„Es war Sorcery.", erklärte Harry mit einer Ruhe, von der er selbst nicht wusste, woher er sie nahm.

Er hörte Snape nach Luft schnappen, doch ein Blick von Dumbledore hinderte den Meister der Zaubertränke daran, etwas zu sagen.

„Warum glaubst du das?"

Harry sah dem Direktor fest in die Augen. „Kurz, bevor ich vorhin zu Ihnen kam, habe ich Sorcery im Gang getroffen. Er drohte mir damit, die Macht zu haben, mir alles zu nehmen, was mir wichtig ist. Und er hat heute damit angefangen.", bei seinem letzten Satz war Harrys Stimme voll von Verbitterung gewesen.

Dumbledores Stirn legte sich in sorgenvolle Falten. „Ich kann dir nicht mehr und nicht weniger als mein tiefstes Beileid aussprechen. Unter anderen Umständen würde Ginny vielleicht noch leben. Doch ihr Tod war schmerzlos, Harry. Sie hat nicht gelitten."

Harry schüttelte spöttisch lächelnd den Kopf. Als ob das irgendwie helfen würde . . . 

„Ich werde Mrs. und Mr. Weasley eine Eule schicken und sie bitten, in die Schule zu kommen. Möchtest du Ginnys Brüdern, ihren Freunden und Hermine sagen, was geschehen ist?", fragte Dumbledore sanft.

Harry nickte und stand auf. Nur weg. Weg von diesem geschäftigem Teil, weg von diesen Menschen, die Ginny nicht einmal richtig gekannt hatten.

Er verließ das Büro des Direktors zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag und fragte sich, was er jetzt eigentlich tun sollte. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht in den nächsten Stunden. Doch die anderen hatten ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was geschehen war und er hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, es ihnen zu sagen.

Er würde es nicht über sich bringen . . . 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saßen nur noch die Weasleys, Hermine und Michelle.

Als wüssten sie, was passiert ist, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er sogleich wieder. Sie konnten es nicht wissen.

„Wo warst du so lange?", fragte Hermine sorgenvoll. 

„Und wo ist Ginny?", fügte Ron hinzu.

Harry setzte sich, ohne ihnen zu antworten. „Ich muss euch etwas sagen.", begann er und dachte gleichzeitig, dass er es nicht würde aussprechen können.

„Ginny ist . . . sie ist . . . ich habe . . .", sein Stimme brach und er spürte erneut, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Doch er musste es ihnen sagen. Jetzt. „Ginny ist tot.", presste er hervor.

Im Moment als er es sagte, überlief ihn ein Schauder. Ihm war, als greife eine eiskalte Hand nach seinem Herz, um es ihm aus der Brust zu reißen. Ihr Tod hatte solch eine furchtbare Endgültigkeit, war zu einer unwiderruflichen Tatsache geworden, jetzt, da er es ausgesprochen hatte.

Die anderen starrten ihn vollkommen geschockt an. Niemand sagte etwas, keiner wagte es, die Stille zu durchbrechen. 

„Was?", wisperte Michelle schließlich. Ihre blauen Augen begannen, sich mit Tränen zu füllen.

„Das ist nicht wahr.", sagte auch Ron leise. Seine Hände hatten sich so stark in das Sofa gekrallt, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Sie ist tot. Ich habe sie gefunden. Sie lebt nicht mehr.", Harry fragte sich selbst, wie er das alles sagen konnte. So teilnahmslos und ohne darüber zusammenzubrechen. Ihm war, als würde nicht er das alles sagen, sondern als Außenstehender die ganze Szene beobachten.

In diesem Moment trat die Erkenntnis in die Augen der anderen. Sie realisierten, dass Harry die Wahrheit sagte. Dass ihre Schwester, ihre Freundin wirklich nicht mehr lebte.

Michelle schluchzte auf und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Fred hatte Georges Hand ergriffen und umklammerte sie fest, während Hermine einfach nur stumm und fassungslos dasaß.

„Wie ist sie gestorben?", Freds Stimme war nur noch ein leises Krächzen als er diese Frage stellte. Die Frage, die er stellen musste.

„Man hat ihr das Genick gebrochen.", erwiderte Harry mit kaum vernehmbarer Stimme.

Er sah Ron und Hermine an, sah in ihren Augen die stumme Frage nach dem _Wer _und gleichzeitig das Wissen, wer es getan hatte. Er nickte hilflos und Hermine wandte mit einem tränenerstickten Schluchzen den Kopf ab. 

Plötzlich stand Ron auf und stürzte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum nach draußen. 

„Ron!", schrie Hermine ihm hinterher, doch er hörte sie nicht mehr. „Ich geh ihm nach.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und verließ ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Wir müssen Mum und Dad Bescheid sagen.", kam es leise von George.

Fred nickte und die beiden standen auf, um ihren Eltern eine Eule zu schicken. Als sie den Raum zur Hälfte durchquert hatten, brach Fred zusammen. Er klammerte sich an seinen Bruder und weinte hemmungslos.

George legte ihm hilflos die Arme um die Schultern, auch sein Gesicht war von stummen Tränen gezeichnet. „Ich bring ihn in den Schlafsaal.", sagte er erstickt und stützte Fred, während sie die Treppe nach oben verschwanden.

Harry war nun mit Michelle allein. Die Schultern des Mädchens zuckten immer noch unkontrolliert und Harry nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme. Michelle klammerte sich an ihn und schluchzte in seine Schulter, doch Harry wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

Sie brauchte Trost, genau wie er und alle anderen. Und im jetzigen Moment konnten sie alle nicht mehr tun, als einfach nur füreinander da zu sein.

****

 Ron rannte und rannte. Er wusste nicht, wohin er rannte, er lief einfach nur. Bildete sich ein, er könnte den Schmerz vergessen, wenn er nur lange genug rannte. Wenn er rannte, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam, bis er erstickte, bis er starb . . . 

Er hörte Hermines Rufen hinter sich, doch er wollte sie nicht sehen. Nicht sie und auch keinen anderen. Einfach nur niemanden.

Erst, als er die kalten Schneeflocken auf seinem Gesicht spürte, die sich mit heißen Tränen vermischten, realisierte er, dass er draußen war.

Doch er rannte weitere. Nur nicht stehen bleiben . . . weiterrennen . . . 

_*_Rückblick_*_

_„Ich hab dich!", rief eine lachende Mädchenstimme.._

_Der etwa achtjährige Junge tauchte hinter einem Felsen auf und zog eine Grimasse. „Ich wollte, dass du mich findest!"_

_Das Mädchen streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Ihr Kopf war umrahmt von ihrem roten Haar, das durch die Sonnenstrahlen wirklich in Flammen zu stehen schien._

_„Gar nicht, du hast dich nur nicht gut genug versteckt!", kicherte sie und rannte jauchzend davon, als ihr Bruder anfing, sie zu kitzeln._

_„Ich krieg dich!", der ebenfalls rothaarige Junge fasste seine Schwester am Arm und zog sie zu sich herum. Dann hob er sie hoch und wirbelte sie einmal im Kreis durch die Luft._

_Das Mädchen lachte und ihre grauen Augen strahlten mit der Sonne um die Wette._

_„Du bist zu leicht!", stellte der Junge fest, als er sie wieder absetzte._

_„Bin ich nicht!", widersetzte der andere Rotschopf._

_Der Junge begann wieder, sie zu kitzeln und die beiden fielen lachend ins weiche Gras. „Nein, du bist gut so wie du bist, kleiner Fuchs."_

_*_Rückblick Ende*

Kleiner Fuchs . . . so hatte er sie früher immer genannt. Er und seine Schwester, die Jüngsten der Weasleys, immer ein wenig im Schatten ihrer Geschwister stehend. Sie hatten zusammen geweint, gelacht. Er hatte sie in sein Bett gelassen, wenn es mal wieder so stark gewitterte, dass sie nicht einschlafen konnte . . . das sollte jetzt alles vorbei sein? Ihre Lebenslust, der Wirbelwind, der sie war, die Freude, die sie verbreitete, alles vorbei? Ausgelöscht? Ron fühlte erneut Tränen in seine Augen treten . . . als wären die vorigen je versiegt . . .

Der Rand des Verbotenen Waldes tauchte vor seinen Augen auf. Im trüben Dämmerlicht bedrohlich und unheilverkündend. 

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch einmal und rannte in den Wald hinein . . . Atemlosigkeit verhinderte alle anderen Gefühle . . . zumindest konnte man sich das einbilden.

Plötzlich zog ihn etwas am Arm zurück. Er fuhr herum. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Hermine!", forderte er.

„Du kannst nicht weitergehen!", erwiderte sie heftig.

Doch er riss sich los und rannte weiter.

„Ron, bitte!", flehte sie hinter ihm und er erstarrte. 

Er klammerte sich an den neben ihm stehenden Baum und schlug mit einem Mal seine Faust dagegen. „Warum!", schrie er, ohne wirklich mit jemandem zu reden. „Warum sie?! Warum ausgerechnet sie . . .?", seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden bis sie schließlich brach. Er ließ sich an dem Baum hinuntersinken und lehnte die Stirn gegen den kalten Stamm.

Er fühlte, wie Hermine ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ich weiß es nicht.", ihre Stimme zitterte und sie zwang ihn, sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

Als Ron in ihr tränennasses Gesicht sah und in ihren braunen Augen Trauer, Entsetzen und Hilflosigkeit lesen konnte, schlang er seine Arme um sie und ließ sich fallen.

Und sie hielt ihn fest, strich mit sanften Bewegungen über seinen zuckenden Rücken und weinte gleichzeitig stumme Tränen.

Weinte mit ihm zusammen um den Menschen, den sie verloren hatten.

****

Sie wussten alle nicht, wie sie die Nacht überstanden hatten. Doch als sie am nächsten Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterkamen und all die fröhlichen Gesichter sahen, die nichts von dem ahnten, was am letzten Tag geschehen war, fragte sich Harry, ob das wirklich alles sein konnte.

Durfte die Sonne wieder aufgehen? Durfte die Welt sich normal weiterbewegen, so als sei nichts geschehen? Durfte alles so über ihren Tod hinweggehen? Hätte nicht alles erstarren müssen? Hätte nicht alles trauern müssen? Was gab dem Leben das Recht, einfach so weiterzugehen?

Harry hätte am liebsten geschrieen. 

Als er mit Ron und Hermine nach unten ging, kam ihm in der Eingangshalle Sirius entgegen, der ihn wortlos in die Arme schloss. Doch Harry wusste, dass auch das ihm nicht helfen konnte. 

Nichts konnte ihm helfen. Gar nichts.

Als Sirius sich wieder von ihm löste, sah Harry, dass seine ohnehin schwarzen Augen heute noch dunkler waren als sonst. „Ich bin für dich –für euch- da, wenn ihr mich braucht.", sagte er mit einem Blick auf Hermine und Ron leise.

Harry und die anderen beiden nickten. Dann begaben sie sich in die Große Halle und setzten sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Sirius begab sich an den Lehrertisch und Harry bemerkte in einem Moment gedanklicher Klarheit, dass jemand so weise gewesen war, ihn nicht neben Snape zu setzen.

Plötzlich ging ein Murmeln durch die Halle und Harry sah auf. Dumbledore hatte die Große Halle betreten. Ihm auf den Fuß folgte Cornelius Fudge, der Minister für Zauberei.

Harry schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht, ob er es ertragen würde, Dumbledore gleich laut aussprechen zu hören, dass sie tot war.

Dumbledore war stehen geblieben und als die Schüler sich beruhigt hatten, setzte er zum Sprechen an. „Ich muss diesen Morgen mit etwas beginnen, das einige von euch schon wissen, den größten Teil von euch aber vollkommen unvorbereitet treffen wird. Ginny Weasley ist tot."

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Große Halle. Harry realisierte mit versteinertem Gesicht, wie die Gryffindors noch fassungsloser wirkten als alle anderen. Sie schienen es nicht glauben zu können, waren wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und starrten sich ungläubig an.

Mit einem Blick an den Slytherin-Tisch erkannte er, dass sogar Draco Malfoy seinen sonst so kühlen Ausdruck für einen Moment verloren hatte. Er wirkte beinah ehrlich erschrocken.

Doch gleichzeitig bemerkte Harry auch, dass ein Slytherin fehlte. Der Eine, den er schon den ganzen Morgen vergeblich gesucht hatte. Sorcery war verschwunden. Sein üblicher Platz war leer.

„Sie ist ermordet worden.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Und ich sage euch diese Wahrheit, um nicht erneut die Angst zu verbreiten, Voldemort habe Hogwarts angegriffen. 

Natürlich kann auch diese Tatsache ihren Tod nicht erträglicher machen, kann nicht den Schmerz all derjenigen mildern, die sie gekannt haben.

Ginny Weasley war ein fröhliches, lebenslustiges Mädchen und ihr Leben wurde willkürlich beendet. Ich bitte euch, ihr Andenken zu wahren, so wie ihr auch Cedric und den siebzehn Opfern gedenkt, die Voldemort von uns genommen hat.

Ich muss hinzufügen, dass ich das Wort nun an Minister Fudge weitergeben werde. Er hat euch noch etwas zu sagen.

Doch zuvor will ich euch danken für die Unterstützung, die Loyalität und die Lebendigkeit, die ihr nach Hogwarts gebracht habt. Ohne euch wäre Hogwarts nicht das, was es heute ist. Ich danke euch dafür."

Zum ersten Mal, seit Harry ihn kannte, wirkte Dumbledore gebrochen und hilflos, als er sich jetzt auf seinem Stuhl niederließ. Es schien, als habe er jeden Funken Wille verloren. Und die letzten Worte, die er gesprochen hatte, riefen ein dunkle Vorahnung in ihm hervor, die Cornelius Fudge in den nächsten Minuten bestätigen sollte.

Der Minister stand auf und begann, laut und deutlich zu sprechen. „Natürlich muss ich zunächst der gesamten Schule und besonders den Angehörigen und Freunden der Verstorbenen mein größtes Beileid aussprechen. Es betrübt mich zutiefst, unter diesen Umständen den Grund für mein Erscheinen zu nennen.

Doch es bleibt mir leider keine andere Wahl. Das Ministerium hat in den letzten Wochen darüber diskutiert, ob Hogwarts noch einen sicheren Ort in unserer Welt darstellt. Nach achtzehn toten Schülern und mehr als doppelt so vielen Verletzen war dies eine berechtigte Fragestellung.

Und wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Dumbledore als Schulleiter dieser Schule nicht mehr tragbar ist. Er hat gezeigt, dass er die Sicherheit der Schule und ihrer Schüler nicht mehr gewährleisten kann und der Tod von Virginia Weasley gibt unserem Bedenken Recht. Sie ist das neunzehnte Opfer, das unter Professor Dumbledores Schutz in den letzten Monaten den Tod gefunden hat. 

Und deshalb sieht das Ministerium sich dazu genötigt, Professor Dumbledore von seinen Pflichten als Direktor dieser Schule zu entbinden. 

Als neuer Schulleiter wird vorerst Professor McGonagall eingesetzt, bis das Ministerium einen geeigneten Nachfolger gefunden hat.", schloss Fudge.

In der Großen Halle hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Das können sie nicht machen.", flüsterte Dean Thomas fassungslos.

Harry dachte dasselbe. Dumbledore war das Einzige, was Voldemort daran hinderte, die Schule ganz einzunehmen oder glaubte Fudge wirklich, der Angriff vor ein paar Wochen sei schon alles gewesen?!

Das konnte nicht wirklich wahr sein . . . 

„Das können Sie nicht machen!", ertönte plötzlich eine schneidende Stimme. Zu Harrys Erstaunen kam sie vom Slytherin-Tisch. Und zu seinem noch größeren Erstaunen gehörte die Stimme zu Malfoy, der aufgestanden war und dem Minister fest in die Augen sah.

„Wie bitte, Mister Malfoy?", fragte Fudge vollkommen perplex.

Malfoy schien sich auf einmal dessen bewusst zu werden, was er gesagt hatte, denn er wurde merklich unsicherer. „Sie können Professor McGonagall nicht als seinen Nachfolger einsetzen!", sagte er.

„Natürlich kann ich das! Und nun setzen Sie sich gefälligst wieder!"

Malfoy setzte sich, doch jedem außer Fudge war klar, dass Malfoy nicht wirklich das gemeint was er schlussendlich gesagt hatte. Harry fragte sie einen Moment, was er von dieser Tatsache halten sollte, doch er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich darüber ernsthafte Gedanken zu machen.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen nun allen einen guten Appetit. Professor Dumbledore wird mich zum Ministerium begleiten und Ihnen, Professor McGonagall wünsche ich viel Erfolg bei Ihrer Arbeit als Direktorin.", fuhr Fudge fort.

Er schien nicht zu merken, dass er als Einziger gut gelaunt war. Er verließ mit Dumbledore die Halle, doch immer noch wagte es niemand, etwas zu sagen.

Schließlich erhob sich Professor McGonagall und räusperte sich einmal. „Ich . . . ich denke nicht, dass . . .", ihr fehlten offenbar ebenfalls die Worte, „ich denke, es wird einen Weg geben, den Direktor zurückzuholen, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.", sie klang nicht halb so überzeugt, wie sie es wahrscheinlich gerne gehabt hätte. „Bis das Ministerium einen . . . Nachfolger schickt, wird Professor Snape mein Stellvertreter sein. Und nun werde ich . . . ich . . . entschuldigen Sie mich bitte.", Professor McGonagall wandte sich ab und verließ mit mühsam beherrschtem Schritt die Halle.

Remus Lupin folgte ihr, begleitet wurde er von Sirius.

Die Schüler starrten den Dreien hinterher. Noch immer sagte niemand etwas.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt zum Alltag übergehen. Die Schulstunden beginnen in zwanzig Minuten und Sie wollen doch nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen.", die schneidend scharfe Stimme Professor Snapes löste sie alle aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Zum Alltag übergehen!? Dieser Bastard ist doch . . .!", brauste Dean auf, doch die Blicke der anderen brachten ihm zum Schweigen.

Selbst Harry und die anderen hatten nicht mehr die Kraft, sich über Snape zu ärgern. 

Beinah niemand am Gryffindor-Tisch aß etwas und als Harry mit Ron und Hermine zum Unterricht ging, kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor wie schon lange nicht mehr.

****

Die vier Stunden am Morgen vergingen quälend langsam. Professor Lupin war seltsam abwesend und selbst Professor Binns schaffte es, noch einschläfernder zu sein als sonst. Immer wieder machte er Pausen zwischen einzelnen Wörtern und schien dann in tiefes Nachdenken verfallen zu sein.

Beim Mittagessen verkündete Professor McGonagall, der Nachmittagsunterricht fiele an diesem Tag aus und jeder war ihr dankbar dafür. Keiner konnte sich auf den Unterreicht konzentrieren, weder Schüler, noch Lehrer.

Harry, die Weasleys und Hermine trafen schließlich auf Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, die ihre Kinder in die Arme schlossen, während Harry und Hermine sich im Hintergrund hielten.

Doch Mrs. Weasley kam auch zu ihnen und umarmte sie. Ihre Augen und Wangen waren gerötet, sie sah aus, als habe sie die ganze Nacht geweint und nur sehr wenig geschlafen.

Mr. Weasley wirkte gefasst, doch hinter dieses Fassade konnte Harry die Gebrochenheit und seine grenzenlose Trauer erkennen.

„Wir wissen, dass sie umgebracht wurde. Und wir wissen auch, wer es getan hat.", sagte Mr. Weasley mit stählerner Stimme, aus der auch sein großer Hass auf diesen Mörder herauszuhören war.

Harry fühlte sich auf einmal schrecklich schuldig. Wenn er es nur hätte verhindern können . . . irgendwie. Er schaffte es nicht mehr, Ginnys Eltern in die Augen zu sehen. Es war sein Bruder, der ihre Tochter getötet hatte. Wussten sie das auch?

„Du hast keine Schuld.", klang eine sanfte Stimme an sein Ohr. Er blickte auf und sah direkt in die warmen braunen Augen von Mrs. Weasley, woraufhin er ein halbherziges Lächeln zustanden brachte.

„Dumbledore hat uns versprochen, dass er alles tut, um diesen Malidotus Sorcery zu finden. Und die Lehrer stehen geschlossen hinter ihm.", erklärte Mr. Weasley.

„Wann ist die Beerdigung?", erklang auf einmal Rons Stimme. Er wirkte seltsam gefasst, als er das sagte. 

Seine Eltern starrten ihn an. „Darüber haben wir noch nicht . . .", begann Mrs. Weasley hilflos und wieder stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen. George legte tröstend den Arm um ihre Schultern.

„In drei Tagen.", verkündete Mr. Weasley. Er sah aus, als habe er das in genau diesem Moment entschieden. „Das ist ihr Namenstag."

Harry schluckte schwer. 

„Ihr werdet natürlich alle von der Schule befreit. Es ist . . . einfach . . .", Mrs. Weasleys Stimme brach und sie senkte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihres einen Zwillingssohnes. 

Harry wandte sich ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und der Himmel begann wieder, sich aufzuklären. Was erlaubte sich die Sonne eigentlich, so fröhlich und vorlaut durch die Wolken zu lugen? 

So, wie Ginny es manchmal getan hatte, wenn sie hinter einem ihrer Bücher hervorsah . . . 

Er schloss die Augen und klammerte sich an das Fensterbrett. 

„Wir werden jetzt . . . zu Ginny gehen.", nun zitterte auch die Stimme von Mr. Weasley.

Ron und die Zwillinge nickten und Harry hörte, wie Hermine sich leise von den Weasleys verabschiedete. Er drehte sich nicht um. Er würde es nicht ertragen, noch einmal in ihre verlorenen Augen zu schauen.

****

Die Tage schleppten sich dahin, einer wie der andere. Essen, Unterricht, Essen, Unterricht, Essen, Schlafen und am nächsten Tag dasselbe von Neuem.

Eine apathische Stille hatte sich über das gesamte Schloss gelegt. Es schien, als würde jeder auf etwas warten. Warten, dass etwas passiert.

Es _musste _etwas geschehen. Alles hing in der Luft. 

Doch es geschah nichts. Alles ging weiter wie zuvor. Wenn man nicht genau hinsah, erkannte man kaum, dass ein Schulleiter fehlte und ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen einen gewaltsamen Tod gefunden hatte.

Wenn man _nicht _genau hinsah.

Schaute man genau hin, erkannte man die Angst in den Augen der Schüler, die Unsicherheit bei allem was sie taten, dieses verschreckte Warten auf ein scheinbar unabänderbares Ereignis. 

Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit entweder allein mit Ron und Hermine oder allein mit Sirius, mit dem er über alles redete, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

Nicht selten wurden sie dabei von einigen Schülern neugierig betrachtet, die es noch immer seltsam zu finden schienen, dass Sirius wirklich unschuldig war. Doch da Harry und Sirius meist am See auf einer Bank saßen und dort nur selten Schüler vorbeikamen, bemerkten sie die Blicke kaum.

Harry erfuhr in diesen Tagen mehr über seine Eltern als in den vorigen fünfzehn Jahren. Er bekam so viele Einblicke in ihr und auch in das Leben von Sirius, dass er es sich gestattete, wenigstens ein paar Stunden am Tag abgelenkt zu sein.

Und Sirius war für ihn da, als die Trauer um Ginny ihn zu erdrücken drohte. Er hörte ihm zu, sprach mit ihm darüber – er war einfach nur da und dafür dankte Harry ihm im Stillen. Er wusste nicht, wie er die Tage bis zu ihrer Beerdigung und auch die Tage danach ohne Sirius überstanden hätte.

Als Harry, Ron, Hermine und die Zwillinge drei Tage nach der Entlassung Dumbledores in Ottery St. Catchpole ankamen, schien die Sonne von einem strahlend blauen Himmel.

„Ginny hat die Sonne geliebt.", sagte Fred auf einmal.

Keiner antwortete ihm, doch er wusste, dass ihn jeder verstanden hatte.

Die Trauerfeier fand in einer kleiner Kirche statt, die auf einem Friedhof etwas abseits des Dorfes auf einem Hügel stand.

Die Kirche war weiß, ihr vordere Fassade war mit Efeu und Rosen überwuchert und durch die bemalten Fenster an den Seiten fiel ein sanftes Licht in den Innenraum. 

Harry blickte sich um und sah, dass bei Mrs. und Mr. Weasley auch Charlie, Bill und Percy standen. Alle drei waren blass im Gesicht, doch sie wirkten auch entschlossen darin, für ihre Eltern und jüngeren Geschwister da zu sein.

Auch Ron und die Zwillinge gingen nun zu ihren Eltern und Hermine zog Harry ebenfalls hinter sich her.

Harry sträubte sich dagegen. Wie konnte er den beiden in die Augen sehen, wenn doch seine Familie Schuld am Tod Ginnys war? 

Als Mrs. Weasley ihn jedoch in ihre Arme zog, spürte er, dass sie ihm keine Schuld gab. Niemand gab ihm die Schuld und er war ihnen dankbar dafür. 

Etwas aber blieb zurück, ein kleiner bittere Zweifel: hätten sie ihm auch keine Schuld gegeben, wenn sie die ganze Wahrheit wüssten?

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Trauergäste. Harry erkannte viele bekannte Gesichter. Es erschienen Sirius und Remus, begleitet von einer mühsam um Selbstbeherrschung kämpfenden Professor McGonagall. 

Auch Michelle war mit ihren Eltern gekommen. Sie zitterte an der Hand ihrer Mutter und wieder rannen stumme Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Familienmitglieder der Weasleys, die Harry nicht kannte, tauchten auf und sogar Arabella Figg, von der Harry mittlerweile wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war, war unter den Gästen.

Schließlich erschien ein in hellem beige gekleideter Pfarrer, dem sie in die Kirche folgten.

Mrs. und Mr. Weasley setzten sich mit ihren Kindern in die erste Reihe der Kirche, Harry und Hermine ließen sich hinter ihnen nieder.

Der Pfarrer war hinter einen blumengeschmückten Altar getreten. Außerdem standen auf dem Alter eine aufgeschlagene Bibel, ein Kerzenständer und auf einem grünen Banner, der vor dem Alter hing stand in goldenen Buchstaben _Lux lucet in tenebris _geschrieben.

Rechts neben dem Altar war ein Meer aus Blumen aufgebaut. Kränze und Strauße wechselten sich ab mit Gestecken und einzelnen Blüten. Es waren farbenfrohe Blumen in Gelb, Orange und Rot, nur eine einzelne Lilie war darunter. Inmitten dieser Blumen stand auf einem Wagen, gebettet auf ein Tuch aus rotem Samt, ein weißer Sarg, dessen Deckel bereits geschlossen war.

Harry ergriff Hermines Hand, als sie neben ihm begann, lautlos aufzuschluchzen.

Eine Weile war es still, bis der Pfarrer sein Wort erhob:

„Der Tod von Virginia Weasley hat uns getroffen, denn er hat uns etwas Liebes und Vertrautes genommen. Und ihr frühes Sterben scheint umso sinnloser, als dass sie einen gewaltsamen und unfreiwilligen Tod gefunden hat. 

Doch immer sind da Spuren des Lebens. Bilder, Augenblicke und Gefühle, die uns erinnern. Ginny war ein Mensch, an den wir uns in vielen Situationen unseres Lebens erinnern werden. 

Etwa, wenn wir uns Bilder von ihr anschauen, wenn wir in jedem Feuer ihren roten Haarschopf erkennen, wenn wir in jedem Sonnenstrahl ihr Lachen wiederfinden. Oder wenn wir lieben und hoffen.

Vielleicht erscheint es uns jetzt, als seien wir nicht mehr fähig, einen Menschen je wieder so zu lieben, wie wir Ginny geliebt haben. Doch wir dürfen nicht aufgeben, dürfen nicht beginnen, uns in unserer Trauer zu verstecken. Hoffnung ist ein Licht, das auch in tiefster Dunkelheit nie seinen Schein verliert, wenn wir es nicht zulassen. Ginny war ein Mensch, der Hoffnung gegeben hat. Sie war lebenslustig, fröhlich und liebenswert. Mit ihrem Lebenswillen hat sie uns etwas hinterlassen, das wir in unseren Herzen tragen können. 

Man sagt oft, die Zeit heile alle Wunden. Doch man sagt auch, dass immer Narben zurückbleiben. Niemand kann uns den tiefen Schmerz, den wir jetzt empfinden, abnehmen. Aber es gibt etwas, das uns beistehen kann. 

Und das ist unser Glaube. Er hilft uns zu überstehen und weiterzuleben. Er gibt uns Halt wenn wir glauben, keinen Halt mehr zu haben. 

Die Narben verheilen nie. Sie zeichnen unserer Seele bis in alle Ewigkeit. Doch wir können versuchen, mit ihnen zu leben, vielleicht auch aus ihnen Kraft zu schöpfen und zu lernen.

Ginnys Familie hat mich gebeten, eine Freundin ihrer Tochter ihre Gefühle in einem Lied ausdrücken zu lassen. Und ich bitte sie nun, das zu tun.", der Pfarrer nickte kurz und Hermine erhob sich.

Sie ging nach vorne und stellte sich vor den Altar. Harry konnte erkennen, dass ihr Gesicht erneut von Tränen gezeichnet war.

„Ginny war meine Freundin.", begann Hermine. „Sie war jünger als ich und vielleicht war es auch nicht immer so deutlich, doch ich habe mich mit ihr so gut verstanden wie mit keinem anderen Mädchen. Ihr Tod ist . . . ich habe noch immer das Gefühl, als müsse sie gleich durch die Tür kommen und sagen ‚Sagt mal, was macht ihr denn hier?'. So etwas hätte sie gesagt. Sie war so lebensfroh, dass man sich nicht richtig vorstellen kann, dass sie nie wieder aufwacht. Und doch ist es so. Sie ist tot.

Ich habe lange nach einem Lied gesucht, dass meine und auch die Gefühle meiner Freunde ausdrücken kann. Und ich habe eines gefunden.", schloss sie.

Musik erklang scheinbar aus dem Nichts. Das Stück begann mit dem dunklen Gesang eines Chores, bis schließlich die melancholische und zugleich hoffnungsvolle Melodie eines Klaviers erklang, untermalt durch die traurigen Töne eines Cellos.

Und dann begann Hermine zu singen. 

When the dark wood fell before me 

_And all the paths were overgrown_

_When the priests of pride say there is no other way_

_I tilled the sorrows of stone_

_I did not believe because I could not see_

_Though you came to me in the night_

_When the dawn seemed forever lost_

_You showed me the love in the light of the stars_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me_

_Then the mountain rose before me_

_By the deep well of desire_

_From the fountain of forgiveness_

_Beyond the ice and the fire_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me_

_Though we share this humble path, alone_

_How frahile is the heart_

_Oh give these clay feet wings to fly_

_To touch the face of the stars_

_Breathe life into this feeble heart_

_Lift this mortal veil of fear_

_Take these crumbled hopes, etches with tears_

_We'll rise about the earthly cares_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me_

_Please remember me_

_Please remember me . . ._

Die Musik wurde leiser und leiser, bis am Schluss nur noch der Chor zu hören war, dessen Stimmen schließlich auch verklangen.

Hermine sah zu Boden. Als sie wieder aufblickte und zu ihrem Platz zurück ging, waren ihre Augen von Tränen verschleiert, obwohl ihre Stimme klar und deutlich zu verstehen gewesen war. Als sie wieder saß, nahm Harry sie kurz in die Arme. Auch er hatte erneut die Tränen nicht zurückhalten können.

Der Pfarrer beendete die traurige Stille, die Hermines Gesang ausgelöst hatte:

„Ich möchte einige Zitate aus dem Lied herausgreifen: _Gib diesen bleiernen Füßen Flügel um zu fliegen und das Gesicht der Sterne zu berühren; Nimm die zerbrochenen, durch Tränen verätzte Hoffnungen, wir werden uns über diese irdischen Sorgen erheben._

Ginny hat unsere Welt verlassen. Doch wir wissen nicht, wie die Welt ist, in der sie nun lebt. Vielleicht berührt sie wirklich das Gesicht der Sterne. Vielleicht hat sie ihre Hoffnungen, die mit dem Tod scheinbar zu Ende gingen, wirklich ergriffen und hat sie über alles irdische hinweggesetzt. Wir wissen nicht, ob sie ihre Hoffnungen vielleicht nicht dort erfüllt, wo sie jetzt ist. 

Doch wohin auch immer ihr Glaube sie gebracht hat, sie ist dort sicher und geborgen. Sie hat das Reich des Weltlichen verlassen. Doch in ihrem neuen Leben, vielmehr dem neuen Abschnitt ihres Lebens, ist sie nicht allein. Sie wird dort gehalten. 

Und damit möchte ich noch etwas aus dem Lied aufgreifen: _Wenn die Nacht endlos scheint, dann erinnere dich bitte an mich. _

Ich denke, genau das war ihr Wunsch. Wir sollen sie nicht als toten, leblosen Körper in Erinnerung behalten, sondern als das lebensfrohe Mädchen, das sie war. Wenn wir uns an sie erinnern, dann hat Ginny nicht umsonst gelebt. Wenn sie uns ein Licht in der Dunkelheit sein kann, wenn die Erinnerung an sie für uns etwas ist, das uns in Zeiten tiefster Schwärze hilft, weiterzugehen, dann hat ihr Leben einen Sinn gehabt.

Nur wenn wir sie vergessen, ist sie wirklich tot. Ginny lebt in uns. In jedem, dem sie ein Lächeln geschenkt hat, in jedem, den sie geliebt hat. In jedem, der ihre Erinnerung und ihr Dasein würdigt, liegt ein Stück von ihr.

Und daran können wir uns festhalten. An die Sicherheit, dass ein Stück von ihr uns begleitet, was auch immer wir tun." 

Der Pfarrer ging um den Altar herum und aus einem angrenzenden Raum traten vier Männer. Als der Pfarrer begann, durch den Mittelgang der Kirche zu gehen, hoben sie den weißen Sarg vorsichtig hoch, setzten ihn sich auf die Schultern und trugen ihn, während sie dem Pfarrer nach draußen folgten. Daran schlossen sich Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, die ihre Hände verzweifelt gegenseitig umklammerten, Ron mit seinen Brüdern, Harry und Hermine und schließlich die restliche Trauergemeinde. 

Die Prozession wanderte über den Friedhof, bis sie an einem hohen Ahornbaum ankamen, unter dem bereits ein Grab ausgeschaufelt war.

Hier also soll Ginny ihre letzte Ruhe finden, dachte Harry. 

Die vier Männer ließen den Sarg in die Erde sinken und hätte Harry nicht genau gewusst, dass Ginny in diesem Sarg lag, hätte er es abgestritten. Es wirkte alles so irreal, so falsch. Waren sie wirklich hier, um sie zu beerdigen? Sie, seine Ginny? 

Der Pfarrer trat vor das Grab. "Virginia Weasley ist tot. Wir übergeben ihren Leib in den Schoß der Erde, die Gott geschaffen hat. Ihre Seele aber vertrauen wir der Obhut seiner Gnade und Barmherzigkeit und der Geborgenheit seiner ewig währenden Liebe an."

Er ergriff die Schaufel, die neben dem Grab im aufgehäuften Sand steckte und warf unter den Worten „Erde zu Erde, Asche zu Asche, Staub zum Staube" dreimal ein wenig von der feuchten Erde auf den Sarg. 

Schließlich hob er die Hände. „Der Herr spricht: ‚Ich bin die Auferstehung und das Leben; wer an mich glaubt, wird leben, auch über den Tod hinaus. Und wer da lebt und glaubt an mich, wird nimmermehr sterben.' "

Dann wandte er sich zu den Trauergästen um und reichte Ginnys Eltern die Hand. „Ich weiß, dass es im Moment nichts gibt, das Ihren Schmerz lindern kann. Doch wenn Sie an Ihrem Glauben festhalten, wird er Ihnen beistehen und mögen Sie noch so sehr zweifeln. Ich wünsche und bete für Sie, dass Ihnen das helfen kann, neue Hoffnung zu schöpfen." 

Er zog sich zurück und ließ Ginnys Eltern vor das Grab ihrer Tochter treten. Mrs. Weasley wurde von ihrem Mann gestützt, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Nach ihnen folgten Bill, Charlie, Percy und die Zwillinge. Jeder von ihnen blieb einen Moment stehen, bis sie sich schließlich mit erstarrten Gesichtern ihren Eltern zuwanden.

Ron wollte nicht allein gehen. Er ergriff Hermines Hand und die beiden traten gemeinsam vor das Loch in der Ende, in dem Ginny ihre letzte Ruhe finden sollte.

Nach wenigen Sekunden flüchtete Hermine sich in Rons Arme und nun war er es, der ihr Trost zusprach, während auch ihm neue Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

Als die beiden zurücktraten, war es Harry, der mit zögernden Schritten vor ihr Grab trat. Er schaute hinab und sah ihren weißen Sarg, stellte sich ihren Körper vor; ihr lachendes Gesicht, ihre strahlenden Augen. 

Er ertrug es nicht. Ertrug nicht den Gedanken daran, sie nie wiederzusehen, sie nie wieder berühren zu können. Er richtete seinen Blick auf das einfache Holzkreuz, das ihr Grab zierte und auf dem in einfachen Buchstaben geschrieben stand: 

_Ginny Weasley_

_1981-1995_

_Du hast Liebe gegeben_

Harry griff in die Tasche und zog eine rote Rose heraus, die er schon in Hogwarts eingesteckt hatte. 

Er starrte ein letztes Mal in das Loch hinunter. 

Der Sarg immer noch weiß, die Farbe der Unschuld. Sie war unschuldig gestorben. 

Seine grünen Augen waren von Tränen verschleiert, als er die Rose in das Grab fallen ließ. 

Rot, die Farbe der Liebe und der Leidenschaft. 

Die Farbe ihrer Haare, ihrer Lippen, ihrer Wangen . . . er meinte beinah, ihr Lachen noch hören zu können.

Es war vorbei. Vorbei, bevor es noch richtig begonnen hatte. Und mit gebrochener Stimme sagte er das, was er nicht über die Lippen gebracht hatte, als sie ihm mit funkelnden Augen in der Eingangshalle gegenüberstand. Das, was er ihr nicht hatte sagen können, als er sie das letzte Mal lebend gesehen hatte.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er.

Und ihm war, als wäre das plötzlich aufkommende Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern des Ahornbaumes ihre liebevolle Antwort.

  
****

tbc . . .

****

  
  



	16. Epilog

**Titel: **Das letzte Geheimnis?; Epilog

**Disclaimer: **Jaja, immer noch nichts mir und Geld verdien ich auch nicht. Nur Sorcery entspringt meinem kranken Kopf *gg*

**A/N: **Jap, ihr lest richtig, es ist der Epilog. _Das letzte Geheimnis? _ist zu Ende. Ich hatte von Anfang an vor, die FF an diesem Punkt enden zu lassen und mitten im Schuljahr aufzuhören, also . . . bringt mich nicht um dafür, ja? *lächelt* 

Ganz lieben Dank noch an Angel. Und du hast wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass Sorcery Ginny umbringt? Glaub mir, der Junge hält sich nicht mit Entführungen auf, wenn er jemandem einen Denkzettel verpassen will. Zumindest dieses Mal nicht *sadistisch grinst*. 

Und nun, viel Spaß!

****

Die Tage bis zu den Weihnachtsferien hatten sich dahingezogen wie Gummi. Niemand im Schloss konnte sich so sorglos verhalten, wie noch vor einigen Wochen. Voldemorts Angriff, Ginnys Tod und die Entlassung Dumbledores hing wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen allen. Manchmal kam es Harry vor, als lebten sie nur so vor sich hin, um die Tage an sich vorbeiziehen zu lassen. 

Er, Ron und Hermine waren meist unter sich. Sie unterhielten sich nicht viel und wenn, dann waren es belanglose Dinge. Niemand von ihnen erwähnte auch nur mit einem Wort Sorcery, der wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein schien. Natürlich war niemandem sein plötzliches Verschwinden entgangen, doch die Gerüchte, die sich daraufhin bildeten, verliefen sich schnell wieder im Sand.

Die Weihnachtsferien verbrachte Harry dieses Mal mit Hermine im Fuchsbau. Auch Sirius war von den Weasleys eingeladen worden, doch er hatte einen dringenden Auftrag von Dumbledore zu erledigen. Er versprach allerdings, wenigstens am Weihnachtstag da zu sein.

Am Heiligabend hielt Harry die erdrückende Stille im Fuchsbau nicht mehr aus und ging nach draußen. Die Luft war kalt und klar, es hatte neuen Schnee gegeben und die Sonne war gerade am Untergehen, was den Horizont in den schönsten Tönen von Gelb bis Nachtblau schimmern ließ. 

Er wusste nicht, wohin er ging, bis vor ihm das Eingangstor des kleinen Friedhofs auftauchte. Er zögerte kurz. Doch dann atmete er einmal tief durch und betrat den Friedhof. Wie von selbst fanden seine Füße den Weg zu Ginnys verschneitem Grab. Frische Blumen standen in einer Vase. Es waren Sonnenblumen und weiße Rosen, wahrscheinlich so verhext, dass sie in der Kälte nicht erfroren.

Er kniete sich vor ihrem Grab nieder und blickte stumm auf ihren Namen auf dem Kreuz. Doch er hatte keine Tränen mehr. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen begonnen, ihren Tod zu akzeptieren. Auch wenn er sie mehr als alles andere vermisste, war ihm nach der Beerdigung doch klar gewesen, dass es irgendwie weitergehen musste.

Die Welt war nicht stehen geblieben. Sie hatte sich weitergedreht und ob er wollte oder nicht, noch war er ein Teil dieser Welt. Und wenn er nicht zerbrechen wollte, musste auch er sich weiterdrehen.

Er, Ron und Hermine waren sich gegenseitig eine große Stütze gewesen. Sie hatten zwar nicht viel miteinander geredet, doch allein die Gesellschaft der anderen hatte ihnen allen gut getan. 

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Händen über den Schnee auf ihrem Grab. Hier hatte er das Gefühl, dass er ihr nah sein konnte. Auch wenn ihn in Hogwarts alles an sie erinnerte, so fühlte er sich hier auf eine seltsame Art und Weise mit ihr verbunden. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er an ihrer letzten Ruhestädte Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Doch als ihm langsam kalt wurde, stand er auf, wandte sich ab – und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Er glaubte nicht, was er sah. Es konnte nicht sein . . . 

Keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt stand er, lässig an einen Baum gelehnt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Derjenige, der sie ihm genommen hatte, der sie umgebracht hatte, der ihr Leben so mutwillig und gewissenlos beendet hatte. 

"Hallo, Harry.", sagte Sorcery kalt, während ein boshaftes Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte. 

****

Ende

****

Ihr werdet mich töten, oder? *sich versteckt*  Aber hey, bevor ihr mit allen Waffen auf mich losgeht: das ist definitiv nicht das Ende! Ich brings nicht übers Herz, mitten drin einfach aufzuhören (und mein Baby (Sorcery, wohlgemerkt *gg*) einfach so aufzugeben. Dafür mag ich ihn viel zu sehr). Es existiert bereits eine Fortsetzung zu _Das letzte Geheimnis?_, die _Todesengel _heißen wird. Den Prolog dazu werd ich im neuen Jahr hochladen, sobald ich aus dem Urlaub zurück bin. Wenn ihr also irgendwann auf eine Geschichte stoßt, die _Todesengel _heißt und wissen wollt, wies mit Harry und Co weitergeht: lest sie *gg*.

Und jetzt wünsch ich euch allen endgültig einen guten Rutsch. Und danke an alle, die meine Geschichte bis hierhin gelesen haben! 


End file.
